Kingdom Hearts I: El Sendero del Héroe
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: De los profundos rincones de la oscuridad, han despertado diversos seres malignos que amenazan la paz del universo y solo dependerá de Sora, Syaoran y Esteban de detenerlos y restaurar los mundos mientras buscan el paradero de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer Fic sobre uno de los crossovers más famosos, Kingdom Hearts, espero les guste...**

_**I**_

**Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep (secret ending)**

_Persona 1: Sora_

_Sora: Riku_

_Riku: ¿Ya te decidiste?_

_Sora: Si_

_Persona 3: Sora_

_Sora: Kairi…yo…_

_Kairi: Si_

_Sora: Aún hay personas tristes y todos están esperando. Debo arreglar todo lo que esta conectado conmigo_

_Kairi: Regresa pronto…_

* * *

-Ha pasado un año desde que Sora y Riku lograron vencer a la temible organización XIII liderada por el maligno Xemnas, desde entonces la paz ha prevalecido en todo el universo aunque la aparición de los sincorazones y nobodies siga existiendo, no ha sido un problema de alto riesgo…

-En una extraña sala de apariencia muy terrorífica una mujer de piel verde con un largo vestido negro acariciaba a su fiel cuervo mascota mientras estaba sentada en un trono con púas a su alrededor.

- "Ha pasado ya un año desde que ese mocoso de la llave venció a esa molesta organización que siempre se entrometía en nuestros planes, pero al parecer ahora son sus amigos los que tienden a entrometerse en mi camino" dijo, luego alguien comenzó a llamarla desesperadamente.

- "¡Maléfica…Maléfica…Maléfica!" y luego esa persona se estrello con la puerta de la sala.

-"Huh…Pedro espero que esta vez lo que sea que vayas a decirme sea importante, no estoy de buen humor en estos momentos".

-"¡Oh no! no se preocupe esta vez si es de suma importancia" decía mientras entraba en la habitación y caminaba hacia el trono.

-"¿Y bien?".

-"¡Oh sí! mire lo que acabo de conseguir" decía mientras revisaba su traje y sacaba un extraño collar que tenía el emblema de un corazón.

-"¡Eso es! ese simple collar es tu gran idea para que logre conquistar todo Kingdom Hearts, debería enseñarte a respetarme más" dijo Maléfica levantándose del trono y apuntando a Pedro con su cetro.

-"No por favor, no me elimines".

-"Muy tarde" dijo luego le disparó un extraño rayo verde, pero por alguna razón el rayo fue reflejado y choco contra un muro detrás de ella.

-"¿Qué paso?" se pregunto.

-"Sniff…sniff…huh, aún sigo con vida".

-"Déjame ver eso" Pedro abrió su mano mostrándole el collar que había conseguido, era dorado al igual que el borde que rodeaba el emblema del corazón rosado.

-"Fascinante, dónde lo conseguiste".

-"En las ruinas de una torre, aquí en Radiant Garden".

-"Ya veo" decía mientras tomaba el collar, de repente comenzó a brillar y entro en su cetro, automáticamente el brillo se intensifico. "Jajaja esto es de lo que estaba hablando, Pedro reúne a todos los sincorazones que puedas tenemos trabajo que hacer".

-"Entendido" le respondió y se fue de la habitación.

-En una isla un joven alrededor de los dieciséis años estaba viendo el mar con detenimiento; sus ojos eran azules, su cabello castaño puntiagudo, vestía una camiseta azul oscura con una chaqueta y shorts negros. Su nombre era Sora, el elegido por la llave espada.

-"Sabía que te encontraría aquí" irrumpió un joven mayor que Sora, su cabello era largo de color gris y sus ojos verdes marinos.

-"¡Oh! Riku eres tú".

-"Sigues preocupado por eso" le pregunto sentándose junto a Sora en la rama de la palmera donde se encontraba.

-"Un poco…" respondió tomando con firmeza una carta que tenía en su mano, en ella estaba un sello formado por tres círculos negros.

-"Extraño…la primera vez que la leíste parecías estar calmado y decidido, ahora estás asustado por lo que pueda pasarte"

-"No sólo me preocupo por mí, sino por ustedes también" dijo mientras veía el amuleto de buena suerte que Kairi le había hecho (**kh1**). "Tengo un extraño presentimiento de que pronto nos separaremos de nuevo como la primera vez **(kh1**) y nos veremos obligados a pelear contra enemigos poderosos**"** dijo muy triste.

-"Ya veo…" respondió Riku y miro al cielo. "Sora, no importa donde nos encontremos o a qué nos enfrentemos, siempre nos volveremos a ver ¡así que arriba esos ánimos!" decía mientras colocaba su puño delante de él.

-"Riku…" murmuro su amigo confundido.

-"Vamos, no eres tú el que siempre está alegre y siempre dispuesto a la aventura" respondió con una sonrisa. Sora miro su puño por varios segundos y asintió muy feliz.

-"¡Cierto!" exclamo golpeando su puño con el de él.

-"Sora, Riku" ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una joven de la misma edad de Sora, de cabello rojo y ojos azules que se les acercaba, apenas ella venía una extraña sombra comenzó a devorarse toda la isla haciendo que el lugar temblara. Sora, Riku y Kairi hacían lo que podían para estar de pie pero los temblores aumentaban más y más.

-"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Sora.

-"No lo sé, pero no sabemos cuanto resista Kairi allá, debemos ir a...ahhh".

-"Riku" pero cuando Sora se dio la vuelta ya no estaba.

-"¡Ahhh, Sora, Riku!" grito Kairi. Sora miro hacia donde estaba Kairi, solo para ver que ella también había desaparecido.

-"Pero qué está pasando…ugh" dijo ya que la sombra estaba absorbiéndolo junto con toda la isla, él trato por todos los medios de salir pero no podía, mientras más luchaba más lo capturaba la oscuridad, antes de que fuera arrastrado oyó a alguien hablando por encima de él.

- "Mokona Modoki listo para partir" él subió la mirada y vio a un pequeño animal color negro con orejas largas como los conejos volando sobre él, abrió su boca y comenzó a aspirar con todas sus fuerzas, la fuerza de su aspiración levanto a Sora tragándoselo, luego una luz amarilla cubrió al animal y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

-En otra parte, en la oscura ciudad de New York del año 1930, un hombre de apariencia malévola caminaba por los alrededores mientras la gente lo miraba de manera temerosa debido a sus extraños rasgos físicos que lo diferenciaban de las demás como su piel blanca, cabello negro largo y ojos rojos. Vestía un chaleco y pantalones negros, botas negras con calaveras metálicas incrustadas en las partes delanteras de éstas al igual que la hebilla de su cinturón y botones de su chaleco, cargaba una larga chaqueta vinotinto sin abrochar y ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos que estaban a los costados.

-Él caminaba sin llamar mucho la atención mientras veía a las personas relamiéndose sus labios, luego entro en un callejón todo oscuro y desolado, mientras caminaba varias sombras lo veían desde lejos, justo antes de que lograra salir del callejón varios pandilleros lo rodearon.

-"Oye tú danos el dinero y te dejaremos vivir" le ordeno uno de los pandilleros, obstruyéndole el paso pero el hombre no les respondió nada.

-"¿Qué te pasa? no puedes hablar".

-"Está tan asustado que no puede decir nada, jajaja" dijo otro de los pandilleros.

-"Jejeje, que suerte tengo" dijo el hombre viéndolos con sus ojos rojos, se relamió sus labios y les dijo muy feliz "ustedes serán mis últimas victimas antes de partir a otro mundo".

-"Aunque seas valiente no te salvarás, chicos atrápenlo" dijo el líder de los pandilleros, inmediatamente uno de ellos corrió hacia él con un tubo de metal para golpearlo, pero rápidamente el hombre saco su mano izquierda de su chaqueta y tomo el tubo, con la otra tomo su cabeza empleando toda su fuerza hasta que la aplasto y su cuerpo inerte se desplomo delante de él, su guante blanco estaba todo manchado de sangre mientras lo lamía con su lengua.

-"¿Y bien? quién será el siguiente en morir" decía el hombre mirando al líder de los pandilleros sádicamente.

-"Tú…tú…maldito, mátenlo chicos" y todos los pandilleros se abalanzaron sobre el hombre, pero él era mucho más rápido que todos ellos, uno por uno él fácilmente les doblaba sus cabezas o con sus manos les desmembraba diferentes partes de sus cuerpos. Cuando ya todos los pandilleros habían sido masacrados el misterioso hombre miraba al líder muy asustado por su presencia, sus guantes blancos goteaban sangre mientras lentamente se acercaba al joven tendido en el piso, incapaz de moverse por el miedo.

-"Hah…hah, por favor no me mates" rogaba el joven de rodillas, el hombre lo observo de manera irónica y soltó una carcajada

-"Jajaja, de verás que eres gracioso" decía mientras se acercaba al joven, "odio a los que tratan de hacerse el gracioso conmigo" después de eso hubo un fuerte grito por todo el callejón. Una vez que termino, el hombre salió con una cara de satisfacción, "Huh" murmuro mientras de su abrigo salía un pequeño dragón esquelético.

-"Ahhh…vaya que bien dormí, me perdí de algo Sr. Esteban" le pregunto al hombre mientras se estiraba.

-"Lo mismo de siempre".

-"De verás, Oh me perdí ese magnifico espectáculo".

-"Je y eso que no use todas mis habilidades sobre esos idiotas".

-"Qué extraño por qué".

-"Sólo eran un grupo de tontos que no conocían mis poderes, no hubieran sido buenos adversarios, ni aunque hubiera luchado en serio con ellos".

-"Ya veo… ¡oh! mensaje de Yuuko" decía el pequeño dragón mientras varias palabras pasaban rápidamente por sus dos ojos.

-"¿Qué dice?".

-"Dice que vayamos a su tienda de inmediato, al parecer quiere que nos embarquemos en una aventura de proporciones muy altas".

-"Hmmm…bien será divertido".

-"Entiendo, prepárese amo" el dragón extendió sus alas por completo y lo cubrió todo, una luz oscura los rodeo y desaparecieron del lugar.

-Mientras tanto, en un extenso desierto, un joven de cabello y ojos marrones que vestía una larga capa blanca con líneas verdes, camisa blanca de largas mangas negras, pantalones blancos y botas negras; estaba muy lastimado…al parecer estaba teniendo una pelea con dos misteriosos hombres vestidos iguales a los miembros de la organización XIII (**solo que sus trajes en lugar de negros eran blancos**).

-"Por qué insistes en resistirte, acepta tú derrota, desde que comenzamos el combate nunca tuviste la oportunidad de vencernos" le decía uno de los hombres al joven.

-"Aunque…aunque…no tenga alguna oportunidad contra ustedes, arriesgare mi vida con tal de protegerla" decía mientras veía a una joven de casi su estatura, cabello canela y ojos verdes sentada en la arena, "protegeré…protegeré a Sakura así sea lo último que haga" dijo, tomo su espada con firmeza y luego asumió su posición de combate.

-"Hmph, como gustes" dice su contrincante y en su mano apareció un arco morado oscuro con el símbolo de un corazón negro con cadenas rojas alrededor, coloco su brazo izquierdo al lado del arco y su mano como si estuviera agarrando una flecha, lo movió hacia atrás y le disparó una flecha hecha completamente de un aura oscura.

-"¡Syaoran!" gritaron Sakura y un animal muy parecido al que ayudo a Sora en Destiny Island (**solo que este era blanco**), Syaoran esquivó la flecha pero el extraño hombre siguió disparándolas y esta vez disparaba más de una mientras seguía a Syaoran a una increíble velocidad, Syaoran dejo de correr y trato de atacarlo con su espada, pero cuando vio si su ataque le había hecho daño se dio cuenta de que había transformado su arco en una guadaña con la que detuvo el impacto, el mango era blanco y la cuchilla roja.

-"Muy listo chico, pero…" decía el hombre moviendo su guadaña cortando a Syaoran "ya lo tenía previsto" cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo el hombre le dijo "fue muy listo hacerme bajar la guardia cualquiera pudo haber hecho lo mismo, pero al igual que soy bueno con ataques a distancia también soy bueno en enfrentamientos cercanos" luego su guadaña desapareció y lentamente se acerco hacia donde estaba Sakura y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Vamos princesa es hora de irnos".

-"No, no iré con ustedes" decía mientras lentamente se alejaba de él.

-"Admiro su valor princesa, pero temo que eso no va a ser posible".

-"Déjala en paz" dijo el pequeño animal lanzándose hacia el hombre, pero antes de que lo alcanzara un rayo oscuro la saco del camino, al parecer lo había lanzado el otro hombre de blanco.

-"¡Mokona!" grito Sakura levantándose para ayudar a su amiga, pero el sujeto de blanco tomo su brazo antes que llegará y le susurro "lo siento princesa, pero temo que tendré que pedirle que se calme y venga con nosotros" la levanto y espero a que su amigo llegará adonde ellos estaban.

-"Joel lo mataste" le pregunto su amigo.

-"No es necesario, nuestra misión es sólo llevarla a la fortaleza, recuerda que debemos tratar de ser discretos y evitar cualquier pelea innecesaria".

-"Tch si-si tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos estoy cansado de este lugar".

-"De acuerdo" le respondió, luego abrieron un portal oscuro y se fueron junto con Sakura, ella gritaba desesperadamente "¡Syaoran! ayúdame ¡Syaoran!" él trataba por todos los medios de levantarse pero no podía, hasta que el portal se cerró y los gritos de Sakura no se escucharon más.

-Mokona estaba toda herida a causa del ataque pero eso no la detuvo de ir hacia donde estaba Syaoran."Syaoran, estás bien" le pregunto muy triste, hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que se levanto y sentándose le respondió

-"Estoy bien Mokona no te preocupes" ella lo vio y rompió a llantos mientras estaba agarrada de la camisa de Syaoran.

-"Lo siento Syaoran, lo siento se llevaron a Sakura y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo".

-"No es tú culpa Mokona, yo debí ser más fuerte para poder protegerla, el problema será como la encontraremos".

-"Syaoran…Oh mensaje de Yuuko" y de su gema roja apareció la imagen de una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos rojos que vestía un largo kimono negro.

-"Hola a todos" dijo la mujer.

-"Yuuko necesitamos tu ayuda, Sakura fue…" dice Syaoran.

-"Secuestrada, lo sé por eso necesito que vengas a mi tienda de inmediato, ahí te brindaré toda la ayuda posible para rescatarla" luego la imagen desapareció, Syaoran y Mokona se miraron fijamente y asintieron, después de eso Mokona hizo los mismos pasos que utilizo el Mokona negro para salvar a Sora y ambos desaparecieron del desierto.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de la primera temporada, hasta ahora solo tengo planeado escribir cinco temporadas y un fic aparte que servirá de complemento para esta historia, si les gusto este episodio entonces les gustara el resto de la historia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta la segunda parte...**

_**II**_

-Todo el lugar estaba rodeado por la oscuridad, solo se podía escuchar un simple ronquido y a lo lejos una voz que gritaba "¡vamos despierta, no es hora de dormir!" la oscuridad se disipo por completo mientras Sora abría los ojos y veía al pequeño animal negro sobre su estomago.

-"¿Q…qué…donde estoy?" murmuraba.

-"Bienvenido joven elegido" le dijo una voz que estaba en ese lugar, Sora rápidamente se levanto pero quedó sentado admirando el lugar, estaba en una especie de patio y delante de él estaba una gran casa victoriana y varios edificios alrededor de ella, él logro ver a una mujer en toda la entrada de la casa.

-"Buen trabajo Mokona lo trajiste" dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-"Por supuesto" exclamo el pequeño animal saltando hacia Yuuko "Mokona siempre al servicio".

-"Este…disculpe, quién es usted" pregunto Sora levantándose del suelo, Yuuko y Mokona lo observaron, el animal salto hacia la palma de la mano de la mujer, a lo que ella le respondió.

-"Mi nombre es Yuuko, soy la bruja de las dimensiones". Al oír eso Sora quedó impresionado al saber que ella al igual que él conocía la existencia de otros mundos a partir de los que ellos habitaban.

-"El rey me ha hablado mucho de ti" menciono Yuuko.

-"El rey…Mickey".

-"Si, él mismo dijo que me encargara de guiarte en el nuevo camino que deberás tomar".

-"¿Camino, cuál camino?".

-"El camino para salvar a tus amigos y los mundos de una destrucción inminente, será mejor que te lo explique cuando lleguen tus acompañantes".

-"¿Acompañantes?".

-"Por cierto Mokona, le entregaste mi regalo, verdad" dijo Yuuko observando a su mascota, Mokona la vio de manera confusa luego a Sora

"¡Oh es cierto! lo siento Yuuko, lo que paso fue que cuando llegue no tuve la oportunidad de dárselo" exclamo Mokona, saltó de la mano de Yuuko al suelo, luego una luz amarilla comenzó a formarse en su boca y luego la disparo en forma de una esfera.

-Cuando la luz toco a Sora, el resplandor cubrió todo el lugar, él abrió sus ojos y vio que en su mano tenía una llave espada (**parecida al Guardián del Alma de kh2**), pero de color negro con unos kanji blancos que decían **Luz**, tenía tres pequeñas gemas azules incrustadas en la parte superior y en la inferior estaba una cadena blanca con la figura de un Mokona.

-"Impresionante" dijo Sora mientras observaba cada detalle de su nueva llave.

-"La diseñe especialmente para ti" le respondió Yuuko.

-"Gracias, pero necesito que me ayudes con otro asunto".

-"Lo sé joven guerrero" dijo mientras veía el cielo despejado… "acaban de llegar" susurro mientras del cielo caían unas extrañas formaciones líquidas al suelo, cada una cayo a los lados de Sora, a su izquierda estaba el temible Esteban junto con su dragón en el hombro y a su derecha Syaoran junto con Mokona; los tres se miraban entre si muy impresionados por la apariencia de cada uno.

-"Sr. Esteban cree que ellos van a…"

-"Formar parte de nuestra pequeña travesía, espero eso con ansias, por su apariencia parecen ser muy fuertes" murmuro.

-"Me pregunto quiénes son" susurro Syaoran.

-"No lo sé, pero son muy parecidos a nosotros" le respondió Mokona.

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Ellos también pueden viajar a través de diferentes mundos como nosotros, además ese chico posee un aura igual a la tuya".

-"Ellos serán los acompañantes de los que tanto me hablo Yuuko" pensaba Sora.

-"Bien, ya que están reunidos haré las presentaciones de cada uno, como ya todos me conocen no es necesario que me presente, los he elegido a ustedes tres por ser las personas con la suficiente capacidad de eliminar una nueva amenaza que se avecina en estos momentos. Sora el portador de la llave espada, Syaoran el descendiente del mago Clow y Esteban hijo del señor del Abismo, deberán viajar a través de varios mundos con el fin de ayudarlos con sus respectivos problemas y evitar su completa destrucción. A medida que los vayan ayudando lograrán encontrar lo que cada uno esta buscando, pero para que eso ocurriera el destino los obligo a viajar en un solo camino".

-"El destino" dijo Sora tomando con firmeza su amuleto de la buena suerte, sabiendo lo que Yuuko les había dicho.

-"Así es".

-"Ya veo, pero al menos necesitaremos la ayuda de el rey en estos momentos, no crees".

-"Me temo que eso no será posible, él junto con tus amigos fueron capturados por Maléfica".

-"¡Qué!".

-Yuuko suspiro y le dijo, "desgraciadamente, ella logro conseguir un extraño artefacto que logro que su poder creciera inimaginablemente y tomará el control de varios mundos absorbiéndolos a través de la oscuridad".

-"Así que ella fue la responsable de ese extraño ataque a Destiny Island".

-"Si".

-"Yuuko, quienes fueron… " La atención de Sora y Esteban cambio hacia Syaoran,"los que secuestraron a Sakura" luego los tres observaron a Yuuko, ella les dijo

-"Las personas que se la llevaron no son comunes, ellos poseen grandes habilidades sobre la oscuridad, puede que se encuentren con varios de ellos durante su viaje y logres obtener alguna respuesta de su plan".

-"Debí haber obligado a uno de esos dos sujetos de blanco que me dijera su objetivo" susurro.

-"¡Sujetos de blanco!" exclamo el pequeño dragón, Esteban miro a Syaoran y le pregunto

-"Los vistes" la atención de Sora y Syaoran cambio hacia Esteban.

-"Suficiente" dijo Yuuko y los tres la observaron "ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse en su viaje, es necesario que se marchen de una vez" decía acercándose a Syaoran y pasando su mano con una extraña aura verde sobre Mokona, al terminar de hacerlo todas sus heridas desaparecieron de inmediato, lo mismo hizo con Syaoran.

-"Me harías un favor mi querida Mokona" le susurro Yuuko.

-"Por supuesto".

-"Ya que decidiste permanecer junto a Syaoran, podrías al teletransportarte hacia los otros mundos llevar junto contigo a Sora, ya que en esta dimensión no poseemos la tecnología para crear naves Gummi".

-"Entendido, déjalo en mis manos".

-"Te lo agradezco" luego capto su atención en Esteban "no se preocupe" dijo acariciando al dragón del hombre con su mano pero esta vez el aura era morada en lugar de verde "ahora Euromolos podrá seguir a Mokona cada vez que se teletransporte a otro mundo"

-"Será mejor que se cuiden entre ustedes o podrían perder su camino" Syaoran y Sora vieron a Yuuko muy confundidos, excepto Esteban que al parecer había entendido el mensaje.

-"¡Espera Yuuko! aún tengo varias cosas que preguntarte" exclamo Sora.

-"Lo siento joven elegido, pero de ahora en adelante tú buscarás las respuestas a todas tus preguntas" chasqueo sus dedos y Mokona y Euromolos entraron en una especie de trance, haciendo que se teletransportáran del mundo en el que estaban, Yuuko se dio la vuelta y observo el cielo "confió en que esos tres lo lograrán" susurro.

* * *

**Qué aventuras les esperará a este nuevo grupo mientras viajan a través de diferentes reinos salvándolos de la oscuridad que amenaza destruirlos, no pueden perderse el tercer capitulo de esta gran serie... **


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

-En un bosque, dos extrañas luces, una amarilla y una negra descendieron al suelo y se disiparon, de ellas salieron Sora, Syaoran y Esteban junto con Mokona y Euromolos, Sora fue el primero en dar un paso adelante del grupo admirando el lugar.

-"Me pregunto en que lugar nos encontramos" dijo Sora.

-"Será mejor que nos aventuremos" le respondió Mokona que se había colocado sobre su hombro.

-"Je, tienes razón amiguita, deberíamos tratar de…huh" decía mientras veía a Syaoran y a Esteban con unos extraños trajes que ambos detallaban, los dos tenían una camisa y pantalones del mismo color, un chaleco y unas sandalias que le cubrían hasta las puntas de sus pies. El chaleco de Syaoran era marrón, sus pantalones, camisa y sandalias negras mientras que el chaleco de Esteban y sus sandalias eran negras, su camisa y pantalón morados oscuros.

-"De dónde sacaron esos trajes" pregunto Sora.

-"Te has visto de casualidad" dijo Esteban sarcásticamente. Sora observo sus ropas y era cierto; bueno aun tenía su camiseta, chaqueta y shorts, pero sus zapatos se convirtieron en unas sandalias negras, sus bolsillos se convirtieron en pequeñas bolsas marrones atadas a sus shorts y en sus guantes tenía incrustadas unas placas metálicas con el símbolo del rey Mickey en cada una.

-"Vaya tienes razón" dijo Sora.

-"Tch, ingenuo" susurro…"oye tú, Syaoran cierto".

-"Si".

-"Mencionaste haber visto a unos sujetos de blanco" dijo y Syaoran asintió con su cabeza, "¿con quién te enfrentaste?".

-"Bueno, ellos tenían unas capuchas que le cubrían sus caras y no tuve oportunidad de ver quienes eran".

-"Ya veo".

-"Alguien aquí puede decirme quiénes son esos sujetos" les replico Sora.

-"Yo te lo diré" dijo Euromolos.

-"Al parecer son un grupo de personas que tienden a viajar en grupos a través de diferentes mundos".

-"Ya veo".

-"Pero ni mi amo ni yo esperábamos que sus viajes consistían en secuestrar personas".

-"Quieres decir que ustedes los han estado siguiendo" pregunto Mokona.

-"No" respondió Esteban, "sólo estoy interesado en uno de ellos y cuando lo encuentre tendré mi batalla contra él de una vez por todas y lo derrotare" todos (**excepto Euromolos**), sintieron un pequeño escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

-"Así que ellos se llevaron a tu amiga…Sakura, verdad" pregunto Sora.

"Si" respondió Syaoran.

-"Entiendo, bueno Syaoran te ayudaré a encontrarla, luego podremos buscar a mis amigos que fueron capturados por Maléfica incluyendo a Riku y Kairi" Syaoran y Mokona se impresionaron al saber que Sora tenía dos amigos más cercano a los que fueron capturados por Maléfica.

-"Estamos juntos en esto y juntos saldremos" decía Sora extendiéndole su mano a Syaoran con una sonrisa en su rostro, él también sonrió y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-"Muchas gracias, Sora".

-"No hay problema" en ese instante Mokona levanto sus orejas repentinamente.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa Mokona?" pregunto Syaoran.

-"No lo sé, pero una gran cantidad de poder mágico acaba de aparecer" le respondió Mokona.

-"¿Poder mágico?" pregunto Sora.

-"Así es, Mokona tiene la habilidad de rastrear cualquier esencia mágica".

-"Ya veo".

-"Oyé Mokona puedes localizarla claramente" exclamo Syaoran.

-"Hmmm…no puedo esta en este lugar, pero no puedo verla claramente" decía saltando hacia el hombro de Syaoran. Sora, Syaoran y Mokona estaban observando los alrededores mientras Esteban miraba hacia una parte del bosque.

-"¿Qué hace señor?" le pregunto Euromolos.

-"Tiene razón ese pequeño animal, algo acaba de invadir este lugar, por como se esconde deduzco que esa cosa tiene una esencia maligna".

-"Se enfrentará a ella".

-"Por supuesto, será divertido pelear con alguien de mi misma naturaleza, ahora solo tengo que localizar su punto exact… ¡Ya te vi! exclamo adentrándose en el bosque; Sora y Syaoran asintieron y siguieron a Esteban, ninguno de los dos podía alcanzarlo porque cada vez aumentaba su velocidad, pero se detuvo de repente de golpe y observo de nuevo a su alrededor.

-"Huff…huff…qué paso" pregunto Sora tratando de recuperar su aliento al igual que Syaoran".

-"Silencio" susurro Esteban, cerro sus ojos y mentalmente visualizo todo el lugar, justo a unos metros delante de él capto una gran cantidad de energía oscura proveniente de lo que parecía ser un chico de cabello negro que vestía una camisa azul y shorts blancos, estaba delante de ellos dándoles la espalda, giro su cabeza y los miro con sus ojos rojos, luego con una sonrisa malvada siguió su camino.

-"No te vas a escapar" grito Esteban siguiéndolo al igual que Sora y Syaoran.

-"¿Qué crees que sea?" le pregunto Syaoran a Sora.

-"No lo sé, pero quisiera que al menos nos lo dijera".

-"Está siguiendo algo" dijo Euromolos posándose en el hombro de Sora.

-"¿Algo?".

-"Así es, al parecer una criatura o lo que sea apareció en este lugar justo cuando Mokona capto esa energía mágica".

-"Ya veo, el poder de esa criatura que perseguimos fue la que percibí" exclamo Mokona.

-"Vaya de veras que eres de gran ayuda Mokona" dijo Sora.

-"Puu, no es nada es sólo una de mis grandes habilidades…huh".

-"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sora, fue cuando observo hacia delante y vio a Esteban que se había detenido otra vez, Sora y Syaoran trataron de detenerse ya que iban muy rápidos, Syaoran logro detenerse a tiempo, pero Sora no logro y paso delante de ambos, solo para percatarse de que Esteban se había detenido porque había un desfiladero frente a ellos y abajo un extenso río.

-"¡Sora!" grito Mokona.

-"¡Rayos!" exclamo Esteban tratando de alcanzarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo. Sora y Euromolos iban cayendo hacia el río muy rápido, pero mientras Syaoran y Esteban estaban distraídos varias sombras pasaron al lado de ellos; cada una de las sombras se fue agarrando formando una cuerda humana que atraparon a Sora antes que cayera y lo colocaron en tierra firme.

-"Oye chico, deberías ver por donde caminas" le dijo la persona que acaba de salvar a Sora.

-"Estás bien" le pregunto Syaoran a Sora, tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-"Si, gracias por haberme ayuda…" dijo Sora sin terminar la frase por la impresión, Syaoran también miro al rescatador y quedo boquiabierto mientras ambos veían a varios chicos de cabello rubio y ojos azules que vestían una camisa naranja con azul y pantalones naranja enfrente de ellos, luego varios de ellos desaparecieron en unas nubes de polvo quedando sólo uno, todos estaban impresionados por la extraña habilidad del chico que no decían nada.

-"Jejeje, los impresione verdad" dijo el chico.

-"Eh…si claro, en fin gracias por ayudarme…"

-"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" dijo el chico dándole un apretón de manos.

-"Es un placer Naruto, mi nombre es Sora, el es Syaoran y el es Esteban".

-"Hey no te olvides de nosotros" le replico Mokona que estaba en el suelo junto con Euromolos.

-"Si, aunque no lo creas somos útiles" exclamo Euromolos.

-"Guau, de donde sacaron esos extraños animales" pregunto Naruto, Sora y Syaoran se miraron al no saber que decirle, estuvieron un rato pensando una respuesta lógica que evitara revelarle que venían de otro mundo.

-"Pues…ellos vienen de…" decía el joven elegido tratando de pensar lo cual no era su fuerte. El ninja rubio comenzó a perder la paciencia y decidió ayudarlo un poco con su duda.

-"¿Es un jutsu de transformación de casualidad?" dijo.

-"¡Si eso! Ellos dos en realidad son personas".

-"Mokona es una hermosa mujer en verdad" dijo ella muy feliz.

-"No necesitas saber nada respecto a mi" respondió el pequeño dragón de brazos cruzados.

-"De acuerdo…" dijo muy dudoso. Fue cuando su estomago comenzó a rugir. "¡Oh! vaya es hora de comer, oigan por qué no vienen conmigo a mi aldea, ahí podrán descansar de su viaje".

-Sora y Syaoran estaban de acuerdos con esa idea, Esteban no le presto mucha atención, ya que a él no le importaba si dormía bajo techo o al aire libre, así que decidieron seguir a Naruto hasta su aldea.

* * *

-"Déjenme ver si entendí, ustedes son tres guerreros que están viajando para encontrar a sus amigos" decía Naruto mientras guiaba a Sora y a sus amigos hacia su aldea.

-"Exacto" respondió Sora.

-"Suena como un viaje muy peligroso".

-"No tienes idea".

-"Y más para ustedes que no saben nada de este mundo. Ni siquiera sabías el nombre de uno de los jutsus más básicos de un ninja".

-"¡Oye! Somos nuevos en este lugar de acuerdo".

-"De qué estás hablando" pregunto el rubio comenzando a sospechar de ellos.

-"Pues… ¡sólo déjalo así de acuerdo!" le replico el cabello marrón, Sora y Naruto estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que se alejaron unos pocos metros de Syaoran y Esteban, oportunidad que aprovecho para hablar con él. "Syaoran" susurro de manera que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta, él dirigió su mirada hacia Esteban para oírlo.

-"Escucha con atención…desde que empezamos a seguir a ese chico nos han estado siguiendo, en pocos minutos nos alcanzarán así que si tienes algún arma este es un buen momento para que la vayas desenvainando".

-"Si" decía mientras aplaudía y de un destello de luz azul aparecía su espada Jian.

-"Si tenemos suerte los derrotaremos antes que se percaten que sabíamos de su ataque" Esteban y Syaoran siguieron caminando como si nada estuviera pasando, Mokona y Euromolos también guardaron silencio para evitar causar un gran alboroto.

-"¡Ahora!" grito Esteban, él y Syaoran se dieron la vuelta y vieron que los seguían unas extrañas criaturas negras con ojos amarillos, eran altos y larguiduchos, con garras largas en sus manos y patas, en sus cuerpos estaba dibujado un corazón negro con cadenas rojas y tenían unos cascos que cubrían sus cabezas.

-Syaoran y Esteban lograron detener a los tres que los seguían mientras Sora y Naruto veían a las extrañas criaturas que trataron de atacarlos, pero no se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos aparecieron del suelo unas pequeñas criaturas negras con ojos amarillo que trataron de atacarlos, pero Sora ya se había dado cuenta de ellos y los eliminó con la llave espada que obtuvo de Yuuko.

-"¿Qué son esas criaturas? Y qué arma es esa" pregunto Naruto.

-"Sincorazones" respondió Sora.

-"Sin…qué" pero antes de que Naruto obtuviera alguna respuesta los sincorazones trataron de atacarlo, él hábilmente los esquivo.

-"Ahora no es el momento preciso para decírtelo, solo preocúpate por evitar que te ataquen" exclamo Sora.

-"De acuerdo, ¡muy bien, prepárense porque aquí llego el poderoso Naruto Uzumaki!" decía mientras colocaba sus manos en una posición extraña y gritaba "**Jutsu clones de sombra**" varias nubes de polvo aparecieron de donde salieron varios Naruto que lucharon con Sora, mientras Syaoran y Estaban luchaban contra los sincorazones que los atacaron.

-Los sincorazones con garras parecían ser los más fuertes y los que menos aceptaban su derrota; ni Sora, ni Naruto, ni Syaoran lograban que esas bestias retrocedieran, fue cuando Esteban se coloco delante de ellos."Vaya, vaya debo admitir que son mejores que los otros, pero aún así no son lo suficiente fuertes para mi" exclamo Esteban, los sincorazones corrieron hacia él para atacarlo.

-"¡Esteban!" grito Sora mientras los sincorazones saltaban hacia él, fue cuando lanzo un golpe hacia el aire y un perro negro gigante salio de su puño, embistiendo a los sincorazones.

-"¡Guau!" exclamo Sora.

-"Justo en el blanco señor" dijo Euromolos.

-"Él tiene un Kudan" dijo Mokona.

-"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Syaoran.

-"No se equivoca" respondió el dragón.

-"¿Kudan?" pregunto Sora.

-"¡Muy bien!" exclamo Naruto colocándose enfrente de Sora "¡Ustedes tres! Para ser ninjas en un viaje son realmente sospechosos y quiero que me digan todo ¡la verdad!" les dijo. En ese momento, sólo los dos jóvenes de cabello marrón se miraron entre ellos preocupados. El hombre de cabello negro no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a esperar.

-"Muy bien…pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie" respondió Sora. Minutos después, el joven elegido le contó todo al hiperactivo ninja rubio.

-"¡Jajaja! Que historia tan divertida" reía Naruto.

-"Tch ¡no sé porque te confesamos algo tan importante si al final no ibas a creernos!"

-"Jajaja…no te enfades Sora" respondió secando sus lágrimas. "Estaba bromeando contigo, a decir verdad esas cosas que hicieron y esas criaturas a las que enfrentamos no es nada parecido a lo que me haya enfrentado" dijo muy serio, luego miró el cielo despejado.

-"No sería tan descabellado pensar que hay otros mundos además de este allá afuera" dice con una sonrisa.

-"Naruto" dijo Sora recordando como esas palabras eran iguales a las que decían él y Riku cuando estaban en su hogar en Destiny Islands (**Kingdom hearts 1**)

-"Será mejor que lleguemos a esa aldea lo más pronto posible, antes de que nos sigan más de esos sincorazones" dijo Esteban.

-"Tienes razón, Naruto guíanos" exclamo Sora.

-"De acuerdo" y luego siguieron su camino.

-Mientras tanto en un extraño castillo oscuro, Maléfica estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento, "jajaja ahora que ese molesto rey y ese mocoso de la llave espada han desaparecido, he podido conquistar varios mundos gracias a este extraño collar que ha logrado aumentar mi poder". En eso llaman a la puerta y entra Pedro junto con varios sincorazones que rodeaban a Riku.

-"Buen trabajo, ahora déjenme hablar a solas con él" exclamo Maléfica y todos abandonaron la sala.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi ahora?" pregunto Riku muy molesto.

-"Cuida tu lengua mocoso, digamos que estoy dispuesta a perdonarte por lo que paso en nuestro último encuentro si me ayudas a liderar a varios de mis sincorazones hacia los otros mundos para que pueda conquistarlos".

-"Ja y deberás crees que te ayudare, primero muerto" decía mientras corría hacia el balcón para saltar".

-"¡Qué lastima! si no me ayudas en mis planes, tu amigo el rey Mickey junto con los queridos amigos de Sora sufrirán las consecuencias" al oír sus palabras Riku se paralizó por completo, ambos se miraron detenidamente y lentamente regreso hacia donde estaba Maléfica, se arrodillo y le susurro "estoy…a sus servicios".

-"Eso me gusta más, jajaja…"

-"Así que esos sincorazones son criaturas que malvadas que roban los corazones de los demás" dijo Naruto.

-"Si, por eso tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando luchemos con ellos" dijo Sora.

-"Es la primera vez que oigo algo así" dijo Syaoran.

-"Tú crees, ¡oh! Por cierto nunca me dijeron que es eso que ustedes llaman Kudan" pregunto Sora.

-"Bueno… es como una especie de espíritu protector que lucha junto con la persona a quien acompaña, él gana más poder dependiendo de la voluntad de las personas".

-"Sabes mucho sobre el tema, a pesar de que no tengas uno" dijo Esteban mirando a Syaoran, quien no respondió. "Tiene razón, eso es un Kudan y el mío se llama Cancerbero el perro guardián del abismo" exclamo Esteban.

-"Vaya nunca había oído algo así" dice Sora impresionado.

-"Muy bien, hemos llegado" decía Naruto mientras señalaba hacía una extensa pared verde con dos portones abiertos, en la pared esta dibujado de rojo una gran hoja, "Bienvenidos sean a la aldea oculta de la hoja".

* * *

**Sora y los otros acaban de llegar a la aldea, pero que pasará ahora que acaban de enterarse que los sincorazones han invadido ese reino y que planes tendrá Maléfica para Riku, no querrán perderse el siguiente episodio.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

-Dentro de la aldea Sora veía los grandes edificios y casas muy impresionado, al igual que las personas que caminaban de un lado hacia otro. Syaoran no se mostró muy impresionado ya que en uno de sus innumerables viajes llegó a un lugar muy parecido al que estaba y Esteban solo le prestaba más atención a las personas de su alrededor, tal vez estaba esperando que uno de ellos los desafiara para poder descubrir las tan poderosas habilidades de los ninjas.

-"Adónde dijiste que vamos Naruto" pregunto Sora.

-"A comer algo de ramen en el mejor puesto que conozco".

-"Puu, ¡qué bien! tengo mucha hambre" exclamo Mokona, luego miro a Syaoran y le pregunto "tú también tienes hambre verdad Syaoran" él sonrió.

-"Seguro" respondió.

-"Bien, entonces está decidido iremos a comer ramen" exclamo Naruto señalando hacia delante de él.

-"Yo paso" susurro Esteban, "accedí a viajar con ustedes pero yo no dije nada de que me adaptaría a su estilo de vida, así que yo buscaré mi propia fuente de alimento, ¡Euromolos!".

-"Si señor" respondió.

-"Te los encargo mientras no estoy".

-"Entendido señor" dijo y se coloco sobre el hombro de Sora, Esteban se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea.

-"Esteban" grito Sora.

-"Calma, dije que volveré una vez que termine de recuperar mis fuerzas" luego el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, Sora Syaoran y Naruto resistieron el terrible azote del viento, cuando subieron su mirada Esteban ya se había ido.

-"Pero que amigo tan raro tienen" dice Naruto.

-"Lo sé, pero aún así prometió que volvería y como es uno de nuestros camaradas, deberíamos confiar en él" respondió Sora.

-"Exactamente Sora, mi amo jamás traicionaría a cualquier amigo de Yuuko" exclamo Euromolos.

-"Huh supongo que tienes razón" decía Naruto colocando sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Cierto, cierto" exclamo Mokona muy alegre, Syaoran no menciono nada, pero Sora no lo tomo como un insulto, mas bien pensó que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

-"Ya resuelto el tema será mejor seguir" decía Naruto guiando a sus amigos hacía su lugar preferido para comer.

-De vuelta en el bosque, Esteban estaba sobre la rama de un árbol estudiando el lugar, "vaya y yo que creí que conseguiría a algún ladrón o a alguien que pudiera satisfacer mi apetito" susurro, de repente se escucho un grito de dolor en el bosque, "parece que mi suerte acaba de cambiar" dijo y luego fue al lugar donde escucho ese grito.

-Cuando llego habían varios ninjas vestidos con unos chalecos verdes y camisa con pantalones azules tendidos en el suelo, debido a un ataque sin previo aviso de los sincorazones que recientemente los habían atacado.

-"Ustedes nunca se rinden, verdad" exclamo Esteban.

-"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" exclamo una persona detrás de él, cuando él volteo su mirada vio a tres ninjas que estaban vestidos diferente a los otros ninjas fueron atacados.

-"Supongo que ustedes son quienes controlan a estos sincorazones o me equivoco".

-"Si te refieres a estas criaturas, entonces estas en lo correcto tenemos planeado usarlas contra la aldea de la hoja y así la aldea oculta entre las rocas gobernara por completo todo el mundo. Esteban los observo y burlándose de ellos y les dijo

-"Ustedes ni siquiera son verdaderos ninjas, sólo se esconden detrás de esos sincorazones para poder fingir su fuerza".

-"Lo que hagamos no es asunto tuyo" dijo uno de los ninjas.

-"Así es en la guerra todo se vale y ahora más ya que la aldea de la hoja está débil" respondió el otro.

-"¡Suficiente! cállense de una vez lo único que oigo son tres debiluchos quejándose de su propia debilidad" exclamo Esteban molesto.

-"Debería enseñarte a respetarnos más" dijo el líder de los ninjas de la aldea de las rocas, enviando a los sincorazones a que atacarán a Esteban, él fácilmente los acabo gracias a sus habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, también sus potentes brazos le permitieron atravesar los cuerpos de algunos sincorazones. Una vez que los acabo a todos, los ninjas trataron de escapar.

-"¡Oh no! ahora que hacemos jefe".

-"Tendremos que retirarnos y volver cuando tengamos a más de esas cosas" pero Esteban se coloco frente a ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

-"Adonde creen que van" susurro, "aunque no sean lo suficientemente fuertes podrán saciar mi apetito, jajaja…"

-"Es cierto lo que dices Euromolos" pregunto Sora muy exaltado antes de comerse los fideos de su ramen que acaba de tomar con sus palillos.

-"Así es" respondía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tazón de ramen, "el señor Esteban es un vampiro, por lo tanto necesita sangre humana para sobrevivir". Naruto y Syaoran se ahogaron con su comida al escuchar a Euromolos, él los vio y trato de calmarlos "Oh pero no se preocupen, mi amo no los atacaría ni aunque quisiera".

-En el bosque, uno de los ninjas que Esteban había salvado era una mujer de cabello y ojos negros con habilidades curativas muy grandes, él no le presto mucha atención porque estaba ocupado succionando la sangre de sus victimas, cuando la mujer termino de curar a su equipo se acerco a Esteban.

-"Gracias por salvarnos" dice la joven.

-"Tuvieron suerte de que pasará por aquí en el preciso momento".

-"Shizune" grito alguien que se acercaba a ellos, ella volteo su mirada por lo que Esteban dedujo que ella era Shizune, cuando llego otra persona adonde ellos estaban, Esteban vio a un hombre de cabello gris que estaba vestido igual a ella y tenía una mascara que le cubría hasta la nariz y una banda protectora con el símbolo de una hoja, que al parecer todos los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja tenían, estaba de manera que le cubriera su ojo izquierdo.

-"Kakashi" dice Shizune.

-"Tsunade me envió a buscarte, ya que no habías regresado a tiempo a la aldea, ¿qué fue lo que paso?".

-"Te lo explicaré luego, primero será mejor llevar a estas personas a la aldea para curarlas por completo".

-"De acuerdo, pero que hacemos con nuestro amigo que acaba de matar a esos ninjas de la aldea de las rocas" decía Kakashi observando a Esteban, él simplemente termino de comer y miro a Kakashi.

-"Bien lo admito, si acabe con esos ninjas si eso es lo quieres saber".

-"No es precisamente la información que quería, esperaba que me dijeras quién o mejor dicho qué eres".

-"Je, te diste cuenta cierto, eres la primera persona que me hace esa pregunta…" de repente el kunai de Kakashi se impacto con la mano de Esteban mientras Shizune los observaba.

-"Escucha no sé de donde vengas, pero si la razón por la que salvaste a Shizune y a su equipo fue para matarlos como hiciste con ellos te eliminare justo ahora".

-"Vaya que valientes palabras para un ninja, tal vez pueda divertirme un poco contigo" susurro relamiéndose los labios, "sin embargo no puedo hacerlo…ese chico creo que se llamaba Naruto les ofreció comida y hospedaje a mis amigos, no puedo tomar tu vida o la de alguien de esa aldea por satisfacer mis intereses".

-"¡Qué!" susurro Kakashi.

-"Así que será mejor que te deje vivir al igual que a ellos y evitarles problemas a mis camaradas" después de decir eso Kakashi guardo su kunai y se vieron por unos minutos, luego miró a Shizune y le sonrió dándole la seguridad de que todo estaba bien.

-Ya de noche Esteban estaba recostado sobre un techo de tejas verdes mientras veía la luna, en eso llega Euromolos que se coloca al lado de él.

-"Se divirtió en su búsqueda, señor".

-"Más de lo que esperaba y ustedes".

-"Por nosotros también nos fue bien, conversamos hasta tarde y luego regresamos aquí, mañana Naruto nos presentara a algunos de sus amigos y toda la aldea".

-"Ya veo" decía viendo la luna "entonces…si fue buena idea haberlos abandonado hace mucho tiempo, me pregunto si ya se habrán olvidado por completo de mi".

* * *

**El primer día de nuestros héroes en la aldea de la hoja a concluido, poco a poco han ido conociendo nuevos y poderosos amigos...pero qué es exactamente lo que quieren los sincorazones de la aldea y a que se refería Esteban con " haberlos abandonado hace mucho tiempo" y "olvidarse por completo de mi"**


	5. Chapter 5

_**V**_

-"¡Vamos Sora! es hora de despertar" le decía una voz la cual imagino pertenecía a su amiga Kairi.

-"Sólo un minuto más".

-"Vamos, perezoso es hora de despertarse" Sora abrió sus ojos y vio a Mokona enfrente de él, al verla se sentó en la cama.

-"Ya era hora de que despertaras".

-"Lo siento Mokona" decía con una sonrisa, ocultando que estaba algo deprimido.

-"¿Estás bien?".

-"Por supuesto que lo estoy, por qué lo preguntas" justo en ese instante Syaoran se dirigía hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar se detuvo y quedo oculto tras una pared, escuchando la conversación.

-"Porque… porque Mokona quiere que Sora sonría de verdad" al escucharla Sora se impresiono al ver que ella sabía que estaba triste, "Yo sé que estas buscando a tus amigos y debes estar triste por no saber donde empezar a buscarlos, pero no estás solo Syaoran y yo también estamos buscando a nuestra amiga Sakura, no eres el único aquí que desea verlos nuevamente" decía Mokona llorando, Sora coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Mokona y la acarició.

-"Lo siento Mokona, te prometo que no me pondré triste frente a ti o de los demás".

-"De veras".

-"Lo prometo" fue cuando irrumpió Syaoran en la habitación y saludo a Sora.

-"Buenos días Sora".

-"Oh…buenos días Syaoran, no sabía que estabas aquí".

-"Será mejor que te levantes y te vistas, Naruto se despertó hace poco y fue a buscar algo de desayuno para nosotros".

-"Entonces, será mejor que me arregle" decía levantándose y recogiendo su ropa para vestirse. Una vez que se vistió fue a la habitación donde estaban Syaoran y Mokona, cuando entro a la habitación vio a Esteban con Euromolos sentados en un pasamano del balcón de la casa de Naruto.

-"Buenos días Sora" exclamo Euromolos.

-"Buenos días a los dos, tan pronto llegue Naruto podremos conocer mejor este lugar".

-"No deberías apegarte tanto" dice Esteban "sabes muy bien que pronto tendremos que partir a otro mundo en busca de sus amigos y de mi batalla, por lo que he visto hasta ahora esos sujetos de blanco no han estado aquí…mientras más pronto ayudemos a la aldea de la hoja mejor" en eso entra Naruto con varias bolsas.

-"Chicos traje el desayuno" grito. Euromolos se subió al hombro de Sora y él junto con Syaoran y Mokona fueron a comer mientras Esteban los esperaba, al terminar de desayunar, salieron de la casa de Naruto.

-"Bien ahora que ya comimos les enseñare todo el lugar" dice Naruto.

-"Muy bien" exclamo Sora, Syaoran solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Lo siento, no podré ir con ustedes" exclamo Esteban.

-"¿Por qué?" pregunto Sora.

-"Estoy esperando a alguien".

-"A quién" de repente aparece una nube de polvo detrás de ellos de donde salio un hombre de cabello gris.

-"Hola" dijo el extraño sujeto.

-"Kakashi-sensei" exclamo Naruto.

-"Ellos deben de ser tus acompañantes a los que tanto valoras verdad" decía Kakashi dirigiéndose a Esteban.

-"Lo conoces" preguntaron Sora y Naruto exaltados.

-"Nos conocimos ayer en el bosque y decidimos reunirnos para discutir ciertos asuntos de suma importancia" dijo Esteban.

-"Naruto, estoy completamente seguro que querías mostrarles la aldea a tus amigos a Sora y Syaoran, porque no siguen mientras nosotros dos resolvemos ese pequeño inconveniente" dice Kakashi.

-"¿Hay algún problema?" pregunto Naruto.

-"No, ninguno sólo pensé que sería bueno para Esteban que le presentará algunos amigos míos".

-"Será mejor irnos ya Kakashi" dijo Esteban y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

-"Me pregunto que estará planeando Esteban" dijo Sora.

-"No se preocupen" decía Naruto colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo "él es mi maestro y no es una mala persona, pero vamos tengo mucho que mostrarles" exclamaba mientras caminaba.

-"Ok, vamos Syaoran" decía Sora.

-"Oh…si" dijo Syaoran, quien no estaba prestando atención y siguiéndolos pensaba "¿Cómo… cómo es posible que este tan relajado?".

-Durante el viaje Naruto les enseño a sus amigos lugares como: el monumento a los cuatro Hokages, el edificio del 5to Hokage, donde tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a Shizune y a la líder de la aldea de la hoja Tsunade, una mujer de casi unos veinte o treinta años de cabello dorado con dos coletas y ojos dorados, el estadio donde se llevaron a cabo las finales del examen Chunin, entre otros innumerables lugares.

-Mientras eso pasaba, Kakashi había llevado a Esteban a un puesto de comida, una vez dentro lo guío hasta una mesa donde estaban sentados tres personas: una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos, un hombre de cabello azul y barba y un hombre con un extraño corte de cabello.

-"Hola" decía Kakashi levantando su mano derecha.

-"Por fin llegaste" dijo la mujer.

-"Él debe ser la persona de la que tanto nos hablaste" dijo el hombre con barba.

-"Así es su nombre es…"

-"Esteban" dijo antes que Kakashi pudiera terminar de decir su nombre.

-"Huh pero es lo que yo…olvídalo, será mejor que comencemos a resolver ese problema".

-"Vamos Sora tenemos que reunirnos en la plaza pronto" grito Naruto.

-"Allá vamos" exclamo, luego miro a Mokona le dijo "oye Mokona unas carreras a ver quien llega primero".

-"Mokona acepta" dijo y ambos comenzaron a correr, mientras atrás los seguía Syaoran y Euromolos que estaba en su hombro comiendo unas bolas de carne que Naruto le había comprado, Syaoran aún seguía algo molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando Sora, pero no se atrevía a reclamárselo.

-"Deberías tener más esperanzas" susurro Euromolos.

-"Oh…disculpa" titubeo Syaoran.

-"Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, estás molesto por como Sora se toma todo a la ligera, verdad".

-"Bueno…"

-"Tal vez la razón por la que este tranquilo sea porque tiene esperanza".

-"¿Esperanza?".

-"Así es "decía luego devoro una porción de su comida "muy en el fondo sabe que debe encontrar a sus amigos, pero eso no lo obliga a creer que están en alguna especie de peligro y que deba salvarlos lo más pronto posible, él debe o mejor dicho cree que están bien dondequiera que estén" Syaoran se detuvo a pensar en eso y recordó varías anécdotas de su viaje anterior junto con sus amigos Fye, Kurogane y en especial con Sakura (**de tsubasa reservoir chronicle**), lo que hizo que cambiara su manera de pensar.

-"Gracias Euromolos" susurro.

-"No es nada" decía terminando con su comida.

-"¡Oyé Syaoran, si no te das prisa te dejaremos atrás!" exclamo Sora levantado su brazo izquierdo.

-"¡Vamos Syaoran!" grito Mokona.

-"Si" dijo y luego aumento su paso para alcanzarlos.

* * *

-"Así que esas criaturas oscuras se llaman sincorazones" dice el hombre con barba.

-"Es la primera vez que oigo una historia como esa" decía la mujer muy impresionada

-"Así es y temo que el problema está empeorando cada vez más".

-"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto el hombre del extraño cabello.

-"Pues…no sé como decirles esto, pero."

-"Huff…huff…al fin llegamos" jadeaba Naruto encorvado y sosteniéndose las rodillas.

-"Tarde como siempre, verdad Naruto" le replico una voz femenina.

-"De todas maneras, por qué nos hiciste venir aquí tan temprano sabiendo que ibas a llegar tarde" dijo una voz masculina.

-"Lo siento chicos, me distraje mostrándoles toda la aldea a mis nuevos amigos" decía señalando a dos personas que venían detrás de él "Sora y Syaoran" cuando llegaron adonde estaba Naruto lograron ver a varios chicos (**diez en total**) casi de su misma edad, Sora los saludo levantando su mano derecha y Syaoran solo asintió con su cabeza.

-"Ellos son mis amigos: Sakura, Kiba y su perro Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee y Ten-Ten".

-"Es un placer conocerlos" exclamo Sora.

-"Por su apariencia deben de ser nuevos aquí, ya que ninguno de los dos tienen su banda protectora que indican que sean ninjas de alguna aldea" dice Neji mostrándole su banda protectora al igual que los otros.

-"Eso…es…porque" titubeaba Sora.

-"Porque ellos aún no son ninjas, aún siguen en su fase de entrenamiento" exclamo Naruto, Neji lo observo de manera sospechosa, pero lo único que dijo fue.

-"Si tú lo dices".

-"Así que, ¿cuántos días planean quedarse?" pregunto Sakura.

-"Bueno…esperábamos quedarnos unos días más, ya que pronto deberemos partir de nuevo".

-"Ya veo, si alguna vez necesitan de mi ayuda para librarse de Naruto sólo tienen que llamarme".

-Sora reía mientras le daba las gracias a Sakura por el comentario, Mokona se encontraba oculta en la chaqueta de Sora oyendo la conversación y riéndose lo menos fuerte posible, pero de repente sus ojos se exaltaron.

-"¡Oh no! Sora, Syaoran debo advertirles", el perro de Kiba comenzó a gruñir ferozmente y los insectos de Shino estaban revoloteando sin control.

-"¿Qué pasa Akamaru?" pregunto Kiba, pero su fiel perro no respondió y seguía gruñendo.

-"Mmmm…extraño" susurro Shino.

-"Oigan Neji, Hinata…" dijo Shikamaru, él los vio y ambos asintieron con su cabeza.

-"**Byakugan**" exclamaron Neji y Hinata, fue cuando de su cabeza le salieron unas venas que estaban conectadas con su vista, permitiéndoles visualizar todo a su alrededor.

-"¡Están encima de ustedes!" grito Mokona logrando salir de la chaqueta de Sora, todos observaron hacia arriba y vieron unas extrañas nubes oscuras de donde comenzaron a caer varios sincorazones pequeños y unos parecidos a unos ninjas.

-"¿Qué son esas criaturas?" pregunto Sakura.

-"Sincorazones" exclamo Sora invocando su llave espada y Syaoran su espada.

-"Escuchen, no permitan que los ataquen, si pierden su corazón todo habrá terminado" grito Naruto, luego empezó la batalla entre Sora, Syaoran y los once genin contra los sincorazones.

-"¡No puedo creerlo!" dice la mujer, los tres jounin estaban impresionados por lo que acaban de oír, Kakashi estaba en silencio mientras veía a sus amigos exaltados.

-"Así es al principio estaba como ustedes, pero si en verdad es él el responsable tendremos que acabarlo" dijo.

-"Pero cómo estamos completamente seguros de que es él" pregunto el hombre con barba, Kakashi suspiro y le dijo.

-"Esteban lo describió perfectamente, no hay duda de que ese chico que ellos vieron cuando llegaron sea…Sasuke Uchiha".

-"Pero eso es imposible, él debería de estar en estos momentos en la base de Orochimaru" dijo el hombre del extraño peinado.

-"Aún no podemos asegurarlo" susurro Esteban "yo sólo le hable a Kakashi sobre los sincorazones y de ese extraño chico, al parecer él es el responsable de que esos sincorazones sigan apareciendo en el bosque y sigan atacando a las personas, cuando use mis ojos especiales pude ver que su aura era muy parecida a la de los sincorazones".

-"Sin importar cuál sea el caso" decía Kakashi "debemos evitar que Naruto o los otros sepan sobre esto, sería una lastima si descubrieran que Sasuke se hubiera convertido en un sincorazon y que no nos quedará otra salida".En ese momento entra una señora muy asustada.

-"¡Rápido, rápido corran unas extrañas criaturas negras están atacando la aldea!" todas las personas salieron despavoridas buscando refugio mientras que Esteban y los cuatro jounin esperaban que todos salieran.

-"Al parecer descubrieron este lugar, esto podría volverse más peligroso que como estaba antes" dijo Esteban, justo cuando ya todos se habían ido, se dirigieron adonde se desarrollaba la pelea.

-Durante la batalla contra los sincorazones los amigos de Naruto habían probado ser igual de fuertes que él y por lo tanto no les costaba derrotarlos Sora, Syaoran y Naruto siguieron a un sincorazon que se había separado del grupo, temiendo que atacara a alguna persona inocente lograron perseguirlo hasta un callejón sin salida.

-"No hay lugar donde te puedas esconder" exclamo Sora sosteniendo su llave espada, Syaoran su espada y Naruto su kunai, pero de la nada un corazón gigante apareció por encima de ellos (**iguales a los que apararecen cuando Sora derrota a los sincorazones jefes en Kh2**).

-"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Naruto.

-"¡Imposible…pero como!" titubeaba Sora exaltado, fue cuando el sincorazon salto y se comió el corazón luego aterrizo y una nube oscura lo cubrió por completo. Una vez que se disperso la nube el sincorazon se había transformado en uno de los sincorazones larguiduchos con garras y de los muros salieron otros dos.

-Los tres sincorazones los veían con una mirada fría preparándose para atacarlos en cualquier momento; el sincorazon de la izquierda se abalanzo sobre ellos pero Syaoran logro detenerlo con su espada, sin darse cuenta que el sincorazon de la derecha trato de atacarlo, Naruto lo detuvo con su kunai antes que lo hiriera, pero el tercero ya había decidido atacarlos…

-Desde el aire el sincorazon estaba listo para cortarlos con sus garras y así los otros dos los acabarían, pero antes de que lo lograra Sora logro saltar por encima de ellos y grito "**Blizzaga**", un misil de hielo golpeo al sincorazon lanzándolo hacia atrás oportunidad que aprovecho Syaoran para patear al sincorazon y lanzarlo adonde estaba el otro, el otro sincorazon no se distrajo tan fácil y con la otra garra que Naruto no le estaba reteniendo lo rasguño.

- "No" dijo Syaoran.

-"¡Naruto!" exclamo Sora, pero cual fue su sorpresa de ambos al ver que ese Naruto era sólo un clon y el verdadero junto con otro clon taclearon al sincorazon con la suficiente fuerza para arrojarlo con los otros, pero aún así los sincorazones no se daban por vencidos y se estaban preparando su siguiente ataque.

-Sora y Naruto se estaban preparando para recibirlos, Syaoran cerró sus ojos y pensó "si uso esa técnica justo ahora es probable que los acabe de un golpe". Se puso enfrente de Sora y Naruto, con su mano derecha tomo el mango su espada y la levanto, luego con sus dos dedos de la mano izquierda toco la espada; varios relámpagos rodearon su espada y exclamo.

-"**Raitei Shourai**" varios Relámpagos azules golpearon a los sincorazones haciendo que se desvanecieran y liberaran los corazones que habían absorbido.

-"Lo lograste Syaoran" dice Mokona.

-"Tienes talento chico debo admitirlo" dice Euromolos.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" decía Esteban quien estaba sobre el techo de un edificio y luego aterrizo en el suelo.

-"¡Amo!" exclamo Euromolos saltando a su hombro.

-"Ese a sido uno de los más poderosos hechizos trueno que haya visto" decía observando el lugar donde había caído el ataque.

-"Gracias" dijo Syaoran.

-"¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto Naruto.

-"Probablemente derrotando a los sincorazones que restan" le respondió Esteban.

-"Acabamos de terminar" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que eran Kakashi y todos los demás, al parecer ya se habían desecho de los otros sincorazones.

-"Vaya cómo es posible que esas cosas hayan logrado llegar a la aldea" pregunto Naruto.

-"La única respuesta que hay es que alguien los haya enviado aquí" le respondió Sora.

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Es probable que haya alguna persona que los este controlando y decidió enviarlos a la aldea" Esteban y los cuatro jounin se vieron las caras evitando decirles que el causante podría ser su amigo Sasuke.

-"La única pregunta que tengo es…por qué apareció ese corazón de la nada y cómo el sincorazon logro cambiar de forma con sólo devorarlo" se preguntaba Sora.

-Luego se oyó un extraño ruido por encima de ellos, cuando subieron su cabeza vieron a un halcón marrón volando sobre la aldea, "creo que ya se enteró" dijo Kakashi, miró a sus amigos jounin quienes afirmaron con su cabeza y luego desaparecieron del lugar.

-"Qué paso, porque se fueron" pregunto Sora, Esteban sonrió y luego comenzó a separarse del grupo.

-"Espera Esteban tú también" le replico Sora.

-"Je, si yo fuera ustedes me prepararía, mañana será un día que no podrán olvidar" y luego se fue.

-"Tch, odio que haga eso" refunfuño Sora.

-"Mis sospechas eran correctas" dijo Shikamaru.

-"¿A qué te refieres Shikamaru?" pregunto Naruto.

-"Creíste que nos creeríamos esa historia de que ellos no eran todavía ninjas" le dijo Neji, "cuando dijiste eso Shikamaru me sugirió que usara mi Byakugan y los analizara, fue cuando descubrí a esas extrañas criaturas dentro de sus chaquetas; también durante la batalla nos dimos cuenta de sus poderes…así que de dónde vienen".

-Naruto vio de manera decepcionada a Sora, tal vez pensaba que era su culpa que Neji y Shikamaru los descubrieran, Sora se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir ocultando su secreto y le permitió a Naruto que les hablara sobre ellos; una vez que supieron la historia de Sora, sus amigos prometieron guardar el secreto al igual que Naruto y luego decidieron divertirse el resto del día hasta la noche.

* * *

**Al parecer la aldea de la Hoja se encuentra nuevamente en peligro, podrán Sora y los otros detener a los temibles sincorazones y que piensa obtener Sasuke al enviarlos a atacar la aldea, no querrán perderse el siguiente episodio. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI**_

-Sora dormía tranquilamente en su cama mientras sentía como lo empujaban para que se despertara, él simplemente movía su brazo tratando de obligar a la persona que lo molestaba se detuviese, "¡Ya despierta de una vez!" grito una voz y Sora se despertó de golpe.

-"¡Q…q….qué pasa!" decía viendo soñoliento a Naruto justo enfrente de él. "Oh Naruto aún es temprano" decía bostezando.

-"Tenemos un problema…" de repente los ojos de Sora comenzaron a mirar detenidamente la expresión de Naruto y entendió que no se trataba de una broma, al parecer algo terrible estaba pasando.

-"¿Cuál es el problema?".

-"Aún no lo sé, pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que era necesario que fuéramos a la entrada de la aldea de inmediato".

-"Muy bien, pero donde están Syaoran y Esteban".

-"Afuera esperando, ¡vamos no tenemos tiempo!".

-"Ok…Ok" decía levantándose de la cama y arreglándose, luego ambos salieron de la casa para encontrarse con Syaoran y los demás para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba Kakashi, una vez que llegaron lo vieron junto a Sakura esperándolos justo en la entrada.

-"Bien Kakashi-sensei ya estamos aquí, cuál es la emergencia" pregunto Naruto.

-"Muy bien se los diré…anoche varios ninjas del grupo ANBU estaban revisando la zona y lograron ver a varios sincorazones aparecer en el bosque, pero ese no es el caso, al parecer estaban todos reunidos en un solo lugar".

-"Entonces quiere decir que…" titubeo Sakura.

-"Alguien los reunió en ese lugar con algún propósito" dice Sora.

-"Eso es lo que tememos, ya que según el grupo de los ANBU que los estaba espiando eran suficientes para atacar toda la aldea; los ojos de todos se exaltaron (**menos los de Esteban**).

-"¿Qué haremos entonces?" pregunto Naruto.

-"El equipo de Kurenai, Asuma y Gai ya se pusieron en marcha, deben de estar en el bosque luchando con los sincorazones y disminuyendo su número, pero debemos acabar con el que los esta controlando, sólo así evitaremos que trate de atacar la aldea".

-"¡Muy bien! entonces venceremos a la persona que los controla y así salvaremos la aldea" exclamo Naruto golpeando con su mano derecha la palma de su mano izquierda.

-"Cierto" dijo Sora.

-"Muy bien ya están todos decididos, vámonos entonces" dice Kakashi y todos salieron hacia el bosque saltando de rama en rama, todos seguían a Kakashi quien era el que estaba delante de ellos mientras lo seguían Sakura, Naruto, Sora, Syaoran y Esteban quien vigilaba la retaguardia.

-"Aún nada Mokona" pregunto Syaoran.

-"No, aún no lo he encontrado".

-"Oyé Esteban que tal tú" pregunto Sora.

-"Lo mismo por aquí" decía mirando a Sora y a Syaoran usando su vista para captar a los sincorazones "sólo hay sincorazones por todo el bosque y varios ninjas luchando contra ellos".

-"Ya veo, oye Sora…" dijo Kakashi.

-"Si".

-"Ya que tú eres quién más a luchado contra los sincorazones, crees que quien los controle esté en el mismo lugar donde los reunió".

-"Es probable".

-"Bien" murmuro y luego siguieron en silencio su trayecto.

-Fue cuando llegaron a una extensa pradera que Naruto recordaba haber estado hace mucho tiempo (**donde lucho contra Kimmimaro**), "así que aquí fue donde aparecieron todos los sincorazones sensei" pregunto Sakura.

-"Si".

-"Mokona puedes verlo" pregunto Syaoran, ella se concentró lo más que pudo.

-"Lo siento Syaoran, pero aún no logro captarlo aún".

-"Esta bien Mokona".

-"Tiene razón no es necesario que te presiones tanto, cuando logres verlo nos avisas" dijo Sora.

-"Dejenmelo a mi" respondió. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de un misterioso charco negro que apareció detrás de ellos.

* * *

-El extraño charco negro se formo detrás de Esteban, de sali Sasuke con su kunai listo para atacarlo, una vez que estuvo afuera se abalanzo sobre Esteban…pero él simplemente tomo la mano que tenía el kunai y detuvo su ataque. "Vaya, vaya creíste que ese ataque sorpresa me alcanzaría…iluso" luego lo lanzo Sora, Syaoran y Kakashi fueron los primeros en asumir la posición de combate, pero por alguna razón Naruto y Sakura estaban perplejos por la apariencia del joven.

-"Naruto…Sakura" susurro Sora preguntándose que les pasaba, Sakura estaba llorando viendo al chico, Naruto bajo su cabeza y coloco su puño enfrente de su rostro mientras lo agitaba muy nervioso, el joven lentamente se puso de pie y los observo a todos con sus ojos rojos de manera perversa, después levanto su mano derecha y les dijo.

-"Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad…Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei".

-"¡Naruto, Sakura!" grito Kakashi y ambos salieron se su trance y lo observaron "deben de abandonar esos viejos recuerdos sobre él, en estos momentos debemos detenerlo antes de que destruya la aldea".

-"Pero…Kakashi-sensei" titubeo Sakura.

-"Entiendo" dijo Naruto sacando su kunai y colocándose al lado de Kakashi.

-"Deberás creen que todos ustedes podrán detenerme, jejeje…jajaja".

-"Ahora si cumpliré mi promesa, ¡Sasuke vendrás conmigo a la aldea quieras o no!" exclamo Naruto.

-"De veras, vamos a ver si lo logras".

-Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke para atacarlo, él simplemente salto hacia atrás y le lanzo varias shuriken, Naruto logro desviarlas con su kunai pero cuando vio a Sasuke, él estaba preparado para el siguiente ataque el cual Naruto dedujo por la posición de sus manos "**Estilo fuego**, **Jutsu Bola de fuego**" una enorme esfera de fuego iba directo hacia Naruto, él cerro sus ojos y coloco sus dos brazos enfrente de él. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Sora estaba enfrente de él y al parecer había bloqueado el ataque de Sasuke.

-"So…Sora" titubeo Naruto.

-"No sé quien seas o como conoces a Naruto y a los demás, pero de algo estoy seguro" decía sosteniendo fuertemente su llave espada, "no permitiré que los lastimes".

-"Valientes palabras, pero eso no te ayudará a vencerme".

-"Piensalo dos veces" exclamo una voz, cuando Sasuke bajo la mirada un puño salió de la tierra, pero Sasuke logro esquivarlo, fue cuando vieron que quien había tratado de atacarlo por debajo de la tierra había sido Kakashi, mientras estaba en el aire Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para multiplicarse y rápidamente sus clones atraparon a Sasuke y lo retuvieron en el suelo, de repente logro derrotar a todos los clones de Naruto expulsando su aura oscura por completo.

-Syaoran fue a atacarlo con su espada, pero Sasuke era demasiado rápido esquivando los ataques, sin darse cuenta Sora logro colocarse detrás de él y atacarlo con su llave espada enviándolo hacia el aire; Esteban apareció de repente enfrente de él, lo empezó a golpear y patear, por último de su mano derecha salió un látigo negro que uso para mandar a Sasuke al suelo. Cuando cayo, Naruto fue adonde estaba…no se podía ver nada debido a que la caída había levantado polvo, mientras se dispersaba y Naruto lo buscaba, una luz azul brillante comenzó a aparecer.

-"**Chidori**" exclamo Sasuke saliendo del agujero y golpeando a Naruto con un relámpago que se había formado en su mano derecha dejándolo inconsciente, "te lo dije no eres rival para mi" dice Sasuke, en ese momento habían llegado Sora y los demás adonde ellos estaban.

-"¡Naruto!" exclamo Sora dirigiéndose adonde estaba su compañero, se arrodillo junto a él y con sus dos brazos movía el cuerpo de su amigo. "¿Qué le hiciste?" dijo Sora molesto.

-"Jajaja no te preocupes pronto te enviare al más allá junto con el payaso" decía Sasuke levantando su mano derecha y volviendo a usar la misma técnica que había usado contra Naruto.

-"¡No, Sora rápido quítate del camino antes de que resultes gravemente herido!" exclamo Kakashi.

-"¡Muy tarde, sensei!" exclamo Sasuke corriendo con su nuevo chidori listo para atacar a Sora, "¡muere!" grito extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia Sora.

-"Sora muévete" grito Mokona, Syaoran fue corriendo hacia donde estaba para ayudarlo, pero ya era tarde…cuando el chidori de Sasuke desapareció se exalto al descubrir que no les había dado con su ataque.

-"¡Sasuke!" grito una voz detrás de él, cuando se da la vuelta estaban Naruto y Sora vivos.

-"¿Pero…cómo?" pregunto Sasuke muy molesto.

-"Deberás creíste que lograrías hacerme caer con ese ataque, ni lo sueñes" coloco sus manos en posición y le susurro a Sora "estás listo".

-"Por supuesto".

-"Muy bien… ¡Hagámoslo, Jutsu Clones de Sombra!

-Varios Narutos embistieron a Sasuke, pero hubo uno que lo pateo hacia arriba y lo levanto del suelo, oportunidad que aprovecho Sora para saltar de la espalda de uno de sus clones y cortarlo con su llave espada. Moribundo, Sasuke se arrodillo enfrente de ellos y por extraño que pareciese se estaba desvaneciendo, para cuando Sakura había llegado a la batalla vio al pobre de Sasuke desaparecer.

-"¡Sasuke!" grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos, trato de ir adonde él estaba pero Kakashi coloco su brazo izquierdo enfrente de ella y negó con su cabeza, apenas lo hizo ella lo abrazo y empezó a llorar, todos estaban en silencio, el único ruido que se oía eran los llantos de Sakura.

-"Jejeje…de verás que son unos tontos" jadeaba Sasuke "de veras creyeron que yo era Sasuke, pues se equivocan" decía mientras una luz oscura lo cubría, revelando a un sincorazon que tenía forma de un camaleón casi del tamaño de una persona".

-"¿Pero…cómo?" titubeo Sora.

-"Jejeje, joven elegido por la llave espada…ahora es tiempo de que descubras lo que nosotros los sincorazones somos capaces de hacer, jaj…ugh".

-"Espera a que te refieres" pero antes de que le respondiera el sincorazon se desvaneció por completo.

-"Al parecer sólo era un sincorazon con la habilidad de disfrazarse, tal vez logro copiar a tal Sasuke tanto en su apariencia como habilidades y sus memorias" dice Esteban, al oír eso Sakura secó sus lagrimas y le sonrió a su fiel sensei quien también le sonrió.

-"Puu, Sora y Naruto lograron vencerlo con su nueva técnica" exclamo Mokona.

-"¿Nueva técnica?" preguntaron Sora y Syaoran.

-"Pues claro, no creerán que lo hicieron sin antes haberlo planeado, o si".

-"La verdad no lo había pensado así Mokona y tú que piensas Naruto".

-"Hmmm…tiene razón Sora, qué te parece si llamamos a esa técnica…**Avance Ninja**" decía colocando su brazo encima del hombro de Sora.

-"Suena bien" exclamo, luego todos decidieron regresar a la aldea. Cuando llegaron la misma Tsunade les había preparado una ceremonia por haberlos ayudado a detener a los temibles sincorazones, lamentablemente ellos no podían estar presentes en ella ya que debían partir a otros mundos en busca de sus amigos perdidos, Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo con ellos y decidieron celebrar la ceremonia en nombre de ellos.

-Mientras tanto, en el monumento de los hokages, estaban dos de los misteriosos hombres de blanco que tanto buscaban Syaoran y Esteban, uno de ellos tenía la cara cubierta con su capucha mientras que el otro se la había quitado revelando a un joven de la edad de Syaoran, de cabello rojo puntiagudo con una pequeña cola de caballo y ojos dorados, cargaba dos aretes uno con un sol y el otro con una media luna.

-"Ese bastardo de Joel debió haberlo aniquilado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora esta viajando por ahí aniquilando a los nuestros, debería…" decía preparándose para ir y atacarlos.

-"Hmph" dijo su amigo colocando su mano izquierda frente a él y mirándolo a través de su capucha.

-"Muy bien-muy bien, de todas maneras ya tenemos lo que queríamos de este lugar, supongo que debemos regresar" decía dándose la vuelta y abriendo un portal oscuro por donde se fueron al mismo tiempo que Sora y los demás.

-Sin perder tiempo los tres guerreros se prepararon para partir mientras Naruto se despedía de ellos justamente en el bosque donde habían llegado, "muy bien Mokona estamos listos" dijo Sora.

-"Si" dice y luego voló por encima de ellos, Esteban y Euromolos afirmaron con su cabeza y el pequeño dragón desplegó sus alas.

-"Prometan que regresarán a visitarnos" grito Naruto.

-"Lo prometemos" dice Sora.

-"Muy bien Sora espero que cumplas, ya que es una promesa ninja entre nosotros".

-"Por supuesto" le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Sora y sus amigos se despiden de sus amigos ninja para continuar su viaje, que retos les esperaran en el siguiente mundo y cuál es el plan de los misteriosos sujetos de blanco que merodean a través de diferentes mundos. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_VII_**

-El siguiente mundo al que nuestros héroes llegaron era un extraño lugar donde tétricos bosques rodeaban pequeños pueblos rurales; Sora, Syaoran y Esteban habían logrado divisar no muy lejos un pueblo llamado _Valle de la Neblina_, sabían que se llamaba así debido a un aviso de madera que indicaba el lugar a donde estaban yendo.

-"Este lugar tiene cierto parecido con el País de Jade no lo crees Syaoran"(**de tsubasa reservoir chronicle**) le pregunto Mokona.

-"Tienes razón".

-"Oh, lo siento olvide que…" decía Mokona bajando su cabeza "que tú no estuviste con nosotros esa vez" Syaoran la vio triste y trato de animarla un poco.

-"No te preocupes Mokona, recuerda que yo observe su viaje a través del ojo derecho de la replica que hizo Fei Wong de mi" (**tsubasa reservoir chronicle**).

-"Es cierto lo había olvidado" dice Mokona feliz.

-"Oye…Syaoran" titubeo Sora quien estaba detrás de él.

-"Aún no te acostumbras a tu nueva vestimenta verdad" decía Syaoran con una sonrisa, debido a que habían entrado a un nuevo mundo y sus vestimentas volvieron a cambiar. Syaoran y Esteban eran los únicos que no estaban incómodos en sus nuevos atuendos, por una parte Syaoran no lo estaba porque por alguna extraña razón vestía el mismo traje que tuvo su clon cuando estuvo en el País de Jade y Esteban porque según él no le molestaba el cambio. Tenía una chaqueta verde, camisa vinotinto, pantalones marrones oscuros y zapatos negros.

- Por el contrario, Sora tenía casi el mismo estilo de vestimenta que el de Syaoran, sólo que su traje constaba de una camisa blanca, un chaleco color ocre y una chaqueta negra con pantalones cortos negros con medias blancas largas y zapatos negros.

-"Es sólo que…es la primera vez que uso un traje así" dice Sora algo avergonzado.

-"No te preocupes te acostumbraras con el tiempo" le respondió Euromolos.

-Al llegar al recóndito pueblo los tres viajeros comenzaron a buscar en varias posadas un buen sitio para hospedarse, pero las respuestas eran siempre las mismas. "No tenemos suficientes cuartos para todos ustedes" sin más que hacer los tres caminaban sin rumbo por todo el pueblo esperando que un milagro ocurriera.

-"Qué extraño, ninguna de las posadas tenía suficiente espacio para nosotros, creen que sea cierto o sólo trataban de librarse de nosotros" se preguntaba Sora.

-"Debe tener algo que ver con esas personas que se hospedaban en esas posadas" dijo Esteban.

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Esas personas que vimos no son comunes; todos eran guerreros, algunos cazarecompensas y otros asesinos"al oírlo Sora trago en seco por no haberse enterado desde el principio.

-"Sin importar lo que este pasando en este lugar" susurro "yo seré el único que me divertiré con ellos".

-Mientras tanto en una mansión un péndulo de cristal era llevado de un lado a otro sobre un mapa, de repente el péndulo reacciono en un punto específico, "Ya los encontré" decía una voz en las sombras que luego se levanto de la mesa y vio por la ventana como varias nubes grises se aproximaban, "será mejor que los encuentre rápido" decía tomando una capa verde y saliendo de la mansión.

-La tormenta ya había empezado en todo el pueblo, las fuertes lluvias y ventarrones azotaban todo el lugar; Esteban, Syaoran y Sora evitaban por todos los medios que los fuertes vientos se los llevaran, Euromolos y Mokona se vieron obligados a refugiarse en las chaquetas de sus compañeros debido al mal tiempo que hacía. A duras penas Sora trataba de alcanzarlos ya que se había quedado atrás, pero en el fondo sabía que algo no estaba bien en él; por alguna razón estaba decaído y sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo, veía borrosamente a Esteban y a Syaoran enfrente de él mientras pasaban por un puente, fue cuando no lo soporto más y se desmayo.

-"¡Sora!" grito Mokona quien había sacado la cabeza de la chaqueta de Syaoran y voló hacia donde estaba, al verla Syaoran no perdió el tiempo y fue a auxiliar a su amigo.

-"¡Esteban!" grito Syaoran, él se dio la vuelta y vio a Syaoran tratando de reanimar a Sora, sin perder tiempo fue a ayudarlo y comenzó a examinarlo.

-"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Syaoran.

-"Tiene fiebre" susurro Esteban "debemos llevarlo a algún lugar donde pueda descansar" decía cargando a Sora.

-"Si".

-"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles" luego la atención de todos cambio a un joven de cabello y ojos verdes que estaba detrás de ellos vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos marrones y sobre su traje cargaba una capa verde.

-"Y tú quién eres" pregunto Esteban desafiante, pero antes de que el joven les diera una respuesta se oyó a lo lejos como cayo un rayo.

-"No tenemos mucho tiempo sólo síganme" Syaoran miro fijamente los ojos de Esteban, tratando de decirle que debían confiar en ese chico si querían salvar a Sora.

-"Tch de acuerdo" dijo Esteban algo molesto y ambos siguieron al joven.

* * *

-Sora fue recostado en una cama sin su chaqueta y cubierto con un cubrecama negro, en su cabeza tenía un pequeño paño blanco mojado con agua que le ayudaba a bajar la fiebre, Syaoran y Mokona estaban junto a él cuidándolo y asegurándose de cambiar los paños. En ese momento alguien entro en la habitación, Syaoran y Mokona se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era, resulto el joven que se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlos.

-"¿Cómo está?" pregunto el joven muy preocupado por Sora.

-"Él estará bien, la fiebre ya esta bajando sólo necesita descansar un poco, gracias por todo Lyserg Diethel (**shaman king**)" dijo Syaoran.

-"No hay ningún problema, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Lyserg" Syaoran asintió con su cabeza y le agradeció su ayuda, pero Esteban irrumpió en su pequeña conversación dirigiéndose a Lyserg.

-"Lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito saber algo, cómo lograste encontrarnos tan fácilmente en la tormenta, parecía como si supieras exactamente donde estábamos".

-"Creo que debí habérselos dicho desde un principio" decía mientras se recogía la manga de su brazo derecho, dejando caer un péndulo que estaba conectado con un extraño aparato "mi habilidad especial es la radiestesia, con ella puedo encontrar a una o varias personas en toda el área".

-"¿Radiestesia?" pregunto Mokona.

-"Es una ciencia que permite detectar la energía sobrenatural que se encuentre en un área determinada" respondía Euromolos volando al lado de ella.

-"Ya veo, gracias Lyserg de no haber sido por ti Sora jamás se habría recuperado".

-"No es nada" decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Aún así…por qué te molestaste en ayudarnos, por la apariencia de este mundo nadie se hubiera preocupado por nosotros, todos son despreciables" dice Esteban.

-"¡Eso no es cierto!" exclamo, "es sólo que…" susurro bajando su cabeza, "este pueblo no ha sido el mismo desde que esos fantasmas aparecieron".

-"¿Fantasmas?" dijo Syaoran.

-"Hmph y supongo que me dirás que todos esos guerreros que se hospedaban en los hoteles se harán cargo de esos fantasmas, verdad", Lyserg no respondió nada solo lo observo molesto, "eso fue lo que supuse…"

-"Si hay algo que no soporto es que hayan llamado a escoria como esa para deshacerse de los supuestos fantasmas, personas como esas son las primeras que disfruto matar para saciar mi apetito, así que se los diré una sola vez y espero que lo escuchen, si llego a luchar contra uno de ellos no se atrevan a detenerme porque no tendré compasión alguna ni con mi presa, ni con ustedes, vámonos Euromolos".

-"Si amo" decía despidiéndose de todos, incluyendo Sora y voló al lado de su amo.

-"Por cierto dale las gracias a esa pequeña hada que te ayudo a encontrarnos" y ambos abandonaron la habitación.

-"¿Hada?" pregunto Syaoran, fue cuando Lyserg despertó del trance que causaron las palabras de Esteban.

-"Oh se refiere a mi amiga Morphine" decía al mismo tiempo que una pequeña hada apareció, vestida de rosa con cabello rojo recogido y ojos del mismo color, también tenía unos googles.

-"Puu, es la primera vez que Mokona ve una de cerca es muy hermosa" Morphine reía mientras volaba sobre ellos.

-"Escucha Lyserg, lamento si Esteban te lastimo con lo que dijo sobre este lugar y sobre sus habitantes" dice Syaoran.

-"No hay problema, la verdad es que yo tampoco quise que esos cazarecompensas vinieran a ayudarnos".

-"De veras".

"Si, pero fueron ordenes del alcalde así que tuvimos que aceptar su idea".

-"Pero aún así no debió haberte hecho sentir mal".

-"Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, nos agradeció tanto a mi como a Morphine así que no es necesario que tenga algún rencor contra él, bueno será mejor que me retire yo también" decía yendo a la puerta con Morphine a su lado, "si necesitan algo solo llámenme".

-"Entendido" dijo Syaoran y Lyserg se fue de la habitación.

-Syaoran y Mokona observaron a Sora quien ya se había relajado y quedado dormido, "le pondré otro paño" susurro Mokona.

-"No te preocupes Mokona, yo lo haré por qué mejor no descansas debes de estar agotada por el viaje".

-"Pero…Sora". Syaoran la acaricio y le dijo.

-"Todo estará bien Mokona te prometo que lo cuidare".

-"Esta bien, buenas noches Syaoran" decía recostándose en una cama que estaba en esa habitación, mientras Syaoran cambiaba el paño y se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama de Sora mirándolo, luego le susurro

-"Sora...te ayudaré a encontrar a tus amigos justo como tú prometiste ayudarme a encontrar a Sakura".

-"¿Dónde estoy?" susurraba una voz soñolienta mientras caminaba a través de un extenso corredor de mármol gris con varios dibujos de unas figuras rosadas -sólo en las paredes- el suelo y el techo estaban hechos del mismo material. El joven siguió caminando hasta que se topo con un par de portones, lentamente puso ambas manos en ellos y comenzó a empujarlos, las manos de ese joven estaban cubiertas con unos guantes negros iguales a los del traje original de Sora.

-Al entrar en la siguiente habitación observo a Syaoran, con su atuendo original, todo malherido sobre el suelo.

-"¡Syaoran!" grito Sora tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero en lugar de eso Syaoran tomo su chaqueta negra y con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban le dijo.

-"Sora…huye de aquí…pronto" justo en ese momento se abrió una puerta enfrente de ellos de donde salió un hombre vestido igual a la organización XIII, sólo que su traje era completamente blanco.

-"¡Imposible!" decía pasmado Sora, el misterioso sujeto chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada apareció una esfera gigante, donde se podía observar a una joven casi de la misma estatura que Syaoran de cabello canela y ojos verdes, Sora supuso que ella debía ser Sakura, pero observo detalladamente la esfera y descubrió que había otra persona junto a ella, una persona que no esperaba ver.

-"¡Kairi!" grito Sora corriendo hacia el hombre de blanco, pero antes de que lo alcanzara una extensa llama morada bloqueo el camino y la oportunidad de Sora para rescatar a Kairi y a Sakura.

-"Ni creas que con ese ataque impedirás que las salve" dijo Sora desafiante mientras invocaba su llave espada, su enemigo con su cabeza y luego le señalo un punto específico de la habitación, cuando Sora siguió sus instrucciones vio a otra persona que no esperaba ver...

-Era su amigo Riku pero por alguna razón no parecía ser el mismo, sus ojos verdes inspiraban terror mientras observaba a Sora, su traje había cambiado por completo, tenía una chaqueta negra sin abrochar y no llevaba camisa, tenía unos pantalones y zapatos negros, lentamente se fue acercando a Sora mientras su llave espada aparecía en su mano derecha con la que trato de herir a Sora, pero él fue más rápido y esquivo el ataque.

-"Riku detente, soy yo Sora no me reconoces" le decía Sora mientras esquivaba los feroces ataques de Riku, pero él no le respondía nada, el hombre de blanco no perdió más tiempo y abrió un portal oscuro detrás de él, la esfera y él comenzaron a desplazarse hacia el portal, Sora supuso que trataba de escapar y que si perdía su pista no lograría saber su paradero.

-"Riku no quiero pelear contigo, pero si continuas interfiriendo tendré que sacarte del camino" exclamo Sora haciendo retroceder a Riku para luego atacarlo con su llave espada, pero no pudo ya que por alguna razón Riku era el doble de rápido que antes y al parecer había aprendido nuevas técnicas porque apenas estuvo distanciado de Sora le lanzo un potente rayo que lo envió directo al muro.

-Sora se estrello con la pared y quedo sentando inconsciente mientras Riku iba hacia él con el fin de darle el golpe final, Sora clavo su llave en el suelo y lentamente se levanto mientras jadeaba lastimado y observaba a su amigo, luego le echo un vistazo al hombre quien ya había enviado la esfera donde estaban encerradas Kairi y Sakura a través del portal oscuro.

-"¡No!" grito Sora tratando de ir a detener al misterioso joven antes de que se fuera, pero Riku volvió a bloquearle el paso, "Riku apártate de mi cami…" pero antes de que Sora terminara de gritarle a su amigo, el misterioso joven observo a Sora y con su brazo derecho le hizo una seña que indicaba que ya estaba listo para irse y así fue, el misterioso sujeto de blanco soltó una pequeña carcajada y cruzo el portal, ya era demasiado tarde su amiga Kairi y Sakura habían desaparecido junto con el rastro de su enemigo. Sora no podía perdonárselo a su amigo y trato de golpearlo con su llave espada, pero él fácilmente detuvo el ataque, ambas llaves chocaron y ninguno de los dos retrocedía ante el otro.

-"¿Por qué…por qué? por qué evitaste que las salvara" exclamaba Sora pero en tono desafiante.

-"Porque…" susurro Riku con su voz pasiva haciendo que Sora se impresionara, debido a que él no le había dicho ni una palabra cuando se vieron, "porque aún eres débil" exclamo. Sora oyó a su amigo y de repente su mirada y rostro cambiaron al de una persona muy molesta.

-"¡Te enseñare quien de los dos es débil!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo su llave contra la de Riku, su ira incontenible se volvió su mejor arma para pasar a través de la llave de Riku y cortarlo, pero en lugar de que el cuerpo de su amigo cayera después de ese ataque, aparecieron varios cuervos que volaron sobre Sora (**parecida a la técnica de Itachi de Naruto**).

-"¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntaba mientras los cuervos volaban sobre él, fue cuando uno de ellos se transformo en Riku y señalo a su amigo Sora, todos los cuervos cayeron en picada sobre él explotando en todo su cuerpo. Una vez que termino el bombardeo Sora estaba más herido que antes, no podía mantenerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaban y todo su cuerpo le ordenaba que se desplomara, pero él evitaba rendirse tan fácil, fue cuando miro hacia arriba y se exalto al descubrir que Riku trataba ahora de atacarlo con su llave mientras caía al suelo.

-"¡Oh no!" grito Sora cubriendo su cara con ambos brazos.

-"Whoa" exclamo Sora levantándose de lo que parecía ser una cama, miro a su alrededor y vio a Syaoran dormido en una silla junto a él y a Mokona dormida en una cama, "todo fue…un sueño" se preguntaba mientras ponía su mano derecha en su cabeza "pero, fue demasiado real" susurraba, luego observo a sus dos amigos y decidió que era mejor decirles lo que había visto por la mañana y con un simple bostezo se volvió a acostar en la cama.

* * *

**Un misterioso sueño...qué es lo que puede significar...?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII**_

- Ya de mañana Sora lentamente se sentó en la cama estirando todo su cuerpo, luego coloco sus pies en el suelo para ponerse sus zapatos, bajo su cabeza y poco a poco fue poniéndoselos pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpido por un grito de alegría.

-"¡Sora!".

-"Huh" susurro subiendo su cabeza y viendo como Mokona se abalanzaba sobre él.

-"¡Sora-Sora!" exclamaba Mokona agarrada de su camisa "¿estás bien?" él sonrió y mirándola le dijo.

-"Estoy bien Mokona gracias por haberme cuidado" ella lo miro y con una gran sonrisa le respondió.

-"No fui sólo yo, Syaoran, Esteban, Euromolos y Lyserg también ayudaron a Mokona".

-"¿Quién?" pregunto Sora por no saber el nombre de esa última persona.

-"No te preocupes" decía subiendo al hombro de Sora "será mejor que bajemos todos te están esperando".

-"Ok" decía dirigiéndose a la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que justo en el momento en que Sora esta saliendo de la habitación, Syaoran esta entrando.

-"¡Oh Sora estás despierto!, ¿cómo estas?" pregunto Syaoran.

-"Estoy bien, gracias Syaoran" dice Sora, pero él no sabía porque le agradecía hasta que le dio la respuesta "gracias por haberte encargado de mi, Mokona me lo dijo".

-"No fue nada" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa "pero debes de tener hambre, verdad".

-"Si y mucha" reía Sora mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

-"Tienes suerte Lyserg y yo preparamos algo de comida mientras dormías" dijo Mokona.

-"Muy bien, entonces será mejor no esperar más" exclamo Sora, Syaoran guió a Sora a través de la enorme mansión y los innumerables pasillos hasta el comedor, donde estaban Esteban leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de té y Euromolos comiendo todo lo que podía.

-"Buenos días" exclamo Sora, Euromolos le respondió pero Esteban solo le dijo "Al fin decidiste unirte al mundo de los vivos, eh Sora" y siguió leyendo, fue en ese instante en que Lyserg salió de la cocina con el desayuno de Sora.

-Luego de haber terminado, Sora le comentó a Lyserg sobre su viaje, esperando que él confiara en sus palabras, luego se le informo a Sora sobre la conversación que tuvieron los tres la noche anterior. Por último, Sora les hablo del extraño sueño tuvo...todos excepto Lyserg se exaltaron al oír el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, cuando termino bajo su cabeza y les dijo muy triste.

-"Lo peor es que no sé si estén bien o en peligro o quien era ese extraño joven de blanco, si tan sólo…tan sólo hubiera una manera de cerciorarnos que se encuentran bien" Syaoran permaneció en silencio sin mirar a alguno de los presentes a la cara, Esteban siguió con su lectura silenciosa evitando decir algo que molestara a Sora o Syaoran debido a que ellos fueron los principales protagonistas del sueño, pero en el fondo se preguntaba

-"Si ese sueño está destinado a cumplirse, me gustaría saber en dónde estaba en ese momento". Lyserg no decía nada, ya que no sabía como animarlos, Mokona y Euromolos intercambiaron miradas tristes para luego mirar a sus respectivos acompañantes, excepto Mokona quien miro tanto a Syaoran como a Sora, fue cuando una sonrisa salio de su rostro repentinamente.

-"¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!" exclamo Mokona, Sora, Syaoran y Lyserg se exaltaron por el comentario, Esteban sólo levanto la mirada unos segundos y siguió con su lectura, la gema roja de Mokona comenzó a brillar y proyecto la imagen de Yuuko, quien vestía un largo vestido blanco.

-"Buenos días a todos" dijo Yuuko "me enteré de su última hazaña en la aldea de la hoja, felicidades…pero a que debo su llamado".

-"Yuuko, Sora tiene una petición para ti, verdad Sora" dice Mokona.

-"Eh…claro" titubeo, luego le explico el sueño que tuvo y su deseo de saber si había alguna manera en que los ayudara, a lo que ella le respondió.

-"Lamento decirte que no hay manera en que pueda llevarte al mundo que deseas, recuerdas lo que les dije la última vez que nos vimos" fue cuando recordó las palabras de Yuuko antes de que comenzarán su viaje, "el destino será el que elija el preciso momento para que se encuentren con sus amigos".

-"Ya veo" susurro Sora triste.

-"No obstante…" dice Yuuko "puedo ayudarte a que veas el estado de tus amigos en este preciso momento".

-"¡De veras!" exclamo Sora lleno de alegría.

"Pero tendrás que darme tu pertenencia más preciada a cambio".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" al oírlo Yuuko suspiro y le dijo.

-"Para poder cumplir ese deseo tienes que darme lo que más atesoras en todo el mundo, es como una especie de pago para cumplir el deseo".

-"¿Pago?" pregunto Sora.

-"Así es, para ti debe de ser nuevo esto pero si en verdad quieres ver a tus amigos debo romper el balance entre los diferentes mundos, lo cual puedo hacer, pero a cambio de deberás darme algo a cambio para que vuelva a estabilizar el balance entre esos mundos" Sora aún no parecía entenderlo ya que en sus anteriores viajes para él era muy fácil ir de un mundo a otro sin preocuparse por el balance que tenían, pero esta era su única oportunidad para ver a sus amigos, a lo cual le respondió.

-"De acuerdo Yuuko, acepto el trato".

-"Bien, el pago por ver a tus amigos serán…todos los preciados recuerdos que tuviste con ellos hasta el momento en que nos conocimos" Sora se impresiono al oír el precio que debía pagar, quería verlos pero a cambio le costaría todos esos preciados recuerdos que tuvo con ellos.

-"Yuuko" dijo una voz en la habitación, cuando miraron a quien la había llamado se dieron cuenta de que fue Syaoran, "deja que sea yo quien pague por ese deseo".

-"Syaoran" susurro Sora, él solo miraba con detenimiento a Yuuko esperando su respuesta.

-"Deseas saber si está bien, verdad" dice Yuuko.

-"Si" dijo, hubo un silencio completo en la habitación hasta que Yuuko se dirigió a él.

-"Acepto la proposición, pero de todas maneras tanto tú como Sora deberán pagarme para cumplir ese deseo".

-"¡Qué!" exclamo Sora.

-"Ustedes dos pueden viajar a través de los mundos gracias a la ayuda de Mokona, por lo tanto es normal que ambos se vean obligados a pagar, este caso no se aplica en Esteban ya que el posee su propio método para viajar a través de diferentes mundos y no está obligado a pagarme" Syaoran observo a Sora quien aún no estaba decidido de saber si pagarle o no, ella también observo al pobre de Sora y decidió hacer un trato con ambos.

-"Veo que aún no estás seguro de que decisión tomaras, así que les daré algo de tiempo para que se decidan, si no aceptan entonces no podrán llamarme por la misma petición, pero si aceptan comuníquense conmigo antes de partir de ese mundo sino lo hacen no les cumpliré su deseo, nos vemos". Luego la imagen de Yuuko desapareció y la habitación permaneció en completo silencio, minutos después alguien toca la puerta y Lyserg fue a abrirla dejándolos solos.

-"Sora…Syaoran" susurro Mokona, pero antes que pudiera decirles algo Esteban coloco su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, ella subió la mirada y le parecía extraño que Esteban se acercara a ella, ya que su relación no era muy estrecha como la que tenía con Sora o Euromolos.

-"Pero…" susurraba Mokona, él simplemente cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, luego ambos dirigieron su mirada a Sora y Syaoran, en especial Sora porque parecía ser el más afectado.

-"Syao…" titubeo Sora, pero antes de que terminara de hablar con él, entro Lyserg exaltado.

-"¡Rápido debemos ir a la Plaza!" todos olvidaron por completo la conversación que tuvieron con Yuuko y salieron del comedor, Lyserg tomo su capa y los demás sus respectivas chaquetas y guantes, debido a que el clima del pueblo era muy frío de ahí el nombre Valle de la Neblina.

-Al llegar a la plaza vieron a un grupo de personas reunidas viendo muy preocupadas algo que se encontraba en el suelo, algunos eran aldeanos y otros cazarecompensas, Sora y los demás se abrieron paso a través de las personas y vieron horrorizados a un hombre musculoso con un chaleco de piel de animal sin señales de vida, ya que había sido cortado por todo su abdomen, no tenía pupilas, en su mano derecha cargaba un hacha y su boca estaba medio abierta.

-"¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?" pregunto Sora en voz baja, en ese instante Esteban y al mirar el cadáver mostró cierta impresión.

-"Fuiste tú quien hizo esto" susurro Syaoran quien había notado la expresión de Esteban.

-"Je, es un trabajo muy bueno" respondió y miro a Syaoran "pero lamentablemente yo no soy el responsable de esto".

-"¡Atención a todos!" grito una voz por detrás de ellos, al darse la vuelta vieron a un anciano que usaba un bastón para mantenerse de pie sobre una tarima, su cabello era blanco como la nieve al igual que sus bigotes y tenía ojos marrones, a su lado izquierdo estaba un hombre de cabello amarillo largo y ojos verdes, usaba unos lentes y vestía un traje gris y amarillo, al otro lado del anciano estaba una joven de cabello gris largo y ojos rojos, tenía un vestido negro con blanco y un pequeño gorro en su cabeza.

-"Les pido a todos que guarden la calma" indico el anciano "en estos momentos estamos haciendo todo lo posible por acabar con esta amenaza, pero deben permanecer en completa tranquilidad, estoy seguro de que esto terminara pronto" luego todo pueblo alabo al anciano que acaba de hablar, "Lyle espero que este plan tuyo funcione" susurro dirigiéndose al hombre de los lentes.

-"No se preocupe alcalde Rotson, me aseguraré de que todo salga a la perfección".

-"Eso espero, ya hemos perdido muchas vidas todo depende de ti, de esos guerreros y de tu fiel aprendiz Lyserg Diethel" decía el alcalde retirándose de la tarima seguido por la joven.

-"Entiendo me encargare personalmente de la situación" susurraba observando a Lyserg junto con otras personas, mientras la muchedumbre alababa las palabras del anciano oportunidad que aprovecho Sora para preguntarle a Lyserg sobre aquellas tres personas que acaban de aparecer, el anciano era el alcalde del pueblo, el hombre de lentes era su maestro quien le había enseñado sobre los poderes de la radiestesia y la joven era la hija del alcalde, mientras ellos hablaban Esteban le daba una última hojeada al cadáver al mismo tiempo que dos aldeanos recogían el cuerpo.

-"Pasa algo señor" dice Euromolos saliendo de su chaqueta.

-"Fue un corte perfecto, atravesó su tórax hasta el corazón, daño casi todos sus órganos en el corte" decía al mismo tiempo que veía como se llevaban el cadáver de la plaza y a un hombre de cabello naranja con barba y bigotes que analizaba el cadáver como él. "Sólo hay una persona que puede hacer algo así, pero por qué vendría a este lugar… ¡a no ser qué!"

-"¡Oye Esteban por aquí!" exclamo Sora llamando a su amigo, haciendo que saliera de su concentración.

-"Eh…si" y camino hacia donde estaban todos, luego Lyle se acerco a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Buenos días Lyserg" dijo Lyle.

-"Oh, Buenos días maestro" respondió.

-"Lyserg no necesitas llamarme así y menos enfrente de tus nuevos…" decía para luego mirarlos a la cara "amigos" fue en ese momento cuando Esteban y Syaoran se dieron cuenta de algo raro en su actitud (**menos Sora**).

-"Oh si, ellos son Sora, Syaoran y Esteban".

-"Es un placer conocerlos dijo extendiéndoles su mano" Sora se la estrecho como si fuera una persona en quien confiar, Syaoran se las estrecho tratando de evitar alguna sospecha de parte de él, Esteban se negó a darle la mano y prefirió obviarlo. Lyle entendió la indirecta y recogió su brazo para dirigirse a su alumno "Lyserg el alcalde Rotson nos ha pedido que intensifiquemos nuestro trabajo, así que yo me encargaré de buscar algún tipo de información acerca de lo que le ocurrió a ese pobre hombre, mientras quiero que tú y tus amigos vayan a las ruinas y busquen el Corazón de Zafiro".

-"De acuerdo".

-"Confio en ti Lyserg" dijo y se marchó.

-"¿Corazón Zafiro?" menciono Sora.

-"Así es" dice Lyserg y se da la vuelta para ver a Sora "es un objeto místico y legendario que se encuentra justamente aquí en el Valle de la Neblina.

-"¿Legendario?".

-"Si, síganme y les hablare de él en el camino".

* * *

-Lyserg comenzó a guiarlos a través del pueblo y luego a través del bosque mientras los demás oían el relato del extraño Corazón Zafiro.

-"Todo comenzó varios años atrás cuando el pueblo estaba comenzando a construirse en este bosque, un terrible demonio con forma de un sapo gigante apareció y comenzó a destruir la aldea para sacarnos de su territorio, pero de los cielos bajo un águila blanca de siete alas blanca como la nieve que rápidamente cambio el clima del lugar por completo, los cálidos bosques se convirtieron en fríos y la neblina cubrió toda la aldea junto con varios Kilómetros de bosque, el malvado sapo se vio obligado a desaparecer por completo del lugar, desde ese entonces el corazón del águila reposa en unas antiguas ruinas de la antigua aldea, según mis padres el águila nos dio su corazón con el fin de que este clima frío permaneciera para siempre y alejara a cualquier demonio de nuestro hogar".

-"Ya veo, pero Lyserg nunca nos habías mencionado sobre tus padres" Lyserg se detuvo frente ellos y no les respondió nada a sus amigos.

-"Porque…porque ellos murieron hace ya seis años" susurro.

-"Oh de veras que lo siento mucho" decía Sora muy apenado.

-"Está bien, no es necesario que nos preocupemos más por eso, sigamos".

-"De acuerdo" y todos siguieron a Lyserg, Sora, Syaoran y Mokona estaban tristes por él, quien había perdido a sus padres y no lo sabían, ellos evitaron hablar en todo el viaje hasta que Esteban se dirigió a Lyserg.

-"Si es cierto que ese Corazón Zafiro esta aquí para proteger a las personas de este lugar y la aldea, por qué estas tan interesado en encontrarlo".

-"Porque mi padre era un gran arqueólogo que utilizaba la radiestesia para encontrar cualquier tipo de objetos que tuvieran inmenso valor para poder venderlos en otros pueblos y así ayudar a nuestra aldea a prosperar, mi madre lo ayudaba en sus investigaciones y mi maestro Lyle era un fiel discípulo de mi padre, pero un terrible día mientras ellos investigaban los extraños poderes mágicos del Corazón Zafiro, hubo un terrible derrumbe y mis padres murieron, Lyle fue el único que sobrevivió y desde entonces él ha sido la persona más cercana que tuve como un padre, él se encargo de cuidarme y enseñarme sobre la radiestesia, cuando aprendí lo necesario Lyle me dio a Morphine con el fin de que pudiera aumentar mis habilidades y fue cuando me hice la promesa de que completaría la investigación que mis padres no pudieron".

-"Hmph eres honrado chico, pero si yo fuera tú tendría más cuidado con las personas a mi alrededor".

-"¿A que te refieres?".

-"Esas deben ser las ruinas del antiguo pueblo, verdad" decía Esteban señalando lo que parecía ser un pueblo completamente destruido y desolado, tratando de evitar responderle a Lyserg, no había señal de alguna persona en los alrededores.

-"Si y el corazón debe de estar justo ahí" todos se dirigieron a las ruinas y comenzaron a levantar escombro tras escombro en busca del misterioso Corazón Zafiro.

-"No está por aquí" exclamo Sora.

-"Mokona puedes captarlo" dijo Syaoran.

-"Hmmm…hmmm," se esforzaba pero al final se detuvo "no Mokona no puede captar el punto exacto del corazón".

-"Ya veo" susurro "¡tampoco está por aquí!" exclamo.

-"No lo entiendo Lyle me dijo que estas eran las ruinas donde ocurrió el accidente, entonces por qué aún no hemos conseguido ni siquiera un mínimo rastro" susurraba Lyserg mientras utilizaba su péndulo para encontrar algún rastro del corazón, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber encontrado nada.

-"Oigan tal vez esté aquí abajo" exclamo Esteban, los tres fueron a ver lo que él había encontrado, era una entrada hacía una cueva que se encontraba debajo del pueblo.

-"Muy bien que estamos esperando, vayamos" dice Sora quien es el primero entrar, seguido por Syaoran y Lyserg, por último entra Esteban, cuando todos entraron no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los venía siguiendo y vio justamente la cueva por donde habían entrado.

-Al llegar al fondo de la cueva vieron varias rocas enfrente de ellos bloqueándoles el camino, "¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Sora. Esteban se acerco al muro de piedras, coloco la palma de su mano derecha y con un gancho izquierdo destruyo una de las rocas, al verlo Sora, Syaoran y Lyserg comenzaron a ayudarlo a sacar las rocas del camino.

-Sora destruía las piedras con su llave espada, Syaoran utilizaba un hechizo viento, Lyserg su péndulo y Esteban su fuerza sobrehumana, poco a poco fueron destruyendo todas las rocas llegando a una enorme sala completamente hecha de piedra, enfrente de ellos había una pared de donde salía una estatua de una mujer que sostenía en las palmas de sus manos un corazón azul con borde dorado.

-"¿Ese será…?" dice Sora.

-"¡El Corazón Zafiro!" exclamo Lyserg caminando lentamente hacia delante y deteniéndose para admirarlo "finalmente lo he encontrado". Sora, Syaoran mostraron cierto regocijo al ver a Lyserg tan feliz por su descubrimiento, él se acerco un poco más al corazón y este brillo intensamente cubriendo toda la habitación con diferentes tonos de colores azules que le daban un toque de paz y tranquilidad al lugar, momento que aprovecho Sora para hablar con Syaoran.

-"Lo siento" susurro.

-"¿Por qué?".

-"Por no tener el suficiente valor para aceptar el pago de Yuuko, aún no sé si Kairi o Riku estén en problemas pero por lo que nos contaste acerca de lo que te paso, tú eres quien más debe de estar preocupado por si tu amiga Sakura este bien" al terminar de decírselo Sora bajo la mirada y le susurro "de seguro debes estar molesto conmigo por no haber sido útil en ese momento, Syaoran se entristeció al oír esas palabras, pero luego sonrió y volvió a observar las luces.

-"Sora" dijo haciendo que lo mirara "no te culpo por no haber aceptado el trato de Yuuko, sé que debe de ser difícil para ti pagarle con todas las memorias que posees de tus queridos amigos y sólo para comprobar si tu sueño es real o no, así que…si no estas dispuesto a aceptar el trato lo entenderé".

-"Syaoran" susurro.

-"Para serte sincero tampoco sabía si pagarle o no, así que cualquier cosa que decidas la aceptare, recuerda lo que me dijiste aquella vez; _estamos juntos en esto y juntos saldremos_".

-"Syaoran…" volvió a susurrar y pasando su brazo derecho por sus ojos observo las luces y de su boca salio la frase "gracias" Mokona y Euromolos estaban admirando las luces al igual que los otros.

-"Hermoso" dice Mokona.

-"Es la primera vez que veo algo así, hace que cualquiera pueda olvidarse de sus preocupaciones" decía Euromolos pasando su mirada de las luces a Sora y Syaoran "espero que esos dos logren relajarse un poco".

-"No te preocupes ellos ya están mejor".

-"¿Comó sabes?".

-"Mokona conoce a Syaoran desde hace mucho tiempo, así que Mokona sabe si él esta feliz o no y aunque no conozca mucho a Sora tuve la oportunidad de ver que ellos dos son muy parecidos en cuanto a sus sueños y metas".

-"Tienes razón" dijo y luego los dos siguieron contemplando las luces.

-"¡Vaya, vaya! así que ese debe ser el valioso Corazón Zafiro del que tanto hablan" exclamo una voz detrás de ellos, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a varias personas con rifles en las manos y un hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos con una daga en la mano derecha, tenía cabello gris y ojos azules; "será mejor que nos lo entreguen si es que valoran sus vidas" rápidamente todos se pusieron enfrente de ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

-"Hmph creo que no entendieron lo que les dije así que se los repetiré ¡Fuera de nuestro camino!".

-"No lo haremos" exclamo Lyserg "ese objeto es importante para nuestra aldea y no permitiré que se lo lleven".

-"Valientes palabras mocoso, pero yo sé quien eres y también conozco tus habilidades".

-"Si pero acaso conoces las mías" decía Esteban corriendo hacia donde estaba él, el hombre hizo una señal y todos los hombres le dispararon, él lentamente cayo al suelo.

-"¡Esteban!" grito Sora molesto mientras invocaba su llave espada y se preparaba para atacarlos pero Syaoran lo detuvo.

-"¡Qué!" dice molesto viendo a Syaoran.

-"Mira detenidamente" murmuro, cuando él siguió sus ordenes descubrió que Esteban se esta levantando del suelo observando a los que le habían disparado, ellos veían horrorizados como las heridas causadas por las balas se iban curando una a una lentamente, una vez que se curaron rápidamente tomo el rifle de una de las personas que le había disparado con su mano derecha y levanto la mira al techo, la persona que le había disparado trataba con todas sus fuerzas bajar el rifle pero Esteban lo sostenía firmemente evitando que se moviera.

-"De todos los que me dispararon, tú fuiste el único quien me dio en la cabeza, temo que de todos ellos tú eres el más peligroso así que te eliminare" susurro mirándolo sádicamente y con su brazo izquierdo desgarro su pecho haciendo que perdiera demasiada sangre y cayera muerto en el suelo.

-"¡Ahh! …rápido tomen el objeto y larguémonos de aquí" dijo el líder, ellos acataron sus ordenes y fueron a robar el corazón que de repente cambio de color a negro y comenzó a brillar intensamente con ese color en toda la sala.

-"A comenzado de nuevo" dice la hija del alcalde Rotson viendo por la ventana de su habitación al bosque. De vuelta en la batalla, Sora, Lyserg y Syaoran hacían lo posible por mantener a las personas lejos del corazón, mientras Esteban sÓlo se encargaba de aniquilar a cuantas personas tuviera al frente, Sora los golpeaba con su llave espada, Lyserg con su péndulo y Syaoran con su habilidades de pelea.

-"A este paso no podré obtener el corazón, ese bastardo debió haberme advertido sobre los amigos del mocoso, no me queda otra más que eliminarlos a todos aquí" susurraba mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba varias mini bombas que encendió y las lanzó en el campo de batalla.

-"Tch" dice Sora al ver las bombas.

-" No" dijo Lyserg y la explosión cubrió todo el lugar los únicos que no fueron alcanzados fueron Syaoran y Esteban.

-"¡Sora, Lyserg!" grito Syaoran.

-"Jajaja ya me deshice de dos pestes ahora sólo quedan otras dos" reía el hombre de cabello gris triunfante.

-"Yo no me confiaría tanto" dijo Esteban, fue cuando de las nubes polvo salio el péndulo de Lyserg, golpeó la mano del hombre haciendo que soltará su daga, al dispersarse las nubes estaban justo enfrente de él Sora y Lyserg sin ningún rasguño.

-"Parece que estas solo" dijo Sora, el hombre observo a su alrededor y era cierto las bombas habían aniquilado a sus compañeros.

-"Quédense con su corazón no lo necesito" exclamo huyendo del lugar pero fue detenido por el hombre de cabello, barba y bigotes naranja de la aldea, que golpeo al hombre con su gran mazo haciendo que se desmayara, los demás se acercaron al hombre que lo había detenido y le agradecieron por su ayuda, él se presento como Koga (**el bount de Bleach**).

-"No fue nada, es parte de mi trabajo" dijo el hombre.

-"¿Trabajo?" pregunto Sora.

-"Si, soy un cazarecompensas, pero no vine a este pueblo para luchar contra esos fantasmas y ganar la recompensa, he estado siguiendo a este sujeto desde hace dos meses su nombre es Eric, es un peligroso asesino y ladrón, ya había saqueado otras aldeas y había sido puesto como uno de los más buscados, cuando supe que estaba aquí en el Valle de la Neblina decidí esperar el momento más oportuno para capturarlo".

-"Ya veo eso lo explica todo" dice Lyserg, Koga miró el extraño color del corazón y les dice "ese es el Corazón Zafiro, verdad".

-"Si" respondió Sora.

-"Extraño, según las historias se dice que el corazón irradia con bellos colores, pero por qué solo muestra los colores negro y rojo, fue cuando se dieron cuenta del cambio, ya que estaban muy ocupados peleando y no se habían percatado, menos Esteban que ya se había dado cuenta.

-"Tiene razón" dijo Sora.

-"Pero por qué" pregunto Lyserg.

- Fue en ese momento en que la hija del alcalde entro en la habitación, "Señor Koga" dijo la joven viendo al hombre "Lyserg" dijo observándolo, "gracias por su ayuda pero de aquí en adelante déjenme el resto a mi pueden retirarse".

-"Pe…pero doncella Jeanne" titubeo Lyserg.

-"No te preocupes Lyserg todo estará bajo control, por favor márchense" al principio todos la vieron muy confundidos, ella solo los observo esperando a que se fueran, Lyserg la miro entendiendo que ella hablaba en serio.

-"Muy bien, discúlpennos la molestia" decía Lyserg haciendo una reverencia ante ella y todos regresaron a la salida, una vez que se fueron ella fue al altar donde estaba el corazón y coloco su mano sobre él, ambas auras comenzaron a conectarse haciendo que el corazón regresará a su color original, cuando termino susurro.

-"Lo siento Lyserg pero los secretos de esta aldea no pueden ser revelados a cualquiera".

-Mientras tanto Lyserg y los demás estaban llegando a la aldea, Koga se había marchado junto con su prisionero a otra aldea para cobrar la recompensa, "Oye Lyserg en verdad dejaremos las cosas así" pregunto Sora.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Lyserg.

-"Me refiero a dejar que la doncella Jeanne se encargue de todo, no te parece extraño que ella supiera la localización del Corazón Zafiro".

-"Si tienes razón, pero aún no podemos sacar conclusiones tan aprisa, ella es la hija del alcalde y desde que la he visto…bueno" decía sonrojándose "sólo sé que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo malo".

-"De acuerdo" respondió Sora, sabiendo que no sospechaba de ella no porque fuera buena, sino porque al parecer él esta enamorado de ella.

-"Pero aún así no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, mañana iremos a la biblioteca del pueblo y buscaremos algo de información" mientras ellos hablaban una sombra en un árbol los vigilaba mientras reía maléficamente, Esteban se dio la vuelta para ver que había detrás de ellos, pero la sombra se esfumo antes de ser detectada.

-"Pasa algo señor, desde que vio al hombre muerto en el pueblo esta mañana ha actuado extraño" pregunto Euromolos.

-"No no es nada, sólo un presentimiento que tengo".

* * *

**Qué misterios esconden el Legendario objeto y la doncella Jeanne de nuestros héroes, podrán encontrar la información que buscan mañana en la biblioteca y cuál es ese presentimiento que tiene Esteban. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX**_

-A la mañana siguiente Sora y los demás estaban frente un enorme edificio. "Bien aquí estamos, la biblioteca, estoy seguro que aquí encontraremos algo de información sobre el pueblo en el pasado" dice Lyserg.

-"Eso espero, pero Lyserg en estos dos días que hemos estado aquí no hemos visto la señal de esos fantasmas, estás seguro que no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso primero" pregunto Sora.

-"No te preocupes, por alguna razón los fantasmas no atacan a los habitantes, solo protegen diferentes zonas del bosque y los otros están en esa torre" decía Lyserg apuntando una torre que tenía un gran reloj.

-"Hmmm…me pregunto que clase de fantasmas son".

-"Ahora sabes porque llamaron a esos cazarecompensas, ellos protegen a los aldeanos de esos fantasmas cuando los habitantes se ven obligados a cruzar su territorio, pero ninguno de los guerreros más poderosos a logrado derrotar a los fantasmas de la torre y no hemos podido poner en marcha el reloj".

-"Ya veo".

-"Pero eso no es importante, primero debemos buscar los libros de la antigua aldea a ver si logramos encontrar información que nos pueda ayudar a descubrir los misterios del Corazón Zafiro".

-"Si eso es lo que van a hacer todo el día entonces yo me retiro" dijo Esteban comenzando a alejarse del grupo junto con Euromolos.

-"¿Adónde vas?" pregunto Sora.

-"Buscaré información por mi cuenta, les dejaré el resto a ustedes tres" Sora lo observo mientras se iba pero en lugar de detenerlo le dijo.

-"De acuerdo si encuentras algo por favor avísanos".

-"Naturalmente" decía levantando su brazo izquierdo y Euromolos despidiéndose de ellos estando en el hombro derecho de su amo, Sora y Mokona movían sus manos despidiéndose de Euromolos.

-"Bueno será mejor que entremos" dijo Lyserg abriendo los portones seguido por Syaoran y Mokona.

-"Si" dice Sora siguiéndolos.

-Mientras tanto, en una mazmorra dos sombras peleaban con todas sus fuerzas pero una fue lanzada hacia una pared bruscamente revelando ser Riku, estaba luchando con un hombre de tez oscura, cabello y barba naranja con ojos amarillos que vestía un traje con armadura negra y capa azul oscura. Riku trataba de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, estaba demasiado fatigado y herido para seguir luchando, lentamente el hombre se acerco a él y le ofreció su mano para levantarlo.

-"Por qué…por qué me ayudas…" decía tomando la mano del hombre y levantándose del suelo "Ganondorf **(the legend of zelda**)**"** dijo en tono desafiante.

-"No necesitas ser tan rudo conmigo, recuerda que Maléfica me ordeno ayudarte a que recuperes el poder oscuro que todavía duerme en ti".

-"No sé de que hablas" dijo evitando tener contacto visual con él.

-"Pero tú si, Maléfica me hablo de tu pequeña transformación durante tu batalla contra Roxas" (**kh2**) inmediatamente Riku lo observo impresionado " creo que esa era su nombre, de todas maneras hablo del nobodie de tu amigo Sora".

-"¿Y eso qué?" dice Riku molesto por enterarse de que incluso Maléfica sabía mucho más de lo que creía y se lo había comentado a Ganondorf.

-"Para eso estamos aquí, yo te enseñare a dominar ese poder dentro de ti, sólo así evitaras volver a transformarte en el sincorazon de Xehanort" (**de kh1**) decía mientras observaba las afueras del castillo a través de una ventana en la habitación. Riku trato de obviarlo, pero en el fondo él deseaba deshacerse de esa presencia que todavía se encontraba dentro de él.

-"Además creo que Maléfica te dijo o mejor dicho te ordeno que te quedarás y la ayudaras o sino tus amigos perecerían".

-"¡Callate!" exclamo Riku y trato de atacarlo con su llave espada mientras le daba la espalda, pero él fácilmente la detuvo con su espada.

-"Aún tienes mucho que aprender" susurro mientras de su mano izquierda, que estaba libre, lanzo un rayo que envió a Riku contra el muro.

-"Ja…ja…ja" jadeaba Riku tratando de levantarse, Ganondorf fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, "vamos hay algo que quiero mostrarte" dijo, Riku se levanto lentamente y camino hacia donde estaba Ganondorf, luego le susurro.

-"Si…maestro" ambos salieron de la habitación, mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo Riku hablaba consigo mismo mentalmente "Sora, Kairi…espero que estén bien".

Mientras eso pasaba, en un largo corredor de mármol gris estaban ocho personas vestidas de blanco de las cuales cuatro estaban sin su capucha, todos estaban frente dos portones blancos.

-"Vaya, vaya pero si ya están todos reunidos" dijo el joven que había visto a Sora y a los demás en la aldea de la hoja junto con su amigo al lado de él.

-"No, no estamos todos, todavía faltan Helena y Archer" dijo uno de ellos que estaba recostado de la pared con su cara cubierta con su capucha.

-"Tch si que son lentos" refunfuño el joven.

-"Vaya Spiral que pasó no tuviste suerte en uno de tus enfrentamientos" dijo burlonamente un hombre de cabello morado con cola de caballo y ojos rojos, en el derecho tenía tatuado el símbolo de los nobodies.

-"Cállate, todo es culpa de él" decía apuntando a uno de ellos que no se había quitado su capucha "si no hubieras sido tan condescendiente con ese muchacho no estaría viajando ni con el vampiro, ni con el elegido de la llave espada".

-"Así que los rumores son ciertos y el elegido por la llave espada a decidido aparecer" dijo un hombre que estaba parado en ese lugar.

-"Aún sigues molesto por eso, te dije que seguía ordenes además ese chico no tiene ninguna oportunidad de vencerme ni aunque quisiera, he estudiado todas mis posible fallas y las he corregido, también he estudiado a fondo a mis enemigos con el fin de derrotarlos así que no hay ninguna probabilidad de que pierda" le respondió el hombre a quien se había dirigido Spiral desde un comienzo.

-"Tonterias" susurro Spiral.

-"Es necesario seguir ordenes" susurro una pequeña niña que estaba con ellos, de cabello rosa largo con ojos grandes azules celeste sin vida. En sus manos cargaba un pequeño sincorazon sombra.

-"Mina tiene razón Spiral" dijo un hombre que tenía en lugar de una cabeza un tubo lleno de agua que se ponía rojo cuando hablaba, sus dos manos estaban apoyadas sobre el diamante de su bastón negro. "Debemos permanecer bajo perfil hasta que la situación lo amerite, luego fácilmente podremos causar todo el daño que queramos".

-"Lo sé, es sólo que…no puedo soportar a aquellas personas que piensen de nosotros como simple basura que puede ser acabada en cualquier momento, por eso es que odio a los humanos y a cualquier otra especie diferente a nosotros".

-"Todos te entendemos Spiral" decía un hombre de cabello beige peinado hacia atrás, bigotes, de barba corta y ojos marrones oscuros que tocaba una guitarra mexicana, "hacemos esto por ellos pero no es necesario hacer tanto alboroto por eso".

-"Para ti es fácil decirlo, siempre actúas con tranquilidad y pacifismo".

-"Que puedo decir tal vez sea una de mis cualidades".

-"Lo que sea, bueno…" decía Spiral recostándose de la pared y colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza "no nos queda de otra más que esperar a que lleguen".

* * *

-"Ahh… ¡atchoo!" estornudo Sora mientras leía un libro sentado en una mesa.

-"Salud" dice Syaoran quien estaba junto a él.

-"Gracias".

-"Oye Sora sabes que hay un dicho que dice que si estornudas es porque alguien esta pensando o hablando de ti" dijo Mokona estando en su hombro derecho.

-"Je de verás Mokona".

-"Por supuesto Yuuko fue quien me lo dijo".

-"Ya veo" susurro mirando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana que estaba cerca de él, "me pregunto si ellos estarán bien" susurro.

-De vuelta al castillo de Maléfica. Ganondorf entró en una habitación más grande que la anterior, ya que ocupaba tres pisos, camino hasta una pared que apenas le llegaba a las piernas, coloco sus dos brazos sobre una baranda y observo hacia el fondo de la habitación donde varios rugidos con explosiones emanaban de ella. Riku siguió a Ganondorf y se puso al lado de él para ver de donde provenían el estruendoso sonido, cuando vio lo que había en el fondo de la habitación quedó perplejo al descubrir que era un dragón negro, de ojos rojos (**Dark Lugia de Pkmn Gale of darkness**), al parecer estaba encerrado en una cápsula.

-"¿Qué es eso?". pregunto Riku.

-"Eres el portador de la oscuridad y no sabes que es…bien supongo que tendré que decírtelo, esa criatura que ves allí abajo es un sincorazon, pero no uno cualquiera este es mucho más peligroso que los otros a los que te has enfrentado" le respondió Ganondorf.

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"Je, me refiero que su poder e inteligencia es casi igual al de el sincorazon de Xehanort".

-"¡Qué! exclamo Riku muy impresionado.

-"Así es, por eso está encerrado ahí dentro para evitar que nos cause problemas y siga las ordenes de Maléfica" en ese momento Riku miro a Ganondorf quien al parecer estaba hablando hacia el mismo. "Digamos que tuvo suerte de encontrarlo en ese estado, sino ella no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vencerlo".

-"¿Qué planea hacer con él?"

-"Ella cree que tiene la suficiente capacidad para hacerlo uno de sus súbditos, pero está equivocada sin importar que método use él jamás será controlado".

-"Estás muy seguro de eso".

-"Creo que necesitaras una pequeña prueba de su poder, cierra tus ojos".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¡Sólo hazlo!" exclamo, "te prometo que no morirás, si te elimino Maléfica de seguro se desquitaría conmigo y con ese extraño poder sería muy tonto desafiarla".

-Riku no sabía si debía creerle o no, pero Ganondorf tenía razón en cierto sentido, Maléfica lo necesitaba y por lo tanto no permitiría que cualquiera de sus ayudantes lo liquidara así que cerró sus ojos esperando que algo pasara. Ganondorf miro hacia donde estaba el sincorazon, quien los estaba observando desde abajo, él asintió con su cabeza y el sincorazon al verlo también cerró sus ojos, cuando Riku abrió sus ojos estaba en el lugar donde había tenido la batalla final contra Xemnas (**kh2**)**.**

-"¿Qué hago aquí?" se pregunto en voz alta.

-"Esta es sólo una representación de tus recuerdos, haciendo esto podré comunicarme fácilmente contigo" le dijo una voz.

-"Eres tú el sincorazon de hace rato, verdad…cómo hiciste esto".

-"Solo sincronice nuestras mentes digamos que es una de mis habilidades, mi nombre es Hyosuke y es un placer conocerte Riku, Ganondorf me ha hablado mucho de ti".

-"¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieren de mi?" pregunto Riku molesto.

-"Calma, obtendrás todas tus respuestas a su debido tiempo. Como sabes no soy un sincorazon normal, mis poderes sobrepasan los límites de cualquiera, es por eso que fui encerrado en esta cápsula".

-"Y supongo que quieres que te ayude a escapar".

-"No solo eso, también quiero que me regreses a mi forma original".

-"¿Forma original?".

-"Si, verás Riku llevo varios años encerrado en este lugar hasta que esa bruja apareció y decidió usarme en sus planes, pero mientras ella no se daba cuenta yo me gane a varios de sus aliados quienes no sólo me sacaran de aquí, sino que también me devolverán el poder que me quitaron y una vez que lo obtenga volveré a mi forma original, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme".

-"Así que quieres que te ayude solo para destruir los mundos, olvídalo".

-"De veras Riku, creo que estas haciendo una mala elección si no ayudas a Ganondorf y a mis demás súbditos cómo esperas librarte del chantaje de Maléfica".

-Riku se quedo sin palabras…lo único que podía hacer era pensar, por un lado sabía que tenía una oportunidad de librarse de Maléfica y poder buscar a sus amigos, pero por el otro si ayudaba a ese extraño sincorazon en su escape y en su transformación sólo empeoraría las cosas, al final volvió a dirigirse a Hyosuke.

-"Si te ayudo lastimaras a mis amigos".

-"Sólo si…"

-"¿Sólo si qué?".

-"Sólo si tratan de meterse en mi camino y si tienen la mala suerte de terminar en uno de los cuantos mundos que deseo gobernar" apenas lo dijo ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que Riku decidió responderle.

-"De acuerdo, te ayudare".

-"Excelente, por ahora sólo sigue las ordenes de Maléfica debemos hacerle creer que todavía estas de su lado, cuando llegue el momento seguirás las ordenes de Ganondorf y de nadie más, entendido".

-"Si".

-"Bien, creo que es hora de que regresemos" dijo y una luz blanca apareció haciendo que Riku cubriera su vista con ambos brazos, al final la luz lo cubrió junto con la habitación donde se encontraban, él abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que había regresado al castillo de Maléfica.

-"¿Y bien, qué paso?" pregunto Ganondorf.

-"Para que decírtelo si lo averiguaras por tu propia cuenta" Ganondorf sonrió y le respondió.

-"Cierto, deberías regresar a tu habitación y descansar un poco, dentro de tres horas volveremos a entrenar".

-"De acuerdo" dijo, volvió a mirar a Hyosuke quien se había calmado después de haber conversado con Riku, él lentamente se dirigió a la salida al mismo tiempo que dos monstruos entraban, uno de ellos tenía la forma de una tortuga con dragón y el otro era un pterodáctilo morado gigante. Ni Riku, ni ellos trataron de iniciar una conversación, sólo siguieron sus respectivos caminos, cuando salió de la habitación el pterodáctilo se dirigió a Ganondorf.

-"¿El chico será de gran ayuda?".

-"No creo, de seguro buscara una manera de librarse de nosotros cuando liberemos al amo".

-"Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces".

-"No te preocupes tengo un plan, Bowser **(Mario-juego**)**"** dijo Ganondorf dirigiéndose al otro monstruo.

-"¿Cuál?" respondió con un gruñido.

-"Sería una buena idea que la vida de su querido amigo se encuentre en nuestras manos, por qué no tienes un pequeño enfrentamiento con él, si tenemos suerte Riku estará bajo nuestras ordenes".

-"¿Pero cómo sé en que lugar se encuentra exactamente?".

-"No te preocupes ve a Radiant Garden, estoy seguro que en algún momento él llegara allá sólo tienes que derrotarlo y traerlo aquí".

-"Bien" dijo y salió de la habitación.

-"Pronto lograremos liberarlo para obtener el poder máximo y seremos los dueños de nuestros mundos, jajaja" exclamo Ganondorf mientras veía a Hyosuke.

De vuelta en el bosque del mundo Valle de la Neblina, Esteban acababa de derrotar a unas extrañas criaturas blancas que se habían cruzado en su camino.

-"Vaya jamás espere que los fantasmas que atacaban este mundo fueran nada más que unos simples nobodies" (**kh2**) dice Esteban.

-"Cree que debamos regresar y decirle a los demás sobre esto amo" dijo Euromolos.

-"No, dejémoslos con su investigación, estoy seguro que ellos encontraran lo que están buscando y puede que los vean por su propia cuenta, nosotros buscaremos otro tipo de información en ese lugar" dijo apuntando a una mansión abandonada en medio del bosque y caminando hacia ella.

-"¡Finalmente!" exclamo Spiral, de la nada apareció un portal oscuro de donde salieron dos personas de blanco uno de ellos no tenía su capucha revelando ser una joven de su edad, de cabello naranja oscuro con dos largas coletas, ojos y labios del mismos color, junto a ella estaba otro de los sujetos de blanco con su capucha, "los hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo" dijo Spiral.

-"¡Oh que dulce de tu parte por esperarnos!" respondió la joven.

-"Calla, sabes que debemos esperar a que todos estemos reunidos para entrar a la sala y ya que ahora estamos todos podemos hacerlo".

-"Calma no tienes porque ser tan rudo, después de todo estamos en el mismo bando".

-"Suficiente palabrería es hora" exclamo uno de los sujetos de blanco, fue cuando los demás se colocaron frente a los dos portones que se abrieron automáticamente; las doce personas entraron en la habitación donde estaba una larga mesa con catorce asientos, en uno de ellos estaba sentado otro de los sujetos de blanco, los demás actuaron con normalidad y se sentaron cada uno en sus asientos respectivos.

-"¿El jefe dónde está?" pregunto Spiral a la persona que ya estaba adentro de la sala antes de que ellos entraran.

-"Debe venir en camino" le respondió con su tono de voz femenino, en ese preciso instante se abrieron otros portones de donde salió el hombre de blanco del sueño de Sora, bajo las escaleras y ocupo su asiento frontal que le permitía ver a todos los demás.

-"Bien creo que es hora de que comencemos" dijo el líder levantando su brazo derecho señalando un punto específico de la mesa, fue cuando una esfera holográfica apareció mostrando a Sora, Syaoran y Lyserg en la biblioteca, "ahora es tiempo de seguir tus pasos joven elegido".

-En la biblioteca Sora y Mokona se habían quedado dormidos mientras Syaoran y Lyserg seguían buscando libro tras libro, Syaoran ni se había molestado en despertarlos ya que habían pasado casi todo el día en la biblioteca y estaban exhaustos, "¡Oh no!" exclamo Lyserg haciendo que Syaoran se asustara al igual que Sora, quien se cayó de la silla.

-"Au…qué pasa Lyserg" pregunto Sora levantándose muy adolorido.

-"¡No hay tiempo para explicárselos, tenemos que ir a mi casa rápido!" dijo tomando el libro y llevándolo hacia la bibliotecaria.

-"¿Qué paso Syaoran?" pregunto Sora.

-"Mokona estaba teniendo un sueño bonito" susurro

-"No lo sé, pero se ve muy preocupado" responde Syaoran.

-"¡Vamos!" exclamo Lyserg.

-"Si" dijeron Sora y Syaoran al mismo tiempo, luego los cuatro se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la casa de Lyserg, sin darse cuenta que eran observados desde un callejón.

-"¿Quiere que los elimine señor?" dijo una voz oculta en las sombras.

-"Aún no, dejemos que ellos hagan el trabajo difícil por nosotros, luego tomaremos acción" le respondió otra voz que estaba junto con la primera.

* * *

**Mientras Sora continua con su viaje, ni él ni sus amigos se han percatado de que tres temibles amenazas acaban de poner sus planes en marcha y una de ellas ha logrado convencer a una persona muy cercana para él, logrará Riku vencer a Hyosuke o él lo convencerá lo suficiente para que vuelva nuevamente a la oscuridad. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**X**_

-Una vez que llegaron a su casa, Lyserg se dirigió al estudio y comenzó a desordenar su estantería lanzando un libro tras otro al suelo mientras Sora y Syaoran lo veían nerviosos y a la vez confusos.

-"O…oye Lyserg quieres decirnos que estás bus…" dice Sora.

-"¡Lo encontré!" exclamo Lyserg regocijante mientras sostenía un libro marrón, sopló en la cubierta para desempolvarlo un poco y comenzó a hojear las paginas.

-"¿Qué es?" pregunto Sora, en ese momento Mokona subió a su hombro para ver más de cerca el libro y Syaoran se acerco al grupo.

-"Es una bitácora de mi padre, en ella tiene escrito todos sus viajes y objetos misteriosos de inmenso valor, pero de seguro tuvo que haber escrito sobre… ¡aquí esta!" dijo siguiendo con su dedo los escritos de su padre. "Justo como pensé".

-"De acuerdo, ahora puedes decirnos cual es la emergencia" le replico Sora.

-"Si" dice Lyserg sacando el libro de la biblioteca y abriéndolo en un página especifica, Sora, Syaoran y Mokona se acercan más para ver lo que les mostraba Lyserg, de ahí en adelante él empezó a leerles lo que había encontrado.

-"_Según lo que esta escrito en este libro: dice que hace ya varios años atrás, después de que el águila blanca nos ayudara y el Corazón de Zafiro fuera entregado a los aldeanos, muchas personas de otras regiones venían con el fin de robarnos el corazón. Los aldeanos temiendo perderlo crearon una copia exacta de él y la colocaron en las ruinas del antiguo pueblo mientras que el verdadero quedaría oculto bajo el nuevo pueblo que se tenía pensado construir, pero un extraño evento ocurrió dos meses después, por alguna razón las personas de malos sentimientos que iban en busca del corazón en las ruinas desencadenaban una especie de maldición sobre el pueblo y sus alrededores…"_

-"Debe referirse a los fantasmas, verdad Lyserg" pregunto Sora.

-"Supongo…" dijo continuando la lectura, "_los fantasmas comenzaron a atacar a gente inocente que se encontrara en su camino, eran espíritus si ningún tipo de emoción o corazón se desplazaban con el viento de un lado a otro. Lo extraño era que ellos siempre se reunían en una avenida específica de la ciudad, nadie supo el por qué, ya que a los días siguientes los fantasmas habían desaparecido por completo…_"

-"¿Y…qué sigue?".

-"No hay más nada escrito" dijo mirando a Sora detenidamente, "pero tal vez en el libro de mi padre este la respuesta" dice antes de leer lo que él había escrito.

-"_Basado en mis investigaciones con mi querida esposa y mi asistente Lyle, hemos llegado a formar una hipótesis sobre el poder del Corazón Zafiro y esas extrañas apariciones fantasmales. Creemos que cuando se hizo la réplica del corazón real se separaron dos energías la positiva y la negativa, la negativa que es cuando el corazón se vuelve negro y los extraños fantasmas aparecen, y claro esta la positiva que evita que ocurra alguna catástrofe. También creemos que ambos corazones, a pesar de que uno sea una réplica, están conectados íntimamente eso explicaría el porque los fantasmas vagan por los alrededores. Mañana iremos a investigar más sobre este objeto para desarrollar mejor nuestro informe, partiremos en la mañana después de llevar a nuestro querido hijo Lyserg a la escuela…"_ al terminar de leer esa frase varias lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Lyserg, todos se entristecieron al verlo llorar, su amiga Morphine apareció a su lado para tratar de consolarlo, Sora tampoco quería ver a su amigo llorar así que trato de animarlo.

-"No te preocupes Lyserg" dice Sora, él lo observo con sus ojos llorosos mientras terminaba de escucharlo. "Estoy seguro de que están felices dondequiera que estén ya que te has convertido en un gran radiestesista que a ayudado a las personas" al oírlo miro hacia su amiga Morphine quien le asintió con su cabeza diciéndole que Sora estaba en lo correcto, secando sus lagrimas se dirigió a él.

-"Gracias…Sora".

-"No hay problema" respondió, luego tomó su propio mentón con su mano derecha. "El problema es donde estará el verdadero Corazón Zafiro" en eso todos se pusieron a pensar.

-"Podría ser que..." pensó Syaoran luego se dirigió a Lyserg. "Oye Lyserg".

-"Si".

-"Antes de entrar en la biblioteca, nos mencionaste que algunos fantasmas lograron entrar en la torre del reloj que acaban de construir".

-"Así es".

-"Podría ser posible que ahí se encuentre el Corazón Zafiro verdadero".

-"Podría…" dijo sacando unos mapas geográficos del territorio y algunos planos de construcción que le había prestado el alcalde a su padre. Después de una serie de cálculos Lyserg concluyó que era cierto, antes de que se construyera la torre del reloj ese lugar no era nada más que una simple avenida.

-"¡Es cierto!" exclamo corriendo al perchero y tomando su capa. "Si vamos allá posiblemente podamos resolver este problema de una vez".

-"Si" dijeron Sora y Syaoran siguiendo a Lyserg.

-Mientras, Esteban y Euromolos habían entrado en la mansión abandonada, por dentro estaba destruida y desordenada completamente. Esteban entró lentamente, deteniéndose enfrente de unas largas escaleras.

-"Señor disculpe la interrupción, pero qué es lo que buscamos" pregunto Euromolos.

-"No buscamos algo, buscamos a alguien y creo que esta justo… ¡ahí arriba!" exclamo viendo como una sombra que lo observaba desde lo alto de las escaleras se adentro en la mansión velozmente.

-"No creas que vas a escapar" dijo saltando al piso donde se encontraba la sombra y comenzó a seguirla.

-De vuelta en el pueblo, Lyserg y los demás entraron en la torre abandonada, ésta estaba en perfecto estado, los fantasmas no se habían molestado en destruir por completo el lugar.

-"¡Woah!" dice Sora observando hacia arriba los innumerables pisos que tenía la torre.

-"Es un largo camino hacia arriba" exclamo Mokona que estaba en su hombro.

-"Oye Lyserg donde crees que pueda estar…" pregunto Sora. Al darse la vuelta descubrió que él ya estaba usando la radiestesia para encontrar el objeto; cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el péndulo apuntaba hacia arriba.

-"¿Qué extraño?" dijo Syaoran.

-"Si, pensé que lo único que debíamos hacer era excavar pero parece que tendremos que subir" dijo Lyserg.

-"S…s...subir" dice Sora nervioso viendo las innumerables escaleras, Syaoran, Lyserg y Mokona sonrieron por la expresión de Sora, pero no tardo mucho para que unas extrañas criaturas blancas con tentáculos y con extraños símbolos en su cabeza aparecieran.

-"¿Qué son estás cosas?" pregunto Syaoran esquivando sus ataques y atacándolos con su espada.

-"¡Son los fantasmas!" exclamo Lyserg haciendo lo mismo que Syaoran.

-"No, están equivocados" dice Sora seriamente, Syaoran y Lyserg lo observaron sabiendo que él los conocía. "Ellos son…nobodies".

-"¿Nobodies?" preguntaron Syaoran y Lyserg a la vez.

-"Si. Cuando una persona se convierte en un sincorazon, se crea un nobodie y aunque sean sólo una vasija vacía por no poseer corazón son demasiado fuertes y pueden ser de diferentes tamaños y formas".

-"¿Son iguales a los sincorazones?" pregunto Syaoran reteniendo el ataque de uno con su espada.

-"No" dice Sora haciendo lo mismo que Syaoran. "Ellos son más fuertes que los sincorazones y a diferencia de ellos, los nobodies no poseen un corazón lleno de maldad y odio".

-"No sé de lo que estén hablando pero debemos avanzar" dijo Lyserg lanzando su péndulo que atravesó a los nobodies destruyéndolos.

-"¡Sorprendente!" dijo Sora, fue cuando el péndulo se volvió a guardar en el aparato de su brazo.

-"Bien será mejor que sigamos" dice Lyserg mirando a Sora y Syaoran quienes asintieron.

-Esteban corría a través de los pasillos a su velocidad máxima tratando de alcanzar a la sombra, pero está era igual de rápida que él. Al doblar en una esquina Esteban se encontró cara a cara con un dragón verde.

-"Pero de donde a…" dice Euromolos impresionado por la imagen del dragón, en ese instante Esteban lo traspasa.

-"No te confíes Euromolos, eso fue sólo un truco para detenernos. A este paso lograremos alcanzarla en poco tiempo" decía mientras traspasaba varios objetos y criaturas que aparecían en su camino con el fin de que se detuviera. Al pasar la última imagen rápidamente extendió su brazo derecho hacia una pared que estaba al lado de él y agarro fuertemente el brazo de la sombra y la levanto.

-"Se acabo el juego…Janice" dijo Esteban observando a una joven de 20 años de ojos rojos y largo cabello morado que vestía un vestido blanco. De repente la imagen del pasillo cambio a la de uno de los cuartos de la mansión.

-"Jejeje justo como lo esperaba de ti…" dice la joven, luego observo a Esteban a la cara. "Hermano".

-Mientras tanto, Sora y los demás llevaban la mitad del camino; ya habían derrotado a la mayoría de los nobodies en el trayecto, sólo les faltaban tres pisos más y llegarían al piso final; para ese entonces ya Sora había puesto al tanto a Lyserg sobre todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los sincorazones y los nobodies.

-Ellos continuaron derrotando nobodie tras nobodie hasta llegar al último piso, una vez que llegaron lo vieron, el Corazón Zafiro radiando varios colores toda la sala sobre un pequeño altar.

-"¡Lo encontramos!" exclamo Sora siendo el primero en acercarse al corazón, pero antes que diera otro paso Lyserg lo detuvo.

-"¿Qué pasa Lyserg? pensé que esto era lo que buscábamos".

-"Lo sé, pero hay algo extraño aquí".

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si el corazón supuestamente estaba bajo tierra, ¿quién lo colocaría en ese altar?".

-"Es una muy buena pregunta Lyserg" dijo una voz en las sombras que se hizo visible…era Lyle.

-"Maestro…pero qué hace aquí" pregunto Lyserg muy confundido. Syaoran se puso enfrente de él tratando de protegerlo.

-"Te recuerdo, tú debes ser Syaoran. Varios de mis amigos me contaron sobre ti y tus habilidades físicas y mágicas con esa espada" Syaoran frunció el ceño.

-"De cuales amigos hablas" pregunto Lyserg molesto, sabiendo a cuales su maestro se refería.

-"Lyserg…" susurro Syaoran, pero él no lo escucho.

-"Creo que tú amigo Syaoran podría decírtelo, al menos que quieras arriesgarte y decirlo tú mismo" él no obedeció la segunda orden y guardo silencio. Syaoran lo miro hasta que Lyle volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

-"Parece que no lo sabes o aparentas no saberlo, de todas maneras te lo diré. Desde un principio vine a esta aldea con el fin de robar el preciado Corazón Zafiro y usarlo para que otras naciones trataran de comprármelo u otorgarme un cargo poderoso, pero para eso necesite fingir ser un simple aprendiz del mejor radiestesista de la aldea. Ahí entro tu padre en mi plan, lo use para que me enseñara estas fantásticas habilidades pero en el fondo sabía que debía eliminarlo de mi camino cuando tuviera la oportunidad…jamás espere que su final llegaría en las ruinas cuando descubrieron que trataba de robar el preciado objeto".

-"Q…qué" titubeo Lyserg.

-"Así es Lyserg, yo los asesine fue una vil mentira decirte que ellos habían muerto en un derrumbe, aunque eso fue lo que paso después de que los asesine" dijo recordando la anécdota. "El corazón brilló con una intensa luz oscura y esas extrañas criaturas blancas aparecieron de la nada destruyendo todo el lugar como si alguien los hubiera molestado. En fin, ellos fueron los responsables de que el lugar se volviera un caos, por suerte logré escapar y cuando creí que lo había perdido todo tú entraste en mis planes Lyserg" dice Lyle señalándolo.

-"Sin ti no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, ahora me ayudaras a obtener el Corazón Zafiro de una vez por todas".

-Lyserg estaba sin palabras, la persona en quien confió no resulto ser más que un simple villano. Syaoran lo miro triste por saber como se sentía, "y bien Lyserg me ayudaras o no". Syaoran se estaba preparando para atacarlo pero Lyle lo detuvo dirigiéndose a él.

-"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, si lo haces no seré responsable por lo que le pase a ellos dos" dijo señalando un punto en la habitación.

-"¡Syaoran!" exclamo Mokona quien estaba siendo sujetada de sus orejas por uno de los ayudantes de Lyle.

-"¡Suéltame!" exclamo Sora quien también había sido capturado por la misma persona, él tenía las dos manos de Sora sujetadas detrás de su espalda, evitando que invocara su arma. Syaoran y Lyserg observaron muy preocupados a sus amigos.

-"La decisión es toda tuya Lyserg" dijo Lyle, Syaoran y Lyserg se observaron entre sí, hasta que él acepto su propuesta.

-"Excelente" dijo mientras otro de sus ayudantes sujetaba las manos de Syaoran igual que como Sora y se lo llevaba a donde él y Mokona estaban. Lyserg fue lentamente hacia donde estaba su maestro observándolo molesto, él simplemente le mostró una pequeña sonrisa malévola dirigiéndose a su aprendiz.

-"Muy bien por qué no empezamos".

-"¿Por qué no comienzas por decirme que haces aquí?" le pregunto Esteban a la joven, quien resulto ser su hermana menor.

-"Padre nos a enviado en una misión de reconocimiento a través de diferentes mundos, dijo que pronto el balance entre los diferentes mundos se rompería y un gran caos se desataría".

-"Ya veo" dijo bajando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. "Al parecer ese evento es muy peligroso sino no los hubiera enviado a todos".

-"Pero esto no se trata de nosotros Esteban, se trata de ti".

-"En que sentido".

-"Desde que decidiste por tu propia cuenta viajar a través de los diferentes mundos para saldar tu cuenta con esa persona a la que buscas tanto, a padre no le importó tu decisión y el que hayas asesinado a nuestra madre con el fin de hacerlo, dijo que eso probaba cuan fuerte te habías vuelto, pero…" dice Janice observándolo fijamente. "No creo que a nuestro padre le guste la idea de que viajes con esos dos humanos".

-"Si crees que me importa estás muy equivocada. Yo no le tengo miedo, sólo lo respeto y lo admiro, no como nuestro padre, sino como el demonio más poderoso que nunca a sido derrotado".

-"Si es cierto que le tienes respeto, entonces por qué viajas con esos humanos".

-"Ellos son los únicos que tienen contacto con mi presa, si sigo con ellos lograré obtener lo que quiero en poco tiempo".

-"¿Y que harás después?" pregunto maliciosamente, esperando que él le contestara algo macabro como asesinarlos.

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo" le replico.

-"Ves, esos humanos te ablandaron tu corazón. El verdadero Esteban, mi hermano, los habría matado apenas hubiera conseguido lo que buscaba".

-"No me importa lo que pienses, las decisiones que llegue a tomar en futuro serán mis problemas y siempre cargare con el peso de ellas…por cierto has mejorado con tu técnica de corte".

-"De que estás hablando" dijo la joven sádicamente, sabiendo de que estaba hablando.

-"No trates de ocultarlo, tú fuiste quien asesinó a ese cazarecompensas en el pueblo. ¿No es cierto?"

-"Si tú lo dices" dice Janice dirigiéndose a la ventana. "Por cierto será mejor que te vayas, no falta mucho para que tus amigos mueran".

-"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Euromolos preocupado.

-"Tch" dice Esteban saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

-"Je…" sonrió Janice observando a su hermano salir del cuarto. "De ti dependerán si se salvan o no" susurro.

* * *

-En la torre Lyle y Lyserg estaban a sólo unos pasos del Corazón Zafiro. Lyle se dirigió a su antiguo pupilo con el fin de decirle la manera en que él lo iba a ayudar a obtener el preciado objeto.

-"Muy bien Lyserg, necesito que concentres toda tu energía en tu péndulo" dijo sacando su propio artefacto parecido al de Lyserg con su péndulo incluido. "De esa forma golpearemos con nuestros péndulos la coraza que protege el corazón".

-"De qué hablas" pregunto Lyserg indignado.

-"No creas que cometeré el mismo error de hace años…" respondió recordando. "Cuando trate de acercarme a él para tomarlo con mis manos, una extraña fuerza me repelió al instante y el corazón se volvió negro. Luego esas criaturas blancas lo estropearon todo, pero estoy seguro que si concentramos todo nuestro poder en nuestros péndulos, podremos abrir el escudo pero para eso debemos lanzar nuestros ataques al mismo tiempo y la misma velocidad" decía mientras Lyserg preparaba su péndulo.

-"Lo haremos lo más rápido posible, así que será mejor que no me falles. Recuerda que las vidas de tus amigos están en mis manos" dice Lyle maléficamente mientras volteaba su cabeza al igual que Lyserg, observando a Sora y Syaoran sentados en el suelo. Los brazos de ambos estaban detrás de sus espaldas ya que los ayudantes de Lyle les habían atado sus muñecas y Mokona estaba encerrada en una pequeña jaula junto a ellos. Sora y Syaoran observaban molestos a Lyle sin poder hacer nada debido a que sus captores siempre tenían sus ojos puestos sobre ellos.

-"Si…maestro" susurro Lyserg, luego ambos comenzaron a concentrar toda su energía en sus péndulos.

-"Estás listo Lyserg" dijo Lyle.

-"Si".

-"Bien, golpearemos cruzadamente el escudo. Más te vale hacerlo lo mejor posible".

-"De acuerdo" luego ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que Lyle exclamo.

-"¡Ahora!" y ambos lanzaron sus péndulos golpeando la coraza. El escudo liberó un polvo brillante que hizo que los ayudantes de Lyle miraran con impresión. Syaoran se dio cuenta de que no les estaban prestando atención y giró su cabeza para susurrarle a Sora.

-"Ahora es nuestra oportunidad para escapar".

-"Lo haría, pero…" dice Sora moviendo sus muñecas repetitivamente tratando de liberarse. "No puedo desatarme", Syaoran observó la cuerda que amarraba las muñecas de Sora detenidamente y se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Espera…" murmuro, luego volvió a observar a sus captores que todavía no le prestaban atención. "Bien" susurro y lentamente se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que logró pegar su espalda con la de Sora. "Trataré de desatarte primero".

-"Ok" musito Sora, luego Syaoran movió sus muñecas lo mejor que pudo hasta que sus manos tocaron las cuerdas de Sora y trato de aflojarlas lo mejor que podía. Sora por su parte movía sus muñecas para tratar de facilitarle el trabajo a Syaoran.

-"Bien Lyserg, sólo un poco más y abriremos el escudo" dijo Lyle.

-"Si" respondió Lyserg muy triste.

-"Sólo…un poco más" susurraba Sora sacando sus muñecas de la cuerda, Syaoran se esforzó aún más para liberarlo lo más rápido posible. "¡Listo!" murmuro dejando caer las cuerdas en el suelo.

-"Bien, ahora desátame" dijo Syaoran, Sora asintió y empezó a desatarlo.

-"Ya no falta mucho Lyserg, sigue así" decía regocijante. Lyserg lo veía con desprecio, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que ayudarlo.

-"¿Habías visto algo así en tú vida?" le pregunto uno de los ayudantes de Lyle al otro.

-"No, es hermoso". En eso él siente que alguien lo llamaba por detrás.

-"Espera" dice la persona, pero vuelve a ser llamado y él otra vez trata de obviarlo. Al tercer llamado exploto en ira, "¡te dije que espera…"

-"Lo siento, pero no podremos esperar esta vez" dice Sora desafiante, los dos hombres se espantaron al ver que ambos habían logrado escapar y liberar a Mokona, luego los dos noquearon a sus captores. Cuando cayeron al suelo Lyle se dio cuenta y se dirigió a ellos.

-"Pero como rayos…" en ese momento Lyserg aprovechó la oportunidad para retirar su péndulo. "Espera ¡qué haces!" exclamo molesto. Cuando Lyle vio lo que había hecho ya era muy tarde, la fuerza del escudo volvió a repelerlo lanzándolo contra una pared.

-"Bien hecho" dice Sora animando a Lyserg, quien había llegado a donde ellos estaban. En eso el corazón brilló con una intensa luz negra que cubrió toda la habitación. Todos en la aldea veían con asombro la luz; desde una ventana la doncella Jeanne la veía muy preocupada.

-"Lyserg…por favor sal pronto de ahí" susurro la joven. En eso su padre entró en la habitación.

-"Es la hora" ella asintió y salió de su cuarto junto con él.

-"Amo que cree que sea ese extraño brillo" pregunto Euromolos viendo la luz mientras Esteban corría por el bosque a máxima velocidad.

-"No lo sé, pero de seguro Sora y los demás están ahí, así que será mejor apresurarnos" Euromolos asintió y Esteban siguió corriendo.

-Los cuatro veían con asombro la luz oscura del Corazón Zafiro. "¡Mira lo que hiciste Lyserg!" dice Lyle muy molesto observándolos con ojos rabiosos después que despertara. De repente las orejas de Mokona se elevaron y le susurro a Syaoran.

-"Syaoran algo se acerca, una presencia maligna".

-"¿Por dónde?" pregunto en voz baja, Mokona se concentró en toda el área hasta que señalo un punto específico.

-"¡Detrás de ese sujeto!" exclamo, inmediatamente todos se dieron cuenta.

-"No esperen que caiga en un truco como ese" decía muy molesto, sin percatarse que una sombra gigante se acercaba lentamente hacia él, luego ésta movió su brazo por detrás de su espalda y sacó un arma que asemejaba a un péndulo de relojes, pero en lugar de que al final tuviera una figura circular tenía una guillotina.

-"¡Rápido, quítate de ahí!" grito Sora, cuando Lyle movió su cabeza hacia atrás ya era muy tarde, la sombra usó su arma para mandar a Lyle directo hacia unos materiales de construcción que habían sido puestos en ese piso.

-"¡Lyle!" exclamo Lyserg, luego miró hacia la criatura que lo había hecho igual que los otros, sólo para darse cuenta de que era un nobodie gigante; el cual Sora notó tenía cierto parecido con el sincorazon que había vencido en Port Royal (**kh 2 segunda visita**). El nobodie empezó a mover su arma preparándose para atacarlos, pero ellos se dieron cuenta y rápidamente se pusieron fuera de su alcance antes que la guillotina los cortará.

-"¿Están bien?" pregunto Sora.

-"Si" respondió Syaoran.

-"Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que lo destruya todo" dijo Lyserg quien estaba junto con Syaoran y Mokona. Sora asintió e invoco su llave espada, Syaoran su espada y Lyserg sacó su péndulo. El nobodie se dio cuenta que tratarían de atacarlo así que se elevó del suelo y rápidamente fue volando a atacar a Sora, él hábilmente esquivó la guillotina pero el nobodie uso su otro brazo y lo golpeó, mandándolo hacia una pared.

-"¡Sora!" grito Mokona, Syaoran frunció el ceño y se preparó para lanzar uno de sus ataques mágicos.

-"¡Raitei Shourai!" exclamo lanzando sus ráfagas eléctricas hacia el nobodie, éstas se impactaron en él pero no lo aniquilaron. El nobodie enfurecido decidió cambiar de oponente y fue a atacar a Syaoran, mientras Lyserg iba adonde estaba Sora a ayudarlo.

-"Estás bien" pregunto Lyserg.

-"Si…" dijo levantándose adoloridamente. "Pero tenemos que ayudarlo" decía señalando a Syaoran quien esquivaba los ataques del nobodie, Lyserg asintió y ambos fueron a ayudarlo.

-En la batalla, Syaoran esquivaba ataque tras ataque, Mokona difícilmente lograba sostenerse de la chaqueta de Syaoran. En el último momento no pudo aferrarse más, se soltó y quedo justamente enfrente de uno de los ataques del nobodie. Syaoran logró tomarla a tiempo, pero no pudo esquivar el movimiento del nobodie y fue lanzado contra una pared.

-"Mokona…no te paso nada" le susurro Syaoran adolorido a su amiga que estaba entre sus brazos.

-"N…no" dijo muy triste, él sonrió y le respondió.

-"Me alegro". En eso el nobodie estaba justo enfrente de ellos, listo para cortarlos con su guillotina, Syaoran volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras escondía a Mokona entre sus brazos. El nobodie levanto su guillotina pero antes de que lograra hacerles daño, Sora captó su atención.

-"¡Oye gigantón por aquí!" grito. El nobodie se dio la vuelta y miro a Sora y Lyserg quienes estaban parados detrás de él preparados para atacarlo.

-"¡Ahora Lyserg!" exclamo Sora corriendo hacia el nobodie, él asintió y lo siguió. El nobodie se dio la vuelta para recibirlos con uno de sus ataques, pero Sora en lugar de atacarlo directamente lanzó su llave espada hacia el nobodie (**como en kh chain of memories**).

-La llave lo golpeó pero el ataque no termino ahí, Lyserg utilizó su péndulo para golpear la llave espada enviándola de regreso en otra dirección, volviendo a golpear al nobodie. Sora corrió hacia donde caería su llave y apenas la tomó, volvió a lanzarla. Los dos repitieron esa técnica hiriendo al enemigo, después de haberlo repetido unas cinco veces; ambos lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus armas, impactándose en el pecho de su contrincante y el nobodie se desplomó en el suelo pero no desapareció.

-"¡Ahora es tú oportunidad!" exclamo Lyserg.

-"Si" asintió Sora saltando hacia el nobodie para cortarlo con su llave pero él, en una rápida reacción, tomó su guillotina y bloqueó el ataque de Sora. La luz que emanaba de él se impacto con el aura oscura del nobodie, haciendo que ambas luces se fusionaran cubriendo todo el lugar y dificultando la vista de todos.

-"¿D…dónde estoy?" se preguntaba Sora levantándose del suelo. Una vez de pie se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el Valle de la Neblina, estaba en una especie de túnel de varios colores que parecía interminable, además se dio cuenta de que su traje había regresado al de negro que siempre usaba.

-"Estoy…muerto" se pregunto.

-"¡Finalmente te encontramos!" exclamo una voz detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio como una sombra se le acercaba, cuando logró alcanzarlo descubrió que era un chico alrededor de los catorce años de edad: de cabello naranja, ojos rojos y con una bandita en su mejilla derecha. Vestido con una chaqueta roja, una gorra volteada hacia atrás color roja y negra, pantalón azul oscuro con unos pequeños aditamentos en los costados, y zapatos blancos del mismo color de su pantalón con unas pequeñas ruedas color rojas y amarillas. El chico trataba de recuperar su aliento y Sora no tardó en preguntarle.

-"¿Estás bien?".

-"Si…huff…de maravilla" dijo. Una vez que recuperó sus energías se dirigió a él. "Deberías dejar de desaparecer así, hiciste que todo el mundo se preocupara por ti".

-"Se preocupara por mi, espera quién…"

-"¡Oigan muévanse lentos!" grito mirando hacia el lugar de donde había salido. Sora no sabía a quien les gritaba hasta que se hicieron visibles, eran otros dos chicos de la edad del primero: uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules y su traje era parecido al del primer chico, la diferencia era que el suyo en lugar de ser rojo era azul, y el otro tenía cabello azul oscuro que caía sobre su ojo derecho con una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos verdes y su traje era igual que el de los otros dos chicos, pero color verde (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z **).

-"Cállate hemos estado corriendo por horas, no es fácil alcanzarte…huff" dijo el de verde sosteniéndose de las rodillas.

-"Si…tiene razón" dijo el otro recuperando su aliento. "Pero valió la pena, ya que encontramos a Sora".

-"Esperen, quiénes son ustedes y cómo me conocen" pregunto Sora confusamente.

-"Ya te olvidaste de nuestros nombres, de verás que eres un cabeza hueca" dice el chico de verde.

-"¡Butch!" exclamo el chico de rojo.

-"Qué…pero si es cierto, es atacado por esa criatura y ya se olvido de todo".

-"¿Atacado?" pregunto Sora.

-"Si" dijo el rubio. "Pero no te preocupes el daño no fue tan grave y cómo no te acuerdas de mi te diré nuevamente mi nombre soy Boomer" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Y mi nombre es Brick Sora, espero que no lo vuelvas a olvidar" dijo el chico de la gorra.

-"Por supuesto, pero no entiendo. ¿De dónde me conocen?, ¿quiénes son? y más importante ¿dónde estamos?" los chicos sonrieron y uno por uno fue hablando.

-"No te preocupes Sora, pronto lo averiguaras" dijo Brick desapareciendo del lugar.

-"Será en otra ocasión que nos veamos" dijo Boomer desapareciendo.

-"Cuídate" dijo Butch desapareciendo.

-"¡Esperen! ¡Díganme por lo menos si Riku y Kairi están bien!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Repentinamente una luz blanca cubrió el túnel.

-"Pero q…" murmuro Sora poniendo sus dos brazos enfrente de su cara por el brillo. En eso abrió sus ojos y vio a cierto animal blanco enfrente de él.

-"Puu, ¡Sora despertó!" exclamo Mokona llamando a los demás, Syaoran, Lyserg y Esteban fueron a verlo, Sora se levant´p y vio que aún seguía en la torre.

-"Habrá sido otro de esos sueños" se preguntaba Sora.

-"Dijiste algo" pregunto Mokona con una sonrisa.

-"Ehhh, no Mokona estoy bien".

-"Deberías evitar desmayarte tan seguidamente, unos segundos más tarde y no hubiera quedado nada de ti" dijo Esteban.

-"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Sora confundido.

-"No lo recuerdas porque estabas dormido, pero mi amo logro salvar tu vida" dice Euromolos recordando lo que había pasado mientras se lo contaba a Sora…

-"Luego que tu llave espada y la guillotina del nobodie se impactaran, tu poder interno se conectó con el del nobodie, lograste resistir unos minutos la carga pero por alguna extraña razón sufriste un desmayo repentino y el nobodie logró hacerte a un lado. No obstante, antes de que lograra cortarte con su guillotina mi amo, fue capaz de sacarte del peligro luego fácilmente logró cortar al nobodie con su mano. Como aún seguías dormido preferimos esperar a que descansaras y te despertaras por tu cuenta".

-"Ya veo…" susurro, luego miro a Esteban y le dijo "gracias".

-"Asegúrate de prepararte mejor para las siguientes batallas, ya que no podrás contar conmigo a cada momento".

-"Entiendo" le respondió en voz baja, sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto y recordando el sueño en el que Riku le replicaba sobre su debilidad. Esteban lo vio y hábilmente decidió cambiar el tema.

-"De todas maneras…creo que lo que nos debería preocupar ahora es eso" decía señalando el Corazón Zafiro que aunque no brillara con intensidad, el color negro que aún tenía podría hacer que los nobodies volvieran a aparecer.

-"No tienen de que preocuparse" dijo una voz en la habitación. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía donde provenía la voz, eran el Alcalde Rotson y la doncella Jeanne.

-"¿Alcalde Rotson, doncella Jeanne? pero qué hacen aquí" pregunto Lyserg confundido. Jeanne camino hacia donde estaba el Corazón Zafiro y puso sus manos sobre él, su aura volvió a conectarse con el corazón y comenzó a regresarlo a la normalidad, todos estaban impresionados por lo que había hecho (**menos Esteban**).

-"¿Pero cómo?" pregunto Lyserg aún más confundido. Una vez que el corazón volvió a la normalidad ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Lyserg.

-"Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad Lyserg".

-"¿La verdad?".

-"Si" dijo haciendo una recapitulación de la historia de la aldea. "Como todos saben nuestra aldea sufrió terribles momentos en el pasado. Pero gracias a la majestuosa águila blanca que nos otorgó su corazón, pudimos acabar con la amenaza de los espíritus malignos".

-"Si. eso lo sabemos".

-"Cierto, pero lo que no saben es esta parte. Cuando el águila dej-e su corazón, éste en lugar de aparecer como objeto se transmuto en un ser humano".

-"¡Queeé!" exclamaron todos impresionados (**excepto Esteban**).

-"Así es" dice el alcalde Rotson. "El Corazón Zafiro no es un objeto de inmenso valor, es un ser humano".

-"De manera que…" dijo Lyserg viendo a la doncella Jeanne.

-"Si Lyserg, el Corazón Zafiro soy yo".

* * *

**El misterio finalmente se resolvió, pero ahora más dudas rondan en la cabeza de Sora: quiénes eran esos chicos, cómo sabían tanto de él y si alguna los volvería ver a ellos o a sus amigos**


	11. Chapter 11

_**XI**_

-"Estoy…" dijo Sora.

-"Confundido" respondió Mokona.

-"Si, quiere decir que ambos corazones son falsos".

-"Hmm" asintió Jeanne "era necesario para evitar que cualquier persona de malas intenciones como ese hombre" dijo señalando a Lyle "trataran de amenazar nuestra pacífica aldea".

-"Pero, si es cierto que el Corazón Zafiro eres tú, cómo han logrado durante todos estos años hacerles creer a la gente esa mentira" pregunto Lyserg.

-"Borrando sus memorias".

-"¿Borrándolas? ¡Así que borraron sus memorias para que todo quedara encubierto!" exclamo Lyserg indignado, Jeanne guardo silencio debido al comentario

-"No es necesario que te molestes Lyserg, hicimos todo eso para protegerlos" en eso Lyserg dejo su rabieta y observo al alcalde. "Crees que no me dolió ver como Jeanne borraba los recuerdos de todas las personas presentes, pero en el fondo sabía que era necesario, si no lo hacía personas malas de diferentes aldeas los obligarían a revelar el secreto. Desde entonces, les hice creer a todos que Jeanne era una niña pobre a la que había decidido cuidar, no obstante debíamos pensar en una especie de plan para mantener alejados a los atacantes de otras aldeas, así que utilizando diferentes metales preciosos creamos las replicas de los corazones y Jeanne se encargo de darles parte de sus poderes".

-"Pero…mi padres… ¡mi padres trataron de descubrir el secreto y por eso murieron! si ellos lo hubieran sabido desde un principio no hubieran muerto" exclamo Lyserg molesto y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Lyserg, crees que no me he sentido mal por eso, todos los días me hago la misma pregunta, ¿fue correcto borrar sus memorias y ocultarlo todo? o debería decirte ¿hacerles creer esa historia fue lo correcto?"

-"¿Cuál historia?" Rotson suspiro y siguió con lo que decía.

-"Es cierta la historia desde el momento en que ese demonio nos ataco hasta que el águila nos dio su corazón, la parte en la que les mentí fue cuando les dije que el corazón reposaba en unas ruinas debajo de la antigua aldea mientras que el supuesto verdadero permanecería oculto aquí en la torre, sólo así logramos a través del tiempo guardar el secreto de cualquier persona que tratara de buscarlo".

-"Ya veo, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué los nobodies aparecían cada vez que el Corazón Zafiro cambiaba de color, me refiero a que la doncella Jeanne uso sus poderes para ayudar en lugar de aterrorizar" pregunto Sora.

-"Tienes razón Sora, sin embargo debes saber que la oscuridad que ronda en los corazones de las personas siempre tratara de devorar la luz de otros corazones, éstos por cualquier medida pedirán ayuda aunque esta provenga de la misma oscuridad que los ataca" dijo la doncella Jeanne, Sora no entendió lo que ella había tratado de explicarle hasta que Mokona intervino dándole la respuesta.

-"Quieres decir que los nobodies aparecían solo para proteger al Corazón Zafiro".

-"Así es, pero como ya saben ellos no poseen corazón alguno y por lo tanto eran incapaces de diferenciar quien era el bueno y quien el malo, sólo se concentraban en buscar el Corazón Zafiro, su búsqueda los llevaba a través del bosque e incluso el pueblo ya que eran los dos lugares en donde los colocamos".

-"Y decidieron construir la torre en el lugar donde escondieron el supuesto Corazón Zafiro verdadero, no es así" dijo Esteban.

-"Si, también fuimos nosotros quienes lo pusimos aquí, así evitaríamos que los nobodies se pasearan por el pueblo" le respondió el alcalde.

-"Este evento solo a ocurrido tres veces" dijo Jeanne.

-"¡Tres veces!" exclamaron todos (**menos Syaoran y Esteban**).

-"Si, las dos últimas fueron causadas por Lyle, la primera fue cuando estuvo con tus padres y la segunda fue esta pero quien causo la primera aparición de ellos aún es un misterio" dijo el alcalde, en eso oyeron como alguien se reía adoloridamente.

-"Jeje…je, parece que alguien trato de adelantarse en mi misión, pero esa historia ya no importa" dijo la voz adolorida, cuando vieron a la persona todos asumieron su posición defensiva mientras veían como Lyle se levantaba lentamente "¡porque ya sé la verdad!" exclamo corriendo hacia Jeanne "tú tienes lo que quiero así que dámelo" grito.

-"¡Doncella Jeanne!" gritaron Sora y Lyserg.

-"Jajaja tarde…Ugh" dijo al percatarse que Syaoran tomo a la doncella y la movió del camino mientras que Esteban lo tenía agarrado de su brazo derecho.

-"Suéltame engendro" grito Lyle.

-"Será un placer" dijo golpeándolo en el cuello y dejándolo inconsciente, "y ahora el momento que he estado esperando" dijo preparándose para succionar la sangre de su cuello.

-"¡Espera!" grito el alcalde, todos pusieron su atención en él "hay personas del pueblo que nos vieron entrar, si ven su cadáver aquí pensaran que fuimos nosotros quienes lo asesinamos, sé que me convenció de que contratara a los caza-recompensas con el fin de que ganara suficiente aliados para sus planes, pero…te pido por favor no lo mates, no quiero volver a verme obligado a usar a mi querida Jeanne otra vez para borrar su memorias" Esteban miro fijamente al alcalde y este a él.

-"Esteban, por favor" le imploro Sora, él lo miro y con un suspiro soltó a Lyle.

-"De acuerdo, pero no me hago responsable si trata de hacer otra locura como esta".

-"Oh no se preocupe lo mantendremos vigilado" dice el alcalde satisfecho, Esteban camino hacia donde él estaba y paso al lado de Sora.

-"Gracias" susurro Sora.

-"Tch, no creas que lo hice solo por ese pequeño acto de sentimentalismo, sólo esperare hasta que lo vuelva a encontrar y me encargare de él personalmente" después de eso Syaoran y Lyserg se acercaron a él, Jeanne lentamente se acerco a Lyserg.

-"Escucha Lyserg" susurro "estoy muy arrepentida si mis acciones provocaron la muerte de tus padres…y si no deseas verme o hablarme lo entenderé, pero antes te diré algo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo" dijo sonrojándose y Lyserg supuso que le preguntaría, al igual que Sora y Syaoran.

-"Lyserg…quisieras ser mi guardaespaldas" dijo, Sora y Syaoran se sorprendieron al oír la pregunta, Lyserg aún seguía sonrojado por el comentario, aunque no fuera la pregunta que todos esperaban, "si no quieres serlo…lo entenderé" dijo muy decepcionada de ella, luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban su padre y Esteban, pero Lyserg logró detenerla.

-"Como podría negarme, usted es la sucesora del alcalde después de todo" luego hizo una reverencia ante ella "doncella Jeanne, acepto su proposición" ella sonrió mientras lo veía.

-Mientras tanto, las misteriosas personas de blanco aún seguían observando a Sora y a los demás a través de la esfera holográfica, "impresionante, lograron vencer al nobodie al final y yo que pensé por un momento que sus patéticas existencias terminarían ahí" dijo el hombre de cabello morado.

-"Eso sólo demuestra que aún no son lo suficientes fuertes para nosotros" dijo una de las personas que tenía su cara cubierta con su capucha.

-"Aún así, ese joven de cabello marrón se ve muy apuesto" dijo la joven de las coletas observando a Syaoran "me gustaría convertirlo en un sincorazon y hacerlo parte de mi equipo".

-"Siempre buscando nuevos ayudantes no es cierto Helena" dijo otra de las personas que tenía su cara cubierta.

-"Sabes muy bien que sólo acepto a aquellos _Nega Sombras_ que sean los más apuestos, no importan si son mujeres u hombres y por su determinación podría convertirse en un nega sombra como nosotros en muy poco tiempo".

-"¿Y si no lo hace?"

-"Pues sería una lástima, el pobre moriría como un gran tonto, pero ya sabes lo que dicen _El mundo está lleno de peces y yo me encargo de pescar al más apetitoso de todos, jajaja_…" mientras Helena reía, Spiral hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse calmado, pero no soporto más y exploto, con su brazo derecho golpeo la mesa lo más fuerte que pudo, todos lo observaron y grito.

-"¡Ya cállate! haces demasiado ruido, no soporto cada vez que te ríes de esa manera".

-"Spiral hay algo que te incomoda" dijo el hombre calmadamente.

-"Si" respondió lo más calmado que pudo "señor, quiero que me permita acabar con ellos de una vez por todas".

-"¡Permiso denegado!".

-"P…pero" titubeo levantándose de su asiento.

-"¡Dije que no Spiral!" grito el hombre, él se calmo y regreso a su asiento, "si te enviara ahora creerías ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con ellos tres" dijo observando la esfera mientras veían como Sora y los demás bajaban por las escaleras de la torre.

-"El elegido por la llave espada es débil en este momento al igual que el descendiente del mago Clow, sería una muy buena estrategia que cualquiera de nosotros lo derrotara en batalla, pero… dijo haciendo que la esfera se enfocara en Esteban "debido a esa persona, nuestras probabilidades o mejor dicho la probabilidad de algunos de ustedes logre salir vivo en una batalla contra él es mínima, la única persona capaz de derrotarlo soy yo pero ese no es el punto, nuestra misión no consiste en derrotarlos, no aún…sólo debemos seguir recolectando información de diferentes mundos y usarla para nuestro beneficio, Lachist cómo esta el estado de nuestra nueva arma" dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que tenía el tubo de agua por cabeza.

-"Me agradece informarle que en pocos días estará listo".

-"Excelente" le respondió el hombre, luego miro a Spiral quien estaba molesto en su asiento, "no te preocupes" dijo captando la atención del joven, "tu serás el primero que luchara contra el elegido".

-"Gracias, le prometo que no lo decepcionare".

-"Estoy seguro de eso" susurro luego miro a los demás, "ahora mis queridos hermanos es tiempo de que continuemos con nuestro trabajo" dijo haciendo que la esfera desapareciera."Seguiremos recolectando información en grupos de dos ó tres, lo único diferente es que esta vez debemos ser más cuidadosos, no podemos permitir que el elegido nos vea o tenga contacto con alguno de nosotros, tampoco podemos permitir que las personas que nos vean tenga contacto con Sora o alguno de sus amigos, si lo hacen nuestro plan fracasaría, así que son libres de convertir en sincorazon a cualquiera que se nos interponga" dijo, todos los presentes que tenían su caras descubiertas sonrieron maliciosamente por el comentario.

"Ahora, ¡vayan!" exclamo, las doce personas se esfumaron en diferentes portales oscuros, sólo quedaban él y la mujer que estaba en la habitación mucho antes que los otros llegaran.

-"Spiral a desarrollado algo de afecto hacia ti, no te ve como nuestro líder, te ve como si fueras su padre" dijo la mujer.

-"Lo sé" dijo mirando la mesa "y tú Friida cómo me consideras".

-"Pues…vera usted señor yo…" titubeo.

-"¿Si?".

-"Yo pienso que usted es como nuestro salvador, con usted al mando podremos construir un futuro para los sincorazones como nosotros".

-"Ya veo" dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a las escaleras de donde había venido.

-"¿Señor?".

-"No te preocupes sólo tengo que resolver un pequeño asunto y volveré" le respondió saliendo por la misma puerta por la que entró.

* * *

-De vuelta en el Valle de la Neblina Sora y los demás se estaban preparando para partir, el acalde Rotson, la doncella Jeanne y Lyserg estaban con ellos despidiéndose.

-"Bueno creo que ya todo esta resuelto, ya podremos partir al siguiente mundo" dijo Sora.

-"Una vez más quiero agradecerles toda su ayuda, ya me encargue de que todos los caza-recompensas que Lyle me forzó a contratar abandonarán el pueblo, ahora que esta tras las rejas no podrá volver a engañarnos más" dijo el anciano.

-"No fue nada" respondió.

-"Gracias chicos, por todo" dijo Lyserg dándole un apretón de manos a Sora.

-"Siempre pueden contar con nuestra ayuda" dijo, se dio la vuelta y fue adonde estaban Syaoran y Esteban.

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Syaoran.

-"Espera, primero hay algo que tengo que hacer" dice Sora seriamente, "Mokona".

-"Si".

-"Por favor llama a Yuuko" dijo, todos se impresionaron por lo que había dicho, pero aún así Mokona asintió y llamo a la bruja dimensional.

-"Buenos días, a que debo su llamado" dijo Yuuko.

-"Yuuko, acepto el trato" dijo muy determinado, Syaoran y Lyserg se impresionaron aún más por su decisión, Esteban sólo mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión, no obstante quien determinara si tu deseo se cumple o no depende de la decisión de Syaoran" Sora miro a Syaoran, quien puso a Mokona en el suelo y luego al lado de Sora sin decir nada.

-"Yuuko…acepto el pago" dijo Syaoran igual de determinado que Sora.

-"Muy bien, el precio por ver a sus seres queridos serán todos los preciados recuerdos que tuvieron de ellos, sin embargo cuando logren verlos, ellos no podrán verlos a ustedes y sólo podrán hacerlo por unos minutos, luego regresarán a la realidad, aún así aceptan" ninguno de los presentes hablo hasta que Sora y Syaoran se dirigieron a ella.

-"Aceptamos" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"Muy bien" dijo, levanto su brazo derecho, apunto con su dedo índice a Sora y repentinamente este comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo.

-"¡Sora!" exclamo Syaoran tomándolo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-"No te preocupes él esta vivo, sólo está durmiendo mientras ve a uno de sus amigos, dentro de unos minutos haré lo mismo contigo así que prepárate" dijo Yuuko, Syaoran asintió y vio a su compañero mientras lo sostenía.

-Sora abrió sus ojos y descubrió que estaba en una especie de mazmorra de lúgubre aspecto, "me pregunto si estarán aquí Riku y Kairi" susurro mientras caminaba por los corredores, logro escuchar varios ruidos que le indicaban que una pelea se estaba llevando acabo, cuando llego adonde provenía el ruido se sorprendió al ver a uno de sus amigos…Riku, quien estaba luchando contra Ganondorf en otro de sus entrenamientos para que lograra avivar su poder oscuro, pudo ver como su amigo daba un salto hacia atrás y les dispara a su enemigo varias ráfagas oscuras, pero este fácilmente las desvió y con un golpe mando a Riku contra la pared.

-"¡Riku!" grito Sora corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo, pero se le había olvidado que el no podía tener contacto con él y por más que intento hacer su presencia visible no lo logro.

-"Vamos Riku" grito otra voz que estaba en esa sala, Sora miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se dio cuenta de que era Maléfica junto con Pedro quienes lo observaban.

-"Maléfica" susurro Sora molesto.

-"Debes ser más fuerte que eso" dijo mientras Riku se levantaba lentamente debido a sus heridas, "sino como esperas lograr conquistar todos esos mundos allá afuera si tu poder sobre la oscuridad aún es débil" Sora se enfureció por su comentario y una vez más trato de hablar con Riku, pero no pasaba nada, "recuerda que la vida de tu querido rey Mickey y los amigos de Sora esta en mis manos".

-"¡Qué!" dijo Sora impresionado, luego miro a su amigo que ya había logrado ponerse de pie y con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban volvió a asumir su posición de combate y corrió a su contrincante una vez más, "¡Riku espera!" grito, pero justo en ese momento una luz cubrió sus ojos.

-De vuelta en el Valle de la Neblina todos estaban en silencio mientras Syaoran aún sostenía el cuerpo de Sora, Mokona los veía muy preocupada y Yuuko estaba con sus ojos cerrados, luego se dirigió a Syaoran.

-"Ahora es tu turno" dijo haciendo los mismos pasos que con Sora, él también sufrió una decaída y lentamente se fue al suelo junto con el cuerpo de Sora.

-"¡Syaoran!" exclamo Mokona, pero antes de que cayera Esteban los sujeto y los acostó uno al lado del otro.

-Syaoran abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de habitación hecha de mármol gris, sólo las paredes tenían unas figuras rosadas dibujadas, cuando comenzaba a dar su primer paso se detuvo al sentir una presencia detrás de él, al darse la vuelta vio un portal azul abierto, de donde salió Sora.

-"Sora" dijo Syaoran impresionado.

-"Syaoran, pero que haces aquí".

-"No lo sé, Yuuko uso su poderes conmigo y desperté en este lugar".

-"Igual que yo, pero por qué estamos en el mismo lugar" se pregunto, en eso se oyó otra conversación.

-"Sorprendente, así que tu amigo logro salvarte de ese hechicero maligno".

-"Si, pero en estos momentos debería estar con él".

-"Yo también debería de estar con mis amigos y no en este lugar" en eso se encendió una luz blanca que ilumino la habitación y tanto Sora como Syaoran vieron a las dos personas que conversaban, sentadas en un elegante sillón verde.

-"¡Kairi!" exclamo Sora.

-"¡Sakura!" exclamo Syaoran, ambos fueron adonde ellas estaban y una vez más Sora trato de captar su atención, pero no pudo, Syaoran sabía que por más que intentara no lograría nada así que la observo muy triste. En ese momento se abre la puerta y todos dirigen su atención a quienes entraron, eran dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía bigotes alargados azules. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto con un pedazo de mascara blanca, vestía una camisa de general de ejercito, un hakama blanco con unas sandalias y calcetines negros, el otro era más corpulento y tenía bigotes amarillos pero no alargados como el de la otra persona, estaba vestido igual que el otro sujeto y también tenía un pedazo de mascara blanca que cubría su ojo izquierdo en lugar del derecho, los hombres llevaron dos bandejas con comida y las pusieron en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala.

-"Hora de almorzar" dijo el hombre de los bigotes alargados, ellas los vieron muy molestas.

-"No tenemos hambre" les replico Kairi.

-"Pues será mejor que la tengan, el amo desea que sigan con vida hasta que decida saber que hará con ustedes" dijo el otro hombre.

-"No estamos dispuestas a cooperar con él" dice Sakura.

-"Me temo que eso no es tu elección, es la de él" dijo el hombre de los bigotes alargados, Sora no podía resistir la manera en que las trataba, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar de manera molesta.

-"Eso también va para ti" le replico el otro hombre a Kairi "así que será mejor que coman" sus regaños hacían que Syaoran se molestara con él, frunció el ceño esperando que se fueran de la habitación.

-"¡Ya les dijimos que no tenemos hambre!" les grito Kairi, todos dirigieron su atención a ella.

-"Kai…ri" susurro Sora sorprendido.

-"Hmph, bien" dijo el hombre de los bigotes alargados dirigiéndose a la salida igual que su compañero "pero será mejor que cuando regresemos hayan comido, sino nos veremos obligados a hacerlas comer por la fuerza" dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, Sora y Syaoran se sentían inútiles y mal por saber el futuro que les esperaba a sus seres queridos mientras que ellos seguían viajando de mundo en mundo sin tener noticia alguna de sus problemas.

-"Creo que deberíamos comer" dijo Kairi tomando su plato.

-"Si, antes de que causemos más problemas" dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo que Kairi.

-"Por qué no me cuentas más sobre tus amigos Sora y Riku" dice Sakura con una sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto" le respondió con otra sonrisa, en eso la misma luz que cegó a Sora volvió a aparecer cegándolos a ambos.

-Cuando los dos abrieron sus ojos estaban en el lugar donde se habían quedado dormidos, "que bien despertaron" dijo Mokona, pero los dos no la recibieron calidamente como lo hacían siempre, ella se sintió muy triste porque supuso que algo no estaba bien, ninguno de los presentes trato de decirles algo, lentamente ellos se pusieron de pie y fue cuando Sora dijo.

-"Bueno que estamos esperando, tenemos un viaje que continuar" dijo con una sonrisa falsa ocultando sus sentimientos, Syaoran asintió y tomó a Mokona, Esteban no dijo nada y fue adonde ellos estaban, Lyserg se sintió mal por como se veían y mentalmente buscaba una manera de ayudarlos, hasta que supo una forma en la que podría.

-"Bruja dimensional Yuuko" exclamo, todos vieron a Lyserg quien era el que la estaba llamando.

-"Si".

-"Usted tiene en su poder las memorias de Sora y Syaoran, es cierto".

-"Si".

-"Existiría una manera en que pudiera obtenerlas y luego regresárselas" dijo seriamente, Sora y Syaoran se sorprendieron por lo que hacía, aunque todos los recuerdos sobre sus vidas pasadas habían sido borradas, todavía existía un pequeño fragmento o anécdota que les permitía recordar a sus seres queridos.

-"Lyserg" susurro Sora, Yuuko suspiro y le respondió.

-"Si la hay…" dijo, él se sintió satisfecho al igual que Sora y Syaoran, "sin embargo se debe pagar un precio que puedes hacer de dos formas".

-"Entiendo".

-"La primera sería que me pagaras con lo que más atesoras en este mundo, en este caso la joven a la que tanto aprecias".

-"¿Quieres decir?".

-"Si, el precio sería que se las arrebatara y cualquier oportunidad de la protección de su pueblo, la otra forma sería…" dijo y todos estaban en silencio esperando oír la otra manera, "sería que me entregaras tu libertad".

-"¿Mi…libertad?".

-"Así es, otro de tus grandes deseos es ayudar a este pueblo de la misma manera que tus padres lo hicieron, recolectando objetos de inmenso valor para comercializarlos, la otra manera en la que podrías pagarme es que todos los objetos que consigas me los des a mí" Lyserg bajo su cabeza y no hablo por unos segundos, hasta que le dijo su respuesta.

-"Acepto esa propuesta".

-"De acuerdo, pero quiero dejarte en claro que no te daré todas sus memorias sólo por un objeto, les entregaré uno de sus innumerables fragmentos, mientras más objetos me traigas más rápido les daré todos sus recuerdos".

-"De acuerdo, podría comenzar ofreciéndote los dos Corazones Zafiros Falsos".

-"¡Qué!" exclamaron Sora, Mokona, Syaoran y Euromolos.

-"Pero Lyserg como van a engañar a las personas que buscan el Corazón Zafiro si tú les das los corazones falsos".

-"No te preocupes Sora" dijo el alcalde "ya hablamos ayer sobre eso y creemos que es lo mejor para nuestra aldea que el mal que creamos se extinga" él pensó por un momento lo que el acalde le había dicho y asintió.

-"Acepto la oferta" dijo Yuuko.

-"Bien" exclamo Lyserg, observo a Jeanne y le dijo "doncella haría los honores".

-"Por supuesto" dijo con una sonrisa y ambos corazones falsos aparecieron de la nada en sus manos.

-"Mokona" dice Yuuko.

-"Si" le respondió y absorbió ambos corazones "listo y entregado".

-"Bien, espero que logren encontrar lo que buscaban" dijo Yuuko, luego su imagen desapareció y los ojos de Sora y Syaoran se exaltaron mientras varios de sus recuerdos pasaban por sus mentes.

-"Funciono, lograron recordar algo" pregunto Lyserg preocupado, ambos sonrieron y Sora le respondió.

-"Si…gracias Lyserg, se que no es mucho lo que recordamos pero aún así estamos satisfechos" Syaoran asintió.

-"No se preocupen, me encargaré de que recuperen sus memorias así sea lo último que haga".

-Después de haberse vuelto a despedir, Sora y los demás partieron de ese mundo, el alcalde Rotson regresó a la aldea y Lyserg tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Jeanne.

-"Tenía razón doncella, nos ayudaron mucho".

-"Les dijiste que sabías desde un principio ellos llegarían aquí porque pude comunicarme con la bruja de las dimensiones".

-"No, usted me dijo que solo los buscara ese mismo día en que llegaron y que evitará mencionarle su conversación con ella" ella observo el cielo después de lo que le había dicho y susurro "hice la elección correcta al convertirte en mi guardaespaldas Lyserg".

-En un largo corredor, el líder de los nega sombras caminaba hacía una gran habitación, en ella había una mujer de larga cabellera verde y ojos que vestía un kimono blanco con mangas muy largas, ella estaba trabajando con un monitor que mostraba los signos vitales de una persona.

-"Señor" dijo la mujer al ver al hombre.

-"Abre la puerta, necesito hablar con ella".

-"Si" le respondió la mujer, ella oprimió unas teclas del monitor y una gran puerta se abrió, mostrando una habitación con forma circular, en ella estaba una joven de cabello azul corto y ojos azules que estaba suspendida en una extraña luz roja (leer **Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ**), el hombre volteo su cabeza y le asintió a la mujer que le abrió la puerta, ella también asintió y oprimió otras teclas, la luz roja fue bajando su intensidad de brillo mientras la joven bajaba lentamente y las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Una vez adentro, la joven quedó suspendida a pocos metros del suelo y las puertas se cerraron, el hombre la observo desde el suelo, ella estaba dormida pero aún así él se dirigió a ella.

-"Espero te guste tu nueva habitación, la diseñe especialmente para ti…Aqua (**kh birth by sleep**)" pero la joven no le respondió, él suspiro a través de su capucha y bruscamente tomo el cuello de la joven apretándolo.

-"Cuando te hable, tú me responderás sin pensarlo tanto, espero que te quede claro, ¡entendido!" grito haciendo que la joven despertara.

-"Q…que" susurro la joven soñolienta.

-"No te hagas la lista conmigo, yo sé que tú y esa bruja de las dimensiones están tratando de detener mis planes pero no lo lograrán, pronto los sincorazones serán los dueños de todos los reinos existentes en todo el universo" ella no le miro a la cara y comenzó a murmurar.

-"Ellos…ellos…ellos" decía mientras unas extrañas marcas empezaban a cubrir todo s su cuerpo, "¡te derrotaran!" grito, las marcas en su cuerpo lanzaron una temible descarga que la lastimo, haciendo que se calmara.

-"Te sugeriría que evitaras descontrolarte de esa manera, la luz que esta sobre ti sólo afecta a los humanos, nos permite controlarte a nuestra voluntad y por último el sello que te coloque en nuestro pequeño encuentro (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff Boys Z**) evitara que trates de violentarte durante tu estadía aquí" el hombre soltó el cuello de la joven y le dijo maliciosamente.

-"No tienes de que preocuparte, ya preparé los arreglos necesarios para eliminar las pestes que se entrometen en mi camino…" luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar a la entrada.

-"Y empezaré con esos tres mocosos y el elegido de por la llave espada de la luz" decía mientras las puertas se abrían y salía de la prisión en la que ella se encontraba, luego la luz roja volvió a brillar y nuevamente ella volvió a quedar suspendida en el aire pero esta vez a varios metros del suelo.

-"Ellos…no morirán" susurro observando la puerta por donde el joven había salido.

* * *

**Sora y Syaoran pagaron un alto precio por su curiosidad, ahora que saben la verdad están completamente decididos a continuar mientras que los temibles nega sombras han comenzado a poner en marcha sus planes de dominación; podrán Sora, Syaoran y Esteban detenerlos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sora: Hola a todos, antes de comenzar con el siguiente capitulo les damos las gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido nuestras aventuras no es cierto Brick (**dice trayéndolo a escena con su brazo encima de su hombro**).

Brick: Si, nos tomamos la libertad de darle un saludo a todos nuestros fans después de tantas peleas contra los sincorazones para desearles un feliz año 2009.

(**Se oye un gran alboroto detrás**)

Boomer: ¡Hey! devuélveme mi comida.

Butch: Lo siento pero este plato no tiene tu nombre en él.

(**Hay un gran escándalo**).

Sora: Syaoran, todo ésta bien allá.

Syaoran: S…si nada de que preocuparse.

Sora: Bien, creo que podremos continuar con nuestro…

?: Olvídalo

(**Aparece Esteban de la nada**)

Esteban: Suficiente diversión por un día, sigamos con la historia.

Sora: pero si acabamos d… (**Esteban lo mira con una cara muy terrorífica** **haciendo que los dos se asustaran**)

Sora: Aunque me parece una buena idea, tu que crees Brick **(titubeo**).

Brick: Si…Si.

* * *

_**XII**_

-Varias luces descendieron de cielo y cayeron en medio de una plaza, eran Sora y los demás quienes habían llegado a un nuevo mundo, los tres aparecieron en el mundo con sus vestimentas originales, Syaoran fue el primero del grupo en admirar el lugar.

-"Me pregunto dónde estamos" susurro.

-"Woah" exclamo Sora, "estamos en…Radiant Garden".

-"¿Has estado aquí?".

-"Si" dijo muy feliz, "tal vez mis amigos puedan ayudarnos a saber en que lugar se encuentren Riku y Kairi, es por aquí" les dijo a los otros, guiándolos hacía la casa de Merlin donde podrían estar. Sin embargo mientras ellos se iban no se percataron de que una tortuga amarilla con caparazón rojo y alas logro observarlos a través de unos binoculares, rápidamente emprendió vuelo hacia las montañas.

-"Ya casi llegamos es por aquí" exclamo Sora entusiasmado mientras Syaoran y Esteban lo seguían, sin darse cuenta que por andar de espaldas Sora se tropezó con una persona que venía por el mismo camino que él.

-"Ugh…lo siento, no veía por donde iba" decía Sora avergonzado mientras estaba en el suelo.

-"No te preocupes, yo debí estar más atento en lugar de estar leyendo" le respondió la persona mientras levantaba varias hojas que se le habían caído.

-"Aún así déjeme ayudarle" dijo levantando todos los documentos de la persona y entregándoselo en sus manos, dándole la oportunidad de ver a la persona a la cara, era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones, usaba lentes y vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta morada y pantalones marrones, también cargaba una bufanda verde.

-"Gracias" le dijo una vez que Sora le entrego sus papeles y él los metió en su bolso.

-"No fue nada" le respondió, en ese instante Syaoran y Esteban llegaron adonde él estaba, ya que al verlo tropezarse con ese hombre aceleraron el paso.

-"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Mokona.

-"Mejor que nunca" dijo Sora muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-"La próxima vez en lugar de jugar tanto, deberías ver por donde vas" le replico Esteban.

-"Je, si lo tendré en cuenta" le respondió rascándose la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa.

-"Perdonen la interrupción, pero…ustedes de casualidad son viajeros" pregunto el hombre.

-"¿Viajeros?" dijo Sora.

-"Si, me refiero a que si ustedes pueden viajar a través de diferentes mundos".

-"Pues…" dijo muy pensativo, "la verdad si podemos".

-"Lo sabía, por solo ver sus vestimentas se puede decir claramente".

-"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Esteban algo desafiante.

-"Oh lo siento, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Albert y soy un gran escritor".

-"En serio y qué tipo de historias escribe" pregunto Sora entusiasmado.

-"Escribo novelas que hablen sobre los innumerables mundos existentes en todo el universo".

-"Espera un minuto" exclamo Sora sorprendido, "quieres decir que tú también puedes viajar a través de diferentes mundos".

-"Eso es correcto".

-"Puu, Mokona está muy impresionada" dijo muy sonriente, Albert sonrió y se dirigió a ella.

-"Tienes un gran espíritu pequeña" dijo, luego de su bolso saco un pequeño libro verde "toma te lo obsequió, tal vez puedas encontrarle un buen uso" Mokona hojeo las paginas mientras Syaoran también las veía.

-"Pero si esto está…" susurro Syaoran.

-"Vacío" dijo Mokona.

-"Lo sé" dice Albert sonriente, "es una agenda, en ella puedes escribir lo que quieras".

-"Muchas gracias" exclamo Mokona muy contenta mientras Albert aún sonreía, en eso oyen un grito que llamo la atención de todos.

-"Algo pasa" dijo Sora, él miro a Syaoran y ambos asintieron, luego los tres corrieron hacía donde provenía el grito.

-"¿Adónde van?" pregunto Albert.

-"Lamentamos irnos tan pronto, pero tenemos que ver que ocurre" dijo Sora deteniéndose, dejando que Syaoran y Esteban se adelantaran. "Pero no te preocupes, pronto nos volveremos a ver y podrás seguir contándonos más sobre tus historias" dijo y siguió su camino, Albert subió sus lentes que se le estaban cayendo y con una sonrisa malévola susurro.

-"Por supuesto que nos volveremos a encontrar…joven elegido".

-Sora logro divisar a Syaoran y Esteban cerca de un pequeño establecimiento de frutas, junto a ellos estaban sus amigos Leon, Yuffie y Aerith hablando con la dueña del establecimiento.

-"Hey chicos" grito Sora, todos dirigieron sus miradas a él mientras iba hacia ellos agitando de un lado a otro su brazo derecho.

-"Sora por aquí" exclamo Yuffie llamándolo, Sora llegó adonde ellos estaban recuperando su aliento.

-"Parece que has crecido un poco después de la última vez que nos vimos" le dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa.

-"Jeje, deberás lo crees" le respondió Sora muy avergonzado rascando su cabeza.

-"Por supuesto, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos" dijo Aerith.

-"Es bueno verte nuevamente" dice Leon saludando a Sora.

-"Yo también estoy feliz de verlos" le respondió con una sonrisa pero luego se dirigió seriamente a ellos, "pero qué fue lo que paso aquí" pregunto.

-"No piensas presentarnos a tus amigos" dijo Yuffie.

-"Oh si lo siento" dice Sora, "ellos son Syaoran y Mokona" les dijo señalándolos, "y ellos son Esteban y Euromolos" dijo señalándolos, luego se dirigió a ellos y les presento a sus amigos Leon, Yuffie y Aerith.

-"Es un placer conocerlos, cualquier amigo de Sora es nuestro amigo" dijo Aerith sonriente.

-"El placer es todo nuestro" exclamo Mokona, Syaoran solo le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Si necesitan algún tipo de ayuda contra las pestes solo avísenme a mi o a mi amo" dijo Euromolos.

-"Lo tendremos en cuenta" le respondió Aerith.

-"Sora, pero qué paso con Donald y Goofy que no están contigo" pregunto Leon.

-"Ellos…" murmuro Sora muy triste bajando su cabeza, Syaoran mostró cierta tristeza también y Esteban solo evitaba verse involucrado en la conversación.

-"¿Paso algo malo?" pregunto Aerith curiosa.

-"Si…algo así".

-"Entonces será mejor conversarlo en la casa de Merlin que aquí afuera" dijo Leon, luego se dirigió a la señora del establecimiento "no se preocupe, pronto resolveremos el problema" ella le asintió y el grupo fue a la casa de Merlin. Mientras se iban, una extraña máquina con forma de la cara de un payaso volaba sobre el pueblo, en ella Bowser pudo observar al grupo, el reía maliciosamente mientras ideaba un plan para capturar a Sora, justamente en ese momento apareció la imagen holográfica de Ganondorf en su máquina.

-"Lograste encontrarlos" le pregunto la imagen de Ganondorf.

-"Si, acaban de llegar".

-"Bien, procura capturarlo a toda costa, solo así podremos controlar a Riku".

-"Entendido, te llamaré cuando lo capture".

-"Espera…"

-"¿Qué?".

-"Regresa al punto donde estableciste tu base".

-"Por qué, justamente ahora estaba listo para capturarlo".

-"Maléfica decidió enviar a su sirviente Pedro a ayudarte (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**)".

-"¡Qué! ese idiota solo hará que nuestros planes fracasen".

-"Lo sé, es por eso que quiero que lo hagas hacer el trabajo sucio" dijo Ganondorf con una sonrisa diabólica, "si tenemos suerte ellos podrán sacar a ese inepto de nuestro camino y para cuando liberemos a Hyosuke ella estará totalmente sola contra todos nosotros".

-"Jajaja, de acuerdo" le respondió Bowser maléficamente, les dio un último vistazo a Sora y los demás, luego se dirigió a las montañas.

* * *

-En la casa de Merlin, Sora saludo a sus otros amigos Cid y Merlin, luego hizo las debidas presentaciones de ellos a sus amigos y luego la de ellos; una vez que se conocieron, Sora puso al tanto de sus amigos de lo que había pasado con su hogar y sus amigos, sobre el viaje que estaban haciendo para encontrarlos y sobre las extrañas visiones que había tenido.

-"Eso es terrible" dice Aerith preocupada.

-"Maléfica de seguro que debe de estar desesperada por hacer esas fechorías" dijo Merlin.

-"Lo que más nos deben de preocupar son los que tienen capturadas a Kairi y Sakura" menciono Leon, Sora supuso el porque ellos habían capturado a su amiga, pero no sabía por qué habían capturado a Sakura y Syaoran sabía el porque la habían capturado pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que querían con la amiga de Sora.

-"También te percataste, no es cierto" le dijo Esteban a Leon con una sonrisa, "no sé cuales sean los motivos por las que la capturaron, pero de algo estoy seguro" dijo mirando fijamente a Sora y Syaoran "ellas tienen algún poder mágico muy parecido al nuestro, verdad". Se miraron entre ellos sabiendo a lo que Esteban se refería no vacilaron en contestarle.

-"Si" respondieron ambos en voz baja.

-"Je, lo supuse".

-"Si eso es cierto, entonces de seguro lo que tienen planeado hacer no va a ser nada bueno" dice Leon muy pensativo, al igual que Sora y Syaoran, Leon se dio cuenta de ellos y los animo "no se preocupen, si pasa algo se los avisaremos inmediatamente" los dos sonrieron y asintieron, agradeciéndoles. Luego varias explosiones se oyeron afuera de la casa, todos salieron a ver que pasaba.

-"Jajaja, finalmente nos volvemos a ver mocoso" grito una voz encima de un muro de piedra, cual fue la sorpresa de Sora al ver que era nada menos que uno de sus enemigos Pedro.

-"¡Pedro!" exclamo Sora haciendo aparecer su llave espada, Syaoran hizo aparecer su espada, Esteban solo lo observo, Leon y Yuffie sacaron sus armas y Aerith se preparaba por si alguno necesitaba de sus hechizos curativos, "dónde esta Riku" pregunto muy molesto.

-"¿Quién, no sé de lo que estás hablando?" le respondió hipócritamente.

-"No te hagas el listo conmigo, yo sé que ustedes lo están obligando a seguir sus ordenes".

-"Y si es así, ¿qué piensas hacer?".

-"Pues te obligaré a que nos digas donde está".

-"Vaya que eres perseverante, estaría dispuesto a llevarte, pero temo que eso solo sería si fueras como prisionero en lugar del héroe".

-"No necesito que me lleves, te derrotaré y me lo dirás" dijo Sora más molesto, Syaoran y Esteban se dieron cuenta de que no estaba controlando su ira.

-"Jejeje, si es así como quieres que sean las cosas, ¡bien tú lo pediste!" exclamo, chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron varios sincorazones con formas de caballeros y otros que eran unas esferas con púas.

-"Crees que nos van a vencer esos debiluchos".

-"Oh no creas que no estoy preparado, ¡vengan acá!" grito Pedro llamando a su segundo ejercito que se presento de inmediato, Sora y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que el otro ejercito, estaba compuesto por unos hongos con cara, tortugas amarillas con caparazones verdes y unas de rojo que volaban y por último habían unas tortugas más grandes con caparazones verdes, casco y mazos.

-"Huh, ese es tu ejercito" le pregunto Sora confundido y a la vez pensativo, igual que los otros, por la apariencia de sus oponentes.

-"Si, tienes algún problema".

-"Por mi ninguno, si puedo vencer a un hongo, también puedo vencer a las tortugas".

-"¡Cállate…tch, acábenlo de una vez!" dijo Pedro muy molesto y tanto los sincorazones como las otras criaturas se lanzaron al ataque. Sora y los demás comenzaron a luchar contra sus enemigos, sin darse cuenta de que Bowser estaba en lo alto de una casa apuntando con un cañón a Sora mientras reía malévolamente. En la batalla Sora mantenía tanto a los sincorazones como a sus otros enemigos fuera de su alcance, cuando derroto a uno de los hongos se dirigió de manera hipócrita hacia Pedro.

-"Vaya que esto ha sido muy difícil, oye Pedro no será momento para que te rindas" al oírlo Pedro enfureció pero se calmo al notar que uno de los sincorazones trataría de atacarlo por la espalda mientras no se daba cuenta, pero antes de que resultara herido Syaoran derroto al sincorazon; Sora se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y le agradeció por haberlo salvado.

"Solo…ten más cuidado, de acuerdo" le dijo Syaoran.

-"Uh…esta bien" le respondió y siguieron luchando.

-"Ya te tengo" dice Bowser, ya que tenía a Sora en la mira "di adiós chico" pero justo en ese momento la cara de Esteban estaba en la mira del cañón.

-"Pero qué" titubeo Bowser.

-"Creíste que no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí arriba" dijo, luego con una patada destruyo el cañón, Bowser salto hacia atrás y con un rugido fue a atacarlo, Esteban con una sonrisa diabólica se preparo para recibirlo.

-De vuelta en el campo de batalla; Sora, Syaoran, Leon y Yuffie tenían todo bajo control y Pedro se vio obligado a ayudar al resto de su ejército en lugar de observar la pelea desde lejos, Pedro fue a golpear a Sora mientras estaba distraído pero él se había dado cuenta de su plan y lo golpeo con su llave espada haciendo que perdiera el balance, oportunidad que aprovecho para golpearlo innumerables veces, pero antes de que siguiera lastimándolo activo su campo de fuerza, a Sora no le importo porque sabía que si lo seguía golpeando desparecería la barrera y lograría seguir con su ataque, efectivamente la barrera se rompió y Pedro fue nuevamente golpeado pero antes de que Sora siguiera salto sobre el suelo creando una onda que lo lastimo, a pesar del golpe Sora aún podía pelear y decidió usar uno de sus hechizos en él.

-"**Thundaga**" exclamo y un relámpago golpeo a Pedro, mientras estaba en el aire Sora aprovecho para golpearlo y enviarlo a tierra, cuando Sora cayo al suelo fue a seguir atacándolo pero éste corrió hacia atrás dejando caer unas pequeñas bombas que lo golpearon, luego le lanzo por el suelo una bomba más grande, pero Sora salto en el momento preciso y fue directamente hacia Pedro con su llave espada enfrente de él, dándole un golpe certero en su estómago, luego le dio el golpe final que lo envió directo hacia una pared con la que golpeo su cabeza, todos los sincorazones habían sido derrotados y las otras criaturas se habían retirado, Sora y los otros se acercaron a Pedro que trataba de recuperarse, él puso su llave enfrente de su cara y le dijo desafiante.

-"Listo para rendirte y decirme donde esta Riku" él lo observo molesto y miro hacia otro lado buscando una manera de distraerlos y de su traje saco una de sus pequeñas bombas.

-"Ni pensarlo" exclamo lanzándosela, por suerte el grupo la esquivo pero Pedro se dio a la fuga.

-"No creas que escaparas tan fácil" exclamo Sora molesto, pero Syaoran logro tomarlo de su hombro deteniéndolo.

-"¿Qué haces Syaoran? suéltame" refunfuño tratando de liberarse.

-"¡Deja de actuar como un niño!" grito, Sora se impacto por lo que había escuchado, ni Leon, ni Yuffie, ni Aerith intervinieron en la conversación.

-"Sé que estás preocupado por tus amigos al igual que yo y supongo que debes estar muy molesto por saber como están y a la vez inútil por no poder ir a salvarlos".

-"Tú no entiendes" dijo Sora triste.

-"Si te entiendo, porque yo...yo me sentí así mientras estábamos en la aldea de la hoja" en ese momento Sora le presto su atención.

-"Estaba molesto contigo por qué te lo estabas tomando todo a la ligera, pero Euromolos me dijo algo de lo que no me había percatado, la confianza que tenías en ese momento sobre que tus amigos estaban bien era enorme" dijo Syaoran seriamente, "pero desde que Yuuko te mostró como estaban tu estado cambio, ahora sólo quieres encontrarlo arriesgando tu vida y dejando que tu ira se apodere de ti" Sora supo que estaba en lo correcto, desde que habían llegado solo se preocupaba por encontrar a sus amigos cautivos y dejo que Pedro jugara con sus sentimientos, eso hizo que se entristeciera.

-"Syaoran" susurro Mokona que estaba en su capa, él puso su mano sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa lo animo.

-"Tienes mi palabra de que los encontraremos" Sora sonrió, paso su mano por sus ojos y le asintió.

-"Gracias" dijo sonriendo.

-"Ahora tenemos que buscar a Esteban" en eso oyeron como una pelea se estaba llevando en el tejado, era Esteban quien estaba peleando con Bowser y parecía que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer al temible vampiro, ambos guardaron distancia; Bowser jadeaba muy adolorido mientras que Esteban no tenía ningún rasguño, debido a sus poderes curativos de vampiro, Bowser miro hacia abajo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su plana había fallado.

-"Será mejor que me retire y lo atrape en otro momento" pensó, luego salto hacia atrás, Esteban trato de seguirlo, pero estaba en su máquina payaso y voló hacia las montañas, Esteban uso varios de sus hechizos mágicos sobre él durante su escape pero una especie de barrera lo protegió evitando que resultara herido y que lograra escapar.

-"Se…ñor" titubeo Euromolos.

-"Pero cómo" se preguntaba Esteban confundido por el hecho de que sus hechizos no lograron detenerlo, a lo lejos Albert estaba señalando a Bowser con su dedo índice y una vez que escapo dejo de señalarlo y sonrió maliciosamente, en eso un extraño ninja morado apareció y se arrodillo enfrente de él (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"Parece que recibiste mi mensaje" le dijo Albert al ninja.

-"Si señor" le respondió.

-"¿Cómo van nuestras expectativas con esos tres chicos?".

-"Hasta ahora han logrado encontrarse con su tercer hermano" (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"Hmmm…así que los tres sobrevivieron que interesante, pero la razón por la que te llame es para otra cosa".

-"¿Qué es?".

-"Quiero que espíes por unos momentos el castillo de esa hechicera Maléfica, estoy seguro que podremos encontrar cierta información valiosa para nosotros".

-"¡Si!" asintió el ninja y desapareció en un portal oscuro.

-Más tarde ese día, Sora y los demás se estaban preparando para partir.

-"Lamentamos irnos tan pronto chicos, pero tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje" dice Sora.

-"Te entendemos" respondió Yuffie con una sonrisa.

-"Espero que logren cumplir su objetivo" dijo Aerith.

-"Además no todos los días secuestran a sus novias" dijo Cid, haciendo que Sora y Syaoran se enrojecieran.

-"¡Cid!" exclamaron Yuffie y Aerith al mismo tiempo.

-"Cuídate allá afuera" le dijo Leon a Sora.

-"Lo haré".

-"Y asegúrate de volver a Radiant Garden cuando puedas, porque necesitaremos tu ayuda contra esas criaturas han comenzado a causar estragos en todo el pueblo".

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Sora, Leon suspiro y le dijo.

-"Recuerdas a la señora de esta tarde".

-"Si, eso que tiene que ver".

-"Cuando le preguntamos que había pasado ella dijo que un hongo con cara y una tortuga verde se comieron toda su fruta y escaparon, claro que al principio no le creí hasta que los vi hoy" dijo seriamente, "y creo que se esconden en alguna parte de las montañas, de todas maneras me encargare de todo por aquí, tú preocúpate por rescatar a tus amigos y ayudar a los diferentes mundos de ser consumidos por la oscuridad".

-"Ok" asintió Sora, luego le dio un apretón de manos a Leon y se prepararon para partir, Mokona y Euromolos utilizaron nuevamente sus poderes y se teletransportaron.

* * *

**Nuevos enemigos encararon a nuestros héroes durante su estancia en Radiant Garden, podrán detenerlos y evitar que los planes de Ganondorf estén arruinados y qué planes tendrá ese misterioso escritor Albert con Sora y los otros.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**XIII**_

-El siguiente mundo al que nuestros héroes llegaron era una especie de ciudad contemporánea, donde se veía a las personas ir de un lado a través de lujosos carros o caminando de un lado a otro, Sora, Syaoran y Esteban caminaban en medio de las personas preguntándose en que lugar se encontraban.

-"Vaya me pregunto en que clase de mundo estamos" dice Sora mientras caminaba.

-"De algo puedo estar seguro…" dijo Esteban mirando a su alrededor "este mundo es mucho más avanzado que los otros en lo que hemos estado".

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

-"Porque durante mis viajes este tipo de mundo son los que más frecuento, además tanto tu vestimenta como la mía no cambiaron en ningún aspecto, menos la de Syaoran" decía observándolo ya que la vestimenta que tenía (**era la que tuvo en el pueblo de Ragtime del anime de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**).

-"Tienes razón, pero por qué".

-"No lo sé" le respondió Syaoran.

-"Estoy segura que tiene que ver con los innumerables viajes que hicimos hace tiempo" dijo Mokona con una sonrisa saliendo del traje de Sora.

-"Mokona…" murmuro Syaoran.

-"Un minuto quieres decir que ustedes también viajaron a través de diferentes mundos" exclamo Sora impresionado, deteniéndose para ver a Syaoran a la cara.

-"Si…algo así" titubeo algo avergonzado.

-"¡Impresionante!" exclamo Sora, "oye tal vez en algún momento podamos hablar sobre nuestros viajes no lo crees" dijo entusiasmado.

-"Por supuesto" le respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y qué tal tu Esteban?" pregunto Sora.

-"Yo paso".

-"¿Por qué?".

-"Mi historia solo se resume en dos palabras pelear y matar, de eso vivo y de eso moriré".

-"De acuerdo no hay problema" dice Sora algo asustado por el comentario, de repente sus miradas se centraron en varias personas vestidas con uniformes azules que entraban velozmente en un callejón no muy lejos de ellos, varios de ellos con boinas del mismo color que sus trajes que mantenían a los civiles curiosos afuera del callejón. Sora y los otros se unieron con el fin de ver cual era el problema, cinco segundos después salieron una persona de la estatura de Sora de cabello y ojos dorado, vestía un traje completo de negro junto con una chaqueta roja y detrás de él venía una armadura metálica gigante, la cual todos creían que había una persona adentro. Las dos personas apenas salieron evitaron la muchedumbre y siguieron de largo mientras los demás militares salían y le pedían al público que se retirara.

-"¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?" se pregunto Sora.

-"Lo que sea que haya sido ya debe de haber pasado" dijo Syaoran.

-"Aún así…" menciono Esteban "será mejor tener más precaución de ahora en adelante" les dijo y ellos asintieron, luego continuaron su camino mientras Esteban pensaba "lo que acaba de pasar me demuestra que este mundo también esta siendo atacado por la oscuridad, algo muy raro esta pasando…pero eso no importa con tal de que encuentre mi objetivo" pensó. De un edificio no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, dos Nega sombras los veían, uno de ellos era de los miembros de la orden y el otro era un hombre fornido que vestía una armadura medieval blanca, con un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un águila cubriendo su rostro más no su boca.

-"No puedo creer que hayan llegado al mismo mundo que nosotros, que hacemos señor Snnider" dijo el caballero.

-"Nada, no es nuestra intención pelear con ellos, fueron ordenes del jefe" le respondió el otro.

-"Ya veo" susurro.

-"No obstante…" dijo Snnider captando su atención, "tal vez podamos hacer que ella se encargue de ellos por nosotros" dijo maliciosamente.

-"A qué se refiere".

-"Ya lo veras" dice abriendo un portal oscuro, "digamos que el líder tiene unos cuantos amigos en este lugar" luego Snnider entro en el portal seguido por su ayudante.

-"Vaya el lugar es enorme" decía Sora impresionado mientras caminaba, Syaoran solo asintió, en eso lograron divisar la entrada a un edificio que estaba custodiado por dos de los soldados que vieron en la ciudad, el chico de cabello dorado y la armadura andante estaban saliendo en es preciso instante tomando otra ruta, nuestros héroes siguieron con su camino sin preocuparse por la presencia de ellos. Dentro de la chaqueta de Sora Mokona murmuraba.

-"Hmmm, Mokona tiene mucha hambre…Sniff, sniff, qué es ese delicioso aroma" decía Mokona olfateando un dulce olor proveniente de afuera, sin pensarlo dos veces logro salir de la chaqueta de Sora sin que él lo notara y voló hacia un callejón, que era el lugar de donde provenía el olor, Mokona seguía olfateando en busca de ese delicioso aroma y descubrió que provenía de una puerta que estaba abierta, ella asomo su cabeza y vio como varios cocineros preparaban diferentes comidas.

-"Todo se ve y huele muy bien" susurraba sonrojada, en eso escucha un maullido detrás de ella, se da la vuelta y ve a varios gatos callejeros detrás de ella.

-"Oh lo siento si los perturbe, me llamo Mokona" les dijo amablemente aterrizando enfrente de uno de los gatos, pero en lugar de que éste la saludara de la misma manera que ella trato de rasguñarla pero Mokona hábilmente evito el ataque.

-"¿Pero qué les pasa por qué atacan Mokona?" pregunto, en eso más gatos comenzaron a aparecer rodeándola, ella observo a su alrededor muy asustada y descubrió que no tenía salida alguna.

-"¡Ahhh, ayúdenme!" grito Mokona, en ese instante Sora y Syaoran sintieron una extraña sensación dentro de ellos.

-"¿Sintieron eso?" pregunto Sora.

-"Si" respondió Syaoran confundido.

-"¡Oh no!" exclamo Sora revisando su vestimenta.

-"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Syaoran.

-"Mokona no está" les dijo muy preocupado.

* * *

-Syaoran se preocupo al igual que él y Esteban miro a Euromolos, él asintió y cerro sus ojos, luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir pero esta vez más exaltados.

-"Es por aquí" dijo volando de regreso, hacia el lugar donde Mokona se había separado, todos lo siguieron rápidamente. Mientras tanto, en una tienda de alimentos, el chico y la armadura salían después de haber comprado suficiente comida.

-"Mustang me las va a pagar la próxima vez que lo vea, desde que esas extrañas criaturas negras han aparecido en este mundo nos hace investigarlas a nosotros en lugar de los otros alquimistas" refunfuñaba el chico.

-"Tranquilizate hermano, de seguro te eligió porque eres el más capacitado" le respondió la armadura.

-"Si claro, de seguro trata de evitar que busquemos la piedra filosofal" dice el chico de manera irónica.

-"¡Auxilio!" grito Mokona y tanto el chico como la armadura la escucharon.

-"Hermano escuchaste eso" pregunto la armadura.

-"Si" le respondió seriamente, "rápido provino de ese lugar" dijo corriendo hacia el callejón y la armadura lo siguió, dentro del callejón Mokona volaba velozmente alejándose de los gatos que la perseguían, pero la persecución termino cuando Mokona se topo con una enorme pared, sabía que si trataba de elevarse los gatos no le darían la oportunidad y la atraparían antes de que escapara, pego su espalda al muro mientras veía horrorizada miles de gatos listos para atacar, sin esperar ni un minuto más uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre ella, Mokona cerro sus ojos y puso sus dos pequeñas manos tapando su cara, repentinamente escucho.

-"**Bala Oscura**" exclamo una voz, Mokona al percatarse de que nada pasaba se quito las manos de la cara y vio a Euromolos enfrente de ella protegiéndola.

-"Euromolos" dijo Mokona feliz de verlo.

-"¡Huyé de aquí! yo me encargare de ellos" le dijo.

-"No-no puedes son demasiados".

-"Aún así lo intentare, probablemente mi amo y Sora no estén muy lejos de aquí, ¡preocúpate por salir de aquí con vida!" en eso uno de los gatos trato de atacarlo, pero él volvió a decir la misma frase de hace unos minutos, escupiendo una esfera negra de su boca que golpeo al gato.

-"¡Qué esperas vete de una vez!" le grito escupiendo otra esfera, manteniendo a los gatos alejados.

-"S...si" titubeo Mokona emprendiendo vuelo mientras Euromolos dispara varias balas contra los gatos, pero se tardaba mucho lanzándolas y uno de los gatos logro atacarlo, Mokona se percato de eso y se preocupo, pero recordar las palabras de Euromolos la obligaban a seguir volando, él seguía luchando ferozmente contra los gatos pero uno que otro lograba hacerle daño hasta que fue lanzado hacia el suelo, debido a su fatiga le costaba ponerse de pie y tratar de atacarlos, uno de los gatos se lanzo al ataque. Mokona no lo soporto más y voló hacia donde él estaba recibiendo el ataque por él.

-"Mokona…"susurro Euromolos.

-"Mokona, Mokona ¡no quiere sentirse inútil otra vez así que ayudara a Euromolos a luchar!" exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos, Euromolos asintió aunque no supiera la razón del por qué ella lo decía, los gatos lentamente se les acercaban para atacarlos cuando una luz brillante apareció y de la nada un tubo gigante salió de un pared que se abrió y todos los gatos fueron bañados con agua, molestos se retiraron del lugar, Mokona se relajo y miro a su herido amigo.

-"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Mokona triste.

-"Si…solo unos rasguños, no es nada grave" decía evitando que se preocupara, fue cuando ven al chico y a la armadura que los veían sorprendidos.

-"¿Qué les pasa nunca habían visto animales parlantes?" les refunfuño Euromolos.

-"U…ustedes pueden hablar" titubeo el chico, en eso se rompe la enorme pared y detrás de ella salio Esteban, quien había destruido la pared, junto a Sora y Syaoran.

-"¡Mokona, Euromolos!" exclamo Sora corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban al igual que Syaoran.

-"¿Estás herida?" le pregunto Syaoran a Mokona levantándola en sus manos.

-"No, Mokona está bien".

-"Bien hecho" le dijo Sora a Euromolos levantándolo con sus manos.

-"No fue nada".

-"Oigan ustedes" dijo el chico llamando su atención, "¿quiénes son?" pregunto seriamente, los tres se vieron entre ellos mismos y Sora le respondió.

-"Es una larga historia…"

-Más tarde ese día Mokona estaba usando unas vendas que le habían prestado para curar a Euromolos, mientras que en una mesa no muy lejana el grupo hablaba con el chico y la armadura.

-"Ya veo, así que ustedes pueden viajar a través de diferentes lugares con ayuda de esas criaturas" dijo la armadura parlante.

-"Exactamente, estamos buscando a nuestros amigos que están perdidos" dice Sora.

-"Y dicen que esas criaturas se llaman sincorazones" pregunto el chico rubio.

-"Si, son criaturas malignas que le hacen daño a la gente".

-"Es extraño, es la primera vez que oigo una historia como esa. Diferentes mundos…criaturas que devoran corazones" dijo el chico sin mucha impresión y Sora pensó que él no le creyó nada de lo que le había contado. "Son cosas que la ciencia no puede comprobar, pero ustedes me han hecho pensar que existe una cierta posibilidad de que sea verdad, no se preocupen los ayudaremos a encontrar a sus amigos".

-"Gracias, este…"

-"Edward, Edward Elric el alquimista de acero, pero puedes llamarme Ed" dijo el chico.

-"Y mi nombre es Alphonse, pero puedes llamarme Al **(ambos de full metal alchemist**)" dijo la armadura.

-"De acuerdo" respondió Sora con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Sora y sus amigos acaban de conocer a los hermanos Elric quiénes lo ayudarán en su búsqueda, pero también están los dos nega sombras que han preparado una especie de plan para evitar que continuen con su viaje.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**XIV**_

-En la guarida de Maléfica, en la habitación donde estaba encerrado Hyosuke, Ganondorf fue hasta donde él estaba en lugar de mirarlo desde el piso de arriba y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-"¿Dónde están los demás?" pregunto Hyosuke.

-"De seguro llegaran en unos minutos señor" le respondió Ganondorf.

-"Eso espero" en ese momento se abre la puerta y entran Bowser y Ridley (**metroid**) en malas condiciones físicas.

-"Parece que no lograron cumplir con sus objetivos" les dijo Ganondorf burlándose de ellos.

-"Grrr" gruño Bowser y miro hacia otro lado.

-"Callate, esos tres mocosos me sorprendieron con la guardia baja" refunfuño Ridley (**leer kh Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"Te sorprendieron…" dijo una voz en la habitación, que se hizo visible después de salir de su escondite en las sombras, resulto ser Riku, "a mi me parece que te dieron una buena paliza" dice burlonamente.

-"Tch" dice Ridley molesto y miro hacia otro lado, Riku aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse a Hyosuke y hablarle.

-"Pensé que teníamos un trato, yo te ayudo si tu no lastimas a mis amigos" le replico Riku.

-"Y aún lo tenemos, sólo trato de que cumplas con tu palabra de liberarme, ya después de eso no te necesitare más".

-"Creí que querías que te ayudara a regresar a tu verdadera forma".

-"Je, deberás me crees tan tonto para caer en ese juego" dice mirando fijamente a Riku, "yo sé que tu eres diferente a ellos…" decía mirando a Ganondorf, Bowser y Ridley, "podrás poseer el poder de la oscuridad, pero tu corazón a demostrado estar seguro de que acción es buena y cual no lo es, en pocas palabras Riku…" dijo observándolo de nuevo, "yo sé que apenas me liberes te iras, pero no eso no me importa en lo más mínimo porque aunque no tenga tu ayuda, ellos tres si me la darán" Riku se sentía aliviado, pero a la vez preocupado.

-"Por qué simplemente lo vas a dejar así…no entiendo, si es cierto que no me necesitas después que te libere, por qué no simplemente te liberamos para que destruyas a Maléfica, si es que en verdad quieres hacerlos" pregunto el joven.

-"Esperaba que me lo preguntaras" dijo Hyosuke regocijante, "la razón es muy simple Riku, tu serás quien lleve a cabo mi venganza".

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Riku muy molesto.

-"La razón por la que Ganondorf te entrena es para que cumplas con los objetivos de Maléfica que es que te vuelvas uno de sus aliados, pero lo que ella no se a percatado aún es el hecho de que no estás entrenando para satisfacer sus necesidades, sino las mías".

-"¡Qué!" dijo Riku sorprendido.

-"Así es, tu serás quien aprenda todos los poderes sobre la oscuridad misma y los usaras contra los responsables ¡que me encerraron en este lugar y me condenaron a vivir en esta forma simple!" dijo indignado, "esa es la razón por la que no te necesitaré luego de que me liberes" le dice pero más calmado.

-"De qué hablas" pregunto Riku sorprendido.

-"Je, te lo diré cuando te responda tu otra pregunta, la otra razón por la que no quiero que me liberen en este momento, es por el simple hecho de que con esta forma no podría defenderme contra su magia…pero cuando llegue el momento en el que pierda sus poderes será mi oportunidad de escapar" dice, luego se dirige a Riku de manera regocijante nuevamente, "además estoy seguro de que tu fiel amigo vendrá a derrotar a Maléfica, pensando que ella te esta controlando, una vez que lo haga y yo escape no tendré que preocuparme por ella o por las acciones de mis antiguos amigos".

-"¿Antiguos amigos?".

-"Si Riku, y ahí…es donde terminare de responderte la primera pregunta" le dijo maliciosamente.

-De vuelta con nuestros héroes, se encontraban en el enorme edificio donde vieron a Ed y Al salir el otro día, los tres entraron junto con ellos a una oficina donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello y ojos negros junto con una mujer de cabello amarillo y ojos dorados, en cuanto a su vestimenta ambos tenían uniformes azules.

-"Vaya acero, parece que al fin lograste encontrar a alguien que te comprenda" dice el hombre de cabello negro muy sonriente, Sora no le entendió el comentario hasta que vio a Ed muy molesto, fue cuando comprendió que ese sujeto se estaba burlando de uno de los rasgos físicos de Ed que siempre lo había molestado (**su estatura**).

-"¡Estás insinuando que Sora es él único que puede comprenderme por el simple hecho de que tiene casi mi estatura!" le reclamo Ed muy molesto.

-"Tranquilizate Acero no estamos aquí para discutir, cuál es la urgencia por la que necesitas hablar conmigo".

-"Mustang, estas tres personas…" decía Ed señalando a Sora, Syaoran y Esteban, "saben mucho sobre esas extrañas criaturas negras que han aparecido en todo el lugar".

-"Es eso cierto" pregunto Mustang mirando fijamente a Sora.

-"Por supuesto" asintió.

-"Te molestaría explicarnos todo lo que sabes" Sora miro a Ed y éste le asintió, dándole la seguridad de que no había nada de que preocuparse.

-"De acuerdo" dijo y le explico a Mustang todo lo que sabía sobre los sincorazones.

-"Increíble que puedan existir ese tipo de criaturas" dice la mujer impresionada.

-"Es por eso que en lugar de enviar a los militares a Ishballa, deberías llevarlos a combatir contra esas criaturas".

-"Ni lo sueñes" le respondió Mustang.

-"Pero por qué".

-"Recientemente los Ishbalanos comenzaron otra rebelión y debemos hacer todo lo posible para evitar que causen más daños en otras ciudades, pero no te preocupes, ya que estas tan interesado en derrotar a esos sincorazones te daré una pequeña misión" decía moviendo varios papeles encima de su escritorio.

-"¿Misión?" pregunto Ed.

-"Si" le respondió tomando uno de los papeles y comenzó a leerlo "al parecer en la ciudad de Rodant a habido innumerables ataques de esas criaturas, el terrateniente del lugar nos ha pedido nuestra ayuda contra de ellas, pero debido al problema con Ishballa nos hemos visto imposibilitados de mandar nuestras fuerzas militares a auxiliarlos, así que porque no van tú y tus amigos a resolver ese problema".

-"Debes de estar bromeando, Rodant es una ciudad muy pobre y en decadencia, tiene suerte de que aún siga en pie durante todos estos años".

-"Aún así…" dice Mustang colocando el papel sobre su escritorio, luego miro fijamente a Ed, "es una orden y espero oír buenos resultados".

-"Tch…de acuerdo" refunfuño Ed, luego salió de la oficina junto con Sora y los demás.

-"Teniente Hawkeye" exclamo Mustang.

-"Si señor" le respondió la mujer.

-"Digale al Mayor Armstrong que retire la mitad de sus tropas de Ishballa y las envié a estas ciudades" dice Mustang entregándole una hoja a Hawkeye.

-"Pero señor, qué paso con las ordenes del General en Jefe Bradley de enviar a todos los soldados a Ishballa".

-"Lo que no sepa no lo matara, además…" decía mirando una foto de él junto con un hombre de cabello negro y lentes, "debemos proteger a todos los civiles antes de que más vidas se pierdan innecesariamente".

-"Entendido" dijo y salio rápidamente de la oficina.

-Mientras tanto, Ed y los otros estaban en la estación de trenes comprando los pasajes para ir a la ciudad de Rodant, "Ese Mustang lo volvió a hacer, ahora nos envió a la peor ciudad de todas" refunfuño Ed pagando los pasajes.

-"Hermano recuerda que debemos ayudar a los demás sin importar la situación en la que se encuentren, además…" dijo volteando hacia atrás mirando a Sora jugando con Mokona, mientras Syaoran los veía con una sonrisa y Esteban no les prestaba atención, "esta podría ser una oportunidad para ellos de que encuentren a sus amigos".

-"Tienes razón" le respondió tomando los pasajes de la taquilla y regresándose adonde estaba el grupo.

* * *

-Varias horas después ya estaban en el tren rumbo a Rodant, Sora y Mokona estaban pegados de la ventana del vagón mirando el paisaje sorprendidos, mientras que Ed, Al, Syaoran, Esteban y Euromolos permanecían tranquilos.

-"Es la primera vez que subes a un tren no es cierto Sora" le dice Ed con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, si claro" le respondió también con una sonrisa.

-"También es la primera vez de Mokona" dice Mokona muy feliz.

-"De verás" le pregunto Sora.

-"Si" asintió, luego los dos se pusieron a conversar mientras Syaoran los veía.

-"Menos mal que hablaste con él en el mundo anterior" susurro Esteban.

-"Ehhh…" le respondió Syaoran ya que no les estaba prestando atención.

-"Si no lo hubieras hecho, quién sabe que hubiera pasado si Sora seguía molesto como antes" luego miro a Syaoran y le dijo, "tu eras el más indicado para hacerlo reaccionar".

-"No fue nada, solo sentía que era mi deber".

-"Pues ese sentimiento fue su salvación" murmuro, en ese momento una sombra se detuvo frente a la puerta de su vagón y la abrió, era una señora que traía consigo un carrito lleno de comida.

-"¿Deseán algo de comer?" pregunto la señora, en ese momento el estómago de Sora empezó a rugir, todos lo miraron y él muy avergonzado sonrió y se rasco su cabeza, Ed sonrió y le dijo a la señora.

-"Por supuesto, no nos vendría mal algo de comer antes de llegar a Rodant" luego de eso todos estaban disfrutando de su comida mientras que Mokona se la pasaba volando de un plato a otro probando las diferentes comidas, después de comer Mokona jugo con Sora y Al hasta que se quedo dormida junto con Al, Syaoran también estaba dormido al igual que Euromolos, los únicos que estaban despiertos eran Sora, Ed y Esteban.

-"Oye Ed cuando llegaremos a Rodant" le pregunto Sora.

-"Llegaremos mañana por la mañana, deberías descansar igual que los otros".

-"Si" decía mirando a todos los que estaban dormidos, hasta que vio a Al y por curiosidad le pregunto a Ed.

-"Por qué Al siempre esta disfrazado con esa armadura, es que no le da calor".

-"La verdad Sora, es que…" le dijo Ed muy triste.

-"La verdad es qué".

-"No hay ningún ser viviente dentro de esa armadura" dijo Esteban.

-"No hay ningún ser viviente" pregunto Sora, luego miro a Ed quien estaba aún más triste, pero eso no lo detuvo de hablar con Esteban.

-"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" pregunto Ed.

-"Simple, cada vez que estoy cerca de él no siento ni huelo a un humano, solo huelo el metal de su armadura".

-"¿A qué se refiere?" le pregunto Sora a Ed.

-"Veras Sora, Al perdió su cuerpo humano hace mucho tiempo cuando por accidente intentamos revivir a nuestra madre usando la alquimia" al oírlo Sora se quedo sin palabras debido al impacto que le había causado la noticia, pero aún así Ed continuo con la historia. "A diferencia de él, yo solo perdí mi pierna izquierda en la transmutación, cuando me di cuenta de que él no estaba use las fuerzas que me quedaban para fijar su alma en esa armadura, pero para hacerlo tuve que perder mi brazo derecho a cambio" decía sacándose su guante blanco y mostrando su mano metálica, luego se subió un poco el ruedo de su pantalón y les mostró parte de su pierna metálica.

-"Nunca espere escuchar una historia tan terrorífica" dice Sora, "pero no entendió que es eso de que tuvieron que perder algo para obtener lo que querían".

-"Eso es el principio de la **Ley** **de Equivalencia de Intercambio**" le respondió Esteban.

-"¿Ley de equivalencia de intercambio?".

-"Si, para que una persona pueda obtener algún objeto determinado debe sacrificar otro de igual valor, sólo así se lograra obtener lo que desees y que el balance no se destruya" Sora comprendía esta última parte ya que sabía del balance que existía en los diferentes mundos.

-"No obstante…" susurro Ed, "si logro conseguir la piedra filosofal podré regresar nuestros cuerpos a la normalidad, sin tener que preocuparme por esa ley, es por esa razón que Al y yo hemos estado buscando innumerables maneras y lugares que nos permitan obtener información sobre la piedra, pero desde que los sincorazones aparecieron Mustang no ha dejado de enviarme a misiones como esta, dificultando mi trabajo" Sora se sintió mal por él y por Al, así que trato de animarlo.

-"No te preocupes" dijo haciendo que Ed lo mirara, "estoy seguro de que lograras conseguir esa piedra y podrás regresar a la normalidad al igual que a Al" luego bostezo y se estiro un poco para luego dormirse como los otros.

-"Sora…" murmuro Ed, luego sonrió, asintió e hizo lo mismo que Sora quedándose dormido, Esteban por un lado veía la luna a través de la ventana de su vagón, luego cerro sus ojos y se recostó de su asiento.

-A la mañana siguiente el grupo estaba en perfectas condiciones y estaba listo para entrar en la ciudad de Rodant, el tren se detuvo y se dio la señal de que habían llegado, Sora junto con los demás salieron de su vagón para salir del tren, sin percatarse de que pasaron por un vagón donde cuatro sombras los vieron pasar, los cuatro rieron maléficamente y esperaron a que el grupo bajara para que pudieran salir del tren sin llamar la atención y espiarlos más de cerca. Una vez que se bajaron, el tren siguió con su camino y el grupo siguió a Ed.

-"Muy bien chicos, esta es la ciudad de Rodant" dijo Ed, fue cuando el grupo supo el porque siempre se quejaba de esa ciudad, era cierto la ciudad en si parecía una pocilga, "será mejor que hablemos con el terrateniente de una vez" dijo, el grupo lo siguió y aún así no se percataron de que los venían siguiendo.

-"Esos son de los que hablaba nuestra ama" dice una mujer.

-"Si no hay duda de ello" le respondió un joven.

-"¡Voy a comerlos, jejeje!" dijo uno que parecía ser el más tonto del grupo.

-"Si Gula, muy pronto lo harás pero primero necesitamos una estrategia, tú y Lujuria se encargaran del joven de cabello marrón y el de negro, mientras que Ira y yo nos hacemos cargo del chico de cabello puntiagudo, ¡más te vale no fallar en esto oíste!" le replico el joven a otra persona.

-"De acuerdo" le respondió un niño.

-"Bien, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar" dice el joven maliciosamente.

* * *

**Sora y sus amigos acaban de llegar a la ciudad de Rodant ahora deberán ayudar a los habitantes antes que los sincorazones acaben con lo que queda del pueblo, lo que aún no saben es que detrás de ellos les sigue un mal mucho peor.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**XV**_

-Dentro de la ciudad, el grupo se percato que parecía estar deshabitada debido a que todo establecimiento a su alrededor estaba en malas condiciones y las pocas personas dentro de sus hogares casi destruidos cerraban ventanas y puertas, temiéndoles a Sora y los demás.

-"Qué les pasa a todos en este lugar" pregunto Sora.

-"De seguro tiene que ver con los sincorazones que acechan por aquí" le respondió Ed, mientras caminaban varias sombras empezaron a salir de los callejones causando un ruido estrepitoso, el grupo lo noto y comenzó a acelerar el paso, pero mientras más aceleraban, más oían el ruido e innumerables murmullos.

-"Syaoran" le susurro Mokona muy asustada.

-"Calma" le respondió en voz baja, Esteban por su lado inspeccionaba el terreno y sus atacantes, esperando su ataque.

-"Ya casi llegamos" murmuro Ed viendo el enorme edificio adonde debían dirigirse, pero en ese momento les bloquearon el paso tanto de ida como de regreso varias personas que parecían haberse vuelto locos, Sora y los demás se reagruparon viendo a sus atacantes.

-"Calmense no hemos venido a atacarlos, solo estamos aquí para ayudarlos" les decía Ed.

-"¡No es cierto! ustedes vinieron a asesinarnos justo como lo hicieron esas criaturas negras" les grito un hombre.

-"Pero si él dice la verdad" les replico Sora.

-"¡Mientes!" grito una mujer.

-"Por favor guarden la calma, nosotros venimos bajo las ordenes del estado" dijo Ed, pero eso solo logro que la turba se enfureciera más.

-"Hermano" susurro Al.

-"Si lo sé, parece que tampoco somos muy bienvenidos en este lugar, no nos quedara otra más que pasar sobre ellos".

-"¡Dejen de murmurar tantas estupideces!" grito un hombre que trato de atacar a Esteban con un bate, él sonrió y lo tomo con su mano derecha.

-"Qué rayos" murmuro el hombre estupefacto por su fuerza, Esteban no espero más y abriendo sus fauces clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre.

-"¡Ahhh!" grito de dolor, mientras que los demás lo veían pasmados, Sora y Syaoran no hicieron nada sabiendo que si trataban solo empeoraría su actitud, una vez que termino de succionar su sangre dejo caer su cuerpo inerte.

-"Mal… ¡Maldito!" grito otro hombre que trato de apuñalearlo.

-"¡No lo hagas!" le grito Sora al hombre, pero éste no hizo caso y se le fue encima, Esteban sonrió mientras la sangre del otro hombre le salía de su boca y en un rápido movimiento lo corto transversalmente con su mano derecha, su sangre salió de su herida tan rápido y en grandes cantidades que solo pudo quedarse de pie por unos segundos antes de caer al suelo, Esteban giro su cabeza y miro a las personas detrás de él asustadas.

-"Y bien, quién es el siguiente" les decía con una sonrisa y vista malévola, los aldeanos retrocedieron asustados por su presencia, pero no abandonaron el lugar.

-"R…rayos ¡encárguense de los otros y olviden a ese monstruo!" ordeno el hombre quien se había dirigido a ellos primero y todas las personas se lanzaron al ataque.

-"Tch" dijo Ed a través de sus dientes que apretaba con fuerza, esquivando el ataque de una de las personas, para luego golpearlo con su brazo metálico, "¡no nos queda de otra chicos! tenemos que luchar contra ellos" dice Ed, los demás asintieron y empezaron a pelear contra los aldeanos, Al los golpeaba al igual que Syaoran y Ed, Sora los atacaba con su llave espada y aunque ninguna de las personas se le acercaba a Esteban, él los cortaba con sus manos uno por uno, sin darse cuenta Sora comenzó a separarse del grupo quedando acorralado por varios hombres.

-"Maldición, me tienen" murmuro viendo como un grupo de personas estaban listos para el ataque.

-"Jejeje, estás acabado mocoso" dice uno de los atacantes, en eso se oye un aplauso y todos incluyendo Sora ven el lugar de donde provino, de la nada el muro de unos de los edificios golpeo a todos los enemigos, el líder del grupo vio esto y no le quedo de otra que retirar su tropa restante. Una vez que se fueron Sora miro muy impresionado el muro que se había levantado detallándolo.

-"Sorprendido" le pregunto una persona que a los pocos segundo se hizo visible, era Ed.

-"Ehhh, si claro" le responde Sora rápidamente debido a que no le estaba prestando atención.

-"¿Pero…cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto Sora intrigado.

-"Fue solo alquimia básica" dice Ed aplaudiendo de nuevo y tocando el muro levantado que volvió a unirse con el edificio, "utilice los materiales del edificio para crear la biga que te salvo la vida".

-"Ya veo, muchas gracias Ed".

-"No fue nada" le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Sora, hermano" exclamo Al yendo a donde ellos estaban, junto con Syaoran y Esteban, "están bien" pregunto.

-"Por supuesto, recuerda que tanto Sora como yo no podemos ser vencidos tan fácil, cierto" dice Ed colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de él.

-"De eso no hay duda" respondió felizmente.

-"Muy bien es hora de que continuemos" dijo Ed sin darse cuenta que las cuatro personas malvadas los observaban.

-"Envidia, deberás crees poder hacerte cargo de ese chico, esa extraña arma parece muy peligrosa" dice Lujuria.

-"Bah, eso no me importa, lo único que quiero es acabar con Ed y Al así sea lo último que haga".

-"Recuerda que primero debemos tener la piedra filosofal antes de que los asesines".

-"Lo sé, pero desde que aparecieron esos extraños sujetos de traje blanco, todo nuestro plan tuvo que dar marcha atrás" refunfuño Envidia recordando una anécdota.

-En un extraño lugar lleno de todos los lujos que alguien de ese mundo podía pedir, estaban las cuatro personas que seguían a Sora y Ed más una mujer de larga cabellera marrón y ojos azules; un hombre de cabello, bigotes y ojo izquierdo negro, ya que el derecho estaba cubierto con un parche, por último estaba una mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos púrpura que vestía un simple vestido rojo. Estaban planeando buscar una manera de hacer que Ed lograra hacer la piedra filosofal para ellos después de su intento fallido en el laboratorio nº 5 (**de la serie full metal alchemist**), antes de que comenzaran a discutir sobre que estrategia iban a tomar un portal oscuro se abrió frente ellos y salieron Snnider y el caballero.

-"¡Quiénes son ustedes y como llegaron a este lugar!" les reclamo Envidia.

-"Calma, venimos en paz y si no nos crees pregúntale a ella" decía Snnider señalando a la mujer de cabello negro, "después de todo nuestro jefe fue quien la ayudo cuando más la necesitaba".

-"¡Mienten!" grito.

-"¡Envidia haz silencio!" le reclamo la mujer, él la vio muy sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que se había dirigido tan rudamente contra él.

-"A que debo su visita caballeros" les pregunto la mujer sutilmente.

-"Sólo queremos nuestra contribución por la ayuda que el jefe te brindó Dante, de no haber sido por él hubieras muerto hace ya mucho tiempo" hubo un silencio en la sala hasta que ella les respondió.

-"De acuerdo, qué es lo que tengo que hacer" todas las personas de su bando se impresionaron al verla desistir.

-"A…a…ama" murmuro Envidia, Snnider sonrió a través de su capucha y levanto su brazo derecho delante de ella creando una esfera hecha de metal, luego ésta les mostró a Dante y a las demás personas a Sora, Syaoran y Esteban cuando estaban en Central.

-"Él es elegido por la llave espada de la luz, él es el descendiente de un poderoso mago y él es un vampiro de otro mundo, te llamamos para que te hicieras cargo de ellos, preferiblemente del chico de la llave espada y el descendiente, no creemos que tus homúnculos o como los llamen tengan la suficiente suerte para derrotar al vampiro".

-"Bien" acepto Dante y los dos Nega Sombras se preparaban para irse en el portal, Envidia crujía sus dientes y los veía con odio hasta que no resistió más y fue a atacar a Snnider, el caballero fácilmente logro sujetar su golpe con su mano derecha.

-"Qué" murmuro Envidia mirando a su contrincante, eso lo enfado más y trato de darle una patada, pero él fácilmente la tomo con su otra mano y luego lo lanzo a un muro que se vino abajo, de los escombros se levanto Envidia listo para seguir luchando al igual que el Nega Sombra.

-"¡Envidia es suficiente!" grito Dante, debido al regaño crujió sus dientes, salió de los escombros y no busco darles más problemas.

-"Je, deberías evitar molestarnos niño aunque ustedes tengan el poder de ser inmortales, nosotros los superamos en fuerza y agilidad, ten eso siempre en mente" dijo Snnider para luego entrar en el portal junto con susubalterno, luego el portal desapareció y Envidia no dejaba de crujir sus dientes muy molesto.

-"Esos sujetos vinieron así nada más a darnos ordenes, no puedo aceptarlo, por eso es que cuando mate a Ed y Al" decía por ser ordenes de Dante, "buscaré a esos sujetos y los mataré… ¡los haré pagar!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, Ed giro su cabeza porque creyó escuchar algo.

-"¿Pasa algo hermano?" le pregunto Al.

-"No, no es nada solamente es mi imaginación" dijo y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía el terrateniente del lugar.

-"Es ahora o nunca" dijo Ed tomando la manija de la puerta y la azoto contra ella, nadie respondió y Ed volvió a tocarla sin resultado alguno.

-"¿Estás seguro que es aquí?" le pregunto Sora.

-"Si estoy seguro" le respondió mientras que Al revisaba las ventanas haber si había alguien adentro.

-"Parece que no hay nadie aquí" dijo Al.

-"Hmmm…" pensaba Mokona mientras miraba por las ventanas de los pisos superiores.

-"Encontraste algo Mokona" le pregunto Syaoran al mismo tiempo que Mokona bajo hasta su hombro.

-"No, no hay nadie arriba" dice.

-"¿Y?" le pregunto Esteban a Euromolos.

-"Hay una presencia adentro y aunque no sea mala es muy poca, me cuesta reconocer si esta vivo o muerto" le respondió.

-"¡Al diablo con esto!" exclamo Ed abriendo la puerta, por dentro la casa estaba en un terrible estado, todos los cuadros y pertenencias habían sido destruidos y la casa estaba completamente sucia, parecía que no la habían limpiado hace años.

-El grupo decidió inspeccionar el área en busca de alguna persona sobreviviente, mientras Esteban examinaba el lugar, una sombra camino arrodillada hasta esconderse bajo un escritorio, Esteban la había notado y sin hacer ningún extraño movimiento se acerco como si nada al escritorio y de un solo golpe lo destruyo tomando la sombra escondida. Los otros se habían reunido en otra habitación discutiendo si debían seguir con su búsqueda o regresar a Central, en ese momento llega Esteban.

-"Él es la persona a la que estamos buscando" dijo mostrándole a Ed a un hombre que él mismo había capturado, su cabello era color marrón claro, ojos azules y de barba corta.

* * *

-"Ehhh…si" titubeo Ed, Esteban lo lanzo al suelo, cayendo frente Ed y los demás.

-"Po…po…por favor no me hagan daño, llévense lo que quieran pero no me lastimen" les decía el hombre muy asustado y arrodillándose frente a ellos.

-"Calmése venimos aquí a ayudarles" dijo Ed, el hombre subió su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de regocijo por sus palabras.

-"Por fin nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas" dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Ed, todos incluyendo Ed lo veían de manera confusa por su extraña actitud.

-"No…no es nada de veras" dice Ed avergonzado.

-"Oh, si lo siento mucho" se disculpo el hombre soltándolo y se presento ante ellos como Johan.

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" le pregunto Sora.

-"Como ya muchos de ustedes saben nuestro pueblo muy difícilmente puede mantenerse en pie ya que no contamos con los suficientes recursos de otros lugares como: centros de investigación u hospitales" decía Johan mientras recordaba numerosas imágenes de su pueblo, "pero a pesar de eso nunca nos vimos afectados por eso y una sonrisa siempre estaba dibujada en los rostros de las personas…pero vino el terrible día en que esas criaturas aparecieron en grandes números, logrando reducir el número de personas y del pueblo hasta dejarlos en escombros, las pocas personas que han logrado escapar se refugiaron en sus hogares con temor a salir" decía recordando.

-"Fue cuando decidí pedir ayuda a las otras ciudades, pero al final ninguna trato de ayudarnos y varios de los habitantes enloquecieron, comenzaron a convertirse en ladrones y asaltaban a cualquier persona que pasaba por aquí o se cruzara en su camino" mientras se los decía, en el refugio de esos ladrones el líder y los otros estaban tranquilos, hasta que Envidia y los demás homúnculos irrumpieron su tranquilidad, él sonrió maliciosamente al verlos y ellos sólo los veían de manera confusa.

-"Los pocos que no querían vivir ese tipo de vida como yo, nos escondíamos y rezábamos" dijo, luego miro a Sora y los otros, "rezábamos por unos valientes héroes que algún día nos librarían de nuestra miseria y aquí están".

-"Tiene alguna idea de cómo podemos ayudarles" le pregunto Ed, Johan suspiro y les dijo.

-"Lo único que nos queda es trasladarnos a otro lugar y empezar de nuevo desde cero, pero no es una tarea fácil ya que en el trayecto hasta la estación somos vulnerables a cualquier ataque y no contamos con un tren privado que logre sacar a todas estas personas sin rasguño alguno".

-"Extraño" menciono Ed.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Sora.

-"No te diste cuenta, ningún sincorazon apareció cuando nos dirigíamos a este lugar" Sora pensó un momento lo que estaba diciendo sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

-"Cierto" exclamo Sora.

-"Por qué crees que paso eso" le pregunto Al.

-"La única razón que puedo darle es que alguien les ordeno a que no nos atacaran".

-"Lo que quiere decir que…" dice Syaoran.

-"Si" asintió Sora, "alguien sabía que vendríamos a este lugar desde un principio" luego todas sus miradas se dirigieron a Johan, quien rápidamente trato de calmarlos.

-"No esperen, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto" les dijo muy asustado.

-"Tiene razón" dijo Esteban, "si en verdad hubiera querido asesinarnos lo habría hecho antes de que entráramos aquí, además él no posee un aura oscura como la de los sincorazones".

-"¿Aura?" pregunto Sora.

-"Si, cada uno de nosotros posee un aura distintiva de la otra, en mi caso no se aplica ya que mi aura oscura es parecida a la de los sincorazones y los nobodies".

-"Osea que tú eres como un sincorazon o un nobodie" le pregunto Sora.

-"¡No! me refiero a que mi aura se asemeja a la de ellos por ser parte de la oscuridad".

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo no tienes que enfadarte" dijo Sora calmándolo hasta que recordó que su amigo Riku era el portador de la llave espada de la oscuridad y también de la batalla que tuvo contra él en sus sueños, "Riku también posee un aura oscura, verdad".

-"Si es como lo contaste cuando estábamos en el Valle de la Neblina entonces si, hasta podría decirte que lo clasificaría como una persona muy parecida a mí".

-"Ya veo" dijo, luego regreso a sus pensamientos.

-"De cualquier forma, tenemos que buscar una manera para ayudarlos y creo tener una buena idea" dice Ed, "pero necesitare que todos vengan conmigo hasta la estación de trenes, de casualidad no tienen un depósito donde guarden toda su basura o coloquen todas las piezas que no utilizan".

-"Si, si tenemos uno, esta cerca de la estación del tren" le respondió el hombre.

-"Bien, mejor para nosotros" dijo, minutos más tarde el grupo salió de la casa y fue velozmente hasta la estación de trenes, al pasar cerca de un callejón no se dieron cuenta de que Envidia junto con un grupo de ladrones los observaba.

-"Pensé que querías derrotarlos" le dijo el jefe de los bandidos a Envidia.

-"No te preocupes, ellos volverán y cuando lo hagan se llevarán una gran sorpresa, claro si es que vuelven en una sola pieza" reía Envidia maliciosamente.

-"Ya casi llegamos" les grito Ed a los demás viendo que ya casi llegaban a la estación, en eso varios sincorazones aparecieron de la nada, todos tenían la apariencia de aldeanos con diferentes armas como: palas, llaves inglesas y escopetas.

-"¡Sincorazones!" exclamo Sora invocando su llave espada.

-"Parece que no quieren que rescatemos a los aldeanos" dijo Esteban con una sonrisa y poniéndose en posición de combate, Syaoran invoco su espada y Ed y Al asumieron su posición de pelea. El equipo de Sora fue el primero en entrar en acción atacando a los sincorazones, no parecían ser fuertes pero ellos tenían ventaja numérica y cada vez que alguno desparecía aparecía otro.

-"Maldición a este paso no lograremos nada" murmuro Ed viendo la batalla, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en dos sincorazones que no hacían nada, dándole una idea.

-"Lo tengo" pensó, "¡Sora!" grito llamándolo, luego de haber derrotado a un sincorazon con su llave giro su cabeza para ver a Ed, quien le hizo una seña a los sincorazones que no hacían nada, él asintió y corrió hacia ellos igual que Ed, mientras corría aplaudió y con su mano humana toco su brazo metálico transformándolo en una cuchilla, luego los dos atacaron a los sincorazones.

-Una vez que desaparecieron llamaron a los demás para que los siguieran; Syaoran, Al y Esteban los siguieron, cuando pasaron frente del último sincorazon que trataba de detenerlos, Esteban lo tomo por la pierna y lo lanzo contra los otros retrasándolos. Al llegar a la estación todos incluyendo Mokona y Euromolos comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor el depósito.

-"¡Ahí esta!" exclamo Mokona señalándolo.

-"Bien, solo tenemos que llegar allá y…" dijo Ed al percatarse que más sincorazones aparecieron de la nada y de que los sincorazones de hace rato los habían seguido.

-"Vamos dennos un descanso al menos" dijo Sora exhausto.

-"Bien parece que no me queda otra más que luchar contra ustedes" dice Esteban sonando sus nudillos.

-"Esteban" susurro Sora.

-"No te preocupes Sora, ustedes váyanse yo me haré cargo de estas cosas".

-"Pero…" dice Sora, Syaoran lo noto y camino hacia donde estaba Esteban y se puso al lado de él.

-"Yo te ayudare" dijo.

-"Syaoran" susurro Sora, Esteban sonrió y se dirigió a Syaoran.

-"Eres valiente chico, espero que sepas lo que haces" él asintió y giro su cabeza hacia Sora mostrándole una sonrisa que le daba la seguridad de que podía irse a ayudar a Ed.

-"Euromolos ve con ellos puede que les seas útil" le ordeno Esteban.

-"¡Si señor!" le respondió.

-"¿Estarás bien?" le pregunto Mokona muy triste a Syaoran.

-"No te preocupes por mi y ve a ayudarles".

-"Si" asintió y ambas criaturas volaron hasta los hombros de Sora.

-"Bien, por favor asegúrense de seguir con vida cuando regresemos" les dice Sora, Syaoran y Esteban sonrieron por el comentario.

-"Y tú asegúrate de no estropearlo todo oíste, recuerda que esta es la única oportunidad de esos aldeanos para escapar" dice Esteban.

-"¡Hey yo no estropeo nada!" le reclamo Sora.

-"¡Sora!" lo llamo Ed, él giro su cabeza y lo miro, "será mejor irnos" dijo seriamente, él asintió y siguió a Ed y Al hasta el deposito. Una vez que se fueron Esteban y Syaoran comenzaron a luchar, Sora y los otros entraron en el depósito impresionándose por las innumerables montañas de basura.

-"¿Qué es lo que buscamos?" pregunto Sora.

-"Suficientes piezas" dijo escarbando las montañas al igual que Al.

-"¿Piezas?" pregunto Sora confundido.

-"Si" dijo sacando una larga lámina de metal de una de las montañas, "usaré mi alquimia para crear una locomotora con el suficiente espacio para que resguarde a los aldeanos y luego nos larguemos de este lugar, Al por favor ve preparando el círculo de transmutación".

-"Si" asintió y comenzó a hacer un dibujo en el suelo.

-"Mientras tanto nosotros buscaremos los materiales necesarios".

-"De acuerdo" le respondió Sora y junto con la ayuda de Ed, Mokona y Euromolos empezaron la búsqueda. Mientras que en la batalla Esteban y Syaoran derrotaban sincorazones uno tras otro, hasta que quedaron juntos.

-"Je, debo admitir que me impresionas chico, tus ojos tienen la misma determinación que Sora en la batalla" dijo Esteban, Syaoran lo miro y él siguió hablándole, "eres muy parecido a él, menos en el sentido de que él aún es muy inmaduro" Syaoran sonrió y le dijo.

-"Eres la segunda persona que me dice que me parezco a él y la verdad es que en los últimos días no veo a Sora como mi amigo…" dijo haciendo que Esteban lo mirara, "sino como mi hermano pequeño" dijo seriamente tomando su espada con firmeza, "es por eso que no me gusta verlo triste o molesto y siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer todo lo que tengo a mano para que se encuentre con sus amigos y verlo feliz".

-"Ya veo" susurro con una sonrisa, "entonces ustedes dos deben cuidarse las espaldas mutuamente, si quieren encontrar a sus seres queridos".

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Syaoran porque lo había dicho tan bajo que no pudo escucharlo.

-"Nada importante, sigamos con la pelea" dijo, Syaoran asintió y siguieron peleando.

-En el depósito; Sora, Mokona y Euromolos veían la magia negra de Esteban intensificándose.

-"¿Ed ya está listo?" le pregunto Sora preocupado por Syaoran y Esteban.

-"Casi…" dijo colocando los materiales debajo de un extraño dibujo que hizo Al, los dos asintieron entre ellos, aplaudieron y colocaron sus manos sobre el símbolo; una luz brillante apareció de repente muy parecida a la que Ed uso en Central para salvar a Mokona y Euromolos, pero mucho más grande y luminosa.

-"Solo necesitamos algo de tiempo y luego podremos ayudarles" decía Ed soportando el poder que ejercía la luz, en eso un sincorazon del tipo sombra fue directamente hacia Al, Mokona lo sintió rápidamente con sus orejas levantadas.

-"¡Cuidado!" grito girando su cabeza hacia Ed y Al, haciendo que Sora lo notara, Ed y Al miraron al sincorazon listo para atacarlo.

-"¡Al!" grito Ed, pero no podía hacer nada ya que si trataba de moverse o algo la transmutación fallaría y no sabían que efecto catastrófico podía ocurrir.

-"Ahhh" decía Al mirando el sincorazon ir directo hacia él, pero al final Sora logro derrotarlo con su llave espada.

-"Sora" murmuro Ed mirándolo dispuesto a protegerlos.

-"Sera mejor que se apresuren antes de que vengan más" dijo Sora, Ed y Al asintieron y se esforzaron más para crear la locomotora lo más rápido posible mientras que salían más y más sincorazones de las montañas del depósito listos para atacar a Sora, él tomo su llave y los espero.

-"Vengan por mi" murmuro desafiante mientras las sombras iban hacia él pegadas al suelo, la primera que logro acercársele salió del suelo y Sora no dudo en más tarde Esteban uso su fuerza para colocar la pesada locomotora sobre los rieles.

-"Bien creo que con eso bastara" dijo Ed secándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo, "hoy todos dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo construyéndola…" decía mirándolos a todos algo sucios por la batalla, excepto Esteban y Al, "así que será mejor darle un buen uso rescatando a las personas de este lugar" dijo animándolos.

-"¡Si!" exclamaron Sora y Mokona.

-"Oye Sora" le dice Al mientras caminaban hacia Rodant.

-"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto.

-"Gracias por lo de hoy, realmente nos ayudaste mucho".

-"Oh no fue nada" decía sonriendo y rascando su cabeza avergonzado.

-"Claro que no" dijo haciendo que Sora lo mirara serio, "si no lo hubieses hecho mi hermano se hubiera entristecido mucho, sino hubieras estado ahí y no me hubieras protegido, no estaría con vida y eso lo hubiera puesto al borde" decía mientras Sora veía a Ed caminando frente a ellos, "quizás no lo sepas pero…"

-"Lo sé Al" dijo Sora en voz baja.

-"Sé todo por lo que pasaron y sé que él se preocupa mucho por ti desde aquella vez en que perdiste tu cuerpo, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que lograran su meta y que nada malo va a suceder" le dijo Sora al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa de Johan, él bajo rápidamente y la abrió.

-"Chicos no es necesario que toquen la...puerta" dijo al ver que quien estaba detrás de la puerta era Envidia junto con los otros homúnculos y los bandidos.

-"No se preocupe se los haré saber cuando vuelvan" decía Envidia transformándose en Johan.

-"A…a... ¡Ahhh!" grito Johan.

* * *

**Que ironía, las palabras de Sora solo alentaron desencadenar un problema mucho mayor, podrán salir de esto o Envidia logrará salirse con la suya.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**XVI**_

-El grupo regreso a Rodant triunfante y listo para el rescate, "¡ciudadanos de Rodant ya no tienen que temer, nos aseguraremos de llevarlos a un lugar seguro!" exclamo Ed llamándolos, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-"Qué extraño, me pregunto en dónde estarán todos" decía Sora confundido mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-"Finalmente regresaron" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Johan junto con los bandidos y tres personas encapuchadas.

-"Johan qué significa esto" pregunto Ed molesto.

-"Que no es obvio, los estoy traicionando" le respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Qué…pero por qué" pregunto Sora.

-"Porque nadie trato de ayudarnos y nuestro pueblo tuvo que pagar por su culpa, ahora los mataremos y cuando lleguemos a Central la tomaremos por la fuerza".

-"Im…imposible" susurro Ed.

-"Quiere decir que nos utilizaste todo este tiempo" le reclamo Al.

-"Efectivamente" dijo Johan.

-"No puede ser" murmuro Sora, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía, menos Esteban quien sonreía por los comentarios.

-"Corta el acto" le ordeno Esteban.

-"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Sora.

-"Si, es que aún no lo has enten…" dijo Johan hasta que Esteban lo interrumpió.

-"¡Cállate!" le grito, "puede que logres engañar al simple ojo humano, pero…" dijo cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo pero esta vez más exaltados, "no puedes escapar de mis ojos, tú y esas tres personas encapuchadas allá atrás" exclamo señalándolas, los tres mostraron asombro por su facilidad en la que los descubrió.

-"Hmph, lo que digas sólo estás fanfarroneando, acábenlos de una vez" le ordeno Johan a los bandidos.

-"Si" exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo y los rodearon, todos (**excepto Esteban**) se reagruparon y miraban a los bandidos preparados para atacar al que tratara de acercárseles.

-"Je, ustedes no aprendieron su lección la última vez" dijo Esteban, "parece que no me dejan otra opción más que mostrárselos por la fuerza" luego de decirlo lanzo su chaqueta por los aires, Euromolos salió de ella y la tomo; todos podían ver su vestimenta negra junto con sus aditamentos metálicos con forma de calaveras.

-"Es hora" dijo y una intensa aura negra salió de su cuerpo con tal magnitud que Sora y los demás casi salen volando por el enorme poder que fue expulsado, lentamente el aura comenzó a tomar la forma de cabezas de perros (**seis en total**), todos estaban boquiabiertos por lo que veían. Esteban sujeto la cabeza de uno de los bandidos y la retuvo contra el suelo, el movimiento que hizo con todo su cuerpo obligo a una de las cabezas de los perros a moverse acorde a su inclinación, llevándose a la mitad de los malhechores con el ataque.

-"No…no puede ser" titubeo el jefe de los bandidos, "ese hombre…ese hombre, es el demonio mismo" decía viendo con horror como movía sus brazos y las cabezas de los perros se movían de acuerdo a su voluntad, ya cuando había acabado con todos, miro al líder con una mirada sádica mientras se relamía sus labios.

-"Es una lástima, pudiste haber hecho algo productivo en tu vida en lugar de hacer esto, que decepción" dijo y se preparo para matarlo.

-"¡Esteban, no!" grito Sora tratando de impedir que siguiera con la masacre, pero era imposible porque el aura de Esteban lo mantenía lejos de él.

-"Ya te lo dije, no tengo pensado hacer el papel de chico bueno en esta travesía como tú, yo sólo me encargo de dos cosas aquí: pelear y matar" dijo moviendo su brazo derecho hacia el hombre y una de las cabezas fue hasta él matándolo al instante; Sora cerro sus ojos y trato de obviar el grito de dolor del hombre, Syaoran sólo miraba seriamente, Ed lo miraba impotente y Al lo veía muy asustado. Esteban sonrió y se dirigió a Johan.

-"Ahora" dijo mientras se colocab nuevamente su chaqueta vinotinto que Euromolos le había traído, su aura pronto sucumbió y las cabezas de perros desaparecieron. "Porque no nos muestras quien eres en realidad al igual que esos tres" Johan sonrió por el comentario.

-"Bien, parece que ya no podemos seguir escondiéndonos mas" dijo, una luz blanca cubrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndose presente Envidia y los tres sujetos se quitaron sus capuchas mostrando ser sus acompañantes.

-"¡Tú de nuevo!" le reclamo Ed con sus ojos exaltados.

-"Je, parece que no te has olvidado de mí en todo este tiempo, no Edward" le respondió Envidia con una sonrisa malévola.

-"Desearía poder hacerlo".

-"Al quiénes son esas personas" le pregunto Sora.

-"Son homúnculos".

-"¿Homúnculos?" dice Sora confundido.

-"Si, criaturas sin alma creadas por las transmutaciones humanas fallidas" le decía al mismo tiempo que Syaoran interesado por saber se acerco junto con Mokona en sus brazos para escucharlo.

-"Quiéres decir que esas cosas no son humanas" le pregunto Sora.

-"Si" asintió Al, "puede que parezcan humanos pero en realidad son simples cuerpos sin vida".

-"Ya veo" le respondió, luego puso su mano bajo su barbilla y recordó su batalla contra la organización XIII, "son idénticos a ellos" pensaba.

-"Hay alguna manera para derrotarlos" le pregunto Mokona, sacando a Sora de sus pensamientos.

-"No, lo único que podemos hacer ponerlos fuera de combate y huir antes de que vuelvan en si".

-"¿Por qué?" pregunto Sora.

-"Porque como no son humanos no pueden morir, cierto" dijo Syaoran.

-"Así es" asintió Al.

-"Suficiente palabrería" grito Envidia llamando la atención, "venimos para aniquilar al renacuajo de la llave y al chico de la espada".

-"Qué" dijo Sora confundido, Syaoran solo le dio una mirada molesta mientras crujía sus dientes, en ese momento Esteban se puso enfrente de ellos.

-"En serio, pues si quieres llegar a ellos tendrás que pasar sobre mi" dijo con una sonrisa malévola, "es la primera vez que peleo con un homúnculo así que será divertido ver cuál de los dos cae primero, no te parece" Envidia se molesto porque sabía que no era rival para él y si peleaba le iría peor.

-"Lo siento pero tendrás que averiguar eso otro día, ¡Ira hazlo!" le ordeno Envidia.

-"Si" asintió y corrió hacia ellos, Esteban se preparaba para recibirlo pero se dio cuenta de que Envidia iba a atacarlo, así que retuvo su ataque, lo que le permitió a Ira pasar a través de Al y Syaoran e ir directo contra Sora. Syaoran trato de detenerlo antes de que se le escapara.

-"¡Cuidado!" grito Al sacando del camino a Syaoran, justo antes de que Lujuria lo atacara con sus afilados dedos, junto a ella estaba Gula. Ira logro acercarse lo suficiente a Sora para golpearlo, pero en un rápido movimiento invoco su llave espada y detuvo el ataque.

-"Parece que lo subestimaste mucho, no lo crees" le dijo Esteban a Envidia a quien todavía retenía.

-"Para nada, ¡Ira ahora!" grito Envidia, el chico asintió y puso su mano de diferente color de su verdadera piel sobre el piso creando un muro entre ellos.

-"Hmmm, ya veo trataras de separarnos de tu objetivo".

-"Exactamente" dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras volvía a usar su cambio de forma.

-"Tratara de convertirse en alguien fuerte y musculoso para que no pueda seguir reteniéndolo, pues ese truco no le servirá" pensaba aplicando más fuerza en su agarre, de repente sintió como varias agujas penetraban su cuerpo, giro su cabeza y miro que fue Lujuria quien lo ataco.

-"Es inútil, no lo soltaré sin importar cuanto daño me hagas" le dijo Esteban, sin darse cuenta de que Envidia no se transformo en una persona fornida se transformo en un inmenso dragón verde y voló hacia el muro, regresando a la normalidad, él sonrió mientras miraba a Esteban.

-"Parece que fuiste tú quien me subestimo" dijo y salto al otro lado donde Ira peleaba con Sora, Esteban miro a Lujuria quien todavía tenía varios de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

-"Esto no me detendrá" dice Esteban.

-"Eso lo veremos" le respondió Lujuria.

-"Ja…ja…ja" jadeaba Gula tratando de atrapar con sus dientes a Syaoran y Al, ambos solo lo esquivaban cada vez que trataba de darles una mordida.

-"Estás seguro que esto es lo único que podemos hacer" le pregunto Syaoran a Al.

-"Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, él tiene el poder de comer todo lo que se cruce en su camino" dijo, Gula se lanzo nuevamente contra ellos pero ambos lograron esquivarlo nuevamente.

-"Ugh" dijo Sora al recibir un golpe de Ira, pero lentamente se levanto del suelo y nuevamente trato de pelear contra él, Ira corrió hacia él y nuevamente trato de golpearlo pero esta vez Sora contraataco, reteniendo su ataque y a la vez golpeándolo.

-"**Blizzaga**" exclamo y de su llave salio un misil de hielo que golpeo a Ira antes de que cayera al suelo, él uso sus manos para cubrirse sin darse cuenta de que Sora iba hacia él rápidamente para atacarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera Envidia salió de la nada y pateo a Sora antes de su ataque, rodó unos cuantos m. por el suelo y lentamente trato de levantarse para ver que había pasado, solo para darse cuenta que ahora eran dos contra él.

-"Parece que no tienes suerte pequeñín" dijo Envidia maliciosamente y listo para ponerlo fuera de combate, pero antes de que lo lograra alguien se puso enfrente de Sora para recibir el ataque.

-"Tú" refunfuño Envidia molesto, viendo que quien lo retuvo fue Ed usando su brazo metálico.

-"Ja, creíste que había quedado del otro lado del muro, pues te equivocas" dijo transformando su brazo en cuchilla y usándolo para cortarlo, Envidia retrocedió pero no lo suficientemente rápido dejándole una pequeña cortada en su cara de la cual salió sangre mientras estaba parado junto a Ira.

-"Maldito" refunfuño molesto por la herida que le había dejado, Ed regreso su brazo a la normalidad y ayudo a Sora a ponerse de pie.

-"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Ed.

-"Si, no es nada que no pueda controlar" le respondió seguro de si mismo.

-"De acuerdo, entonces luchemos juntos contra ellos" dijo Ed desafiante con Sora a su lado, también preparado.

-"Si" asintió, Envidia estaba demasiado molesto al igual que Ira y los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Todos los dedos de Lujuria se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Esteban hasta retenerlo contra la pared de un edificio.

-"Todo termino" le dijo Lujuria, "mientras te tenga así no podrás salvar a tus compañeros" él sonrió mientras miraba al suelo.

-"Qué es tan gracioso" le pregunto.

-"Deberas crees que éste simple ataque me detendrá, no puedes estar más equivocada" le respondió, en su boca empezó a formarse una extraña aura negra y luego la abrió hacia ella.

-"**Bala Oscura**" murmuro con su boca abierta y una esfera oscura parecida a la de Euromolos pero más grande, golpeo a Lujuria antes de que lograra escapar.

-En la batalla de Syaoran y Al, ellos se estaban cansado de esquivar cada ataque que hacía el homúnculo rechoncho, ya sus ataques dejaban de ser predecibles desde que comenzó a atacarlos con la ayuda de su corpulento cuerpo, los golpeaba para luego aplicarles su mordida, Syaoran se vio obligado a invocar su espada para poder hacerle frente al terrible enemigo; en su siguiente ataque Syaoran no lo dudo más y justamente cuando esquivo su ataque logro cortar uno de sus brazos con su espada.

-"Ahhh" grito Gula de dolor, Al aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo y enviarlo contra unas cajas.

-"Se termino" pregunto Mokona sacando su cabeza de la vestimenta de Syaoran, en eso las cajas empezaron a moverse.

-"Aún no" dice Al preparándose para seguir luchando al igual que Syaoran, de las cajas destruidas se levanto Gula con una gran sonrisa recuperando su brazo y corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ira atacaba a Sora desesperadamente pero él retenía sus ataques lo mejor que podía sosteniendo su llave, pero en un rápido movimiento Ira toco el concreto de un edificio con su brazo que le permitía hacer alquimia y lo convirtió en uno de concreto sólido con el que golpeo la llave espada de Sora con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo perder su balance y luego patearlo en el estomagó, después con su brazo de concreto lo envió varios m. hacia atrás.

-Ed y Envidia luchaban ferozmente el uno contra el otro, Envidia solo trataba de hacerle daño mediante los golpes y no usaba su cambio de forma para atacarlo mientras que Ed trataba cortarlo con su cuchilla metálica, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo reteniendo el ataque del otro.

-"Por qué volviste" le pregunto Ed molesto.

-"Recuerda que aún nos debes la piedra filosofal que no lograste crear en el laboratorio 5".

-"Ya les dije que no les daré la piedra".

-"Oh, es una lástima pero menos mal que me encargue de los aldeanos".

-"¿De que hablas?" le pregunto confundido.

-"Verás tenía pensado obligarte a hacer la piedra con todos ellos incluyendo los bandidos, pero supuse que sería difícil que lo hiceras, así que nos adelantamos y los matamos a todos".

-"Que tú hiciste qué…" dijo Ed más molesto crujiendo sus dientes.

-"Si, los matamos a todos incluyendo a su tonto líder miedoso".

"Eres un maldito" susurro.

-"Je, aún así te derrotare enano".

-"Bien ahora si que me has hecho enfadar, no solo me vengare por lo que has hecho sino que te haré pagar por burlarte de mi estatura" dijo e hizo retroceder a Envidia.

-En la batalla de Esteban y Lujuria, ella trataba de atacarlo con sus afilados dedos, tratando de atraparlo como la primera vez o desmembrarlo pero él fácilmente esquivaba sus ataques uno tras otro. "Por qué" se preguntaba Lujuria viendo como esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad, "por qué" se volvió a preguntar, "por qué no trata de atacarme" se preguntaba hasta que se detuvo y dejo que Esteban retrocediera un poco.

-"Ya no tienes más poder, que decepción" le dijo Esteban.

-"Cállate, por qué no has tratado de atacarme, es que crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para luchar contigo" le reclamo esperando una respuesta, Esteban guardo silencio por unos minutos y luego le respondió.

-"No solo eso, puedo ver que no eres igual a ellos, hay algo diferente en ti…como si sintieras que lo que haces no esta bien" ella se impresiono y bajo sus manos en señal de que no tenía pensado atacarlo.

-"Yo solo quiero convertirme en humana, ya no quiero ser un homúnculo…es por eso" dijo subiendo sus manos nuevamente, "es por eso que necesito matar a esos dos chicos y obtendré lo que quiero" dijo y se lanzo hacia él.

-"Lo siento" murmuro Esteban y velozmente paso a su lado, cortándola con sus manos, estaba desangrándose pero sus heridas lentamente se recuperaban, aún así estaba impactada por como se había movido tan rápidamente que decidió girar su cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de que Esteban estaba concentrando su aura oscura en su mano, luego la disparó en forma de un gran rayo oscuro que se la llevo por completo. Syaoran y los otros pudieron ver la intensidad con la que se disparo el rayo, hasta Gula se detuvo.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Al sorprendido.

-"¡Lujuria, Lujuria no!" grito Gula muy asustado y prefirió ir a salvarla en lugar de seguir peleando. Esteban se acerco al cuerpo de Lujuria, supo que no estaba muerta pero no podía levantarse debido al terrible ataque que había recibido, la miro por unos segundos y se fue.

-Sora e Ira luchaban ferozmente, pero Ira le llevaba más ventaja por sus habilidades sobre la alquimia, para Sora ya le era difícil lidiar con su brazo de concreto y ahora supo que podía meter la mitad de su cuerpo en la tierra y crear unas filosas cúspides de las cuales debía cuidarse.

-"Rayos" pensó Sora estando algo herido, "a este paso no lograre nada contra éste chico" suspiro y recobro la compostura… "parece que no me queda otra más que usar ese poder" dijo y una luz roja lo cubrió por completo.

-"Qué" murmuro Ira confundido por lo que veía, cuando la luz se despejo ahí estaba enfrente de él, Sora con su vestimenta color roja y dos llaves espadas (**la que le dio Yuuko y la normal que siempre porta**), salto por encima de las cúspides y luego con sus dos llaves golpeo el suelo donde estaba Ira, éste salió del suelo por la intensidad del golpe y la explosión con la que vino acompañada.

-Una vez fuera Sora lo ataco con sus dos llaves repetitivamente, los innumerables ataques que sufrió no fueron nada comparado con el remate que le dio Sora, pasando como un veloz cometa sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente.

-"No puede ser" murmuro Envidia estupefacto al ver que Sora había logrado derrotar a Ira él solo, sin darse cuenta de que Ed aprovecho esa oportunidad para golpearlo con su brazo metálico, Envidia retrocedió y miro como Sora se colocaba la lado de Ed listo para pelear, lo que hizo que se enfadara.

-"No, no permitiré que esto termine tan fácil" murmuraba mientras se preparaba para cambiar de forma nuevamente, "¡los acabaré a ambos!" rugió en su forma bestia, luego los embistió a ambos.

-"Gahhh" gritaron los dos de dolor mientras que Envidia iba volando hacia ellos para otro ataque.

-"Es inútil, será muy difícil hacerle daño con esa forma" dijo Ed.

-"Entonces qué hacemos" le pregunto Sora volviendo a la normalidad, Ed lo detallo de pies a cabeza mientras pensaba en una estrategia.

-"Lo tengo, Sora ven aquí rápido" dijo llamándolo para susurrarle algo en el oído, Envidia no desperdicio la oportunidad para atacarlos.

-"Es inútil, los derrotare a ambos" dijo volando hacia ellos.

-"Y eso es lo que haremos" le susurro a Sora.

-"De acuerdo" asintió, Ed aplaudió y puso sus manos sobre la tierra creando un muro entre ellos y Envidia.

-"Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer, no me subestimen" rugió rompiendo el muro, pero pronto sus ojos se exaltaron al ver a Ed con sus manos juntas al igual que Sora.

-"¡Ahora!" grito Ed y ambos pusieron sus manos en el suelo, extrañamente apareció el sello de transmutación junto con un gran corazón, una luz amarilla cubrió todo a su alrededor. Esteban, Syaoran y Al la vieron y fueron adonde provenía.

-"¿Qué…es eso?" pregunto Envidia tratando de ver claramente a través de la luz, pero al final la luz lo cubrió por completo…varios pilares de piedra se levantaron en el círculo golpeando a Envidia y cuando estuvo por encima de ellos volvieron a aplaudir y colocaron sus manos sobre el suelo, esta vez unos pilares más altos se derrumbaron sobre él, acompañado por una explosión. Los otros habían llegado a tiempo para ver lo que había pasado y estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron. Envidia volaba por los aires en su forma normal, hasta que cayó sobre el muro que había creado Ira para separarlos.

-"Malditos" murmuro molesto.

-"¡Envidia, Envidia!" la llamo una voz desesperada, se percató que era Gula cargando a Lujuria, "Lujuria esta herida, debemos regresar" Envidia miro a sus compañeros y supo que lo mejor era retirarse.

-"Tch" dijo muy molesto, velozmente tomo a Ira y se puso al lado de Gula, "tuvieron suerte ésta vez, pero nos volveremos a ver" y luego se fueron, los otros se reunieron con Sora y Ed.

-"¿Están bien?" les pregunto Al.

-"Si" asintieron ambos.

-"Pero…" dijo Ed.

-"¿Pero?" pregunto Sora.

-"Todas las personas que estaban aquí, incluyendo Johan fueron asesinados por esos sujetos" decía mientras los otros lo veían tristes, menos Esteban que estaba pensando, "cuántas vidas tienen planeado sacrificar para cumplir su deseo" dijo, todos guardaron silencio.

-"La vida viene y se va, es un hecho…" dijo Esteban, "no tenemos el poder de decidir quienes viven o mueren, el destino es el encargado de jugarse con eso cada día" todos entendieron lo que dijo, pero aún así tenían un vació en sus corazones.

-"Vámonos" dijo Ed y el grupo se puso en marcha.

-Cuando llegaron a la estación vieron a un hombre regordete, calvo y con bigotes color beige viendo la locomotora que ellos habían creado.

-"Oíga usted" lo llamo Ed, el hombre se asusto y se dio la vuelta para ver al grupo.

-"Oh lo siento es suya, mis más sinceras disculpas, como vi que estaba abandonada pensé que podría usarla para ir a Central".

-"¿Va a Central?" le pregunto Al.

-"Si por supuesto".

-"Podría llevarnos" le pregunto Ed.

-"Por supuesto, siempre es bueno tener compañía" le respondió y entro en la locomotora para preparar todo antes de partir.

-"Gracias".

-"Oye Sora, creo que es momento para que nosotros también nos marchemos" le dijo Esteban.

-"Qué, pero si aún no le hemos dado la noticia a Mustang".

-"Esteban tiene razón Sora" dijo Ed, "será mejor que se vayan, ya hicieron suficiente por nosotros, dejen que Al y yo nos encarguemos de aquí en adelante, además tienes unos amigos que encontrar" le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Si" asintió con una sonrisa, en eso sale Mokona de su chaqueta con el libro que le regalo Albert y comenzó a escribir mientras murmuraba.

-"**Transmutación Luminosa**".

-"¿Qué haces Mokona?" le pregunto Sora confundido.

-"Oh, solo escribo el nombre de tu tercera combinación de pelea".

-"¿Tercera?" pregunto Sora.

-"¿Combinación?" pregunto Ed, Mokona asintió y les mostró lo que había escrito, en él estaba el nombre de la combinación de Sora y Naruto (**Avance Ninja**), la de Lyserg (**la cual llamó** **"Doble Impacto"**) y por último había escrito la de Ed.

-"Ya veo" dijo Ed leyendo los nombres con sumo interés, "así que ellos deben ser tus amigos de los otros mundos, no es así" le pregunto; a lo que él asintió, el hombre hizo sonar la locomotora en señal de que estaba listo.

-"Bien…creo que es hora de irnos, fue un placer conocerlos a todos" dijo Ed despidiéndose de ellos dándoles un apretón de manos al igual que Al.

-"Si vuelven a Central, asegúrense de visitarnos" dijo Ed entrando en la locomotora.

-"Nos vemos" dijo Al entrando, luego la máquina comenzó a andar hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

-"Creo que es hora de irnos también" dice Sora viendo a sus compañeros que asintieron.

-"Mokona Modoki lista para partir" dijo Mokona feliz, una luz blanca y una negra cubrieron el lugar mientras que en las sombras un chico de la edad de Riku los veía.

-"Bien hecho Sora, lo lograste" murmuro.

-"¡No puede ser!" exclamo Riku impactado.

-"Creelo" le respondió Hyosuke, "todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, es por eso que debes dejar que Ganondorf te avive ese poder oscuro que aún duerme en ti y hacerte más fuerte, sólo así lograras vencer a Nexus (**leer kh Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff Boys Z**) y el resto de los Nega Sombras".

* * *

**Antes de q pregunten la razón por la q Al les dice q no podían derrotarlos era porque la historia se situó antes de q Ed derrotará a Codicia. **

**-Quién es el misterioso joven q felicito a Sora a lo lejos y qué le habrá dicho Hyosuke a Riku sobre Nexus q lo impresionó tanto...pronto todas las preguntas serán reveladas. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**XVII**_

-En una pequeña oficina de apariencia muy antigua, una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones vestida con un kimono negro abría la puerta corrediza, entro a la habitación con una mirada solloza mientras se imaginaba a un hombre de cabello marrón con lentes sentado en el escritorio vació firmando varios papeles, a diferencia de la vestimenta de la joven, él usaba además de su kimono un haori blanco. La mirada de la joven pronto cambio a una muy feliz, su regocijo llamo la atención del hombre quien giro su cabeza para verla, una vez que sus ojos marrones tuvieron contacto con los de ella, sonrió.

-"Buenos días Hinamori" dice el hombre.

-"Ca...ca…capitán Aizen" titubeo mientras lloraba de felicidad, "¡regreso!" grito corriendo hacia él, pero su ilusión termino y volvió a ver la oficina vacía, al darse cuenta se arrodillo en el piso y empezó a llorar. En eso la puerta lentamente se cerró y ella no se dio cuenta.

-"Pobre niña, tan triste y solitaria…" dijo una voz aguda muy burlona, ella la escucho y trato de ver de donde provenía muy asustada, "pero no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte" dice una voz desde una esquina oscura de la oficina que pronto se hizo visible, era un pequeño esqueleto color verde con un corazón negro con cadenas rojas en su pecho.

-"¿Quién eres?" pregunto la joven muy confundida, el pequeño esqueleto sonrió maléficamente y le respondió.

-"Sólo soy un humilde servidor que pasaba por aquí, por lo que veo tienes problemas y me gustaría mucho ayudarte".

-"Gracias…pero no creo que alguien pueda ayudarme".

-"Jo, creo que éstas equivocada" dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara, "sino me equivoco tú debes ser Momo Hinamori, teniente del 5to escuadrón comandado por el capitán Sousuke Aizen".

-"Dirás ex capitán" susurro, "todos mis amigos perdieron su confianza en él, creen que es un villano pero no es cierto, yo sé que…yo sé que… ¡yo sé que él en el fondo es una buena persona! y no le haría daño a nadie".

-"Ya veo..." respondió mirándola detalladamente, "que te parece si les mostramos que están equivocados" en ese instante Momo miro al pequeño esqueleto.

-"¿Cómo?" le pregunto.

-"Je, muy simple…prometo llevarte con él, pero a cambio deberás darme toda la información de éste lugar" los ojos de Momo se exaltaron por el comentario y trato de reflexionar, podría ser posible que fuera una trampa, pero él sabía mucho de ella y de su capitán, pronto no supo que hacer.

-"Sabes, ésta podría ser tu última oportunidad de verlo otra vez, claro si no quieres puedo simplemente irme" le dijo regresando a la esquina oscura de donde había salido.

-"¡Espera!" grito llamándolo, él lentamente se dio la vuelta y la miro, ella trataba de mantenerse calmada pero le era imposible.

-"Yo…yo…yo" titubeaba viendo el suelo, hasta que subió la mirada muy segura de su decisión, "quiero verlo otra vez" dijo, el pequeño esqueleto sonrió.

-"Muy bien" le respondió y en unos segundos el esqueleto se abalanzo sobre Momo. Mientras tanto, durante la noche en un pequeño pueblo, el Nega Sombra que portaba una guitarra mexicana veía la luna en su esplendor.

-"Lamento tener que aprovecharme de ti jovencita" decía mientras tocaba una suave tonada, "pero no tengo otra opción".

A la mañana siguiente la luz amarilla y la oscura descendieron del cielo a un callejón abandonado, apareciendo Sora y Syaoran en el suelo y Esteban de pie.

-"Llegamos a un nuevo mundo" dice Mokona muy feliz.

-"Huff…vaya, fue un largo viaje" decía Sora rascando su cabeza, en eso noto algo extraño en él, su vestimenta, su chaqueta negra era manga larga con rayas blanca y en su espalda estaba dibujado en blanco el símbolo del rey Mickey, sus shorts negros ahora eran unos pantalones y sus zapatos tenían un estilo más deportivo.

-"Guau, me gusta mucho esta ropa" decía detallándola, la vestimenta de Esteban no cambio y Syaoran tenía la que tuvo su clon en la república de Hanshin (**de ****tsubasa ****reservoir ****chronicle**).

-"Será mejor mantenernos en grupo" dijo Esteban.

-"¿Por qué?" pregunto Sora.

-"Siento una presencia oscura en todo el lugar".

-"Te refieres a los sincorazones".

-"No, ésta vez es diferente...parece que las criaturas que vienen aquí son cortadas y dejan restos de sus partículas oscuras por todo el lugar".

-"Cómo lo sabes".

-"Je, olvidas que mis ojos pueden ver cualquier rastro de oscuridad alrededor, ahora deja de preguntar y salgamos de aquí" dice y comenzó a caminar.

-"Tsk, no tenías que ser tan rudo" decía Sora levantándose y quitándose el polvo de su nuevo traje, en un descuido giro su cabeza y vio a Momo corriendo en otro callejón cercano a ellos, al verla quedo muy confundido y no sabía que decir.

-"Oye Sora, pasa algo" le pregunto Syaoran.

-"Que…oh, no nada todo esta en orden".

-"Entonces será mejor seguir a Esteban, antes de que lo perdamos".

-"Si, tienes razón" asintió Sora y los dos siguieron a Esteban, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por unos grandes ojos morados que salían de la pared. Más tarde el grupo se encontraba caminando por las calles, para Sora todo era nuevo y le gustaba aunque no supiera nada, veía los alrededores muy asombrado, las tiendas y las personas.

-"Éste lugar es increíble" decía Sora mirando desde un puente los autos pasar de un lado a otro.

-"Es la primera vez que éstas en un lugar así" le pregunto Syaoran con una sonrisa, él asintió.

-"Los otros lugares a los que he viajado no se comparan con éste, cuando nuestra aventura termine traeré a Kairi, Riku, Donald y Goofy para que nos divirtamos" le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Si ya terminaron de jugar, es hora de irnos" dijo Esteban caminando hacia las escaleras que conectaban el puente a la otra calle.

-"De acuerdo" exclamo Sora, coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y lo siguió junto con Syaoran, mientras bajaban las escaleras pasaron junto a un joven más alto que Sora de cabello naranja puntiagudo y una joven menor que él, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, los dos vestían unos uniformes escolares por lo que pudieron notar, cuando Sora paso al lado del joven sintió una extraña sensación dentro de él, al igual que el joven sintió algo extraño cuando paso al lado de Sora, los dos se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas, tanto la joven como Syaoran y Esteban se detuvieron a ver que pasaba.

-"Qué es esta extraña sensación" se preguntaba Sora.

-"Quién es ese chico y por qué siento un gran poder espiritual proveniente de él" se preguntaba el joven, ninguno de los dos hablaba mientras que sus acompañantes se veían a los otros buscando respuesta alguna, Esteban trataba de buscar una respuesta a lo que pasaba.

-"Será posible que Sora haya detectado algo en ese sujeto" pensó, "si es así, entonces ese chico esconde algo".

-"Ichigo que pasa" le susurro la joven.

-"Nada" le respondió y luego los dos siguieron su camino, Sora estaba algo confundido por su actitud, se rasco la cabeza y dijo.

-"Ok eso estuvo raro".

-"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto Syaoran.

-"No tengo idea, pero…" dijo mirando al joven, "ese chico se trae algo entre manos" pensó. Mientras tanto, desde una zona a pocos metros de ellos, un joven de la edad de Syaoran, rubio con ojos azules los observaba, luego sintió algo en sus pantalones negros, bajó su mirada y una luz naranja comenzó a brillar dentro de su bolsillo, metió su mano y sacó una pequeña esfera anaranjada que se fragmento en sus manos y él la miró.

-"Ven…" murmuro pensativo (**leer ****Hikari ****no ****yami! ****Rowdyruff ****boys****Z**).

* * *

-Momo había entrado a un almacén abandonado muy asustada, miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguna persona."¿Éstas seguro de que es aquí?" pregunto en voz alta.

-"Absolutamente" le respondió el esqueleto a través de su mente, luego salió del cuerpo de Momo y se coloco al lado de ella, "debo admitir que logramos nuestro objetivo fácilmente" decía mientras veía un pequeño disco negro en su mano…"Ahora cumpliré con mi promesa, mira hacia allá y escucha" dijo señalándole un punto en específico de la habitación.

-"Escuchar qué" pregunto, en eso escucho una extraña sinfonía que llego a sus oídos y empezó a ver como una sombra se les acercaba desde el punto que le había señalado el esqueleto, cuando se hizo visible Momo estaba sin palabras, era su querido capitán.

-"Capitán Aizen…es usted" le pregunto.

-"Si, Hinamori…he vuelto" dijo con una sonrisa, ella lloraba pero de felicidad y fue a abrazarlo fuertemente, él la abrazo también y ninguno de los dos hablaba para arruinar el momento. Momo no se daba cuenta de que estaba abrazando al aire mientras que el esqueleto había entrado en un estado de parálisis y el Nega Sombra guitarrista la veía sin esconderse en su capucha.

-"Hiciste un buen trabajo jovencita" dijo tomando el disco de la mano de su esqueleto, "pobre…tu vida giraba alrededor de ese hombre y ahora que no está has estado muy sola, lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensarte por tu ayuda es permitir que lo veas una vez más".

-"Señor Eduardo" exclamo una voz femenina, el hombre giro su cabeza y vio un portal oscuro abrirse, de él salieron una joven de cabello rubio con dos coletas puntiagudas y ojos azules, vestía un largo vestido blanco y guantes que cubrían sus codos hasta las palmas de sus manos, excepto sus dedos, la otra persona era un joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojizos, vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas, pantalones rasgados y zapatos blancos.

-"Melody, Kazu…qué los trae por aquí" pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-"Vinimos por ordenes del jefe" respondió Kazu (**el ****joven**).

-"¿Ordenes del jefe?".

-"Si" asintió Melody, "parece que el elegido por la llave espada se encuentra aquí y nos envió para asegurarnos que no interfiriera en su trabajo de recolectar la información de éste mundo, ya que sabe que usted evitaría tener un enfrentamiento contra él".

-"Vaya que el jefe es muy considerado al hacer eso por mí" le respondió rascando su cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-"Ehhh, señor eso que tiene en la mano es la información de la Sociedad de Almas" pregunto Kazu señalando el disco negro que tenía en su otra mano.

-"Que esto" dijo mirando el disco, "esto es solo la mitad" tanto Kazu como Melody se sorprendieron por la seguridad con que les respondió.

-"La…mitad" dice Kazu sorprendido.

-"Está seguro de eso señor después de todo la Sociedad de Almas tiene toda la información necesaria sobre el Seireitei, los cegadores y los huecos, qué más podría faltar" pregunto Melody.

-"Digamos que…hay un tipo de información que no ésta en la Sociedad, pero ésta aquí mismo en el pueblo Karakura" le respondía su líder mirando el disco que acababa de conseguir.

-Sora, Syaoran y Esteban se habían detenido a descansar en un parque mientras que pensaban en un lugar para pasar la noche, los tres estaban sentados en una banca al mismo tiempo que veían unos niños jugar.

-"Parece que no nos quedará otra más que dormir aquí o en un callejón" dijo Sora.

-"Mientras no tengamos el dinero que se utilice en éste mundo no podremos hacer mucho" le respondió Esteban, mientras que ellos hablaban, Syaoran miraba a un chico que había llamado su atención ya que jugaba junto con un grupo de niños, pero parecía como si ellos no pudieran verlo.

-"Syaoran" lo llamaba Sora, pero parecía como si el chico lo hubiera hipnotizado.

-"Syaoran" lo volvió a llamar.

-"Qué será ese chico" pensaba Syaoran.

-"Tierra a Syaoran, aún éstas aquí" dijo Sora pasando su mano enfrente de su cara llamando su atención.

-"Oh, si" le respondió.

-"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto.

-"Mira a ese chico" dice Syaoran señalando al chico que capto su atención.

-"Si, lo veo está jugando con ellos y eso qué tiene".

-"Míralo más de cerca".

-"Huh" dice confundido, pero hizo lo que le dijo y pudo ver claramente como uno de los chicos lo atravesaba.

-"¡Woah!" exclamo Sora sorprendido.

-"Lo viste, no es cierto" respondió Syaoran intrigado.

-"Si" asintió Sora, "pero cómo logro hacerlo".

-"Porque es un fantasma" dice Esteban.

-"Un…un fantasma" titubeo Sora.

-"Así es, parece que en éste mundo los espíritus de las personas vagan por los alrededores" dijo mirando al chico, "me pregunto que lo tiene atado a éste lugar" murmuro. Los niños hablaban entre ellos mientras que el niño fantasma solo los veía muy sonriente, pero de repente tanto él como Esteban sintieron una extraña presencia, él rápidamente se levanto de la banca y corrió hacia los niños.

-"Oye Esteban" exclamo Sora tratando de detenerlo.

-"Qué crees que vaya a hacer" pregunto Syaoran.

-"No lo sé, pero espero que no vaya a matar a esos niños".

-"No, no lo va a hacer" dijo Mokona saliendo de su chaqueta.

-"Mokona".

-El chico trataba de advertirles a sus amigos que se fueran pero ellos no podían escucharlo, luego vio con horror como una criatura gigante de color negro y ojos morados con una máscara blanca aparecía de la nada, la criatura tenía pensado atacar a todos los niños de una sola mordida, pero algo le paso, porque fue detenido tan bruscamente que el área donde los niños jugaban se vio seriamente dañada.

-"Qué será esa cosa" pregunto Sora preocupado.

-"Un sincorazon" pregunto Syaoran, Mokona negó con su cabeza.

-"No lo es…pero ésta muy hambriento" le respondió, en la batalla el pequeño chico estaba en el suelo debido a que la fuerza con la que fue retenida la criatura lo mantuvo ahí, los otros niños habían huido a un lugar seguro.

-"Éstas bien" le pregunto Esteban reteniendo la mandíbula del monstruo.

-"S…si" asintió.

-"Bien, Euromolos".

-"Señor" le respondió saliendo de su chaqueta.

-"Llévalo a un lugar seguro".

-"De acuerdo" dijo, voló hacia él y levanto su cola, un pequeño cascabel en ella empezó a brillar mientras lo agitaba, rápidamente en un destello de luz los dos aparecieron en el camino de Sora y Syaoran.

-"Euromolos" dice Sora corriendo hacia él, "en dónde esta Esteban".

-"Ésta luchando contra esa criatura" le respondió señalándolos, Sora lo vio seriamente.

-"Mokona quédate aquí y cuida al chico" dijo Sora colocándola junto a Euromolos y el niño.

-"Si" asintió, luego Sora miro a Syaoran quien asintió y ambos fueron a luchar. Esteban fácilmente esquivaba los golpes del monstruo moviéndose de un lado a otro o simplemente los contrarrestaba con sus propios golpes, cuando bajo la guardia, Esteban lo golpeo enviándolo unos m. hacia atrás.

-"Maldito, como te atreves a quitarme mi comida" refunfuño el monstruo.

-"Je, deberás crees que lo hice para salvarlo…éstas equivocado, sólo quería ver cuales eran tus capacidades y francamente me decepcionaste".

-"Grrr" gruñía el monstruo, "¡debí haberlos matado desde un principio cuando estaban el callejón!" grito listo para aplastarlo con su puño.

-"Cierto, debiste haberlo hecho" susurro, en ese momento perdió el brazo con que lo iba atacar, la bestia grito de dolor mientras sangre salía de él.

-"Cómo pudo" se preguntaba la criatura, bajo la mirada y vio a Sora y a Syaoran junto a Esteban.

-"No son más que simples pestes en mi camino, ¡los voy a aplastar!" grito listo para aplastarlos con su otra mano, Sora y los demás estaban preparados para contrarrestar el ataque, pero de repente un corte apareció en la máscara del monstruo, éste gritaba de dolor mientras se desintegraba, lo cual llamo la atención de Sora.

-"Deberían dejar el trabajo de purificar en mis manos… ¡hey eres tú!" dijo el joven de cabello naranja señalando a Sora, pero ésta vez vestía un kimono negro y cargaba una gran espada.

-"¡Tú eres el chico de hace rato! sabía que había algo raro en ti desde que nos vimos".

-"Aquí el único raro eres tú y…espera puedes verme" le pregunto muy sorprendido.

-"Bueno, creo que todos podemos, no es así" dice Sora preguntándoles a sus amigos quienes asintieron, "de la misma manera que vimos esa criatura y a ese niño fantasma".

-"Cierto, me había olvidado" le respondió yendo hacia donde estaban, Sora y los otros lo siguieron, cuando llegaron vieron a la joven que lo acompaño pero vestida con un kimono negro junto con el chico, Euromolos y Mokona, a quien estaba abrazando y acariciaba con su cabeza.

-"Huh…qué clase de animales son esos Rukia" pregunto el joven.

-"No somos animales" le respondió Mokona volando hacia él, "yo soy Mokona".

-"¿Mokona?".

-"Si y tú eres".

-"I…i…Ichigo Kurosaki" titubeo.

-"Es un placer conocerte".

-"Ohhh que linda hasta puedes hablar" decía la joven abrazándola nuevamente.

-"Ehhh…tu amiga ésta bien" le pregunto Sora confundido al igual que Syaoran, Esteban solo la obviaba.

-"Si no te preocupes ella siempre es así cuando ve conejos" dijo de manera ruda, luego fue hasta donde estaba el niño y se arrodillo frente a él.

-"Ya es hora" dijo Ichigo.

-"Hora para qué".

-"Para cruzar al otro lado".

-"¡No quiero!" le reclamo.

-"Tch y por qué no" refunfuño.

-"Porque…porque…no quiero estar solo otra vez" dijo llorando, Sora no pudo evitar unírseles en la conversación, "yo no tuve padres, ni amigos...siempre estuve solo, viviendo en las calles y ahora que soy un fantasma no tengo que preocuparme porque me desprecien".

-"No tienes de que preocuparte, si vas a la Sociedad podrás tener todos los amigos que quieras".

-"Es cierto" dijo Rukia.

-"¡No les creo!" grito el niño, Sora los miro y supo que no se les ocurría algo, así que intervino.

-"Sabes, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas" dijo, el niño miro a Sora con lagrimas en sus ojos e Ichigo y Rukia solo lo veían, "la primera vez que viaje me sentía solo y confundido (**Kh1**), había terminado en un extraño mundo sin mis amigos a mi lado, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que conociera nuevos amigos que me ayudaron a superar mis problemas y a estar siempre muy feliz…así que vamos ve a la…"

-"Sociedad" dijo Ichigo.

-"Si eso" respondió. El niño seco sus lagrimas y asintió con una sonrisa e Ichigo inicio el konso.

-"Muy bien creo que es hora de que dejemos las cosas claras" dice Ichigo mirando a Sora.

-"Muy bien dicho Ichigo" exclamo una voz, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre vestido de verde con un extraño sombrero y unas sandalias de madera, "no te molestaría que habláramos en mi tienda" dijo subiendo su sombrero.

-"No creo" al decirlo el hombre miro a Esteban y sonrió, él también le sonrió.

* * *

**Así es Sora, Syaoran y Esteban llegaron a Karakura y conocieron nada menos que al shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, que retos les esperan mientras luchan no solo contra los sincorazones sino también contra los Huecos. (Bleach)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**XVIII**_

-"¡Queeé!" exclamaron dos voces impresionadas dentro de una pequeña casa.

-"Quieren decir que ustedes…" dijo Ichigo.

-"Ya se conocían" dijo Sora.

-"Pero claro" respondió el hombre del sombrero muy feliz abanicándose, "si somos muy buenos amigos".

-"Eso no es cierto Kisuke" dice Esteban tomando un sorbo de té caliente, "solo nos conocimos una vez".

-"Así que al parecer decían la verdad, ustedes pueden viajar a través de diferentes mundos" le dice Ichigo a Sora.

-"Te lo dije" le respondió sarcásticamente y tomando un sorbo de su té, Ichigo lo miro molesto por el comentario pero Sora no le presto atención, "de casualidad usted también es un cegador como Ichigo y Rukia" le pregunto a Urahara. Sora aprendió que cuando ellos vestían esos kimonos estaban en su forma espiritual, eso les permitía ver las almas perdidas y enviarlas a la Sociedad, no obstante a veces debían luchar contra los Huecos, quienes eran los espíritus malignos que devoraban las almas de las personas para satisfacerse, Sora no pudo dejar de pensar que esas criaturas de alguna manera estaban relacionadas con los sincorazones.

-"Para serte sincero una vez fui un cegador, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ahora sólo soy un simple vendedor, en cambio tú pareces tener más secretos de los que yo podría tener, no lo crees" le respondió de manera interrogativa.

-"Pues verá…" titubeo.

-"Calma, sólo bromeo" dijo muy feliz.

-"Bueno creo que ya fueron suficientes bromas por un día" dice Ichigo levantándose, "será mejor regresar antes de que mi padre haga un alboroto".

-"Excelente idea Ichigo, tal vez puedas permitirles hospedarse en tu casa".

-"Queeé, desde cuando tú decides eso".

-"Oh vamos no seas tan duro, además vas a dejarlos en la calle esperando a que aparezca otro Hueco tras ellos" Ichigo pensaba lo que le había dicho mientras los demás esperaban un "**si**"de su parte.

-"Tch, bien de acuerdo" le respondió de manera ruda.

-"¡Bien!" exclamo Sora muy feliz.

-"El problema es que no tengo suficiente espacio para los tres así que uno deberá quedarse aquí".

-"Y ese soy yo" dijo Esteban.

-"Sino te conociera Esteban diría que tratas de mantenerte alejado de nosotros" dice Sora, el solo sonrió.

-"Si eso fuera verdad ya me habría ido hace mucho tiempo".

-"Si pero…"

-"Además…" dijo, "tanto tú como Syaoran deberían estar buscando información sobre esos hombres de blanco, sólo así podrán saber donde esta su escondite y salvar a sus amigas" Sora lo analizo por un momento y le respondió.

-"Cierto, tienes razón".

-"Bueno será mejor irnos, adiós" dijo Ichigo saliendo de la casa de Urahara junto con Rukia, Sora, Syaoran y Mokona.

-Durante la noche, en un gran distrito lujoso parecido al de la era Edo, específicamente en un gran edificio se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de emergencia, un anciano de apariencia tosca y ruda había llamado a nueve personas diferentes que se organizaron en dos filas, todos ellos vestían un kimono negro con un haori color blanco.

-"Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran porque los llame" dijo el anciano, "en estos momentos la Sociedad está corriendo el riesgo de quedar expuesta ante otros lugares" todos se impresionaron al oír esas palabras, "al parecer uno de nuestros cegadores se infiltro en el doceavo escuadrón y robo toda la información, capitán Mayuri por favor muéstrenos al culpable".

-"De inmediato" dijo un hombre que vestía una máscara negra y blanca dando un paso al frente y encendiendo una pantalla holográfica, en ella aparecía Momo atacando a los miembros del 12vo escuadrón y robando los datos de una de las computadoras, un chico de cabellos blanco y ojos verdes marinos no podía creer lo que veía.

-"Como pueden ver la teniente del quinto escuadrón Momo Hinamori de alguna manera burlo el sistema e irrumpió en mi laboratorio, robando toda información valiosa, ¡exijo que la capturen y sea ejecutada!" grito muy molesto, todos los presentes, pero más el chico, se exalto por su demanda.

-"No crees que te estas sobrepasando un poco" le dijo un hombre de largo cabello blanco.

-"No, debe pagar por lo que hizo, nadie se burla de mi y se sale con la suya".

-"¡Suficiente!" grito el anciano y ambos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, "es obvio que la Sociedad esta en peligro por las acciones de la teniente Hinamori y por lo tanto debe ser castigada, como nadie a usado la puerta senkai en los últimos días podemos descartar que abandono la Sociedad, búsquenla por todo el lugar y si en algún momento trata de resistirse no duden en eliminarla, ¡ahora vayan!" exclamo y todos salieron de la sala, el último en salir fue el chico ya que estaba muy deprimido y había esperado que los demás salieran.

-"Momo…pero qué has hecho" murmuraba mientras se iba.

-En la casa de Ichigo, Sora y Syaoran veían a través de la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo los alrededores.

-"Que hermosa noche no lo crees" dice Syaoran.

-"Si" asintió Sora, en ese momento entra Ichigo a su cuarto.

-"Espero que mi padre no los haya asustado con su extraña personalidad".

-"No, no te preocupes por nada" le respondió Sora.

-"Menos mal" dijo, "muy bien así se distribuirán, Sora dormirá en un colchón al lado de mi cama y Syaoran y Mokona lo siento pero tendrán que dormir en mi armario".

-"No importa" dice Syaoran.

-"Para nosotros está bien" dice Mokona feliz.

-"Muy bien" dijo abriendo la puerta del clóset y rápidamente una extraña figura salió del clóset y se estrello con la cara de Ichigo.

-"¡Ruuukia! yo sabía que volverías a mí" decía un extraño león de felpa mientras Sora, Syaoran y Mokona veían la escena algo confusos, "¿eh?" dijo el animal al notar que no estaba abrazando a Rukia.

-"Kon... ¡aléjate de mi rostro!" grito golpeando al animal contra el suelo.

-"¡Oye maldito como te atreves a hacerme eso!" le reclamo el animal, pero luego fijo su atención en Mokona que estaba al lado de él, "y tú quién rayos eres".

-"Mi nombre es Mokona".

-"Queeé" grito sorprendido, luego el escenario cambio a su alrededor, estaba tendido en el suelo en una habitación oscura mientras un reflector azul estaba sobre, "acaso…sniff…planeas reemplazarme…sniff…con esa cosa" lloraba el león.

-"De qué hablas, nadie te va a reemplazar" dijo.

-"De verás".

-"Si, ahora cálmate".

-"Bien, te prometo que de ahora en adelante haré todo lo que digas, no te arrepentirás de tenerme como compañero".

-"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo…chicos el es Kon, Kon ellos son Sora y Syaoran".

-"Mucho gusto" exclamo Kon.

-"Ehhh…si el placer es nuestro" titubeo Sora.

-"Si…si" titubeo Syaoran asintiendo.

* * *

-"Así que cómo te va, veo que ahora no eres el único que buscas a esos extraños sujetos en chaquetas blancas desde la última vez que nos vimos" dijo Kisuke.

-"Si, parece que tienen planeado causar un gran caos por todo el universo, ten mucho cuidado y no dudes en avisarme si ves algo, todos los mundos están por correr el riesgo de ser destruidos por la oscuridad" respondió Esteban.

-"De acuerdo, de casualidad compartiste esta información con tus compañeros".

-"No, no quiero preocuparlos más de lo debido, cuando llegue el momento les diré todo lo deben saber sobre ellos…sobre los Nega Sombras".

-A la mañana siguiente Sora y los otros se levantaron, desayunaron y luego Ichigo y Rukia decidieron llevarlos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, después irían al centro comercial, donde se reunirían con sus amigos. Mientras que en el almacén donde estaba Momo, en un cuarto pequeño, ella dormía tranquilamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta y la despertó, era el pequeño esqueleto que la había convencido de robar la información de la Sociedad.

-"Es hora de irnos" dijo el esqueleto.

-"¿Adónde?" pregunto.

-"Debemos vigilar la ciudad de inmediato, ordenes del capitán Aizen" ella asintió.

-En una oficina, el chico de cabello blanco veía varios papeles en su escritorio que debía firmar, pero su tristeza no le dejaba hacerlo, de repente alguien irrumpió en la oficina.

-"Capitán" exclamo una mujer de larga cabellera naranja y ojos azules vestida con un kimono negro.

-"La encontraron" pregunto preocupado el chico.

-"No, aún no".

-"Ya veo" susurro.

-"Es como si hubiera desaparecido por completo, no esta ni en el Seireitei ni en los distritos Rokun".

-"Tch".

-"Capitán" dice preocupada.

-"Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que otro escuadrón lo haga, sólo así podremos saber porque Momo cometió ese crimen, vamos Matsumoto" dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

-"¿Adónde?" le pregunto.

-"Al único lugar donde no han buscado todavía, tal vez ella esté ahí".

-En el centro comercial, Sora veía las tiendas a su alrededor muy impresionado, para él, le era nuevo todo lo que veía y no dejaba de pensar que ésta era la primera vez que se apegaba más un mundo que otro.

-"Ahí están" dice Ichigo señalando a tres personas enfrente de ellos, quienes miraron a Ichigo después de haberlos llamado, eran dos jóvenes de la edad de Ichigo, uno de cabello y ojos azules, el otro era un gigante de piel oscura y cabello marrón, el otro era una joven de largo cabello naranja y ojos azules.

-"Kurosaki, Rukia por aquí" los llamo muy feliz la joven agitando su brazo, mientras ellos iban hacia el grupo.

-"Ya creíamos que no vendrían" dijo el joven de cabello azul.

-"Relájate Uuryu solo llegamos unos minutos tarde" le respondió Ichigo.

-"Oye Ichigo quiénes son ellos" pregunto el otro joven.

-"Que…oh, ellos son Sora y Syaoran".

-"Y Mokona, no te olvides de mi" exclamo saliendo de la camisa de Syaoran.

-"Ohhh…que linda" dijo la joven sonriente.

-"Verdad que si Orihime" le dice Rukia con otra sonrisa.

-"Ehhh…si claro, ejem" aclaro su garganta Ichigo, "bueno ellos son nuestros amigos Uuryu, Orihime y Chad".

-"Mucho gusto" dijo Sora, Syaoran solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Y precisamente de dónde vienen" pregunto Uuryu.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Sora.

-"Me refiero a que puedo ver que ustedes, en especial tú" dice señalando a Sora, "despides un extraño poder que pude captar desde que entraste a este lugar" Sora supo que él también había logrado descubrir su secreto, así que tuvo que contárselos.

-"Pues la verdad ni me había dado cuenta, debe ser que cada vez me estoy haciendo más fuerte" reía mientras rascaba su cabeza después de haberles dicho todo.

-"Oye Sora quieres conocer todo el centro comercial" le sugirió Rukia.

-"Me encantaría" le respondió rápidamente.

-"Bueno entonces vamos" dijo, y él junto con Orihime comenzaron a correr seguidos por Ichigo, Syaoran, Uuryu y Chad. Primero fueron a los lugares de entretenimiento como la sala de videojuegos, luego recorrieron las tiendas de ropa, el cine y por último decidieron comer algo.

-"Tomen" les dijo Ichigo a Sora y Syaoran dándoles unos helados.

-"Gracias" respondieron ambos.

-"Te divertiste Sora" le pregunto Rukia, él asintió con una sonrisa mientras comía su helado.

-"Gracias por todo" le respondió.

-"No me agradezcas solo a mi, Ichigo también fue el de la idea de pasar este tiempo con ustedes".

-"De verás..." dijo Sora y luego miro a Ichigo, "si es así entonces gracias Ichigo".

-"No es nada, después de todo tienen que partir nuevamente en busca de sus amigos, pensé que no les vendría mal conocer un poco este lugar".

-"Vaya, vaya pero miren lo que trajo el viento" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre con un extraño peinado rojo y ojos marrones detrás de ellos.

-"¡Renji!" exclamaron Ichigo y Rukia, "pero qué haces aquí" preguntaba Ichigo mientras él se sentaba junto a ellos.

-"Primero lo primero, quiénes son ellos" pregunto mirando a Sora, Syaoran y Mokona comiendo sus helados.

-"Son amigos nuestros, no te preocupes ellos saben todo sobre nosotros" dice Ichigo, Renji les dio una última mirada y asintió.

-"Bien les diré, el capitán Kuchiki me envió al mundo real en una misión".

-"¿Cuál misión?" pregunto Rukia, Renji bajo su cabeza y se quedo en silencio.

-"Debo…debo capturar a la teniente Hinamori y llevarla a la Sociedad donde seguro podría ser ejecutada".

-"Oh no" dice Rukia preocupada.

-"Eso es terrible" dijo Orihime.

-"Pero qué hizo para que la buscaran" pregunto Ichigo.

-"De alguna manera se infiltro en el doceavo escuadrón y robo toda la información de la Sociedad de Almas, el capitán general dio la orden a todos los capitanes de buscarla y llevarla de vuelta o en el peor de los casos matarla si se resiste al arresto" Sora no pudo evitar suponer que la chica de la que hablaban podía ser la que él vio cuando llego a la ciudad.

-"Esté…" dijo Sora llamando la atención de todos, "de casualidad esa chica…" pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más ocurrió una explosión dentro del centro comercial, todas las personas corrían despavoridas sin saber que había causado la explosión, excepto por Sora y los demás que veían como varios huecos atacaban el lugar, luego varios de ellos lanzaron un temible rugido que llamo a varios sincorazones al instante, la mayoría de ellos tenían la apariencia de cegadores y los otros solo eran neo sombras.

-"Qué son esas cosas" pregunto Renji mientras veía como las personas escapaban de ellos, ya que a diferencia de los huecos a ellos si podían verlos.

-"Sincorazones" exclamo Sora.

-"Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que ayudarlos" dijo Ichigo.

-"S…si" asintió Renji, Ichigo tomo una especie de sello y lo puso en su cuerpo, segundos después apareció en su forma espiritual, a diferencia de Rukia y Renji quienes solo comieron una cápsula para activar su poder, Uuryu logro hacer un arco de partículas espirituales, Chad convirtió su brazo derecho en uno muy parecido al de un hueco, color negro con franjas rosas y Orihime toco sus broches con forma de flor con ambas manos, por supuesto Sora y Syaoran también se habían preparado para luchar contra ellos. Mientras peleaban contra los huecos y los sincorazones, Momo los observaba desde la azotea.

-"Éstas seguro que esas fueron sus ordenes" pregunto en voz alta.

-"Por supuesto" le respondió el esqueleto dentro de su cuerpo, "ahora solo míralos detenidamente" decía mientras sus ojos capturaban los movimientos e información de todos.

-En la batalla todos hacían lo mejor que podían por derrotar a sus enemigos, pero por alguna razón no terminaban, apenas Sora derroto a un sincorazon no se percato de que un hueco lo atacaría por detrás, pero antes de que saliera herido Esteban corto al hueco con su mano.

-"Esteban viniste" dijo Sora aliviado.

-"No vine solo" le respondió, en eso aparecieron Urahara y una mujer de piel oscura y cabello morado con cola de caballo detrás de él.

-"Él es el elegido del que tanto hablas no es cierto" le pregunto la mujer a Esteban.

-"Si, pero no creo que ahora sea el momento preciso para hablar" dijo atacando a un sincorazon.

-"Tienes razón, será mejor acabar con ellos primero" dice pateando a un hueco, Sora se reintegro en la pelea nuevamente y siguió derrotando sincorazones y huecos que aparecían en su camino, pronto se cruzo con Ichigo.

-"Pero qué rayos pasa por qué no desaparecen de una vez" dice Ichigo molesto.

-"Alguien debe de estarlos llamando al igual que a los sincorazones" le respondió Sora.

-"Entonces qué hacemos".

-"Primero debemos encontrar a quién los controla y detenerlo, si lo hacemos todo esto terminara".

-"Bien" dijo Ichigo tomando su espada con firmeza y levantándola, "**Getsuga Tenshou**" exclamo golpeando su espada contra el suelo y una enorme cantidad de poder espiritual corto a varios sincorazones y huecos a la vez.

-"Increíble" murmuro Sora impresionado. En otra parte Rukia y Renji luchaban ferozmente.

-"Es la primera vez que lucho contra una de estas criaturas, parecen ser muy poderosas y persistentes" dijo Renji, luego corto a varios con su espada que ahora era más grande y se desplegaba como una cadena.

-"Si, tienes razón, pero aún así debemos detenerlos" le respondió.

-"Si" asintió.

-"Gruñe** Haineko**" grito una voz femenina y un extraño polvo gris corto a los sincorazones, Renji y Rukia dirigieron sus miradas a la persona que los había ayudado, sabiendo ya quien era.

-"Teniente Matsumoto" dice Renji.

-"Capitán Hitsugaya" dice Rukia.

-"Hola chicos, como va todo" les pregunta Matsumoto como si nada estuviera pasando, Hitsugaya por otra parte estaba molesto por el comentario que hizo.

-"Pues…bien" le respondió Rukia confundida por el comentario a igual que Renji.

-"Qué esta pasando aquí, quiénes son esas criaturas y quién es ese chico que pelea con Kurosaki" pregunto Hitsugaya.

-"Él es Sora, es uno de nuestros amigos y en cuanto a las criaturas son sincorazones" le respondió Rukia.

-"¿Sincorazones?" pregunto Matsumoto.

-"Si, son muy parecidos a los huecos, se alimentan de los corazones de las personas" dijo Renji.

-"Corazones de las personas… ¡capitán!" exclamo Matsumoto.

-"Si…tal vez uno de esos sincorazones sea el culpable de lo que le este pasando a Momo" murmuro, "Kuchiki, sabe si los sincorazones son capaces de controlar los corazones de las personas" pregunto.

-"La verdad no lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a Sora él es el experto".

-"Bien, Matsumoto ayuda a todos aquí".

-"¡Si!" exclamo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hitsugaya desapareció del lugar.

-Sora e Ichigo luchaban ferozmente contra los sincorazones y los huecos mientras buscaban desesperadamente algún indicio que les dijera quien era el responsable de éste ataque.

-"Maldición esto no tiene fin" dice Ichigo cortando a un hueco.

-"Debemos darnos prisa y encontrarlo" dice Sora, en eso una flecha azul destruye un sincorazon por encima de su cabeza y apenas subió la mirada vio a Momo en la azotea, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que podía ver claramente el símbolo de los sincorazones en su corazón.

-"¡Ahí estas!" pensó Sora desafiante.

-"Rayos nos descubrió, corre" le ordeno el esqueleto y ella lo obedeció.

-"¡Hey espera!" grito Sora.

-"Sora adónde vas" pregunto Ichigo, haciendo que se detuviera.

-"Kurosaki" exclamo una voz que resulto ser Hitsugaya.

-"To…Toshiro" titubeo, eso hizo que se molestara.

-"Capitán Hitsugaya" le replico.

-"Ichigo no tenemos tiempo, la joven…la que vi cuando llegue a este lugar esta escapando".

-"¡Qué!" dijeron Ichigo y Hitsugaya al mismo tiempo.

-"Por donde se fue" pregunto Hitsugaya.

-"Por allá" dijo Sora señalándole la azotea.

-"Bien, la seguiremos y pronto sabremos lo que pasa" dice Ichigo listo para seguirla, pero antes de que partieran fueron detenidos por varios huecos y sincorazones; por suerte Uuryu, Chad y Syaoran lograron sacar a los enemigos de su camino.

-"¡Váyanse!" grito Uuryu.

-"U…Uuryu" titubeo Ichigo.

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes vayan y busquen a Momo" dice Chad.

-"Chicos" murmuro Hitsugaya.

-"Sora lleva a Mokona contigo tal vez pueda serles útil" dice Syaoran, él asintió y Mokona voló hacia él.

-"Cuento con ustedes" dijo Ichigo subiendo a Sora en su espalda.

-"Espera Ichigo, yo puedo correr" responde Sora avergonzado.

-"Ese es el problema no correremos" dijo seriamente lo que hizo que Sora pensara que hablaba en serio, tomo a Mokona y la puso dentro de su chaqueta, luego le asintió a Ichigo, éste miro a Hitsugaya y también le asintió, por último él le asintió a Ichigo.

-"Vamos" dijo Hitsugaya.

-"Si" respondió Ichigo y los dos desaparecieron.

* * *

**Feroz batalla en el pueblo no lo creen...ahora Sora, Ichigo y Toshiro llegarán al fondo del problema, podrán salvar el día antes de que los sincorazones y los huecos acaben con todo. **


	19. Chapter 19

_**XIX**_

-Por el largo cielo despejado del pueblo Karakura, Momo corría velozmente al igual que Toshiro e Ichigo ya que estaban en forma de cegadores, lo que les permitía correr por el aire, Sora se sujetaba cada vez más de Ichigo evitando la posibilidad de que cayera.

-"¿Cómo esta todo atrás?" le pregunto Ichigo a Sora.

-"Bien…pero preferiría volver a tierra firme" decía mirando la altura en la que estaban.

-"No te preocupes ya casi la alcanzamos" le respondió observando a Momo quien ahora estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

-"La están siguiendo" susurro Eduardo con una sonrisa, "Melody" la llamo.

-"¡Señor!" le respondió.

-"Necesito que uses nuevamente tus poderes y retengas a unas personas que están molestando a nuestra amiga".

-"Si" dijo y en su mano derecha apareció una flauta plateada con el símbolo de los sincorazones, lentamente llevo la boquilla hasta su boca y comenzó a tocar una melodía rápida.

-"Kurosaki" dijo Toshiro llamando su atención, "trataré de adelantármele mientras tú la retienes por la espalda, de acuerdo".

-"Si" asintió Ichigo, pero justo antes de que pusieran su plan en acción varios portales oscuros se abrieron, de ellos salieron varios sincorazones y Huecos, Ichigo y Toshiro tuvieron que detenerse.

-"Maldición" murmuro Toshiro.

-"Tendremos que derrotarlos rápido antes de que Momo se nos adelante más" dice Ichigo desenvainando su enorme espada.

-"Si" susurro Toshiro sacando su katana, los Huecos rugieron y se lanzaron al ataque. Mientras que el extraño joven que había espiado a Sora la primera vez que llego al pueblo, los veía luchar ferozmente contra sus enemigos.

-"Quiero ayudar, pero…" pensaba, "si lo hago no habrá marcha atrás y les estaría dando la ventaja a los Nega Sombras" luego volvió a mirar la batalla, parecía que tanto Ichigo como Toshiro tenían la situación bajo control, incluyendo Sora quien los ayudaba lanzando hechizos a distancia como **Blizzaga** o **Thundaga**.

-"A este paso la perderemos de vista" dijo Sora.

-"Odio decirlo, pero tiene razón" dice Ichigo.

-"Eso es algo que no permitiré" les responde Toshiro desafiante, movió lentamente su katana enfrente de él y murmuro, "Congela los cielos helados **Hyōrinmaru**" luego un dragón hecho completamente de hielo y agua acabo con los Huecos y sincorazones restantes.

-"Ese poder espiritual, será…" susurro Momo deteniéndose y volteando su cabeza para ver la batalla.

-"¡No te detengas!" exclamo el pequeño esqueleto, "estamos muy cerca de llegar".

-"Pero" titubeo.

-"¡Silencio!" le grito muy molesto desde dentro de su cuerpo, apenas lo hizo Momo entró en un estado de trance hipnótico, "ya he sido muy paciente contigo, ahora seré yo quien de las ordenes" dijo y Momo volvió nuevamente a escapar de ellos.

-"¡Hinamori!" exclamo Toshiro llamándola, ya que tanto él como Ichigo la estaban alcanzando.

-"Maldición, esos chicos no se rinden…ni modo tendré que atraerlos a la base y ahí eliminarlos, no lo cree señor" dice el esqueleto.

-"Vaya que eres perseverante con querer deshacerte de ellos" le responde Eduardo, "pero que más da, si tanto quieres acabar con ellos hazlo…pero Kazu y Melody te ayudaran a hacerlo".

-"Entendido".

-"Esperen a que logre usar mi poder en ellos" decía Eduardo mientras su guitarra mexicana aparecía en su mano, "una vez que lo haga y obtenga la información podrán entrar en acción".

-"¡Si!" respondieron Kazu y Melody al mismo tiempo, después Eduardo sonrió.

-"Acaban de llegar" dijo preparándose para tocar su instrumento.

-Momo había aterrizado en tierra firme y comenzado a correr hacia el almacén, eventualmente ellos la siguieron, una vez dentro Toshiro fue el primero del grupo que empezó a inspeccionar mientras Ichigo dejaba que Sora se bajará de su espalda.

-"Adónde se habrá metido" pregunto Sora.

-"No pudo haber ido muy lejos, si Toshiro y yo nos concentramos podremos localizarla en poco tiempo" respondió Ichigo.

-"Capitán Hitsugaya" le replico Toshiro.

-"Mokona crees que puedas ayudarles" pregunto Sora.

-"Hmmm…haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no creo que pueda localizar almas tan fácil" le respondía mientras que lejos de ellos Eduardo lentamente movía sus manos a las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-"Haz lo que puedas" le respondió.

-"Se acabo" murmuro Eduardo tocando su guitarra.

-"¿Qué es ese sonido?" pregunto Sora mirando a los alrededores igual que Ichigo, Mokona y Toshiro.

-"No lo sé" le responde Ichigo.

-"Eso no importa debemos encontrar a Hinamori de inmediato antes de q…ugh" dice Toshiro al sentir como una katana atravesaba su cuerpo, rápidamente se movió a otro lado pero otra katana lo volvió a herir, nuevamente salto a otro lugar y aún así el resultado fue el mismo. Sora e Ichigo lo veían extrañados por su actitud, ya que ellos no sabían lo que le pasaba.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?" le pregunto Sora confundido.

-"No lo creo" dijo Ichigo acercándose lentamente hacia él, "oye Toshiro" dice tratando de tocarlo con su mano, pero antes de que lo hiciera se volvió polvo y se esparció. "Pero que ra…" logro decir antes de que todo su cuerpo comenzará a hacerse polvo también.

-"¡Ahhh!" grito Ichigo de dolor, Sora se asusto y trato de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-"¡Ichigo, Ichigo! responde qué te pasa" titubeaba, pero justo en ese momento sintió algo extraño en él, empezó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo obligo a arrodillarse y tomar su cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba de dolor.

-"Agh…pero qué esta pasando" se preguntaba adolorido.

-"Sooora" dijo maliciosamente una voz cerca de él.

-"¿Quién esta ahí?" pregunto.

-"Sooora".

-"¡Muéstrate!" grito.

-"No es necesario que grites si estoy justamente al lado tuyo" dijo la voz, quien resulto ser su versión oscura (**antiforma ****de ****kh2**) que había tomado completamente el control del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-"¿Q…quién…eres?" titubeo.

-"Je, no puedo creerlo después de todos estos años y ya te olvidaste de mí, eres un desconsiderado" le dijo burlonamente, "después del poco tiempo que compartimos en Hollow Bastion aquella vez que diste tu corazón para salvar a tu amiga, lo recuerdas" (**kh1**) fue en ese instante que Sora recordó claramente lo que le había pasado.

-"No, no puede ser" dice Sora desconcertado.

-"Oh, pero lo es y ahora he regresado para terminar lo que no pudimos" dijo su antiforma moviendo su brazo directo al cuello de Sora, él con la mano que podía controlar la detuvo.

-"No…lo…permitiré" decía tratando de retenerlo.

-"Es inútil, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para vencerme" decía acercando su mano más a su cuello, "muy pronto tomaré el control de tu cuerpo y juntos podremos vengarnos de aquellos que han osado hacerle daño a tus amigos".

* * *

-"¡Nooo!" grito. Tanto él como Ichigo y Toshiro no se percataban que era nada más que una ilusión y mientras ellos lidiaban con ellas; Eduardo junto con Melody, Kazu y Momo los veían.

-"Es una pena, se suponía que sería Spiral quien acabaría con el chico; pero si no nos deshacemos de ellos seguirán molestándonos y si hay algo que deseo es no tener que pelear batallas innecesarias" dijo Eduardo, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose de su escuadrón.

-"Son libres de hacer lo que quieran con ellos, después de todo ya tenemos lo que queríamos" les dice mostrándoles otro pequeño disco negro. De repente Eduardo y sus compañeros se movieron a un lado, justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque en forma de onda de viento desde afuera del almacén. Escombros cayeron después de ese ataque levantando mucho polvo, una sombra velozmente se puso donde Sora y los otros estaban.

-"Espero no haber llegado tarde…" murmuro la sombra vertiendo el contenido naranja de una pequeña botella sobre Sora, Ichigo y Toshiro, después que fueron bañados con ella, sus ilusiones se esfumaron y lentamente se recobraron del daño mental causado por el ataque de Eduardo.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Ichigo.

-"No tengo idea" le respondía Sora recuperándose, fue cuando vio claramente al extraño guerrero medieval enfrente de ellos sacando su espada del suelo, "y tu quién eres".

-"Un amigo" dijo seriamente colocándose en posición de ataque sosteniendo su espada firmemente, "puedes ponerte de pie" le pregunto.

-"Si" responde levantándose del suelo al igual que sus amigos.

-"Bien, porque estamos a punto de pelear una gran batalla" en ese momento el polvo se había dispersado y enfrente de ellos estaban Kazu, Melody y Momo.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos?".

-"**Nega ****Sombras**" respondió el guerrero sosteniendo su espada con firmeza.

-"¿Nega Sombras?" pregunto.

-"Si" asintió.

-"Je, finalmente veremos de que es capaz nuestro elegido por la llave espada" dijo Kazu y levanto su mano derecha, un trueno cayó sobre ella, luego el trueno tomo la forma de una guitarra eléctrica azul negra con cuerdas doradas. Melody también había invocado su instrumento de batalla, si hubo algo que llamó la atención de Sora fue que ambas armas tenían el símbolo de los sincorazones, por último el esqueleto había hecho que Momo desenvainara su katana.

-"Sora, Kurosaki" dijo Toshiro llamando su atención, "yo me haré cargo de Hinamori, ustedes encárguense del resto" decía desenvainando su arma, ambos asintieron.

-"Hey Melody" dice Kazu,"yo me haré cargo del mocoso, tú encárgate del extraño guerrero y del cabeza de zanahoria".

-"¡Cabeza de zanahoria!" dijo Ichigo molesto, "te enseñare tú rockero de segunda" decía sacando su larga espada.

-"¡Rockero de segunda!" le respondió igual de molesto, "tú…tsk como quieras, sólo trataba de evitar matarte, pero ya que insistes en morir junto con el chico, cumpliré tu deseo".

-"Éstas seguro de que podrás enfrentarte a todos ellos al mismo tiempo" le pregunto Melody.

-"Si, de todas maneras si algo sale mal nos iremos de inmediato".

Mientras…

-En el castillo de Maléfica, Riku y Ganondorf estaban entrenando con otro combate; su llave espada se impactaba innumerablemente en los brazos del hechicero, él salto hacia atrás para esquivar sus ataques, luego le lanzo un potente relámpago, Riku lo desvió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció detrás de Ganondorf.

-"¡Qué!" dijo impresionado por su velocidad, Riku no espero más y con su llave creo una onda cortante color roja y negra que golpeo a Ganondorf, él nuevamente uso sus brazos para retener el ataque, cuando logro detener la onda la partió en dos con sus manos. Miro a su oponente y con la palma de su mano creo una onda de viento que golpeo a Riku contra el muro.

-"Gagh" dijo adolorido, Ganondorf sonrió mientras veía el cuerpo de Riku caer al suelo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el cuerpo pronto se transformo en una sombra que se desvaneció antes de tocar el suelo. Sus ojos se exaltaron al mismo tiempo que Riku ponía el filo de su llave espada cerca del cuello de Ganondorf.

-"Se acabo" murmuro Riku sin emoción alguna, Ganondorf sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Has mejorado mucho estos últimos días Riku" dice, en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Bowser.

-"Oye Ganondorf" exclamo llamando su atención y la de Riku, "Maléfica nos quiere ver a todos de inmediato" al decirlo Riku lo dejo ir y éste comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-"Dónde están" le pregunto Riku a Ganondorf antes de que dejara la habitación, él se detuvo.

-"Están encarcelados en el pasaje subterráneo" le respondió y luego siguió, "asegúrate de que nadie te vea" y ambos se fueron dejándolo solo.

De vuelta a Karakura…

-En la ciudad la gente caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que una explosión los obligo a correr despavoridos, al parecer la batalla se había extendido más de lo que nuestros héroes esperaban. Sora trataba de atacar a Kazu pero él simplemente lo esquivaba hasta que retuvo su llave espada con su guitarra.

-"Qué decepción, ni siquiera has logrado hacerme daño y piensas que podrás detenerme" dice Kazu con una sonrisa maligna, luego de una patada lo mando contra un buzón.

-"Rarghh…" decía Ichigo corriendo hacia Kazu, listo para cortarlo, "¡toma esto!" grito moviendo su espada horizontalmente dando la impresión de que había logrado acabarlo.

-"Lo…logre" titubeo, de repente apareció Kazu agachado enfrente de él.

-"Muy lento" dijo y lo golpeo con la parte superior de su guitarra en la cara haciendo que sangrara, luego la tomo con ambas manos y de una sola tocada lanzo a Ichigo contra una tienda. Cerca de ella el misterioso guerrero medieval luchaba ferozmente contra Melody.

-"¿Te rindes?" le pregunto la joven lista para tocar.

-"Eso ni lo pienses" le respondió jadeando un poco.

-"Es una lastima" dijo volviendo a tocar su flauta, el joven se hizo a un lado mientras un sincorazon gigante con garras fallo al intentar aplastarlo.

-"Veamos a ver si eres capaz de vencer al **Primer ****Guardián**, antes que él te elimine a ti" dice Melody, nuevamente toco su instrumento y el sincorazon fue a atacarlo, pero él en lugar de esquivar el ataque lo retuvo con su espada que luego brillo con una intensa luz amarilla y pudo lanzar al sincorazon lejos de él.

-"Estoy preparado para todo" dijo el guerrero desafiante, luego fue a seguir luchando.

-En el cielo, Toshiro y Momo peleaban atrozmente tratando derribarse el uno al otro. "¡Hyahhh!" grito Toshiro moviendo su katana, de ella salió el dragón de hielo directo hacia Momo, ella movió su espada hábilmente y una enorme bola de fuego consumió al dragón.

-"Imposible, como es que el poder de **Tobiume **pueda ser igual que el de Hyōrinmaru"

-"Muy simple" dijo una voz que pronto se hizo visible en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, era el esqueleto que había logrado controlarla, "mis poderes lograron aumentar su poder lo suficiente para igualarte".

-"Así que tu fuiste el responsable de todo esto" dice molesto señalándolo con el filo de su katana, "me aseguraré de eliminarte".

-"Jejeje, si yo fuera tú no lo haría, porque si llegas a hacerme daño ella también lo sufrirá".

-"Tch" frunció el seño.

-"Vaya esos dos no han hecho nada más que atacarse a distancia" decía Kazu observando la batalla, en ese momento Sora e Ichigo trataron de atacarlo al mismo tiempo, no obstante Kazu aún era mucho más rápido que ellos.

-"Ustedes dos no saben cuando rendirse no es cierto" decía esquivando sus ataques.

-"Si seguimos así…" jadeo Sora, "podremos acabar contigo".

-"S…si" jadeo Ichigo.

-"¡Ja! ustedes son solo un par de tontos, mírense tratando de hacerme daño, cuando no pueden" decía esquivando sus ataques y cuando tuvo la oportunidad volvió a tomar su instrumento con ambas manos para tocarlo.

-"¡**Electric ****Judgment!**" exclamo y varios rayos descendieron al suelo mientras tocaba, ambos fueron electrocutados por los innumerables relámpagos, cuando Kazu termino de tocar sonrió.

-"Eres muy bueno cegador, no puede darme cuenta cuando te transformaste" dijo mirándolo lejos de él, cargando a Sora en sus brazos, su kimono negro se había convertido en un largo abrigo y su espada gigante se había convertido en una katana normal pero color negra.

-"I…chigo" murmuro Sora herido.

-"Estás bien Sora" le pregunto, él asintió.

-"Vamos, vamos que pasó con ese ánimo o es que ya se rindieron" se burlaba Kazu, Sora lentamente se bajo de Ichigo e invoco nuevamente su llave espada.

-"Sora, déjame que me encargue de él, estás demasiado lastimado".

-"Si te dejo ir solo…te pasará lo mismo" dijo, levanto su llave y la puso encima de él, "**Curaga**" dijo y tanto él como Ichigo fueron curados.

-"Sor…sorprendente" titubeo Ichigo.

-"Aunque se hayan curado no significa nada" dice Kazu listo para tocar, "sólo tengo que hacerte suficiente daño para que no puedas usar ese hechizo".

-"Sora" susurro Ichigo, él lo miro, "tenemos que acabarlo ahora así que tenemos que usar todo nuestro poder".

-"Si" asintió, Ichigo sonrió y puso su mano derecha en su cara, lentamente la movía mientras un poder espiritual negro la cubría hasta formar la máscara de un Hueco, Sora quedo perplejo por su apariencia pero no se asusto.

-"¡Déjense de bromas!" grito Kazu corriendo hacia ellos.

-"¿Estás listo?" le pregunto Ichigo a Sora mientras una energía mucho más poderosa emanaba de su cuerpo.

-"¡Si!" asintió y Sora también emano una cantidad de energía muy parecida a la de Ichigo, pronto ambas se unieron y se lanzaron al ataque. Kazu esquivo uno de los ataques a sólo segundos de ser lastimado.

-"Sus velocidades aumentaron" pensó, apenas bajo su guardia, Sora e Ichigo empezaron a lastimarlo a una increíble velocidad en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo.

-"¡Kazu!" exclamo Melody deteniendo el sonido de su flauta y nuevamente el sincorazon gigante fue lanzado contra el suelo.

-"Deberías concentrarte en luchar contra tu verdadero oponente" decía el joven tomando su espada con firmeza, Melody frunció el seño, chasqueo sus dedos y el sincorazon desapareció.

-"La próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrás tanta suerte" decía mientras desaparecía en un portal oscuro.

-"¡Espera!" grito el joven pero cuando trato de alcanzarla ya era muy tarde.

-Apenas Sora e Ichigo terminaron de atacarlo, Ichigo se pudo lado izquierdo de Kazu y Sora del derecho, después ambos le lanzaron un poderoso Getsuga Tenshou que lo aplasto hasta explotar.

-"Lo logramos" dijo Sora triunfante luego miro a Ichigo quien comenzó a perder su máscara de Hueco, debajo de ella le estaba sonriendo a Sora, así que él también le sonrió.

-"Jejeje, deberás creyeron que me acabarían con eso" dijo una voz desde el polvo creado por la explosión, era Kazu quien había logrado sobrevivir la potente combinación, lentamente se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo.

-"Admito que su ataque fue bueno, incluso lograron hacerme algo de daño" decía mientras los veía sin habla, "pero temo que no es suficiente si en verdad quieren vencer a un Nega Sombra".

-"¡Sora, Ichigo!" grito Rukia desde lejos.

-"Y ese es mi llamado para retirarme, nos vemos" dijo dándoles una pequeña despedida antes de irse en un portal oscuro.

-"¡Imposible!" dijo el pequeño esqueleto al darse cuenta que él era el único en la batalla.

-"Parece que te han abandonado" dice Toshiro listo para atacar, el esqueleto se molesto y obligo a Momo a cortarlo con su espada, a pesar de que Toshiro estaba herido pero no tan grave como lo estaban Sora e Ichigo, movió su katana en un rápido movimiento justo cuando Momo se le había acercado lo suficiente y ambos se quedaron estáticos.

-"Te dije que te eliminaría" dijo Toshiro.

-"¡Gahhh!" grito el esqueleto antes de desvanecerse en el aire, cansada Momo se desmayó, pero antes de que cayera al suelo su fiel amigo la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-"Ya estás a salvo…Momo".

* * *

**Cualquier parecido con los nobodies de la organización XIII no es pura coincidencia, ahora que Sora ha visto lo peligroso que pueden ser los nega sombras podrá detenerlos o ellos lograrán lo que la organización no pudo...acabar con el elegido.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_XX_**

-Nuevamente Sora se encontraba en un sueño mucho más extraño que el primero. En él estaba en un corredor blanco que pronto se transformo en una enorme habitación blanca.

-"¿Ahora dónde estoy?" se pregunto caminando hacia el balcón daba hacia una enorme metrópoli futurista con vista al mar. En lugar de retroceder y salir por la puerta de la extraña habitación. Sora detallaba el lugar de un lado a otro, tenía que admitir que el lugar llamaba su atención.

-"Definitivamente es la primera vez que estoy en éste lugar" murmuro.

-"La oscuridad ha comenzado a esparcirse nuevamente" dijo una voz detrás de él, Sora se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer de largo cabello marrón y ojos azules, vestida con una túnica blanca y roja que cubría su armadura gris acercársele.

-"Huh…a qué se refiere" le pregunto, pero la mujer no le respondió y siguió caminando hacia él, creyendo que estaba sorda y ciega se apartó de su camino; la mujer tomó el puesto de Sora y observo la ciudad.

-"Oiga acaso está…" decía moviendo su mano hacia ella para llamar su atención, pero su mano atravesó el cuerpo en lugar de tocarla.

-"Pero q…qué rayos" decía tratando de tocarla pero le era imposible, la mujer suspiro.

-"Ahora el futuro de todos depende de ustedes" decía mientras dos sombras se le acercaban; eran dos jóvenes casi de su edad: uno del sexo masculino con cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros, y otro del sexo femenino de largo cabello lavanda y ojos azules.

-"Elegidos por la llave espada, vayan y enfréntenla antes de que envié a todo el universo a una era de caos y destrucción".

-"¡Si maestra!" respondieron los dos mientras el extraño corredor blanco cubrió los alrededores.

-"Elegidos…por la llave espada" titubeo mientras el corredor se lo llevaba.

-Sora abrió sus ojos y descubrió que estaba acostado en un colchón en la casa de Kisuke."Finalmente despertaste" dijo Ichigo, quien había entrado a la habitación. Su cara estaba algo vendada al igual que su cuerpo.

-"Ichigo" dice Sora tratando de levantarse, pero le era muy difícil, debido a que todavía no había recuperado su energía.

-"No te esfuerces mucho, aún estás herido por la batalla que tuvimos" respondió. En ese momento Sora recordó la batalla que tuvo contra esos seres llamados nega sombras.

-"Pudimos vencerlo" pregunto exaltado, Ichigo negó con su cabeza.

-"Al final logró escapar, tal vez no lo recuerdas porque te desmayaste" decía al mismo tiempo que Sora lo veía en su mente como una especie de flashback.

-"Oh si tienes razón".

-"Por cierto hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo" dice seriamente abriendo la puerta, se impresiono al ver a Toshiro enfrente de él con una mirada no muy feliz.

-"Hola, cómo te sientes" le pregunto fríamente.

-"Estoy bien, pero qué le paso a la cegadora que era tu amiga".

-"Ella estará bien en estos momentos está descansando".

-"Me alegro que haya podido salvarla capitán Hitsugaya" respondió con una sonrisa, Toshiro se molesto.

-"Escucha, el hecho de que seas amigo de Kurosaki no quiere decir que no puedas…espera como me llamaste".

-"Capitán Hitsugaya o prefiere que lo llame por su nombre".

-"No, no así está bien" dice avergonzado mientras Ichigo se reía en voz baja a sus espaldas.

-"En fin, quisiera que me hablaras más sobre esos sincorazones y de lo que ésta ocurriendo" Sora asintió, pero se acordó de algo a lo que no le había prestado mucha atención.

-"¡Esperen! qué hay de ese guerrero que nos ayudo, dónde está".

-"Está afuera esperando junto con los otros" le responde Ichigo.

-"Entonces será mejor que v…vaya" decía tratando de levantarse.

-"Eso no será necesario" dijo Toshiro, luego todas las personas que conocía, incluyendo la teniente del décimo escuadrón _Rangiku_ la amiga de Kisuke _Yoruichi_ y el joven que los salvo entraron.

-"¡Sora!" exclamo Mokona saltando de los brazos de Syaoran para abrazarlo.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?" le pregunto Syaoran sentándose a su lado.

-"Si, nada de que preocuparse" respondió con una sonrisa, en eso entró Esteban junto con Euromolos.

-"Hola Esteban" dijo Sora, pero él no le respondió y se dispuso a sentarse al lado de Kisuke, después todos se sentaron alrededor de Sora.

-"Estoy feliz de que no hayas muerto" dice una voz, subió su mirada y era la persona que los había salvado.

-"Oh hola, gracias por habernos ayudarnos" respondió muy feliz, "Soy Sora".

-"Cless, un placer" **(Tales of Phantasia**) le dice con una sonrisa sentándose.

-"Muy bien" decía Kisuke abriendo su abanico, "por qué no empezamos".

-Al cabo de una hora, Sora les había dicho sobre su misión y todos los problemas que habían cruzado, también incluyo todo sus conocimientos sobre los sincorazones y los nobodies, en caso de que alguna vez tuvieran que enfrentarlos.

-"Pero hay algo que todavía no me queda claro" dijo Sora para luego preguntarle algo a Cless. "Exactamente que son esas personas a las que llamas nega sombras".

-"Son sincorazones" respondió Esteban sin estar muy impresionado.

-"Sincorazones…espera, tú sabías sobre ellos" le pregunto, ni el ni Euromolos respondieron.

-"Si lo sabías ¡por qué no dijiste nada!" grito molesto pero a la vez triste, los demás decidieron no intervenir, no obstante en sus caras se veía cierta seriedad. "Pudimos habernos ahorrado nuestra preocupación sobre su verdadera identidad, pero preferiste guardarlo para ti solo por el simple hecho de que quieres pelear contra uno de ellos" le reclamo, Esteban no parecía sentirse culpable.

-"¡No tienes nada para defenderte!" exclamo.

-"Lo hice para no quitarles sus esperanzas" respondió, todos quedaron confundidos por sus palabras.

-"No quitarnos nuestras esperanzas…a qué te refieres" pregunto.

-"Me refiero al hecho de no hacerlos perder su confianza" Sora y los otros aún no tenían idea a qué se refería hasta que termino de explicárselos. "Pudiste verlo no es cierto, en la pelea no fuiste capaz de hacerle un mínimo rasguño" decía al mismo tiempo que Sora recordaba nuevamente la pelea, percatándose de que todo lo que decía era cierto.

-"De no haber sido por tu combinación de ataque con Ichigo no lo hubieras vencido, sin embargo su poder de ataque sólo lo hirió y no lo elimino entonces cómo esperas derrotar al resto si ni siquiera puedes derrotar a uno de bajo rango como ése" Sora se quedo sin palabras.

-"Cómo sabes que era uno débil" pregunto Syaoran.

-"Porque ese hombre que Sora mencionó haber visto en sus sueños es contra quien quiero pelear…él es líder de todos ellos" todos estaban tan impresionados **(excepto Kisuke y Yoruichi**) por lo que les decía. "Recuerden esto, los nega sombras que usan chaquetas blancas son más fuertes que los que visten vestimentas normales, tú más que nadie debe saberlo, te enfrentaste a dos de ellos al mismo tiempo y perdiste"

-"Ahora lo ves no es cierto, cómo esperas salvar a Kairi sin tener el suficiente poder para enfrentarte a uno de ellos por tu propia cuenta" Sora se entristeció.

-"Lo siento" susurro, Syaoran estaba algo pensativo, pero no por su amigo sino por el hecho de que su fuerza era un poco mayor a la de Sora, ahora veía claramente la razón por la que perdió contra ellos en el mundo de Clow.

-"Calma" dijo Esteban, "no es nada que algo de entrenamiento pueda solucionar".

-"¿Hablas en serio?"" preguntó Sora a lo que su amigo vampiro sólo le asintió.

-"Gracias Esteban por la información y lamento haberme enojado contigo" le dijo. "Pero…si son sincorazones, por qué usan las chaquetas de la organización XIII" pregunto el elegido de cabello marrón.

-"Hasta ahora la única información que tenemos es la que Esteban" respondió Cless. "Pero creo que sería buena idea ponerte al corriente de los enemigos a los que deberás enfrentarte"

-Minutos más tarde todos estaban en un área rocosa encontrada en el sótano de la tienda. "Guau, este lugar es enorme" decía Sora sorprendido.

-"Este es el único lugar que tengo con el suficiente espacio" le dijo Kisuke a Cless.

-"No importa así es suficiente" le respondía mientras mostraba un extraño medallón que apunto enfrente de él.

-"Me pregunto qué hará, tú sabes Sora" le pregunto Ichigo.

-"Ni idea, pero por lo que puedo suponer hará una especie de magia".

-"¿Magia?" dice Ichigo mirándolo confuso al igual que sus amigos.

-"Eso es imposible, no existe tal cosa como la magia" dijo Renji.

-"Y qué dices después de todos estos eventos" le respondió Rukia algo enojada, "es obvio que es algo mucho más extraño de lo que conocemos".

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Rukia" dice Uuryu subiendo sus lentes.

-"Capitán" susurro Rangiku.

-"Si" respondió Toshiro, "esto podría ser mucho más grande que la traición de Sousuke Aizen hace poco".

-"Será mejor que cubran sus ojos" dijo Cless mientras el medallón irradiaba con una intensa luz amarilla que desapareció a los pocos minutos, y justo ahí en el lugar donde había apuntado el espadachín estaba una joven de largo cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color vestida con una camisa blanca y pantalones rojos.

-"Tal parece que necesitas mi ayuda después de todo" dijo la joven en tono irónico dirigiéndose a Cless.

-"Jejeje, supongo que no aceptaras una disculpa de mi parte" respondió rascando su cabeza avergonzado. (**Tales of phantasia**)

-"¡Jum! Lo pensaré" respondió de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda.

-"¿La conoces?" pregunto Sora.

-"Si" asintió, "somos amigos".

-" Y cuál es el problema ahora Sr. héroe" pregunto la buja.

-"Vamos Arche ya dije que lo sentía, además quiero que me ayudes con una demostración".

-"Buscas alguna especial".

-"Si, sobre los sincorazones".

-"De acuerdo" respondió y con sus poderes mágicos creó justo enfrente de ellos aparecieron dos sincorazones, uno del tipo sombra y el otro neo-sombra.

-"Como sabes los sincorazones se alimentan de los corazones de las personas" decía Cless al mismo tiempo que dos corazones bajaban hasta ellos, los sincorazones no tardaron en devorarlos y en un segundo ambos se convirtieron en otro tipo de sincorazones, Sora veía la presentación muy curioso, "no obstante eso no termina ahí".

-"A qué te refieres" pregunto confundido.

-"A pesar de que esos sincorazones hayan devorado sus primeros corazones humanos seguirán devorando uno tras otro…" decía mientras que en la presentación varios corazones bajaban hasta ellos y los sincorazones seguían comiéndolos, "hasta que logran evolucionar a un sincorazon del tipo **Nightmare** cuando lo dijo, los sincorazones eran más grandes y terroríficos. Sora no podía dejar de pensar que sus apariencias eran iguales a los sincorazones de gran tamaño a los que estaba acostumbrado a derrotar.

-"Esos son la especie más común de todos, no son muy inteligentes pero su gran tamaño y fuerza los hace dignos adversarios, luego les siguen los **Guerreros Oni**" decía al mismo tiempo que los sincorazones nuevamente se transformaban, está vez se parecían mucho a una persona, pero tenían uno que otro rasgo característico de un monstruo.

"Está especie es más avanzada que los nightmare, su inteligencia les permite planear y crear estrategias con el fin de que puedan seguir alimentándose de corazones humanos".

-"Como el camaleón que vimos e la aldea de la hoja" dice Syaoran, en ese momento Sora tuvo un flashback de la batalla y las últimas palabras que les dijo.

-"Cierto" respondieron Sora y Cless.

-"Oye y tú cómo lo sabes" le pregunto Sora exaltado, Cless sonrió.

-"Digamos que sé más de lo que tu crees, continuando…una vez que los guerreros oni se alimentan de los corazones alcanzan su etapa final" decía mientras los sincorazones evolucionaban hasta transformarse en personas humanas con vestimentas blancas que iban de acuerdo a su personalidad. "Ahora los seres que ven aquí son los llamados **Nega sombras**, son los más poderosos y peligrosos sincorazones de todos".

-"Pero son humanos falsos, cierto" dice Sora.

-"Si" asintió, "cuando una persona pierde su corazón a la oscuridad éste se convierte en un monstruo vicioso que sólo vive para alimentarse y seguir con su proceso de evolución hasta conseguir una forma humana" Sora observo nuevamente las imágenes de esos dos nega sombras.

-"Cuál es su plan en estos momentos no lo sabemos…lo que si sabemos es una cosa" dice Cless, luego las imágenes desaparecieron.

-"Tiempos oscuros se avecinan y todo dependerá de ti Sora el futuro de todos" él se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba mirando el suelo, todos creyeron que se estaba rindiendo después de lo que había pasado.

-"Cuenta conmigo" dijo en voz baja, después subió su cabeza y lo miro seriamente, "te prometo que no les fallaré, no es cierto chicos" decía con una sonrisa observando a Syaoran y Esteban.

-"Si, todos te ayudaremos" exclamo Mokona feliz, Syaoran solo asintió con una sonrisa, Esteban estaba de brazos cruzados y Euromolos levantó su pequeña y esquelética mano en alto.

-"Si" dijo Ichigo junto con sus amigos a su lado, "nosotros también ayudaremos, hasta la Sociedad te ayudará no es cierto Toshiro" él se molesto por el comentario.

-"Es capitán Hitsugaya y si, es obvio que debemos involucrarnos ya que estos nega sombras se infiltraron en el Seireitei y robaron información muy importante, cuando regrese le daré mi informe al Capitán General y él decidirá que medidas tomaremos, hasta entonces dejaremos todo en tus manos…Sora" dice con una sonrisa, Sora se impresiono de que tuviera tanta confianza en él para dirigirse como su amigo.

-"¡Si!" asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-En los oscuros calabozos del castillo, Riku vagaba por los pasillos, completamente serio, dentro de su mente esperaba que todo esto terminara de una vez y así ver nuevamente a sus amigos, desafortunadamente eso solo era un sueño muy lejano, ya que seguía las ordenes no de uno sino de dos villanos que sólo buscan conquistar mundos a su paso.

-"Yo veo con mi ojo algo…" dice una voz.

-"¡Ya basta Goofy! eso no nos anima en nada" grito indignada una extraña voz.

-"Cálmate Donald, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que alguien nos rescate" respondió calmadamente otra voz, Riku la conocía muy bien y aumento su paso hasta la celda de donde provenía la conversación.

-"¡Chicos! están bien" pregunto mientras asomaba su cabeza por una pequeña ventana de la puerta.

-"¡Riku!" dijeron Donald, Goofy y por supuesto su mejor amigo el rey Mickey, los tres se acercaron a la puerta.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto el rey.

-"Es una larga historia".

-"Dónde está Sora" pregunto Donald muy preocupado igual que Goofy.

-"Desearía saberlo" respondió, su respuesta solo hizo que ambos se preocuparan aún más.

-"Garwsh, espero que esté bien" dice Goofy, luego todos permanecieron en silencio.

-"También espero lo mismo… ¡es cierto!" exclamo Riku exaltado, "su majestad acerca de la carta que envió. Qué es lo que pasara ahora con nuestro examen de graduación para maestro" (**final secreto de birth by sleep y 3d re:coded**).

-"No tengo idea, jamás imagine que esto pasaría…" respondió preocupado.

-"No es su culpa su majestad" dijo Donald.

-"Si, usted no pudo saber que esto ocurriría" dice Goofy. Riku no podía evitar sentirse triste por ellos y les dijo.

-"No se preocupen, cuando todo esto termine los sacaré de aquí" de repente se oyen como varios pasos se les acercaban.

-"Hablaremos después" susurro Riku alejándose de ellos.

-"¡Riku!" dice una voz masculina. Cuando el joven se dio la vuelta, vio al sirviente de Maléfica, Pedro, acercársele.

-"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto molesto.

-"Vigilándote por supuesto, no queremos que Maléfica se enfade ¿o si?"

-"Je, tú eres el que debería preocuparse de que no se enfade" respondió con cierta ironía.

-"¡Hey qué es lo que eso significa!" le reclamo mientras Riku se alejaba de él.

-"¡Pedro!" exclamo una voz femenina pero más adulta.

-"Ma…Maléfica" titubeo, después la hechicera apareció enfrente de él.

-"¡Ve a la sala de audiencias ahora!" le ordeno.

-"Si…si señora" titubeo y velozmente se fue.

-En una pequeña habitación, Kazu estaba sentado en una camilla sin su camisa mientras una enfermera vestida de blanco curaba sus heridas, claramente se podía ver en su pecho el símbolo de los sincorazones."Creí que los acabarías fácilmente" dijo Melody sarcásticamente.

-"Tch, cállate" le respondió, "prefiero que se otra persona la que me reclame".

-"Tu dijiste que si algo salía mal nos marcharíamos sin pensarlo dos veces".

-"Claro, pero no esperaba que huyeras de esa forma".

-"Listo" respondió la enfermera como si fuera una especie de robot, Kazu movió sus brazos y cuerpo con el fin de acostumbrarlo después de sus múltiples heridas, se bajo de la camilla, tomo su camisa y se la puso.

-"Vamos" dijo, luego los dos caminaron por el pasillo de manera calmada sin llamar mucho la atención.

-"Así que por fin saliste" dice una voz grave.

-"¿Nos han estado siguiendo?" pregunto dando la vuelta igual que su compañera, detrás de ellos estaban un hombre encorvado con su cara completamente cubierta, excepto por su ojo derecho, por un pedazo de máscara blanca, vestía un kimono blanco con largas mangas. El otro era un chico alrededor de los trece años de cabello marrón y ojos morados, él también tenía un pedazo de máscara blanca pero nada más le cubría toda la parte derecha de su frente, en cuanto a su vestimenta tenía un kimono blanco pero más normal y él último era un hombre musculoso de cabello azul oscuro y ojos marrones, su pedazo de máscara rodeaba toda su cara y su kimono era muy parecido al del chico.

-"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto Kazu indignado.

-"Cálmate, no fue nuestra culpa que hayas acabado en ese estado" respondió el hombre fornido.

-"Entonces qué ocurre".

-"Sólo pasábamos por aquí y decidimos darles un pequeño aviso".

-"De verás y de qué se trata" pregunto sarcásticamente.

-"Cuida tu boca, podrás pertenecer a un escuadrón pero nosotros también, así que eso no te da el derecho de desmoralizarnos".

-"Acaso quieres pelear" murmuro desafiante.

-"Preferiría no hacerlo".

-"Ohhh...Yakuzo, hermano no empieces de nuevo" dijo el chico algo aburrido. Ambos nega sombras estaban listos para luchar, Kazu tenía su guitarra y Yakuzo estaba desenvainando su katana.

-"¡Alto!" exclamo una voz, todos dirigieron sus miradas al responsable, eran dos nega sombras superiores, uno delgado y otro robusto.

-"Reykou-sama, Boyac-sama" dice Melody.

-"Las peleas entre nosotros están prohibidas y ustedes como miembros especiales deberían saberlo" decía el nega sombra delgado al mismo tiempo que Kazu y Yakuzo guardaban sus armas.

-"Si tanto desean luchar háganlo pero contra nuestros enemigos" dijo el robusto.

-"Ahora nosotros les daremos el aviso" dice el nega sombra delgado, "el líder a ordenado que debemos permanecer todos en el palacio hasta recibir nuevas órdenes".

-"Puedo preguntar a qué se debe está decisión tan repentina" pregunto Kazu.

-"Parece que todo apunta a los héroes".

-"Se refiere a Sora y sus amigos".

-"No sólo ellos, los tres hermanos están haciendo de las suyas" (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ**).

-"Ya veo" respondió pensativo.

-"De cualquier manera órdenes son órdenes" decía alejándose de ellos al igual que el otro nega sombra de la orden. "Y por cierto, más les vale no volver a levantar sus armas contra ustedes o ambos serán degradados" después los dos se fueron.

-"Tch, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, vámonos Melody" dijo Kazu y los dos se fueron al igual que los otros tres nega sombras.

-Afuera de la casa de Kisuke, Sora y los otros se estaban despidiendo de Ichigo y de sus amigos. "Supongo que nuestro trabajo aquí termino" dijo Sora, quien ya se había recuperado.

-"Si" asintió Ichigo con una sonrisa, "puedes dejar todo en nuestras manos".

-"Espero que Momo se recupere" dice mirando a Toshiro.

-"No te preocupes, la llevaremos a la Sociedad de almas donde podrán curarla completamente".

-"De acuerdo…y ustedes qué van a hacer" les pregunto a Cless y Arche.

-"Regresaremos a nuestro mundo y nos reuniremos con nuestros amigos para prepararnos para la batalla contra Maléfica y los nega sombras" respondió, todos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-"Entiendo" dijo en voz baja, "lo dejo en tus manos" respondió seriamente, Cless asintió con una sonrisa, después abrió un portal con el medallón y partieron…ninguno de ellos sabían que eran observados.

-En una sala oscura; Maléfica, Bowser, Ganondorf, Ridley y otros villanos discutían sobre Sora, el problema número uno de sus planes.

-"Quieres decir que debemos unirnos si queremos derrotar a ese mocoso de la llave" dice Hades molesto (**kh2**).

-"Aún cuando tengamos a sus amigos como prisioneros, sus otros dos nuevos acompañantes parecen ser mucho más poderosos" dijo Shan Yu (**kh2**).

-"Deberían dejarnos hacernos cargo de ellos, nadie ha logrado sobrevivir de nuestro feroz torneo" respondió el perico anaranjado de Skabb (**the legend of spyro the eternal night**).

-"No estamos hablando sobre su entretenimiento, se trata de buscar una forma para eliminarlos antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza" dijo Mr. Willy (**el de Megaman nt warrior**).

-"Por qué no regresas a tu base y sigues construyendo tus dichosos robots o cómo sea que se llamen" le responde el perico morado.

-"Debería enseñarte a…" decía listo para encararlo.

-"¡Suficiente! no los reuní para que discutieran, estamos aquí por esto" decía Maléfica usando su cetro para mostrarles una imagen de Sora, Syaoran y Esteban. Luego a su lado aparecieron las imágenes de las personas a quienes conocieron hasta ahora.

-"Tal parece que nuestros enemigos se están reuniendo con el fin de detenernos y debemos destruirlos antes de que lo logren".

-"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero la razón de que ellos sigan con vida no tiene que ver nada con el hecho de que ni tú, ni tu incompetente ayudante haya podido eliminarlos" dice Mephiles muy rudo (**de Sonic the hedgehog**).

-"No tienes de que preocuparte, usare mi magia para separarlos y luego mi leal sirviente se encargara del elegido una vez que este solo" decía al mismo tiempo que una sombra aparecía en su cetro y luego se desvanecía en el aire.

-Sora y los demás estaban volando dentro de un largo corredor azul (**Tsubasa reservoir chronicles).**

-"Ya casi llegamos" decía Sora viendo el final del corredor.

-"¡Ahora!" exclamo Maléfica y su cetro brillo con una intensa luz oscura. En el corredor, la sombra apareció sin previo aviso y los empujo a cada uno de ellos en diferentes direcciones.

-"¡Esteban!" grito Sora ya que fue el primero en desparecer.

-"¡Sora!" grito Syaoran tratando de tomar su mano.

-"¡Syaoran!" grito Sora tratando de hacer lo mismo, pero debido a la fuerza con la que la sombra los empujo no pudieron tomar sus manos y desaparecieron apenas se precipitaron en el espacio interminable. Maléfica sonrió maliciosamente y dirigió su mirada a una sombra no humana.

-"Encárgate de él" le ordeno.

-"Si" asintió el animal sosteniendo una extraña arma con sus garras. Detrás de él estaba una enorme sombra que tampoco era humana.

* * *

**Nuevamente, cualquier parecido con los arrancar no es coincidencia. Ahora que Maléfica ha puesto sus planes en acción, podrán Sora y los otros reencontrarse o el consejo de villanos formado por ella tomarán el control de todo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**_XXI_**

-Después de que la sombra separara a nuestros héroes, enviándolos a diferentes partes del eterno abismo, lo único que podían recordar al desaparecer era nada más que un extenso velo oscuro.

-"Ugh…q, qué paso" se pregunto Sora sentándose el suelo con un gran dolor de cabeza, luego tuvo un flashback de todo lo que había pasado. "¡Es cierto! me separe de Syaoran y Esteban cuando estábamos viajando" dijo apresuradamente poniéndose de pie, miro a sus alrededores y descubrió que estaba en un gran bosque, pero no uno cualquiera, por pura intuición Sora supo que ese bosque era…mágico. Después de una larga caminata, se detuvo para descansar.

-"He caminado por horas y no hay señal de ellos, ni siquiera de Mokona o Euromolos" decía muy cansado apoyándose de un árbol, en eso logro divisar un riachuelo. "Un río, que suerte tengo" dijo yendo hacia él, se hinco y con sus manos tomo algo de agua y comenzó a beberla, sin darse cuenta que desde los arbustos alguien lo apuntaba con una flecha, un elfo rubio de ojos azules fijaba su puntería. Luego la disparó, Sora pudo presentirla y cortarla antes de que saliera lastimado.

-El misterioso elfo salió de los arbustos, listo para atacarlo con su espada, Sora la detuvo con su llave espada y trato de regresarle el ataque, pero el elfo lo detuvo con su escudo azul, después trato de atacarlo nuevamente pero Sora salto hacia atrás y se impulso de un árbol para golpearlo, el elfo esquivo el ataque y de su traje verde saco un boomerang que le lanzo.

-"¡**Reflega**!" exclamo y la barrera detuvo que Sora saliera herido por el ataque.

-"Tch" dice el elfo, sacando una bomba de su traje, encendió la mecha y se la arrojo, Sora la esquivo y regreso al combate espada con espada.

-"Pero qué rayos te pasa, si yo no te he hecho nada" le reclamo Sora reteniendo su espada.

-"No, pero como **El Héroe del Tiempo**, es mi deber proteger el bosque Kokiri o cualquier parte del reino de Hyrule de cualquier amenaza".

-"Amenaza…pero si yo no soy uno de los malos".

-"Mientes".

-"Link, espera" exclamo una voz aguda, Sora y él se detuvieron, del traje verde del elfo salió una pequeña hada azul, "él dice la verdad".

-"¿Estás segura Navi?" pregunto Link.

-"Si, él es un héroe también".

-"Ella tiene razón" dice Sora interviniendo en la conversación, Link dejo de retenerlo y guardo su espada.

-"De verás que lo siento, mi nombre es Link" dijo extendiendo su mano.

-"Sora, y no te preocupes no hay rencores" respondió estrechando su mano.

-"¿Sora?" dijo Link, "Sora el héroe de la luz".

-"Si, supongo…pero cómo me conoces".

-"Una amiga me dijo que vendrías, vamos tienes que venir conmigo pero rápido".

-"De acuerdo" dice confundido, después lo siguió adentrándose en el bosque.

-En la guarida de Maléfica, los villanos veían como el cetro de la bruja les mostraba la imagen de Sora y Link. "Pensé que tus ayudantes se harían cargo de él" dijo sarcásticamente Sark (**de kh2**).

-"Y lo harán" responde Maléfica.

-"Puras tonterías, debiste dejármelo a mí cuando tuviste la oportunidad" le replico Zira (**del rey león2**), "ese mocoso me las va a pagar, después de todo él es el responsable de haber derrotado a mi querido Scar" (**kh2**).

-"Paciencia mis leales compañeros, pronto verán buenos resultados" dice maliciosamente Maléfica.

-"A ver si entendí, dices que tu amiga Zelda es una princesa" decía Sora dentro de un establo mientras Link traía un tapete azul.

-"Si" respondió.

-"Y dices que te dijo que yo vendría" decía mientras traía una silla de montar.

-"Si".

-"Bueno, pues no entendió lo que pasa, pero si ella me conoce entonces podrá ayudarme".

-"Listo" respondió, Sora dejo de hablar consigo mismo y miro la fiel yegua de Link, Epona, a quien él había preparado para partir al castillo de Zelda.

-"Nos vamos" dice con una sonrisa, Sora asintió. A los pocos segundos, Sora y Link salieron del establo sobre Epona, en dirección al castillo de Hyrule.

-Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se dirigieron al castillo y buscaron a Zelda, para su sorpresa la encontraron en la entrada hablando con cierto joven de cabello azul oscuro. Vestía una camisa roja, chaleco blanco con líneas negras, guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos deportivos.

-"¡Zelda!" exclamo Link corriendo hacia ella al igual que Sora, tanto Zelda como el joven se dieron la vuelta y Sora lo observo.

-"No puede ser, ese chico es…" decía viendo al joven que recordaba de su sueño.

-"Link regresaste, y veo que lo trajiste" dijo Zelda mirando a Sora.

-"Si…pero quién es él" respondió señalando al chico.

-"Él también es un…" dice Zelda.

-"Elegido por la llave espada" dijo Sora.

-"Eso...es correcto" respondió ella sorprendida igual que el joven.

-"Disculpa, pero nos conocemos" le pregunto el elegido a Sora.

-"Qué…no, no, sólo fue un pequeño presentimiento, jejeje" reía al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Jejeje pues tienes un buen sentido de la percepción" dice el joven muy sonriente rascando su nariz. "Me llamo Hikaru"

-"¡Sora!" responde muy sonriente estrechando la mano del joven.

* * *

-Adentro del castillo, Zelda les hablaba sobre todo lo que había pasado. "Muy bien, creo que todos se están preguntando qué es lo que hacen aquí, primero comenzaré por Hikaru. La razón por la que él está aquí, es porque él y su compañera han estado viajando a través de los mundos de este reino para informarles sobre la situación actual".

-"Te refieres a Mario y a los otros" pregunto Link (**se refiere a cuando participaron en SSBB**).

-"Si" asintió, "ahí entras tú, no sólo necesitaba tu ayuda para la batalla que pronto deberemos enfrentar, también necesitaba que trajeras a Sora ante mí".

-"Necesitaba…que yo viniera" pregunto confundido.

-"Si, ya que el siguiente mundo al que irás definirá parte de nuestro futuro".

-"A qué se refiere".

-"Sora, sabes que en éste momento hay una bruja malvada que quiere conquistar todos los mundos" le dice Hikaru muy serio, Sora supo que se refería a Maléfica y asintió.

-"Su castillo se encuentra en un mundo llamado Monte Ballesta y por lo que descubrimos, ha formado un consejo de villanos compuesto por diferentes seres malignos de otros reinos, los que pronto planean hacer una especie de ataque a los otros mundos; entenderás que mientras más villanos estén de su lado, más reinos podrá fácilmente conquistar".

-"Cierto".

-"Link y yo creemos que Ganondorf está trabajando con ella y que pronto tratará de gobernar Hyrule otra vez".

-"Muy bien entiendo, pero no puedo viajar a otros mundos, mis compañeros se perdieron mientras nos dirigíamos a otro mundo y da la casualidad de que uno de ellos me ayudaba a viajar".

-"Lo sé" responde Zelda, "es por eso que te enviare al Monte Ballesta con la ayuda de mis poderes, ahí ten la seguridad de que te encontrarás con el resto de tu equipo".

-"Ok, daré lo mejor y muchas gracias".

-"¡Auxilio!" grito una voz desde afuera del castillo, acompañada de otros gritos. Sora, Link y Hikaru fueron hasta el balcón para ver que pasaba, los tres se impresionaron al ver a los habitantes del pueblo huir de los sincorazones.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" pregunto Link.

-"Sincorazones" respondieron los dos elegidos.

-"Tenemos que proteger los habitantes a toda costa" dice Zelda llamando su atención. "Ustedes vayan y derrótenlos mientras yo busco la manera de usar un hechizo que proteja todo el lugar" los tres asintieron y salieron del castillo, al salir no se dieron cuenta de que las dos personas enviadas por Maléfica estaban esperando que eso pasara.

-Sora y los otros llegaron a la plaza que era donde se habían reunido todos los sincorazones. "Muy bien ya los tenemos" decía invocando su llave espada, Link desenvainó su espada y Hikaru invocó su llave espada, era muy extraña por lo que Sora podía decir, era completamente metálica y de gran tamaño. En la parte superior tenía la forma del rostro de una gárgola y la parte inferior por alguna razón era una cadena atada a su correa.

-"Esa…es tu llave espada" le pregunto Sora muy confundido.

-"Pues si por qué".

-"No por nada" respondió, "Vaya por qué yo nunca tuve una llave espada así" pensaba mientras en su mente un Sora (**estilo chibi**) lloraba.

-"Sora despierta, tenemos que acabar con ellos" dice Link seriamente.

-"Si" asintió y los tres lucharon contra los sincorazones. El trío cortaba a los sincorazones uno tras otro, aunque había otros a los que Link los ataca con flechas, bombas y su boomerang, y Sora y Hikaru con sus poderosos hechizos. Cuando ya solo quedaban pocos, los tres ya estaban listos para terminarlos.

-"¡Deténganse ahí!" les ordeno una voz masculina, Sora y los demás se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un animal que parecía la combinación de un dingo con un cocodrilo que tenía un lanzallamas. A su lado estaba un sincorazon murciélago-humano gigante que había capturado a Zelda.

-"¡Libérenla!" les ordeno Link molesto.

-"Hmmm…yo creo que no" respondió.

-"Quién eres" pregunto Sora demandante.

-" Mi nombre es **Dingodile **(**crash bandicoot) **y he venido a detenerte mocoso de la llave".

-"¿Dingodile?" dice Sora confundido al igual que Link y Hikaru.

-"Así es joven elegido y será mejor que sigas mis órdenes, sino quieren que su amiga salga lastimada" decía mientras le acercaba su lanzallamas al rostro de Zelda.

-"¡Detente!" grito Link.

-"Si no quieres que cocine a tu amiga entonces suelten sus armas" Link lo miro molesto, pero supo que hablaba en serio y guardo su espada, Sora y Hikaru también hicieron lo mismo.

-"Muy bien, ahora quiero que se queden ahí y dejen que los sincorazones les roben sus corazones" dice Dingodile con una sonrisa malvada al mismo tiempo que más sincorazones aparecían y los rodeaban.

-"¡Qué!" exclamo Sora sorprendido. Jamás se imagino que su situación actual pudiera empeorar.

-Los sincorazones se les acercaban más y más, nuestros héroes estaban indefensos porque sabían que si trataban de hacer algo Zelda saldría lastimada.

-Uno de los sincorazones saltó hacia Sora y éste solo se cubrió con sus brazos, para su suerte en el último momento una flecha azul fue disparada contra el sincorazon, eliminándolo por completo, Sora no supo que había pasado, menos Link que por alguna razón veía al cielo.

-"¡Pit!" exclamo muy feliz, encima de ellos estaba un joven ángel más o menos de la edad de Sora.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad Link" dice el ángel con una sonrisa.

-"¡Eres un entrometido!" grito Dingodile. "Ahora la princesa pagará las consecuencias" y apunto su lanzallamas. Pero rápidamente cierto plomero de gorro rojo se puso debajo de él y con un gancho ascendente lo saco volando.

-"Pero q" dijo adolorido, fue cuando dos ciertos personajes cortaron con sus espadas al sincorazon y éste lanzo a Zelda bruscamente, pero fue atajada por un erizo azul muy veloz.

-"¡Marth, Ike y hasta Sonic están aquí!" dijo Link muy feliz.

-"No somos sólo nosotros, mira" responde Sonic señalando con su cabeza hacia el frente y Link pudo verlo, junto a ellos estaban: Kirby, Fox, Samus y Ness

-"Uh-oh, esto se está poniendo feo" decía Dingodile retrocediendo lentamente hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-"Creíste que te escaparías así de fácil" dijo Sora con cierta ironía, él y Hikaru lo habían detenido, Dingodile tembló un poco pero luego recupero la compostura.

-"¡Ni creas que esto ha terminado, nos volveremos a ver!" exclamo, después uso su lanzallamas para evitar que lo siguieran creando un muro de fuego.

-"¡Espera!" grito tratando de detenerlo, pero él ya se había marchado. "Maldición se escapó".

-"No te preocupes Sora" dijo Zelda acercándose a él, puso sus manos como un triángulo y pudo abrir otro portal. "Cuando cruces ese portal llegarás a Monte Ballesta, ahí te ayudaremos a detener a Maléfica".

-"De acuerdo" asintió.

-"Sora" dice Hikaru llamando su atención, "yo también te ayudare, asegúrate de esperarme".

-"Por supuesto" y ambos estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa ingenua.

-"Es una lástima que nos hayamos visto en tan poco tiempo" dijo Link.

-"Está bien" responde muy pensativo, "te prometo que vendré a visitarlos y así podrás enseñarme a montar a Epona" dice con una sonrisa, Link sonrió.

-"Será un placer".

-"Muy bien, nos vemos" dijo Sora entrando en el portal que luego se cerro.

-"Será mejor que yo también me vaya" dice Hikaru despidiéndose de todos y alejándose del grupo, dejándolos solos para que se prepararan. "Bien hecho hermana, justo a tiempo" pensó con una sonrisa.

-Mientras tanto, en una zona rocosa, Syaoran aún estaba inconsciente después del viaje...

* * *

**Así es, la primera parte de la historia está llegando a su climax, Sora y sus amigos formarán un ejército que detendrá al consejo antes de que pongan sus planes en acción.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**XXII**_

-"¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto Syaoran, miro a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en un extenso espacio oscuro, como lo único que podía ver era el cielo negro por todos lados tuvo la curiosidad de mirar en que estaba parado. Era un enorme vitral donde estaba él, dormido y al lado de su dibujo estaban los rostros de Sora, Mokona, Esteban, Euromolos y aunque fuera imposible su amiga Sakura.

-"Qué lugar éste" pregunto.

-"**Estación de la Serenidad**" respondió una voz.

-"¿Estación de la serenidad?".

-"Si, aquí todo tiene un porque y una razón de ser. Syaoran, tus dudas te han desviado de tu camino, es necesario que superes está prueba para que puedas continuar".

-"¿Quién eres?".

-"Yo soy todo lo que gobierna éste reino, mi deber es proteger a los héroes y servirles como guía hacia su destino".

-"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando".

-"Pronto lo sabrás" respondió. En eso apareció una puerta blanca, Syaoran lentamente se acerco a ella "no temas, cruza esa puerta y encontrarás una persona muy apreciada por ti".

-"¿Alguien…a quien aprecio?"

-"Así es" después de eso Syaoran dejo el interrogatorio y siguió sus órdenes, abrió la puerta y entró. Del otro lado, nuevamente estaba sobre el mismo vitral de hace rato, la única diferencia era que ahora estaba formado un largo camino.

-"Éste trayecto representa el viaje que estas destinado a hacer" decía mientras Syaoran avanzaba hasta llegar al primer pilar. "No obstante" exclamo llamando su atención. Sincorazones y nobodies empezaron a aparecer, "el trayecto de todos está plagado de obstáculos que debemos superar" al mismo tiempo Syaoran invocaba su espada y peleaba contra ellos.

-"Raitei shourai" exclamo, descargas eléctricas acabaron con el resto de sus enemigos. Siguió su trayecto hasta que llego al segundo pilar; en él aparecieron unos extraños nobodies parecidos a unos magos (**kh2**) que cercaron todo el lugar.

-"También es necesario que tengas un amplio campo de visibilidad y razonamiento. Los nobodies que vez aquí usarán un hechizo que levantara una barrera, pero solo uno la mantendrá en pie, apenas lo derrotes la barrera caerá y el resto de los nobodies desaparecerán… ¡comienza!" los nobodies levantaron la barrera, acto seguido todos lo atacaron con unos cubos tridimensionales. Syaoran velozmente los esquivo, tomo su espada y dijo.

-"Fuuka shourai" ráfagas de aire fueron contra un grupo de ellos, pero en lugar de derrotarlos, solo los traspasaron. "¡Qué!" pensó exaltado, sin darse cuenta de que uno lo atacaría por la espalda, cayó al suelo bruscamente, pero quedo enfrente de un nobodie del grupo muy particular.

-Por alguna razón éste estaba quieto, aunque lo hubiera atacado hace unos seg. parecía como si debía quedarse quieto por cierto tiempo, sin embargo el nobodie lo ataco nuevamente. Syaoran se levanto y esquivo los ataques, llegó hasta ése nobodie y lo corto, eventualmente el resto desapareció al igual que la barrera.

-"Bien hecho, ahora puedes continuar" dice la voz, Syaoran lo obedeció y pronto llego al tercer pilar. "Como todo héroe debes tener un gran sentido de intuición y descubrir quién es él que está en problemas y quien no"

-"¡Syaoran…ayuda!" exclamo una voz que reconoció velozmente.

-"¡Sora!" respondió girando su cabeza para verlo, efectivamente era su amigo cercano que estaba en graves problemas, había sido encadenado por dos hombre, se fue acercando a ellos pero oyó otra voz familiar que pedía su ayuda.

-"¡Syaoran ayúdame!" él permaneció completamente quieto al escuchar esa voz, lentamente se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba…Sakura en persona que también estaba en la misma situación que Sora.

-"Sa…Sakura".

-"Debes ser muy precavido, uno de ellos te está mintiendo, sino eres capaz de descubrirlo entonces no estás preparado para seguir" dijo la voz.

-"Syaoran" decía Sora tratando de liberarse, "no puedo librarme".

-"Syaoran por favor ayúdame" dice Sakura llamando su atención.

-"Sakura" murmuro, pero luego miro a Sora.

-"Qué se supone que deba hacer" pensó. Los dos no paraban de pedir su ayuda, lo que pronto hizo que dudara.

-"Cuál" pensaba desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que las dos personas a quien apreciaba no lo dejaban concentrarse. "Cuál de ellos no está diciendo la verdad" pensó mientras recordaba todo lo que le habían dicho, hasta que lo dedujo.

-"Ya lo sé" murmuro, invoco su espada y salvo a Sakura en lugar de Sora. Todo permaneció en completa calma hasta que Sora sonrió.

-"Felicidades…lo descubriste" pronto él y sus captores se hicieron cenizas y se esparcieron. Sakura sonrió y también se desvaneció.

-"Efectivamente, no es muy común que las personas con grandes poderes sean capturados tan fácilmente" dice la voz.

-Syaoran continúo su camino hasta el cuarto pilar. Nuevamente la voz lo detuvo. "Otra cosa que debes saber es que no estás solo" decía mientras que las sombras de Sora y Esteban aparecían de su lado. "La fuerza de todos es tú fuerza, siéntela" al mismo tiempo las sombras de Naruto, Lyserg, Edward e Ichigo se le unían.

-"La siento" respondió con sus ojos cerrados muy concentrado, "es cálida". Minutos más tarde había llegado al último pilar donde encontró a la persona a la que voz se refería como **preciada**…Mokona, lentamente se fue acercando a ella para recogerla.

-"Ahora utiliza todos tus conocimientos y acaba con tu más grande temor" decía la voz mientras de un portal oscuro salía un nega sombra del nivel superior, puso su brazo derecho frente a él y su arco morado apareció. Syaoran hizo un rápido movimiento y esquivo una de sus flechas, pero luego él velozmente se puso detrás de Syaoran y le disparo otra golpeándolo, herido se deslizo por el suelo, después vio como se estaba preparando para disparar otra. Syaoran la esquivo y corrió hacia él, el nega sombra comenzó a disparar una tras otra, algunas lograron hacerle daño pero eso no lo detuvo de llegar hasta él y atacarlo con su espada.

-El nega sombra pudo transformar su arco en guadaña y retener el ataque, luego lo hizo retroceder y sin tardar mucho tiempo empezó a atacarlo repetitivamente. Su guadaña se impactaba ferozmente contra la espada de Syaoran que utilizaba para defenderse.

-"Debo concentrarme" pensaba mientras se defendía, "debo concentrarme… ¡Ahora" y lo ataco con su espada, pero el nega sombra lo esquivo, sin embargo no se percató que Syaoran estaba listo para usar uno de sus conjuros. "Raitei Shourai" la descarga lo impacto haciendo que se desvaneciera.

-"Lo lograste" dijo la voz, "has logrado vencer tu mayor temor…puedes reclamar lo que te pertenece e irte" Mokona se elevo por los cielos y en un estado de trance teletransporto a Syaoran fuera de ése mundo.

-"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran despierta" le decía Mokona tratando de levantarlo.

-"Ugh…qué paso" se pregunto levantándose del suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza adolorido, "¿Dónde estamos?"

-"No lo sé".

-"De cualquier manera" decía observando el lugar, "debemos encontrar a Sora y Esteban, veamos si están en otro mundo".

-"No será necesario" respondió Mokona con sus orejas levantadas, "puedo sentirlo…Sora está detrás de esa colina" decía señalándola.

-"Entonces vamos" dice con una sonrisa.

-"Si" asentía muy feliz posándose en su hombro, después ambos se dirigían hacia su posición, sin saber que participarían en una batalla que decidiría el destino de los otros mundos.

-Mientras tanto…en una ciudad lluviosa, Esteban y Euromolos habían divisado un casino con tema de piratas. "Aquí es" dijo Esteban.

* * *

**Lo sé algo corto, pero no tenía pensado alargar mucho lo q iba a hacer su entrenamiento así q solo cubrí lo básico, spero q sigan en contacto con está historia.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**XXIII**_

-En una lujosa habitación, una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos marrones, vestida con un elegante traje de gala negro bebía un vino rojo mientras estaba sentada cómodamente en su sillón negro.

-Un estrepitoso ruido afuera de su habitación interrumpió su tranquilidad, al cabo de sólo segundos varios hombres vestidos como guardaespaldas fueron arrojados dentro de la habitación.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es cierto…Esteban" dice la mujer viéndolo entrar tranquilamente.

-"Un poco…Corazón de Rubí" respondió (**de Marvel vs Capcom 2**).

-"¡Ruby Heart-sama!" grito otro guardaespaldas que venía con un grupo de ellos, rápidamente entre todos rodearon a Esteban.

-"Calma" dijo levantando su mano, "es un amigo mío".

-"Oh, entonces disculpe nuestro atrevimiento" le dice a Esteban haciendo una reverencia y retirándose con su equipo.

-"Deberías dejar de entrar de esa manera" decía Corazón de Rubí tomando otra copa y llenándola con vino, "haces que mis guardias se descontrolen" luego se la dio a Esteban quien se sentó en otro sillón.

-"La culpa es de ellos por no haberse echo a un lado cuando se los ordené" después bebió un poco.

-En la mesa había una serie de exquisitos manjares dignos de un rey. "¡Comida!" grito Euromolos emocionado saltando a la mesa y comenzando a comer todo lo que podía.

-"Cambiando de tema, qué te trae por aquí" pregunto Corazón de Rubí.

-"Perdí a mis compañeros y estoy esperando a que Euromolos pueda detectarlos".

-"Dijiste…compañeros, desde cuando decidiste estar con alguien además de tu amigo dragón".

-"Compartimos las mismas metas, es obvio que esté obligado a darles una mano".

-"Hablando de eso…" responde seriamente poniendo su copa en la mesa, "estuvieron aquí". Esteban se exalto por la noticia, ella asintió.

-"Sígueme" los dos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

-Llegaron a la sala de vigilancia donde estaban todos los televisores mostrando toda la actividad del interior del casino. Ella fue hasta un archivero, lo abrió y empezó a buscar entre todos los videos que había adentro uno especial.

-"Éste es" dijo sacándolo y poniéndolo en la video casetera. La tele que no mostraba nada se encendió y mostró la puerta principal. Esteban pudo ver claramente como una persona entraba a una increíble velocidad al casino, fue tan rápido que las personas no pudieron verlo y las cámaras de vigilancia solo pudieron captar imágenes borrosas mientras entraba y salía, todo en simple milésimas de segundos.

-"¿Cuándo ocurrió?" le pregunto Esteban.

-"Hace dos días, lo extraño es que todo está en perfecto orden y no falta nada" decía al mismo tiempo que su conversación se oía en otro lado.

-"De seguro hicieron algo, te sugiero que les digas a tus guardia a revisar todo de nuevo" decía al mismo tiempo que el nega sombra del contenedor de agua por cabeza y el joven líder los veían la esfera holográfica.

-"Que tontos, creen que nos vimos en la necesidad de robarles cuando lo único que hicimos fue una simple recolección de datos" dice el nega sombra sin cabeza mostrando un pequeño CD color morado.

-"Sabía que no me decepcionarías Torpeedo" le dijo el joven a uno mayor que él de cabellos blanco puntiagudo y ojos azules que vestía una armadura blanca.

-"No fue nada señor" responde haciendo una reverencia.

-"Ahora ya tenemos otro reino en nuestras manos" dijo de manera maliciosa mirando la esfera.

-En la habitación de vigilancia, Euromolos comía tranquilo hasta que se paralizo. "Jefe los encontré" exclamo.

-"En dónde" pregunto.

-"En un mundo llamado Monte Ballesta".

-"¿Los dos están ahí?".

-"Si" asintió. Esteban sonrió.

-"Creo que es hora de que me vaya".

-"Lo sé, de todas maneras desde cuándo tus visitas han sido largas" respondía mientras Euromolos lo teletransportaba.

-"Relájate, cuando todo esto termine prometo visitarte más seguido" dijo y desapareció.

-"Je, calmado como siempre" pensó con una sonrisa. "Creo que es tiempo de que revise ese _otro asunto_" pensó nuevamente pero más seria.

-En otra habitación, donde más guardaespaldas trabajaban, entro Corazón de Rubí y se dirigió a uno de sus empleados.

-"¿Cómo va la restauración de su memoria?" le pregunto la mujer rubia.

-"Está en el 86% Ruby Heart-sama" le respondió y continuo con su trabajo después ella se fijo en un chico de extraño cabello tricolor extravagante que dormía en una cama. En su cabeza tenía conectado varios cables que estaban conectados a unas pantallas que mostraban varias imágenes de él, acompañado de tres amigos.

-"Será mejor que te mejores pronto, tu amiga Mizuzu espera tu regreso después de tres años" le dijo al joven chico durmiente.

-"Has progresado Riku" dice Ganondorf, "ahora es tiempo de que completes la prueba final y emerjas como un nuevo guerrero" Riku no le respondió solo miro a otro lado.

-"¿Acaso estás renunciando?".

-"No, solo estaba pensando un poco".

-"Eso espero, ésta prueba será mucho más difícil que las otras que tuviste; si fallas todo se irá a la basura y perderás tu identidad para siempre" al escucharlo Riku se exalto.

-"No me digas que…"

-"Así es, tendrás que enfrentar a la esencia del sincorazon de Xehanort (**kh1**) que se encuentra dentro de ti y derrotarla, es la única manera en que alcanzaras un nuevo nivel de batalla".

* * *

**Finalmente, es hora de que Riku entre en acción después de tanto tiempo...vere si puedo subirlo hoy mismo, sino mañana de seguro.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**XXIV**_

-Un lugar oscuro, cubierto por una intensa neblina, era todo lo que Riku veía al caminar. "Has vuelto" dijo una voz masculina tomándolo por sorpresa, él invoco su llave espada y empezó a buscar exhaustivamente al responsable.

-"Acaso necesitas de mí poder nuevamente" dice Xehanort sorprendiéndolo por la espalda. Riku se dio la vuelta y trato de encararlo pero él solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-"De verás crees que podrás sobrepasarme, recuerda que fui ¡yo él que te enseño todo lo que sabes ahora!" exclamo haciendo que su Guardián lo atacara, Riku detuvo el golpe, pero la fuerza con que recibió el impacto lo saco volando.

-"Tus esfuerzos son inútiles" dijo y el Guardián lo capturo con sus manos. "Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí" decía al mismo tiempo que el Guardián se hacia neblina y comenzaba a absorberlo.

-La respiración de Riku aumentó, la neblina lo estaba sofocando mientras ésta lo engullía por completo. Pronto, solo le faltaba que llegará a su cara para que todo terminara…fue cuando despertó súbitamente; estaba agotado después de todo lo que había pasado.

-"Otra vez fallaste" dice Ganondorf, "hazlo de nuevo".

-"¡No es tan fácil como crees! al menos déjame descansar un poco".

-"De acuerdo, una hora no más, no menos" respondió Riku, se levanto del suelo y se fue de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Ganondorf lo veía muy serio.

Riku´s POV

-"_Por más que trate de verle el lado positivo es inútil, no sólo a la situación sino también a éste lugar...pobres_" decía viendo por una ventana como eran llevados cruelmente todos los prisioneros al interior del castillo luego de un arduo trabajo levantando muros alrededor de éste. "_Maléfica los tiene retenidos en contra de su voluntad y para qué…sólo para transformarlos en sincorazones una vez que no le sean útiles_".

Normal POV

-Riku cayó bruscamente al suelo del oscuro lugar. Xehanort lo veía de pie, "dudas mucho, pensé que estabas preparado…pero me equivoque" dice apuntándolo con la palma de su mano y disparándole una bola de fuego.

Riku´s POV

-"_Tal vez tenga razón"_ pensé mirando al techo, acostado en mi cama del improvisado cuarto que me dio Maléfica, me di la vuelta y mire a la pared. "_Tal vez…no estoy preparado para todo lo que va a ocurrir…Sora_" pensé cerrando mis ojos.

Normal POV

-Riku iba contra Xehanort y trato de atacarlo, pero su llave espada lo traspaso, después el Guardián lo saco volando de un golpe, cayo al suelo y Xehanort se le acerco.

-"La razón por la que no estás preparado es porque crees que estás solo, cuando en realidad tienes a un único amigo que te comprende y te valora…y ese soy yo" dijo moviendo su mano hacia él como si quisiera atraparlo.

-Riku nuevamente despertó súbitamente, trato de recuperar su aliento para calmarse luego de esa experiencia.

-"Ahí estas" dice Ganondorf entrando en la habitación.

-"Y, lo lograste".

-"Casi" decía poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-"Debemos apresurarnos, Sora y sus amigos llegaran aquí mañana".

-"¿De verás?" pregunto sorprendido, Ganondorf sonrió.

-"Si yo fuera tú no estaría tan feliz y menos cuando Sora sepa que ayudaste a Lord Hyosuke a escapar" respondió y lo dejo solo, sus palabras lo hirieron tanto que permaneció en silencio.

Riku´s POV

-"_Sus caras…"_ murmuraba al mismo tiempo que comía en unas escaleras de la cafetería viendo a todos los prisioneros mirándome o susurrándose entre ellos toda clase de insultos. Ira y odio era lo único que expresaban sus rostros, no podía culparlos después de todo no estaba en la misma situación que ellos. "_Son iguales a las de él_".

-Necesitaba algo de tiempo para concentrarme y relajarme luego de todas esas batallas contra Xehanort, después de una larga caminata llegué a la sala de computación de Sark ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí en primer lugar. Me dirigí a la computadora central para tratar de dañar su sistema pero…

-"_Pero aún así_" me dije a mí mismo en voz baja, desesperado golpee el teclado con ambos puños y baje mi cabeza, "_es inútil, ¡todo esto es inútil!_" exclame, subí de nuevo mi cabeza y en la pantalla vi algo que me impresiono.

-Todos los prisioneros habían sido catalogados en diferentes grupos según sus habilidades y poderes, sin perder más tiempo revise los historiales de algunos y los imprimí. Cinco en total, por fin parecía que todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

-Esa noche…

Normal POV

-Riku subió por primera vez al área de encarcelamiento, escondido en los rincones oscuros esperaba que ni los sincorazones, ni los sirvientes de Bowser o los piratas de Skabb lo descubrieran. Apenas el área estuvo libre fue a una de las celdas, puso su llave espada cerca de la cerradura y un pequeño rayo negro entro en ella. Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo sola hasta que la luz del exterior entro; dentro de la habitación estaba sentado en el suelo un joven alrededor de los quince años.

-"Tsunayoshi Sawada" dijo Riku (**katekyo hitman reborn**), el joven lentamente subió su cabeza y lo miro.

-"S…si" titubeo. Riku metió su mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y saco una pequeña caja, se le acerco al chico y la abrió justo enfrente de su cara.

-"Creo que esto te pertenece" dijo mostrándole lo que había adentro, estaban unos guantes blancos para la nieve, un anillo armadura con el rostro de un león, conectado a un anillo normal por una pequeña cadena, y unos audífonos. Tsuna miro a Riku detenidamente por unos segundos, asintió y luego introdujo sus dedos índice y medio en la extraña combinación de anillos y coloco sus audifonos alrededor de su cuello (**katekyo hitman reborn-manga**).

-"Vamos, tenemos que buscar a los otros" dice Riku en la puerta listo para salir, Tsuna lo veía muy confundido; por qué quería ayudarlo…no se suponía que él era uno de los malos, de cualquier forma su intuición le decía que debía confiar en él.

-"Si" asintió con una sonrisa, se levanto velozmente y lo siguió.

-En otro pasillo, los dos aguardaban en un escondite. "Veamos…" decía Riku leyendo los historiales. "Si, se encuentra justo enfrente de nosotros" decía viendo la puerta que estaba a unos m. lejos de ellos y para su mala suerte uno de los piratas dormía al lado de la puerta.

-"Cómo vamos a sacarlo sin que se de cuenta" pregunto Tsuna.

-"Fácil" respondió Riku, miro a su alrededor y descubrió que no había nadie cerca de ellos, "párate enfrente de la puerta".

-"¡Queeé! quieres que me ponga al lado de él".

-"No, solo quiero que te quedes parado ahí" decía empujándolo del escondite, Tsuna se paralizo por completo al ver que el durmiente guardia se estaba moviendo.

-"Ahora quédate quieto" le susurro. Tsuna solo asintió lentamente. Riku tomo su llave y comenzó a concentrar parte de su aura en ella, luego se agacho y la clavo donde estaba la sombra de Tsuna que llegaba hasta la puerta de la celda.

-"**Mimetización de sombras**" murmuro, el aura dentro de la llave espada hizo que en la sombra de Tsuna creciera una esfera que viajo por toda la tierra hasta llegar adentro de la celda. Tsuna estaba sin palabras al ver esa técnica, después miro a Riku muy impresionado, él lo vio pero solo sonrió.

-"No te preocupes dentro de poco te podrás mover" decía al mismo tiempo que la esfera venía de regreso, se detuvo enfrente de Tsuna y de ella salió un joven que se parecía demasiado a Sora, el joven estaba completamente confundido de lo que pasaba pero al final Riku lo sacaría de sus dudas.

-"Neku Sakuraba" dijo llamando la atención del chico nuevo (**the world ends with you**).

-"Si, quién desea saberlo" le respondió muy rudo.

-"Alguien que tiene planeado sacarlos de aquí y terminar con todo éste lugar" dijo entregándole una extraña insignia negra con el dibujo del rostro de un gato. "Ahora si me siguen" decía alejándose de ellos.

-"Hey espera" responde Tsuna siguiéndolo, Neku suspiró.

-"Creo que no tengo otra opción" murmuro y los siguió.

-Los tres llegaron a un lugar donde había nada más una celda pero ésta era diferente, la puerta era blindada y unos extraños símbolos la rodeaban. "Me pregunto quién estará aquí" pregunto Tsuna mientras Riku iba hacia la puerta.

-"De seguro alguien muy fuerte" le respondió Neku, Riku tocó la puerta y empezó a buscar un punto en específico.

-"No, no podré abrirla con mis poderes" dijo mirando como la cerradura de la puerta estaba cubierta con una cadena.

-"Espera, primero dinos qué es lo que tramas" dice Neku.

-"Lo sabrán sólo si me ayudan" respondió. Tsuna y Neku se miraron entre ellos.

-"Muy bien" dice Tsuna muy seguro.

-"Bien-bien lo haré" dijo Neku con una sonrisa. Luego los dos usaron sus poderes contra la puerta, ésta eventualmente perdió los símbolos escritos en ella. De su interior salió una joven de su edad de cabello negro, ojos azules con lentes y por extraño que pareciese tenía unas orejas y cola de gato.

-"Sakurako" dice Riku.

-"¿Q…quiénes son?" pregunto preocupada.

-"No tienes de que preocuparte, te sacare de aquí" respondió, luego miró a los otros dos jóvenes. "A todos los ayudare"

-Más tarde, en la habitación de Riku, no estaban sólo Tsuna, Neku y Sakurako habían traído consigo a otros dos jóvenes. Todos hablaban entre ellos muy confundidos de lo que pasaba o lo que les pasaría.

-"Muy bien" dice en voz alta Riku asegurándose de que todos lo oyeran, "estoy seguro que todos ustedes se preguntan qué es lo que hacen aquí, con gusto se los responderé, pero primero me presentaré. Mi nombre es Riku y soy el elegido por la llave espada de la oscuridad y si lo sé por qué alguien como yo que usa los poderes de las tinieblas los ayudaría a escapar. Lo hago para ayudar a un gran amigo mío…" dijo en voz baja y deteniéndose ahí, "sin él no estaría con vida. Es por eso que necesito de su ayuda, estoy seguro de que pasado mañana Sora atacará el castillo".

-"Eso sería suicidio" dice un chico de cabello gris y ojos verdes, "él solo no podría pasar el muro y luchar contra todos los enemigos que rodean el castillo".

-"Tranquilo Ruca, (**tales of innocence**) no ésta solo, tiene varios aliados que se le unirán".

-"Pero aún así, serán los suficientes para acabar con todo este reinado de caos, además comenzarán a sospechar cuando vean nuestras celdas vacías" pregunto un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-"Según la información, todos ustedes serían transformados en sincorazones mañana por la mañana, sólo modifique los datos y escribí que habían muerto, con tantos prisioneros nadie se molestara en revisar que sólo cinco desaparecieron. Ahora la razón por la que están aquí Reid, **(tales of eternia**) es porque necesito que en el momento en que el castillo este vació liberemos al resto de los prisioneros y puedan servir como refuerzos. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?" les pregunto, ellos se vieron las caras preocupados por si su idea tendría éxito. Riku pudo notarlas y trato de darles otra opción.

-"Si no quieren lo…"

-"Cuenta conmigo" dice Tsuna levantándose del suelo.

-"T…tú" titubeo.

-"Y también conmigo" dice Neku levantándose.

-"Conmigo también" dice Sakurako.

-"Y…yo también daré lo mejor de mi" dijo Ruca entusiasmado.

-"Si ésta es la única manera en la que podemos salir entonces te ayudaré" dijo Reid.

-"D…de verás".

-"Por supuesto" dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa al igual que todos. Era la primera vez que alguien además de Sora y Kairi le sonreía de esa manera, también la primera vez que formaba un lazo de amistad con otras personas, le gustaba.

-"Volviste" le dice Xehanort, el permaneció en silencio, "ya estás listo para rendirte" pero aún así Riku ni le contestaba ni se movía, Xehanort se molesto y fue directo hacia él.

-"¡Deja de actuar tan creídamente!" grito tratando de atraparlo con su mano, sin embargo no pudo, era como si una barrera lo protegiera. "Q…qué pasa… ¡qué fue lo que hiciste!" le reclamo muy nervioso, Riku sonrió.

-"Te equivocaste no eres el único que me comprende" decía al mismo tiempo que cinco luces en forma de cadenas retenían a Xehanort.

-"No…no puede ser" titubeo.

-"Es cierto…y ahora es tu fin" dijo atacándolo con su llave espada.

-En la habitación donde Riku entrenaba con Ganondorf, el elegido fue rodeado por una intensa aura negra que pronto lanzó fuertes descargas eléctricas y ventarrones. Ganondorf casi podía mantenerse en pie, de repente una onda expansiva sacudió el lugar, de ella emergió Riku con una chaqueta negra sin camisa, y con unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

-"Felicidades, lo lograste" dijo Ganondorf acercándose a él mientras Riku veía su nuevo traje. "Y justo a tiempo" decía mirando a una ventana donde se veía una intensa luz amarilla en una colina a varios kilómetros lejos de ellos.

-"Finalmente" murmuro Riku.

* * *

**Y en el próximo episodio Sora conocerá a los rowdyruff boys en persona...**


	25. Chapter 25

_**XXV**_

-El triángulo amarillo era el responsable de la intensa luz amarilla que había visto Ganondorf desde el castillo. La figura se desintegraba poco a poco hasta que Sora salió de ella en perfectas condiciones.

-"Éste debe ser el lugar del que Zelda y Ginta hablaban" decía observando los alrededores, era una extensa región montañosa cubierta por un oscuro cielo tormentoso, definitivamente el lugar parecía estar en los dominios de una malvada persona.

-"Me pregunto si Syaoran y Esteban ya están aquí".

-"¡Ahí está!" exclamo una voz femenina detrás de él. Sora se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga Mokona junto a Syaoran, apenas él lo miro aumento el paso.

-"¡Chicos!" dice Sora muy feliz, "estaba muy preocupado por ustedes".

-"Nosotros también" responde Syaoran.

-"Huh…Esteban no está contigo" decía observando si venía detrás de él.

-"No, creí que estaba contigo".

-"Pues no, me pregunto dónde podría estar" dice muy pensativo, en ese momento una intensa luz cayo del cielo justo enfrente de ellos. Sora y Syaoran no podían ver claramente debido al brillo, pero cuando éste desapareció descubrieron que eran Esteban y Euromolos.

-"¡Esteban!" dijeron Sora y Syaoran.

-"Y Euromolos" dice Mokona.

-"Hola chicos" respondió Euromolos levantando su mano.

-"Menos mal que están juntos, sino hubiéramos tenido que hacer doble trabajo" dijo Esteban.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Sora.

-"Cuando Yuuko uso su magia en Euromolos antes de que comenzáramos nuestro viaje, le dio el poder de localizar a Mokona sin importar donde se encontrara. Apenas lo hizo supo que estaban en el mismo lugar".

-"Ya veo…pero lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos de nuevo".

-"Puu, Sora tiene razón. ¡Oh! mensaje de Yuuko" dijo Mokona y luego de su gema roja salió la imagen de ella.

-"Felicidades guerreros, sus acciones evitaron que ciertos mundos terminaran en caos, sin embargo aquí es donde comienza su verdadera prueba. Detrás de la colina" decía apuntando justo enfrente de ellos, "se encuentra el castillo de la malvada hechicera Maléfica, su misión es derrotarla antes de que use sus poderes y envié los reinos a una era de oscuridad".

-"Eso será simple" dice Sora.

-"No, estás equivocado joven elegido, Maléfica se a aliado con otros villanos de otros reinos y éstos sabiendo que llegarías emplearon los tres días que estuvieron fuera para traer a los sincorazones y a otros guerreros de sus reinos para detenerte, además todo el tiempo que estuvieron ayudando a los otros reinos Maléfica logro levantar una muralla alrededor del castillo".

-"Tres días…de verás paso tanto tiempo después que nos separamos" pregunto Sora.

-"La corriente del tiempo fluye de diferentes maneras, puede que se haya visto como simples días el tiempo que viajamos, pero en otros mundos esos días pueden representar meses e incluso años" responde Esteban.

-"Guau, no lo sabía".

-"De cualquier manera, necesito que se queden ahí y esperen a que lleguen los otros héroes".

-"¿Otros héroes? te refieres a Ginta y los amigos de Link".

-"No sólo ellos, hay unos que al igual que ustedes salvaron muchos reinos. Antes de que me vaya les daré otra parte de su memoria que me pagaron mientras estaban en el Valle de la Neblina" dijo apuntando con su dedo índice a Sora y a Syaoran. Sus ojos se exaltaron y varios fragmentos de sus recuerdos pasaron por sus mentes. En uno de ellos Sora pudo ver a un joven de su edad de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-"Roxas" murmuro muy pensativo, "me pregunto si es cierto que se encuentra en mi corazón" pensó tocándolo con su mano derecha.

-"Muy bien es hora de que me vaya, rezaré por su victoria".

-"Adiós Yuuko" dice Mokona despidiéndose, ella sonrió y su imagen regreso a la gema.

-"Me pregunto quiénes serán esos héroes" pregunto Syaoran.

-"Quienes sean será mejor que se apresuren, el tiempo está corriendo y no sabemos cuanto espere esa tal Maléfica" dice Esteban.

-"Estoy de acuerdo" responde Sora. En ese momento se abrió un portal enfrente de ellos, los tres podían ver como de él salían varias personas".

-"Me pregunto dónde estaremos ahora" dijo una voz.

-"Un lugar calmado espero" dijo otra.

-"No seas tonto, a todos los lugares a los que vamos siempre hay un hombre malo y sincorazones" dice otra voz.

-"Los dos cálmense de una vez que ya llegamos al otro lado" respondió la primera voz. Entonces Sora pudo ver claramente quienes eran…

-"B…Brick" titubeo (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**). El chico resulto ser el mismo que vio en sus sueños mientras estaba en el Valle de la Neblina, apenas escucho su nombre busco a la persona que lo había llamado. Cuando él vio a la persona también se impresiono.

-"S…Sora" titubeo, él asintió con una sonrisa. Poco a poco la boca de Brick se transformo en una sonrisa.

-"¡Lo logramos!" exclamo de felicidad.

-"Vaya, de verás que estás alegre" dice el chico rubio mientras una gota de sudor caía de su cabeza.

-"Y tú debes ser Boomer" dice Sora.

-"Oh, así es, es un placer conocerte" responde con una sonrisa.

-"Él es el famoso Sora al que hemos buscado todo este tiempo" dice el chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-"Si" asintió, "y si no mal recuerdo tu eres…Butch".

-"Guau me impresionas, de seguro has oído de nosotros".

-"Algo así" respondió riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Por qué se detuvieron" pregunto una voz detrás de los chicos, Sora vio a la persona y no podía creerlo.

-"Mira encontramos a Sora" dijo Brick señalándolo.

-"Debe ser el destino" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"¡Roxas! finalmente te veo en persona" dice Sora muy feliz dándole la mano, tanto él como Brick y sus hermanos lo vieron muy confundidos.

-"Creo que estás confundido, mi nombre es Ven, pero igual también es un placer verte en persona" (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"¿Ven?" susurro y él asintió, "no entiendo…por qué se parece tanto a él" pensó muy confundido.

-"Lo que sucede es..." llegó a preguntar el confundido héroe cuando...

-"Cuál es el alboroto" pregunto alguien que venía detrás de Ven, era un joven de cabello verde junto con otros jóvenes más pequeños que él, uno de cabello negro puntiagudo y uno rubio con cola de mono (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**).

-"Que no ves que nos encontramos con alguien importante" dice Butch sarcásticamente con el fin de molestar al de pelo verde, cosa que logro.

-"Y quién podría ser esa persona" pregunto el chico mono con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Sora" respondió Boomer.

-"Estás bromeando".

-"Creo que no Zidane mira" dijo el de cabello negro señalando a Sora.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos?" le pregunto Sora a Brick.

-"Ellos son nuestros amigos Sync, Mondo y Zidane".

-"Ya veo".

-"Oye aquí entre nos" decía poniendo su brazo encima de Sora y llevándoselo a un lugar alejado, "sé que el chico de cabello marrón es tu amigo…pero de verás ese sujeto espeluznante está de nuestro lado".

-"Quién, Esteban. No te preocupes podrás parecer terrorífico por fuera pero por dentro es una buena persona".

-"Si tú lo dices".

-"Ohhh, me pregunto que clase de animal es éste" decía Boomer curioso viendo a Mokona al igual que Mondo y Zidane posada en el hombro de Syaoran, a él no le importaba mucho su curiosidad, más bien le alegraba.

-"Yo no soy un animal" respondió volando del hombro de Syaoran al suelo, "mi nombre es Mokona".

-"Mokona, es un placer yo soy Boomer y ellos son Mondo y Zidane".

-"Mokona también está feliz de conocerlos".

-"Será mejor ponernos en marcha este lugar no es seguro" dice Esteban llamando la atención de todos mientras terminaba de subir la colina.

-"Cierto" responde Sora y lo siguió junto con Syaoran, Brick y el resto de su equipo.

-"¡Ves lo que pasa cuando tus torpes ayudantes fallan!" le reclamo Hades a Maléfica, "ahora tenemos más problemas de lo que creíamos".

-"Si es cierto lo que esa bruja les dijo y recibirán más refuerzos tendremos que prepararnos para una huida estratégica" dice Mr. Willy.

-"De acuerdo a mis cálculos su ejercito tendría que ser de al menos de 200 o más guerreros para poder detenernos" respondió Sark.

-"Aún así…" dijo Mephiles llamando la atención de todos, "no podemos simplemente decir que los poderes de nuestro ejercito superan a los de ellos". No falto mucho para que todos los miembros discutieran entre ellos, mientras Maléfica hacía lo posible para mantenerse calmada.

-"¡Suficiente!" grito haciendo callar a los otros, "estamos muy cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo y no permitiré que ese mocoso y sus torpes amigos lo arruinen todo; nos prepararemos para recibir todo los que nos lancen" decía al mismo tiempo que una sombra se levantaba del suelo y tomaba la forma de un cuerno con agujero interior.

-Todo lo que les ordenaba Maléfica era escuchado no muy lejos de la habitación por Riku, Tsuna estaba a su lado acompañándolo.

-"Bien" dijo Riku terminando de usar su técnica de mimetización.

-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Tsuna.

-"El plan todavía sigue en pie, a éste paso no hay posibilidades de que fallemos".

-"Aún así, estás seguro de lo qué hiciste" respondió, Riku sonrió.

-"Te preocupas demasiado, envié a Neku y Reid a los calabozos subterráneos para que tuvieran la oportunidad de rescatar a los que se encuentran ahí abajo primero y mientras lo hacen, Sakurako, tú, Ruca y yo rescatamos a los que se encuentran en los pisos superiores".

-"Muy astuto".

-"Gracias".

-"¡Riku!" exclamo cierta voz masculina.

-"Rayos es Pedro" murmuro.

-"¿Quién?" pregunto Tsuna.

-"Rápido escóndete aquí" dijo empujándolo a un oscuro rincón donde nadie pudiera verlo.

-"¡Ahí estas!" le reclamo, "qué haces aquí".

-"Yo nada, solamente estaba descansando después de todo ese arduo entrenamiento".

-"Hmph, recuerda que te estoy vigilando así que espero que no estés planeando algo" le dijo.

-"Iteee…" dijo Tsuna adolorido después del empujón, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-"Qué fue eso" pregunto el rechoncho gato curioso.

-"¡Nada-nada! De seguro un ratón. Ya me iba a mi habitación así que no tienes que preocuparte que Maléfica te reprenda".

-Al principio, Pedro estaba sospechando pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto. "Bien y espero que no me mientas" y siguió su camino.

-"Gracias a Dios" responde Riku aliviado.

-"Oye Riku la próxima vez no seas tan rudo" dijo Tsuna, él sonrió.

-"Lo siento fue mi culpa, de todas maneras será mejor irnos antes de que alguien nos vea".

* * *

-Sora y los otros vagaban por el desolado lugar sin rumbo alguno. "Este lugar es…" dice Sora.

-"Algo aterrador" respondió Brick. Todos veían a su alrededor, sin esperanzas de ver a alguien que se les cruzara en su camino.

-"Parece que nadie ha puesto un pie aquí, excepto nosotros" dijo Syaoran.

-"Perfecto para reforzar sus defensas y crear un ejército sin interferencias" dice Esteban.

-Mondo se dio cuenta de que Boomer estaba alejado del grupo y decidió ir a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró vio que estaba mirando algo a lo lejos.

- "Oye Boomer encontraste algo…Boomer…qué pasa" le preguntaba ya que lo que sea que estaba viendo lo había dejado en shock.

-"Mi…mira" titubeo levantando su tembloroso brazo al frente señalándole algo, Mondo lo obedeció y miro lo que le estaba enseñando, apenas lo hizo se sorprendió.

-"No…no puede ser" murmuro. "¡Chicos vengan rápido!" grito. Rápidamente todos fueron adonde ellos estaban.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Brick preocupado.

-"Miren allá" dice Boomer y todos dirigieron sus miradas a lo que lo tenía muy asustado, eventualmente todos se sorprendieron.

-Era un enorme castillo, rodeado por una larga muralla, alrededor de éste una gran cantidad de sincorazones, piratas y los enemigos que enfrentaron Sora y sus amigos en Radiant Garden vigilaban a lo que parecían ser humanos que arduamente trabajan como esclavos.

-"Probablemente todas esas personas terminaron aquí después que Maléfica usará sus poderes para enviar sus mundos a la oscuridad" dice Esteban.

-"Qué demonios tendrá pensado Maléfica" dijo Sora.

-"Si vamos a pelear contra ellos, necesitaremos más personas si queremos llegar al castillo en una pieza" dijo Sync.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, odio admitirlo pero pueden ser demasiados para nosotros" dice Esteban.

-"Entonces por qué no les doy una mano" dijo una voz llamando su atención, todos dirigieron sus miradas al responsable, pero solo Brick sabía quien era.

-"Spider-sensei" (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) exclamo muy alegre, Spider sonrió y salto del techo donde se encontraba, aterrizando frente a ellos.

-"Parece que necesitan algo de ayuda y yo puedo dárselas" les respondió bajando un poco su sombrero negro. Más tarde Spider, los guío hasta un escondite bajo tierra .

-"Estos últimos días han sido terribles para los prisioneros de Maléfica, muy pronto ella y los otros villanos comenzarán a conquistar los mundos que ella no pudo enviar a la oscuridad".

-"Eso es terrible, debemos detenerla" dijo Sora.

-"No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto" respondió guiándolo a una caverna más grande, eventualmente ellos lo siguieron y cuando llegaron…

-"¡Sora!" gritaron varias voces.

-Riku regreso a su habitación luego de haber entrenado un poco con sus nuevos poderes. "Huff eso deberás fue agotador" decía moviendo su brazo derecho en círculos, pero se detuvo al ver que sus amigos Tsuna y Ruca veían muy curiosos a Sakurako trabajar.

-"¿Qué hacen chicos?" les pregunto con una sonrisa.

-"¡Oh Riku!" dijo Tsuna sorprendido

-"Y qué hacen con todas esa plantas" preguntaba Riku mientras su amiga las estudiaba.

-"Las voy a usar para crear una medicina para todos nosotros, si en algún momento salimos lastimados de alguna batalla, una simple dosis de esto…" decía Sakurako tomando un pequeño frasco vació, "y será como un poderoso hechizo de cura".

-"Ya veo" respondió.

-"Pero necesitaré más plantas que solo éstas".

-"Yo buscare más" dijo Ruca yendo hacia la puerta.

-"Ten cuidado de que no te vean" le dijo Sakurako antes de que saliera.

-"Si" respondió y se fue.

-"Tiene un gran espíritu de ayuda" pensó Riku, "con él y Sakurako tendría el equipo perfecto, claro que Tsuna y los otros también serían perfectos, pero de seguro tienen amigos que están preocupados por ellos".

-"_No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto"._

-"¡Sora!" gritaron varias voces, él confundido trato de ver claramente quienes lo llamaron. La expresión de su rostro cambio a una llena de esperanza.

-Ahí estaban, todos los amigos que había hecho en su viaje; desde Naruto, Lyserg, Ed y Al, Ichigo y Rukia-Hitsugaya y Rangiku, hasta Hikaru y su hermana, al igual que Link con sus compañeros.

-"Woah, esto es…" dice Sora.

-"Increíble" dijo Spider.

-"Todo eso y más".

-"Ellos deben ser los amigos de Sora verdad sensei" le pregunto Brick.

-"Así es, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible" decía al mismo tiempo que varias sombras se les acercaban.

-"Son unos tontos por hacerme venir hasta acá para salvar sus traseros" dijo una voz femenina llamando la atención de los tres hermanos.

-"¿Sam? ¿Gaia? ¿Chicos?" pregunto cada uno de los chicos mirando a su amiga mecánica y el grupo Avalania Stars enfrente de ellos (**leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boys z**)

-Sora veía a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa, porque de alguna manera le recordaban la primera vez que viajo con sus amigos Donald y Goofy para rescatar a sus amigos Riku y Kairi (**kh1**).

-"Hey Sora" lo llamo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos; eran Naruto, Lyserg, Ed e Ichigo quienes estaban justo enfrente de él con una sonrisa, él les asintió con otra.

-En las mazmorras subterráneas, Riku caminaba sin despertar mucho la atención de los prisioneros que dormían. "Neku…si me estás escuchando dame una señal" murmuro.

-"Como está" respondió llamándolo desde un lugar oscuro, junto a él estaba Reid.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Reid.

-"No es nada, sólo venía a darles esto" les dijo dándoles tres frascos iguales a los que le había mostrado Sakurako, uno para cada uno, dentro de ellos había una sustancia líquida azul oscura.

-"Esto es una medicina que Sakurako hizo para todos, si se encuentran en peligro o malheridos una dosis de eso bastara para curarlos".

-"De acuerdo" responde Neku echándole un último vistazo y guardándola en sus shorts, "cambiando de tema…dicen por ahí que ese gato gordo es tu niñera o me equivoco" le dice sarcásticamente.

-"Debe ser muy difícil evitar que sospeche de ti" le dijo Reid a Riku.

-"La verdad no" respondió con una sonrisa, los dos quedaron confundidos.

-"No te entiendo" dice Neku.

-"Digamos que ni él se imagina que tan lejos han llegado mis poderes". Fue en ese momento que se ve a Pedro tratando de entrar en la habitación de Riku cuando.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?" dijo una voz llamando su atención

-"Ga…ga…Ganondorf señor" titubeo asustado.

-"Riku debe descansar, tuvo un entrenamiento duro el día de hoy".

-"Pe…pero".

-"¡Acaso me estás desafiando!"

-"¡No, no, no! señor para nada ahora mismo lo dejare descansar" dijo y rápidamente se fue. Ganondorf sonrió al verlo alejarse asustado. Riku lo vio todo desde un pasillo cercano, apenas los ojos de ambos estuvieron en contacto, Ganondorf se volvió una sombra y desapareció.

-"¡Funciono!" pensó Riku muy animado.

-En el escondite donde nuestros héroes se encontraban, había un mirador hecho de roca que les permitía ver el castillo, Syaoran estaba viéndolo con mucha seriedad al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus brazos en la fría pared rocosa.

-"Estás preocupado por algo" le pregunto alguien por detrás.

-"Oh Esteban" respondió, él camino hacia donde Syaoran estaba y se puso a su lado.

-"No, por nada por qué lo preguntas".

-"Porque se nota en tus ojos" le respondía mirando el castillo, Syaoran se sorprendió, lo que había dicho era completamente cierto.

-"Escucha, sé que esta batalla está poniendo muchas vidas en juego…pero tienes que entender que uno no puede ganar nada en la vida sino se hace un sacrificio necesario, todos los que están aquí temen por su vida, sin embargo eso no los detiene de tratar de cumplir sus objetivos que sería traer una era de paz y tranquilidad".

-Al escucharlo, Syaoran se sintió mucho mejor y con más seguridad. Sonrió y le agradeció a Esteban por haberlo reconfortado, se dio la vuelta y regreso al interior de la caverna.

-"Ya es tarde deberías ir a dormir, es necesario que tengas suficientes fuerzas para mañana" dijo Esteban.

-"Si" respondió Syaoran y se fue. Esteban miro hacía abajo donde había otro mirador rocoso pero más pequeño que salía de una de las habitaciones.

-"Tú también deberías irte a dormir…Sora".

-En el pequeño mirador, Sora veía el castillo de la misma manera que Syaoran. "Riku" murmuro.

-"Oye atrápala" dice una voz que no solo lo sorprendió, sino que también le arrojo una almohada en la cara, cuando se la quito vio a Brick muy sonriente.

-"¡Por qué hiciste eso!" pregunto algo enojado, Brick cambio su cara a una seria y fue hasta donde él estaba.

-"¿Estás asustado?" le pregunto.

-"Pues..." respondió.

-"No te preocupes" dijo llamando su atención. "Rescataremos a tus amigos y salvaremos a todos".

-Sora meditó por unos momentos sus palabras asintió con una sonrisa."Si, tienes razón...gracias Brick".

-"Cuando quieras" responde listo para dormir.

-"Oye Brick" dijo Sora llamándolo, él se dio la vuelta y recibió en la cara la almohada que él le había arrojado a Sora.

-"Me la debías" respondió, Brick sonrió.

-"A si, pues toma esto" dijo corriendo hacia él y golpeándolo con la almohada, pronto los dos se pusieron a jugar entre ellos.

-"Riku…te prometo que te rescatare y a Kairi también" pensaba mientras jugaba.

* * *

**Y en el prox. Episodio comenzará la verdadera batalla, hasta entonces...**


	26. Chapter 26

_**XXVI**_

-Al día siguiente todo parecía estar muy tranquilo por los alrededores del castillo, los guardias vigilaban los alrededores evitando que alguien saliera o entrara. En una parte del muro, dos de los piratas de Skabb revisaban el lugar.

-"Oye qué es eso" le pregunto uno de ellos a su compañero, al notar que una sombra se les acercaba.

-"No lo sé… ¡Hey tú identifícate!" le grito pero la sombra no le respondió, solo seguía su camino.

-"¡Será mejor que te detengas si sabes lo que es bueno!" grito nuevamente y aún así ninguna respuesta.

-"Muy bien tú lo pediste, ¡sincorazones ataquen!" exclamo, los sincorazones al escuchar sus órdenes aparecieron, unos salieron del piso y los otros salieron de la nada. No paso mucho tiempo para que la sombra les lanzara unas cartas que los traspasaron clavándose en el muro.

-"¿Huh?" dijo uno de los piratas confundidos acercándose para ver más de cerca las cartas. De repente estas estallaron de la nada dejándolos inconscientes. Parte del impenetrable muro se vino abajo, esa fue la oportunidad que aprovecharon: Esteban, Samus, Marth e Ike para entrar.

-Spider se detuvo frente al agujero que había hecho y antes de entrar toco saco un pequeño radio transmisor con pantalla. "Éste es el equipo **Rojo **acabamos de infíltranos" decía mientras los demás equipos lo escuchaban y veían, "repito; el equipo Rojo acaba de entrar. **Equipos Verde, Azul y Plateado **esperen la señal" les dijo a los equipos cuyos capitanes eran: Sora, Syaoran y Brick.

-"Entendido" respondió Sora. Syaoran solo le asintió seriamente.

-"Copiado" dice Brick y la imagen de Spider desapareció de las pantallas.

-En otra parte del muro, Hikaru y su hermana estaban listos para entrar. "Quédate junto a mi en todo momento" le dijo a la joven.

-"Si" asintió, "Ten mucho cuidado, no te excedas demasiado" le dijo preocupada.

-"No te preocupes" asintió con una sonrisa e invocó su llave espada. "¡Hyaaah!" grito lanzándola contra muro, éste eventualmente se vino abajo y su arma regreso a su mano.

-"Muy bien, vamos" le dijo.

-"Si" asintió su hermana e invocó su llave espada, luego entraron a los terrenos del castillo acompañados de algunos amigos de Link.

-"¿Están listos?" le pregunto Cless a sus amigos Mint, Chester, Klarth, Arche y Suzu quienes le asintieron seriamente (**tales of phantasia**)

-"Muy bien" respondió el rubio. "¡Vamos!" y los seis guerreros se dirigieron a la batalla.

-Dentro de los terrenos del castillo, los Avalania Stars (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ**) luchaban contra cualquier enemigo que fuera a atacarlos. "Esto deberás que me ayuda mucho en mi entrenamiento" dice Tyson muy feliz rascándose la nariz.

-"Tyson no bajes la guardia, no sabemos con que nos enfrentaremos después" dijo Gaia.

-"Si-si-si" respondió sin prestarle mucha atención y continuo peleando. Gaia suspiro al notar que no había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo.

-"Gracias por escucharme" murmuro decepcionada, "de cualquier manera, Alviss creo que ya es hora" le dice a su amigo de fuego, él le asintió y subió su brazo-arma de fuego al cielo y disparo. Apenas la flama llego al cielo exploto como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

-"Miren" dice Brick viendo el fuego a lo lejos.

-"Esa es…" dice Syaoran viendo lo mismo que Brick.

-"La señal" dijo Sora. "¿Están listos?" les pregunto a las personas que estaban con él; Naruto, Lyserg, Ed e Ichigo.

-"Por supuesto" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Listos para todo" dice Ed, Lyserg e Ichigo solo sonreían.

-"De acuerdo…entonces vamos" dijo seriamente corriendo hacia el muro. El equipo de Syaoran y Brick también se había puesto en marcha. Solo tendrían que acabar con los guardias que vigilaban esas zonas, romper el muro y entrar a luchar.

-Con la ayuda de Morphine, Lyserg pudo hacerse cargo de los guardias y los sincorazones que habían llamado. Ed utilizo su alquimia y creo un hoyo en la pared por donde pasaron Naruto e Ichigo, quienes lucharon contra los primeros oponentes que estaban ahí.

-En el equipo de Syaoran, Hitsugaya y Rangiku pondrían a los guardias fuera de combate. Sync aprovecharía la oportunidad para usar sus poderes mágicos y abrirles paso a Syaoran y Al para luchar.

-Por último, en el equipo de Brick se les harían las cosas más fáciles ya que Sam estaba con ellos y había traído consigo su robot especial (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ**) ella lanzaría unos mísiles que no sólo acabarían con los guardias, sino que también abriría la puerta para ellos, luego Brick con sus hermanos y Ven se encargarían del resto.

-Pronto la batalla se extendía cada vez más y más mientras los héroes se infiltraban en los oscuros dominios de Maléfica.

-En el castillo, Sark veía en su computador como varios puntos rojos se acercaban poco a poco al castillo, debido a que constantemente eran detenidos por los sincorazones y cualquier otro enemigo de la zona.

-"Son como ratas, lograron traspasar nuestras defensas en tan solo segundos y han acabado con el 50% de nuestras fuerzas a pesar de que son solo unos pocos".

-"Debemos enviar al resto de inmediato" dijo la imagen de Maléfica que apareció en el computador.

-"Por supuesto" respondió, tecleo un poco y los portones del castillo se abrieron, de ellos salieron más guerreros y sincorazones listos para luchar.

-"¿Qué estará pasando?" pregunto Tsuna mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Riku varias explosiones acompañadas con un gran alboroto.

-"La batalla ya comenzó" dijo Sakurako.

-"Es increíble que estén tan igualados" dice Ruca.

-"Tal vez Riku tiene razón, tal vez si podremos escapar de este lugar" dice el joven de cabello marrón.

-"Ya casi todos los guardias dejaron el castillo, pronto pondremos nuestro plan en acción" decía Riku entrando en la habitación, "Neku y Reid ya están en posición, sólo faltamos nosotros".

* * *

-La invasión parecía no tener fin alguno. Todos usaban sus habilidades o poderes para reducir el número de villanos, pero sin importar cuantos acabaran no dejaban de aparecer nuevamente. Por supuesto no era como si ellos fueran a darse por vencidos tan fácilmente. Tanto los amigos de Sora, como los de Brick no les daban descanso a sus enemigos, pero si había alguien que impresionaba eran Cless y sus amigos, un formidable equipo que derrotó a un poderoso hechicero hace tiempo.

-Pronto todos se fueron acercando aún más a los alrededores del castillo, lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien pudiera irrumpir en él, sin embargo no sería tan fácil como ellos creían, los guerreros más fuertes los estaban esperando después de su ardua batalla.

-"No puede ser" dice Sora viendo a sus siguientes enemigos, "y estábamos tan cerca" pero en ese momentos sus amigos se pusieron enfrente de él.

-"Sora tu ve primero" dijo Naruto.

-"¿Qué?" respondió.

-"Te cubriremos para que puedas entrar" le dice Al a Syaoran, quienes estaban en otra parte.

-"Deben estar bromeando, ustedes dos se van a encargar de ellos" les dice Brick a Ven y a Sam.

-"Debemos derrotar a Maléfica cueste lo que cueste" le responde Ven.

-"Si" les asintió Sora a sus amigos, "tengan mucho cuidado". Metió su mano en su chaqueta negra y saco a Mokona de ella.

-"Muy bien Mokona a trabajar" le dijo.

-"¡Si!" le respondió muy feliz y comenzó a guiarlo.

-"Estás listo Euromolos" le pregunto Syaoran al dragón.

-"Más que nunca" y lo guió también.

-"¿Estás segura de esto?" le pregunto Brick muy asustado a Sam, los tres estaban en la palma del robot, listos para ser lanzados al castillo.

-"Dejen de chillar y váyanse de una vez" les replico Sam y los lanzó, obviamente los tres tendrían un aterrizaje forzoso al entrar, eso era lo que suponía Ven.

-Adentro, Sora seguía a Mokona, ya que ella lo llevaría hasta Maléfica, luego de derrotarla buscaría a su amigo. "Puedes detectarla" le pregunto.

-"No aún nada".

-"Entonces tendremos que subir al otro piso" de repente dos criaturas se pusieron justo enfrente de él. Un pterodáctilo morado y la tortuga dragón con la que Esteban luchó en Radiant Garden.

-"Vas a alguna parte" le pregunto sarcásticamente el pterodáctilo, lentamente los dos empezaron a acecharlos. De la nada; Brick, Boomer y Butch cayeron justo enfrente de los dos villanos.

-"Itai…itai" decía Brick adolorido levantándose.

-"Dónde estamos" pregunto Boomer.

-"Supongo que dentro del castillo" respondió Butch.

-"Chicos están bien" les pregunto Sora.

-"Huh…Sora, tú también estás aquí" dijo Brick.

-"¡Cuidado!" grito, Brick y sus hermanos esquivaron una enorme llamarada que iba hacia ellos, una vez que estuvieron de pie vieron a los dos responsables listos para luchar.

-"Sora…vete, nosotros los retendremos" dice Brick invocando su llave espada, las manos de Boomer brillaron y Butch saco su Kwan Dao.

-Sora no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, ya había dejado atrás a sus amigos y ahora tenía que volver a hacerlo, no obstante era necesario que lo hiciera.

-"Muy bien" asintió y subió por unas escaleras. Cuando Brick lo vio irse sonrió y luego miro a sus contrincantes.

-"Vaya, vaya…parece que nos volvemos a ver aliento de dinosaurio" dice Brick burlándose de él.

-"Hmph, esa vez tuvieron suerte, pero ahora me asegurare de que los acabare de una vez por todas" les reclamo el pterodáctilo (**leer Hikari no yami!Rowdyruff boysZ**).

-"Pues ven" dice desafiante mientras sus hermanos asumían poses ofensivas.

-Varios pisos arriba, Sora seguía aumentando cada vez más y más el paso. "Ya casi llegamos, puedo sentir un gran poder justo encima de nosotros" dice Mokona.

-"De acuerdo…" dijo, "Riku espérame, voy por ti" pensó muy seriamente, pero se tuvo que detener, porque sino lo hacía iba a ser lastimado por un rayo que cayo en su camino.

-"Jamás espere que alguien tuviera las agallas para entrar solo" dijo un mago malvado que aterrizo enfrente de él. Sora lo reconoció de inmediato.

-"¡Tú! tú eres uno de los amigos de Maléfica" el hombre lo vio con cierta impresión.

-"Así es, mi nombre es Ganondorf".

-"Dónde está Riku" le pregunto pero de una manera más desafiante al mismo tiempo que invocaba su llave espada y lo señalaba con ella.

-"Si de verás quieres saberlo tendrás que preguntarle a Maléfica en persona, pero sólo lo lograras si pasas sobre mí".

-"Con mucho gusto…"

-"Seré tu oponente" dice una voz que pronto se hizo visible era Syaoran.

-"Syaoran" murmuro Sora. Lentamente él se puso al lado de él.

-"Yo me haré cargo de él, tú ve y busca a tu amigo" decía invocando su espada.

-"Pero…"

-"No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien" le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Por qué" pensó Sora, "por qué todos están dando su vida por mí" pensaba recordando el sacrificio que hicieron todos sus amigos por él.

-"¡No lo pienses tanto y vete!" le reclamo Euromolos sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sora dudo un poco, pero asintió y se fue; apenas lo hizo Ganondorf sonrió maliciosamente y asumió su ofensiva al igual que Syaoran.

-En el último piso, en una habitación igual a la sala de audiencia del castillo Disney (**kh2**) pero con un ambiente más terrorífico; en ella ahí estaba…parada dándole la espalda con su largo vestido negro, la responsable no solo de haber desaparecido su hogar sino también a sus amigos.

-"¡Maléfica!" le grito Sora, ella sonrió malvadamente.

-"Finalmente llegaste mi querido Sora, sin embargo llegas muy tarde" le dijo una vez que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-"Te voy a detener y luego me dirás donde esta Riku" dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-"Es una lastima, porque no sólo no podrás vencerme, sino que todos tus camaradas tendrán el mismo destino que el tuyo" decía mientras su cetro brillaba con una intensa luz oscura que la rodeo por completo dándole más poder.

-Afuera del castillo ya todo había terminado, los buenos habían ganado…o eso era lo que creían, porque cuando el poder de Maléfica aumento, no sólo aparecieron más sincorazones, sino que estos ahora estaban bajo las órdenes de los miembros del consejo de villanos, estaban: **Hades, Sark, Mr. Willy, Mephiles, ShanYu, Skabb y Zira,** incluso Pedro y Dingodile.

* * *

**Está es la primera parte d la invasión, sé que casi no tuvo mucho acción pero... no pensaba describir toda la acción con tantos detalles XD, d todas maneras espero q les haya gustado hasta ahora =D**


	27. Chapter 27

_**XXVII**_

-El sonido de varios pasos que iban al ritmo de trote se escuchaban por los corredores de los calabozos, eran Tsuna, Ruca y Sakurako quienes ya habían comenzado a liberar al resto de los prisioneros. "Riku" pensó Tsuna mientras corría.

Flashback

Riku: _Muy bien, ya todos se fueron… _cerro la puerta luego de echar un vistazo y miro a los cuatro que estaban en su habitación, _ustedes tres vayan y encárguense de todo_ le lanzo a Tsuna unas llaves.

Riku: _Neku y Reid de seguro ya se pusieron a trabajar, sólo faltamos nosotros_.

Tsuna: _Pero, a dónde vas_ pregunto mientras él ya se iba.

Riku: _Hay algo que tengo que hacer, y sólo puedo hacerlo_ yo abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir _si en una hora no estoy en el primer piso, váyanse sin mí_

Fin del Flashback

-"Me pregunto qué es lo que le pasa" pensó Tsuna.

-En el primer piso los tres chicos tenían una ardua batalla contra Bowser y Ridley. El rey de los Koopa lanzaba temibles llamaradas las cuales Boomer detenía con sus poderes de hielo, constantemente Butch aprovecha momentos como ése para hacerle daño al villano. Mientras que Brick se encargaba del enorme pterodáctilo, Brick se paso la manga de su chaqueta roja por la cara, limpiándose el sucio y aún así lo veía con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante.

-"Sabes…has mejorado, pero solo un poco" dice Brick burlándose de él.

-"Maldito" murmuro y voló hacia él muy rápido, "te enseñare quien es él más poderoso".

-"Como quieras" respondió en un tono irónico al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre la llave espada y estás se hacía de lava, "pero no digas que no te lo advertí".

-En los pisos superiores Syaoran y Ganondorf chocaban sus espadas esperando desarmar al otro. Los dos retrocedieron y Syaoran uso su hechizo de trueno pero él uso su mano y detuvo el ataque, luego le regreso una descarga mayor, no obstante Syaoran la esquivó justo a tiempo y llevo su espada en posición horizontal cerca de su cara para poder encarar al hechicero que ahora flotaba al lado de las escaleras.

-Sora y Maléfica estaban alejados el uno del otro. "Se acabo Sora, pronto todos ustedes desaparecerán dejándome libre para tomar el resto de los otros reinos".

-"Y crees que dejaré que lo hagas" dijo asumiendo su pose de ataque, ella se rió un poco maliciosamente.

-"Vaya que eres necio" respondió y el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo aumento nuevamente, "Diablo…por favor aléjate de aquí antes de que resultes herido" le dijo a su fiel cuervo al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba, él fielmente la obedeció y se puso fuera de peligro.

-"Mokona, tú también ponte en un lugar seguro" dice Sora.

-"Pero…" susurro ella preocupada.

-"No te preocupes, te prometo que no moriré" le responde con una sonrisa, ella lo miro por unos minutos y asintió, después se fue a una parte alejada de tanto la pelea como de Diablo.

-"Entonces elegido…" dijo Maléfica apuntándolo con su cetro, "empezamos" dice maliciosamente.

-"Cuando quieras" respondió algo enojado.

-Afuera, la batalla había empezado nuevamente luego de un corto descanso, solo que ahora la balanza estaba a favor del mal. La cantidad de sincorazones que aparecían era mucho mayor que las dos veces anteriores, todo apuntaba que si no recibían ayuda pronto perderían por completo.

-Esteban y Spider derrotaban sincorazon tras otro con el fin de reducir su número, cuando Spider acabo con uno miro al castillo vio como varias explosiones salían de él.

-"No deberías estar adentro ayudándolos" le pregunto a Esteban al mismo tiempo que luchaba.

-"Ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos" le respondía peleando, "deben hacerse más fuertes y si voy a ayudarles no estarían aprendiendo nada".

-"Si tu lo dices" y luego continuo con la batalla. Esteban le dio un vistazo al castillo por unos minutos y pensó.

-"Espero que esté en lo correcto".

-Ven y Samantha estaban solos luchando contra los innumerables enemigos, claro que no les era difícil, pero Ven no dejaba de quitarle la vista al castillo donde Brick, Boomer y Butch estaban peleando.

-"¡Detrás de ti!" grito Sam, Ven se dio la vuelta y descubrió que varios sincorazones lo tomarían por sorpresa, la conmoción no le dio la oportunidad de contraatacar, sin embargo alguien logro salvarlo en el momento justo.

-"**Ground Dasher**" exclamo la persona y la tierra levanto varias estacas llevándose a los enemigos, después el salvador de Ven se puso enfrente de él.

-"Creí que eras más rápido que eso" le dice en un tono irónico.

-"¡Sync!" dijo Ven feliz. "Pero pensé que estabas en otro equipo"

-"Los planes cambiaron, todos los equipos se están reagrupando no muy lejos de aquí así que decidí venir a darles una mano".

-"Eso esta bien, pero dónde están Mondo y Zidane".

-"Probablemente ya estén con ellos, pero como vine hasta acá lo más rápido que pude no me fije muy bien" decía asumiendo su pose de pelea, "de todas maneras será mejor ir hasta allá".

-"Si" asintió Ven seriamente.

-"Jajaja, esto es genial, muy pronto los aplastaremos a todos" dijo Hades regocijante mientras veía la batalla desde lejos al igual que sus amigos.

-"Tienes razón, ahora somos completamente indestructibles" dice Zira igual de feliz, todos los villanos disfrutaban de su tan esperada victoria, todos menos Mephiles que parecía que algo le preocupaba.

-"Esa Maléfica, jamás espere que estuviera tan acertada con su plan" pensaba algo molesto, "y yo que esperaba derrotarla y hacerme el líder supremo…pero ahora veo que sería un tonto si me enfrentará contra eso".

* * *

-Adentro del castillo, después de separarse, Sakurako y Ruca estaban en los corredores del castillo esperando a alguien. "¡Oh! aquí vienen" dice la joven aliviada viendo como se les acercaban Tsuna y Reid.

-"¿Lo lograron?" pregunto Ruca.

-"Si, todos los prisioneros que liberamos ya deben estar dirigiéndose a la salida" responde el pelirrojo.

-"Eso es genial".

-"Pero y Riku dónde está" pregunto Sakurako preocupada, Tsuna y Reid se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

-"Esperábamos que ya estuviera aquí esperando" dijo Tsuna.

-"No…no puede ser" murmuro preocupada, todos estaban tristes porque sabían que tendrían que abandonarlo, después de todo ya casi se completaba la hora.

-"¿Qué hacen ahí parados?" pregunto una voz que sonaba algo agitada, era Neku que los había encontrado luego de haber corrido tanto. "Todos nos están esperando afuera".

-"Lo que pasa es que…" dice Sakurako en voz baja.

-"Es que qué" respondió en un tono enojado.

-"Estamos esperando a que Riku llegue" respondió Tsuna.

-"Entiendo" dice Neku calmándose y mirando su reloj de muñeca. "Le quedan exactamente treinta minutos para regresar, escuchen la batalla ha iniciado nuevamente y si queremos salir de este lugar con vida tendremos que ayudar a todos los que están afuera en la batalla" dijo y se dio la vuelta, "sólo prométanme que si se cumple la hora acatarán las órdenes de Riku".

-"Por supuesto" asintió Ruca, no se preocupo por la respuesta de Reid y Tsuna ya que ellos estaban de acuerdo también, la que le preocupaba era Sakurako, parecía que no estaba muy segura de que decisión tomar.

-"Se los dejo en sus manos" y se fue corriendo, seguido por Reid. La joven felina junto sus manos cerca de su corazón, bajo la cabeza y cerro sus ojos.

-"Riku" murmuro.

-Las puertas se abrieron y Riku accedió a la habitación donde se encontraba Hyosuke cautivo. Lentamente se dirigió hacia él sin demostrar ningún tipo de alteración o ansiedad.

-"Finalmente" dice Hyosuke telepáticamente al mismo tiempo que Riku se le acercaba, "llegas justo a tiempo…" luego miro al techo maliciosamente y abrió su boca, "puedo sentirlo" decía.

-"Puedo sentir como el poder de la luz choca ferozmente contra el de la oscuridad" decía al mismo tiempo que Maléfica le disparaba unos rayos oscuros a Sora que él detenía con su hechizo reflega. "Pronto cumpliremos nuestros más anhelados sueños, y el futuro cambiara".

-"No podría estar más de acuerdo" responde Riku con una sonrisa malévola sosteniendo su llave espada.

-Maléfica lanzaba rayo tras rayo por toda la sala, Sora evadía y saltaba todos los ataques que ella le lanzaba. "Todos tus esfuerzos son inútiles ¡así que quédate quieto para que pueda acabar contigo!" grito lanzando un rayo mucho más potente que los otros.

-"**Reflega**" exclamo Sora y la barrera lo protegió del terrible ataque. Rodó por el suelo y se oculto detrás del trono de Maléfica. Jadeando trato de recuperar sus fuerzas. "Si no hago algo pronto me rostisara con esos extraños rayos".

-"Esconderte no te servirá de nada" dijo, subió su báculo al cielo, la energía oscura aumento su intensidad, varios rayos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a girar por toda la sala, Sora no perdió un segundo y salió de su escondite antes de que el rayo lo alcanzara. Aprovecho la oportunidad de que ese ataque la había obligado a bajar su guardia para conectarle unos cuantos golpes con su llave espada, pero antes de que le pudiera dar el golpe certero desapareció y reapareció lejos de él.

-"Esto esta muy lejos de terminar" dijo, tomo su báculo con ambas manos y lo apoyo contra el suelo creando una onda que iba directo hacia él. Sora se percato de lo que le había lanzado, tratando de buscar una manera de esquivarlo; hábilmente salto hacia un candelabro que colgaba de la habitación, tomo la cadena con su mano derecha y lo hizo girar varias veces para impulsarse contra Maléfica logrando acertarle otro golpe que la hizo retroceder, ella sonrió.

-"Parece que eres más persistente de lo que esperaba" decía viéndolo aterrizar en el suelo, después Sora subió su mirada demostrándole completo valor ante ella.

-Ridley volaba por todo el piso tratando de hacerle daño a Brick, cosa que le era muy imposible ya que era muy rápido. Cuando Brick esquivo otra de sus embestidas lo ataco con su llave espada y para darle el golpe final uso su ataque **Mega Burst** causándole más daño y estrellándolo contra un muro, Brick jadeaba un poco debido al cansancio.

-"Lo logre" dijo Brick.

-"Algo de ayuda por aquí" dice Boomer tratando de apagar las llamas de Bowser con sus poderes de hielo.

-"De acuerdo" respondió y miro a su hermano Butch levantándose del suelo, luego de que Bowser lo arrojara con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Oye Butch" dice Brick llamando su atención, "hagámoslo".

-"Si" asintió Butch con una sonrisa, Brick se puso a su lado y ambos chocaron sus puños. Una luz blanca los cubrió por completo llamando la atención de Bowser y Boomer quienes dejaron de pelear. Una vez que la luz blanca desapareció, ahí estaba, **Blake** la fusión de Brick y Butch (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff Boys Z**).

-Blake rápidamente apareció frente a Bowser y lo golpeo varias veces a una increíble velocidad, después su alabarda apareció en su mano izquierda y de un solo ataque de ella mando a su enemigo inconsciente donde estaba Ridley.

-"Buen trabajo" les dice Boomer muy feliz a sus hermanos.

-"Ahora que ya nos hicimos cargo de ellos…" dijeron sus voces mientras se destransformaban.

-"Podemos ir a ayudar a Sora" dice Brick, Boomer asintió.

-Arriba, Syaoran estaba teniendo problemas para vencer a Ganondorf. De los dos él era el que estaba más herido, Ganondorf apenas tenía unos pocos moretones y cortes de su espada. Syaoran fue hasta él con la fuerza que le quedaba y trato de hacerle daño con sus artes marciales pero el hechicero fácilmente las detenía; fue cuando Syaoran decidió usar su espada pero Ganondorf la tomó con su mano izquierda.

-"Deberás creíste que me darías con ese ataque" dijo después uso su otra mano y lo golpeo contra una pared, sin fuerza alguna Syaoran lentamente fue deslizándose por ella hasta que quedo sentado.

-"Acabemos con esto" dice mientras en su mano derecha aparecía una descarga eléctrica, corrió hacia él para tomarlo pero en el último momento Syaoran esquivo el ataque y corto a Ganondorf con su espada.

-"Je" sonrió maliciosamente mientras que todo su cuerpo se volvía negro y se desvanecía en el aire, Syaoran estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

-"Esta…muerto" murmuro.

-"No creo" respondió Euromolos aterrizando en su hombro, "mas bien pareció que era un clon de él" decía al mismo tiempo que Syaoran desaparecía su espada, "de seguro el verdadero debe estar escondido en alguna parte".

-"Eso no importa ahora" dijo llamando la atención de Euromolos, "hay cosas más importantes que debemos hacer" dice con una sonrisa, él también le sonrió a Syaoran y cerro sus ojos.

-"Tienes razón, Sora de seguro nos está esperando arriba".

-"Si" respondió Syaoran.

-La pelea entre Sora y Maléfica se alargo lo suficiente, los dos estaban exhaustos después de haber usado tanto su magia. "Se acabo Maléfica…ya no puedes continuar" jadeo Sora viendo que ella casi no podía mantenerse en pie debido a que había usado demasiado el poder del collar que se encontraba en su cetro.

-"No…no…" murmuraba, "¡de ninguna manera aceptaré la derrota!" grito y le lanzo otro rayo, pero Sora lo esquivo y corrió hacia ella, nuevamente Maléfica le lanzo otro y él lo volvió a esquivar y así estuvieron hasta que Sora se le acerco lo suficiente.

-"Imposible" murmuro Maléfica viéndolo agachado justo debajo de ella.

-"Se acabo todo" dice Sora en voz baja y con su llave espada golpeo la mano de Maléfica que sostenía el cetro lanzándolo por los aires.

-"¡Nooo!" grito ella mientras miraba como su cetro se rompía al caer en el suelo, el collar que se encontraba dentro de él salió volando intacto a otra parte de la sala.

-La pesadilla había terminado y para la suerte de todos no sólo los sincorazones que luchaban afuera se debilitaron, sino que también dejaron de aparecer.

-"Jajaja, muy bien" dice Hyosuke telepáticamente, "ahora Riku libérame de una vez por todas".

-"Será todo un placer" susurro levantando su llave espada que por alguna extraña razón estaba rodeada por un fuego azul.

-"¡Qué!" dijo Hyosuke exaltado, "qué rayos estas haciendo".

-"El golpe final" exclamo golpeando su llave contra el suelo, la enorme onda que salió de ella se llevo la cápsula junto con Hyosuke adentro. Luego del ataque tanto la cápsula como su prisionero habían desaparecido. Riku se acerco a los restos que quedaban de ella y los miro.

-"Todo ese tiempo que me hiciste esperar lo use para transmitir parte de mis poderes a mi llave espada y así evitar que cumplieras tu deseo de conquistar los mundos" dijo luego cerro sus ojos, "hasta nunca Hyo…"

-"No deberías estar alardeando tan pronto joven elegido" dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de él, pasmado Riku lentamente giro su cabeza y vio al gran dragón negro acercársele.

-"P…pero cómo" pregunto muy exaltado.

-"Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré nuevamente, la diferencia entre nosotros es que tú corazón solo busca el amor y la amistad mientras que el mío solo busca odio y rivalidad" decía al mismo tiempo que Ganondorf se ponía al lado de él.

-"Ganondorf" murmuro Riku.

-"Ahora te enseñare lo que le pasa a aquellas personas que tratan de desafiarme" decía acechándolo con su gran tamaño.

* * *

**Uno de mis mejores episodios, podrá Riku detener a un furioso Hyosuke o será él quien le enseñe a Riku una lección, averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo...**


	28. Chapter 28

_**XXVIII**_

-Riku lentamente se alejaba de Hyosuke que se le acercaba cada vez más. "Jamás pensaste que esto podría pasar no es cierto" dice maliciosamente el dragón, Riku sonrió por el comentario.

-"La verdad es que siempre supe que esto ocurriría" en ese momento uno de los muros se rompió y de él salió el rey Mickey.

-"Parece que llegue justo a tiempo" dijo el rey.

-"Estoy feliz de verlo nuevamente su majestad" respondió Riku, el rey le sonrió

-"Hmph deberás creen que ustedes dos podrán derrotarme, piénsenlo dos veces antes de intentarlo" exclamo y lanzo un potente rugido que incluso Ganondorf tuvo que retroceder. El enorme rugido sacudía el castillo violentamente, tanto que Brick y sus hermanos e incluso Syaoran tuvieron que detenerse.

-Arriba Sora y Maléfica estaban impresionados por la fuerza del rugido. "Qué…es eso" murmuro Sora.

-"Tch, no puede ser cierto" dijo Maléfica se levanto del suelo y con su cetro en pedazos se fue por un pasaje secreto.

-"Oye espera aún no me has dicho donde está Riku" le grito tratando de detenerla, pero no pudo.

-"¡Sora rápido!" le grito Mokona llamándolo, "el castillo se está derrumbando" decía mientras partes del techo caían y Diablo volaba hacia la salida.

-"Cierto" asintió y ambos salieron, dejando atrás el misterioso collar causante de todos sus problemas que se precipito debido a que el suelo que lo sostenía se derrumbo por completo.

-Afuera del castillo, por encima de él, el cielo se abrió mostrando un enorme espacio vació color morado que comenzó a succionarlo. Todos incluyendo buenos y malos veían estupefactos este extraño evento, en especial Esteban.

-"Qué será eso" murmuro uno.

-"Espero que Sora este bien" dice otro.

-"Y Brick también" dijo otro.

-"Tch" dice Esteban, "qué clase de poder es ése" pensó algo molesto por lo que le estaba haciendo esa extraña dimensión al castillo.

-Desde una montaña muy alejada de la batalla, el líder de los nega sombra veía toda la situación con cierta satisfacción, tanto que soltó un pequeño Je desde el interior de su capucha.

-"Destructivo como siempre no es así…Hyosuke".

-Explosiones de energía oscura sacudían todos los pisos subterráneos. Riku y el rey esquivaban dentro de la habitación los potentes rayos y ráfagas de viento que Hyosuke usaba en su contra.

-"Que desperdicio, sólo alguien como tú usaría el poder de la oscuridad para el beneficio de los demás" dice el enorme dragón negro telepáticamente.

-"Estás molesto por eso" responde Riku con un tono de burla; Hyosuke se enojo por el comentario.

-"Te enseñare lo que es estar enojado" en su boca empezó a agruparse una enorme cantidad de energía oscura.

-"Aquí viene" dijo el rey.

-"Si" respondió seriamente. La energía oscura fue disparada en forma de rayo que ambos esquivaron saltando hacia arriba.

-"¡Aún no he terminado!" exclamo. Agito sus enormes alas creando unas ráfagas de aire que los lanzaron contra los pisos superiores de la habitación, Hyosuke se elevo adonde ellos estaban para exterminarlos, pero antes de que lo hiciera Riku utilizo su transformación oscura, se levanto del suelo y se puso enfrente de él para evitar que lastimara a su amigo que había resultado herido.

-"Aunque hayas dominado tu transformación no eres rival para mí".

-"Aún así haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance" en ese momento ya el derrumbe del castillo se estaba haciendo más claro que antes; pero ninguno de los dos le daba importancia, había cuentas que debían saldar.

-"Uhhh…estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto" le pregunto Goofy a su compañero Donald.

-"Cómo esperas que lo sepa" responde algo molesto, "desde que ese chico que se parecía a Sora nos libero, el rey se fue a buscar a Riku y nosotros nos extraviamos".

-"Garwsh no tienes que ponerte de mal humor, estoy seguro que pronto lo encontraremos" de repente el castillo se estremeció más de lo que alguien se hubiera podido imaginar.

-"Qué pasa ¡Guau!" dijo esquivando un pedazo del techo que casi le cae encima.

-"No lo sé, pero debemos encontrar a Sora y salir de aquí" respondió preocupado con sus manos sobre la cabeza, después ambos se fueron corriendo.

En otra parte del castillo, Sakurako y los otros estaban sintiendo como el lugar comenzaba a venirse abajo. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Tsuna preocupado.

-"El castillo se está comenzado a derrumbar" responde Ruca, el material rocoso estaba cayendo sobre ellos. "Tenemos que salir de aquí".

-"¡No! Riku aún no ha regresado" dijo Sakurako muy preocupada.

-"Si nos quedamos aquí será peor" responde Tsuna tomando su brazo, "tenemos que irnos".

-"Pero".

-"Escúchame Riku es tan fuerte como nosotros, no creo que vaya a perder su vida tan fácil".

-"Tsuna" murmuro.

-"Él tiene razón, después de todo él fue quien creo todo este plan aprueba de fallas, no deberíamos dejar que nuestras emociones lo arruinen" dice Neku con una sonrisa quien había regresado con Reid para buscar a sus amigos.

-"Confiemos en que saldrá de aquí con vida" dijo Ruca sonriente.

-"Chicos…tienen razón" asintió y pronto todos se dirigieron a la salida.

* * *

-Sora y Mokona estaban buscando la salida cuando hubo un derrumbe y ambos quedaron separados. "¡Sora!" grito Mokona desde el otro lado.

-"Mokona estás bien" le grito Sora.

-"Si" respondió, "pero qué vamos a hacer ahora". Sora toco el muro con ambas manos y supo que no podría destruirlo con su llave espada.

-"Es inútil" pensó.

-"Sora, estás ahí" pregunto.

-"Si" respondió rápidamente luego de que lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a su alrededor y vio otro pasaje secreto. "Mokona tu vete, yo tomaré un atajo".

-"Uhhh, de acuerdo" responde ella y los dos tomaron caminos diferentes.

-Syaoran seguía buscando a Sora por los largos corredores del castillo sin éxito alguno. "¡Syaoran!" lo llamo una voz sorprendiéndolo, está repetía su nombre varias veces; él descubrió que la voz venía de los bolsillos de los pantalones blancos, sabiendo que era su radio transmisor lo saco inmediatamente y vio la imagen de Brick y sus hermanos.

-"El castillo se está destruyendo debemos salir…espera un minuto Sora no está contigo" dice Brick.

-"No" negó con su cabeza, "nos separamos hace unas horas" en ese momento en donde estaban los chicos se escucho una voz desesperada.

-"¡Brick, Boomer!" los tres se dieron la vuelta aunque la voz solo llamará a solo dos de ellos.

-"Mokona" dijo Boomer preocupado tomándola con ambas manos ya que estaba cansada después de todo lo que había volado, "¿qué ocurrió?".

-"Sora y yo nos separamos, después de que hubo un derrumbe".

-"¡Derrumbe!" dijeron los chicos y Syaoran al mismo tiempo.

-"Él le dijo a Mokona que no se preocupara, pero ella pudo sentirlo…una presencia maligna esta rondando por el castillo, si Sora se enfrenta a ella es probable que muera" en ese momento otro mensaje interrumpió la conversación entre ellos, era Spider con un mensaje agradable pero a la vez aterrador.

-"La misión está completa, los prisioneros lograron escapar y no tenemos que preocuparnos más por Maléfica y sus compañeros, todos están sanos y salvos...sin embargo deben salir de inmediato antes de que la dimensión los absorba junto con el castillo".

-"¡Qué!" dijeron todos, en ese instante escucharon un fuerte estruendo por encima de ellos. Sin darse cuenta, su conversación era escuchada por Donald y Goofy.

-"En estos momentos toda la parte superior del castillo está siendo absorbida, sino se apresuran estarán en graves problemas".

-"Pero Sora aún sigue aquí" dijo Syaoran.

-"¡Qué!" dijeron Donald y Goofy, salieron de su escondite y Donald le quito el radio transmisor a Syaoran.

-"Escucha no sé quien seas pero tienes que ayudarnos a encontrarlo" le decía desesperadamente a Spider.

-"Donald cálmate" decía Goofy tratando de hacer que se calmará.

-"Quiénes serán esos dos ruidosos" pregunto Euromolos en voz alta, por alguna razón Syaoran sospechaba que ellos debían ser los amigos de Sora que habían sido capturados por Maléfica.

-"Será mejor que salgan, el tiempo se les acaba" respondió Spider y su imagen desapareció, todos estaban muy pensativos.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer Brick?" le pregunto su hermano Boomer, él no decía nada después de todo lo que había escuchado, subió su mirada y hablo con los otros.

-"Yo iré por él" dijo muy seguro.

-"¡Qué!" dijeron los otros sorprendidos.

-"Es muy peligroso que vayas tu solo" dice Boomer.

-"Es la única manera, de todos nosotros yo soy el único que puede abrir los portales para teletransportarnos (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z),** si vamos todos sería peor".

-"Aún así, cómo esperas encontrar a Sora en éste lugar" le pregunto su hermano Butch, Brick sonrió.

-"Tenemos a Mokona no es así" él la miro, "puedes encontrar a Sora".

-"Si, está muy cerca de aquí".

-"Bien" respondió y vio su radio transmisor.

-"Ustedes váyanse y déjenlo todo en mis manos".

-"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto Goofy. Nuevamente el estrepitoso ruido fue escuchado.

-"¡Si! ahora váyanse" les grito, Syaoran en silencio y a la vez muy seriamente tomo el radio transmisor y no hablo por unos segundos mientras tenía su mano como puño.

-"Ten mucho cuidado" respondió con una sonrisa y lo apago.

-"Lo tendré" dijo sonriente, luego miro a sus hermanos. "Y ahora es tiempo para que ustedes dos también se marchen".

-"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ya escuchaste lo que dijo Mokona si esa tal entidad maligna es tan poderosa entonces ninguno de los dos saldrá con vida" dijo Boomer.

-"Es por eso que iré solo" dice en voz baja llamando su atención, "prefiero arriesgar mi vida que la de ustedes…Butch".

-"Si".

-"Si algo me ocurre, prométeme que cuidarás a Boomer de la misma manera en que los cuide a ustedes" Butch sonrió.

-"Por supuesto que cuidaré a pequeñín" dice poniendo su brazo encima del hombro de Boomer, pero él estaba tan triste que no le presto atención a la burla de su hermano, "aunque no sé porque lo digo si sé que volverás en una pieza, siempre lo haces". Al escucharlo el ánimo de Boomer subió.

-"Je cierto" responde Brick sonriente rascando su nariz.

-"Te esperaremos afuera junto con Ven y los otros, asegúrate de traer a Sora contigo" dijo con su mano derecha como puño; Brick lo vio y sonrió.

-"Por supuesto" dice seriamente chocando su puño con el de él.

-"De acuerdo vámonos Boomer" dijo y se fue corriendo.

-"Oye espérame" respondió, él corrió pero antes de irse completamente se detuvo.

-"Asegúrate de volver con vida" susurro Boomer.

-"Puedes confiar en mi" dijo, Mokona se subió a su hombro y Boomer siguió su camino.

-"Muy bien Mokona tu guías" dice Brick.

-"Si" asintió y los dos se pusieron en marcha.

-No muy lejos de ahí Sora buscaba la salida en vano, estaba más perdido de lo que ya estaba y un molesto ruido retumbaba en sus oídos y aunque no supiera que era sonaba como si una extraña fuerza arrancara el castillo pieza por pieza.

-"Debo salir de aquí" pensó. En ese momento sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que estaba enfrente de él, más bien alguien a quien no esperaba ver. "Im…posible" murmuro. Ahí estaba justo a unos pocos metros de él, el extraño hombre de su sueño, vestido con su traje de la organización XIII pero color blanco recogiendo algo del piso mientras le daba la espalda, el misterioso collar estaba en sus manos…pero Sora no lo sabía.

-"Finalmente" pensó el adulto detallando el objeto mientras lo movía con su mano, "el poder para cumplir cualquier deseo está en nuestras manos".

-"¡Hey tú!" le grito Sora invocando su llave espada y señalándolo, "será mejor que me digas donde están Kairi y Sakura" el hombre no le presto atención a sus palabras, no obstante se levanto del suelo lentamente dándole la espalda.

-"Temo que no estás en posición de darme órdenes elegido" y de su mano derecha le lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo golpeo contra una pared.

-"Gah" dice Sora escupiendo algo de sangre y cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

-"Sora" murmuro Riku con sus ojos exaltados, luego miro a hacia atrás.

-"Toma esto" dice Hyosuke golpeándolo con sus alas, malherido, Riku cayo pero no estaba tendido en el suelo sino agachado.

-"¡Riku!" dice el rey.

-Hyosuke sonrió maliciosamente. El ruido se escucho nuevamente y esta vez fue mucho peor, arranco la mayor parte del castillo y Riku podía ver claramente como el extraño vórtice amenazaba con absorberlo todo.

-"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Riku.

-"Esa es la señal para nuestra huída" respondió telepáticamente, sus ojos rojos brillaron y del vórtice cayeron tres luces moradas; una sobre Ganondorf y las otras dos sobre Bowser y Ridley. Hyosuke desplegó sus alas y empezó a elevarse hacia la extraña dimensión.

-"Nos volveremos a ver" le dice Ganondorf maliciosamente a Riku mientras se elevaba lentamente con la ayuda de la luz al igual que Bowser y Ridley.

-"Maldición" murmuro molesto.

-"No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por ellos, debemos salir de inmediato" dijo el rey, Riku les dio una última mirada y se fue junto con su amigo antes de que la fuerza de absorción se los llevara.

-"Jo" dijo el nega sombra viendo con asombro como el castillo era absorbido, "y así es como todo termina" luego miro a Sora quien todavía seguía tendido en el suelo.

-"Nos veremos en otro momento elegido, si es que sobrevives" se dio la vuelta y abrió un portal oscuro.

-"¡Sora!" grito una voz femenina y el nega sombra se detuvo antes de entrar, eran Mokona y Brick quienes habían llegado, velozmente los dos se arrodillaron a su lado.

-"Hey amigo, Sora-Sora resiste" decía Brick tratando de reanimarlo.

-"Es inútil" dice el hombre llamando su atención, "está completamente inconsciente así que dudo que te responda" Brick lo miro y una incontrolable ira se apodero de él.

-"Tú…tú… ¡tú!" grito molesto invocando su llave espada, "¡te haré pagar por haber destruido nuestro hogar y haber matado a todos nuestros seres queridos!" (**Leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) corrió hacia él para atacarlo, pero él retuvo su llave espada con su mano.

-"Y por supuesto también nos veremos en otro momento…_líder de los rowdyruff boys_".

-"¿Qué?" murmuro Brick, el nega sombra de una patada lo envió al lado de Sora y después desapareció en el portal oscuro.

-"¡Espera!" grito pero ya era tarde, Brick puso su mano izquierda como puño y con su mano derecha sostenía su llave espada firmemente, "Líder de los rowdyruff boys…de qué rayos estaba hablando".

-"Brick tenemos que irnos ¡ya!" grito Mokona y otra parte del castillo fue arrancada.

-"Cierto" asintió, corrió hacia donde ella estaba y puso el brazo de Sora sobre su hombro para llevarlo, a pesar de que Mokona no era fuerte trataba de ayudar a Brick levantando a Sora por la capucha de su chaqueta negra.

-"Muy bien, espero que esto funcione" dijo mirando a su alrededor hasta que encontró una cerradura puso su llave enfrente de él y disparo un rayo que abrió un portal **(leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**) luego fueron hasta él. No obstante Brick no podía ir rápido por estar cargando a Sora. Cuando estaban a pocos metros de entrar al portal todo el lugar se hizo trizas.

-Afuera, todos veían con miedo como lo que quedaba del castillo era absorbido por la extraña fuerza, una vez que lo absorbió todo el vórtice se cerro por completo.

-"Aún no llegan" le pregunto Syaoran a Esteban quien no le respondió, solo bajo la mirada, luego miro a Spider quien negó con su cabeza, después miro el lugar donde hace unos minutos estaba el enorme y lúgubre castillo.

-"Sora" murmuro Syaoran.

-"Brick" murmuro Boomer.

-"Riku" murmuro Sakurako. Todos estaban en completo silencio hasta que…

-"¡Ahí vienen!" exclamo Pit señalando cuatro sombras que se acercaban a todo el grupo, desde los amigos de Sora y Brick hasta los de Riku. Las cuatro sombras eran nada menos que el rey Mickey junto con Mokona a su lado, el inconsciente Sora y sus amigos Riku y Brick quienes lo llevaban cargando. A Los pocos segundos todos recibieron fuertes ovaciones y aplausos de parte de todos, no falta decir que el oscuro cielo desapareció y el radiante sol ilumino todo Monte Ballesta. La Paz había regresado.

* * *

**Después de una larga batalla les daré algo de descanso a los héroes en el siguiente capítulo, no obstante su viaje está lejos de terminar...solo falta la otra parte y los avances para completar lo que es la primera temporada, una vez más quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que no solo han seguido éste fic sino también "Hikari no yami".**


	29. Chapter 29

_**XXIX**_

-Con el fin de la invasión, todos los héroes regresaron a la guarida donde podrían descansar después de la larga batalla, la mayoría de ellos se vio en la obligación de regresar a sus respectivos mundos para resolver asuntos pendientes. Afuera de una improvisada enfermería, Syaoran y Esteban esperaban pacientes el regreso de Sora completamente recuperado después del terrible ataque que había recibido, Mokona y Euromolos se habían quedado dormidos luego de esperar tanto; al lugar llegaron el rey, Donald y Goofy.

-"Aún siguen adentro" pregunto el rey.

-"Si" dice Syaoran en voz baja.

-"Espero que esté bien" dijo Donald.

-"Por supuesto que lo esta" responde Esteban llamando la atención de todos, "ese chico no es de los que muere sin antes dar pelea".

-"Está arruinado, todo está arruinado" decía Pedro desesperado lanzando pedazos de piedra sobre las ruinas del castillo, "ahora estoy solo…solo otra vez".

-"Deja el lloriqueo pobre papanatas" le reclamo una voz femenina, él se asusto y lentamente giro su cabeza.

-"Ma…Maléfica estás viva" exclamo sorprendido.

-"Por supuesto que estoy viva, no pienso volver a morir como la última vez" (**kh1**), decía acariciando a Diablo. "Por cierto dónde están los otros".

-"Ellos…ellos se fueron".

-"¿Todos?".

-"Todos incluyendo Dingodile".

-"Hmph no importa, déjalos que hagan lo que quieran, muy pronto ellos regresaran a mí pero primero hay algo que debemos hacer y es reparar mi cetro" dijo mirando el terrible estado en que se encontraba, "y sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarme".

-En el mirador del escondite, Brick no podía dejar de pensar aquellas palabras que el hombre de blanco le había dicho. "Líder de los rowdyruff boys…" murmuro recordando todo como un flashback. "Me pregunto que sabe él de mí".

-"Ahí estás" dice una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él se dio la vuelta y vio que fue su hermano Boomer quien lo había llamado; junto a él estaban Butch, Ven, Mondo, Zidane y Sync. "Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes".

-"De verás, vaya…chicos lamento que se hayan preocupado por mí".

-"Estás bien, desde que volviste no has hecho mas que aislarte a pensar quién sabe qué" dijo Butch.

-"No es nada chicos, de verás" respondía con cierto tono de preocupación. "Pero qué hacemos aquí, deberíamos ir a ver a Sora ahora" dijo y se fue velozmente, todos estaban sin habla y confundidos por su extraña actitud.

-"Q…qué rayos le pasa" titubeo Butch.

-En la enfermería Sakurako vendaba las heridas de Riku mientras estaba sentado en una silla sin su chaleco. "Ugh" dice él tratando de resistir el dolor al mismo tiempo que su amiga vendaba su pecho.

-"Lo siento, todavía te duele" dice Sakurako preocupada.

-"Es sólo un rasguño". Ella asintió.

-"Muy bien, de todas maneras está es la última vuelta" decía pasando la venda una vez más alrededor del pecho de Riku, después ella se puso enfrente de él.

-"Ahora que estás vendado, usare mis poderes de curación para sanar por completo todas tus heridas" decía llevando sus manos juntas.

-"¡Espera!" dice Riku, ella se sorprendió y se detuvo, "prefiero que uses tus poderes con él" decía señalando con su mirada a alguien que estaba detrás de ella. Era Sora, quien estaba acostado en una cama completamente dormido, se podía ver claramente que el golpe que había recibido lo dejo en un terrible estado, ni siquiera su hechizo **Curaga **lo sanaría por completo.

-"Pero…si lo uso con él, no podré usarlo nuevamente sino hasta dentro de 48 horas" respondió.

-"Dos días son suficientes para que mi cuerpo se cure por si solo, en cambio él quedo mucho peor que yo" decía mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, "le debo mucho más que mi vida misma, es por eso que te pido que lo hagas por mí". Ella lo observo por unos minutos y luego asintió, fue hasta Sora, junto sus dos manos e hizo una respiración profunda, después exhalo todo lo que había aspirado.

-Una gran cantidad de aura salió de cuerpo, sus orejas de gato comenzaron a alargarse tomando un color amarillo y de sus shorts azules salió una cola de zorro amarilla con punta blanca. Había abandonado completamente su apariencia felina. En su nuevo estado coloco ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Sora y su aura comenzó a hacer el trabajo.

-Afuera la reunión se hacia cada vez más grande conforme llegaban Ruca, Reid, Tsuna y Neku, y Brick con los otros. "Supongo que aún no se han recuperado" dijo Neku. Ninguno de ellos respondió esperando que su respuesta fuera obvia, cada uno se acomodo en una parte del pasillo para esperar.

-Sakurako ya había terminado de curar las heridas Sora, cuando retiro sus manos y su aura dejo de emanar de su cuerpo, todos sus atributos de zorro desaparecieron y regreso a la normalidad. Tanto trabajo la dejo tan agotada que perdió el balance un poco.

-"¡Sakurako!" exclamo Riku asustado, se levanto de la silla y rápidamente la sostuvo por sus brazos antes que cayera, "Sakurako estás bien".

-"Si, no te preocupes" respondió levantándose, "pronto recuperare todas mis fuerzas…ahora el resto depende de él" dijo mirando a Sora quien seguía durmiendo.

-"Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer" pregunto Dingodile mientras se alejaba del pueblo de Monte Ballesta.

-"Forme parte de todo esto porque pensé que podría beneficiarme" decía imaginándose sobre una montaña de monedas de oro.

-"Ahora sin Maléfica no podré hacerlo, estoy solo" dijo muy triste.

-"Solo… ¿solo? ¡Jajaja si!" exclamo my feliz. "Sin Maléfica dándome órdenes puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Dingodile ha regresado al juego" dijo maliciosamente.

-"Está…muerto" titubeo una voz preocupada en un lugar completamente oscuro.

-"No seas tonto que no ves que solo está durmiendo" le replico otra voz a la primera.

-"Esperen chicos creo que está despertando" dijo otra voz. Lentamente el lugar oscuro se fue aclarando hasta que se podían ver tres chicos que observaban algo en especial.

-"Uhhh…Brick" murmuro Sora todavía adormecido, él y sus hermanos sonrieron.

-"Me alegro que te encuentres mejor" dijo su nuevo amigo.

-"Ugh, dónde estamos" pregunto sentándose en la cama en lugar de permanecer acostado.

-"No te preocupes ya todo termino".

-"¿Termino?".

-"Así es" dice una voz conocida entrando en la conversación, Sora dirigió su mirada al responsable.

-"¡Syaoran, Esteban!" exclamo aliviado. "Me alegra que hayan podido salir con vida".

-"Acaso se te olvido que soy casi invencible" le dijo el vampiro un poco molesto.

-"Si es cierto" respondió avergonzado rascando su cabeza.

-"¡Soora!" exclamaron dos voces, que resultaron ser de sus fieles amigos Donald y Goofy que se abalanzaron sobre él.

-"Jajaja, chicos están bien" reía Sora entre tanto afecto.

-"Estamos felices de que estuvieras con vida después de todo éste alboroto" dice Mickey.

-"¡Su majestad!" exclamo muy feliz, "todos…están sanos y salvos" susurro.

-"Por cierto Sora" dice Syaoran llamando su atención, "hay alguien además de nosotros que también desea verte".

-"¿Quién?" Syaoran sonrió y todos se hicieron a un lado, incluyendo otras personas que él no conocía.

-"Te tomó mucho llegar hasta aquí no crees" dice cierta voz.

-Sora estaba sin palabras y sus ojos se habían exaltado por completo, su mandíbula trataba de moverse pero le era imposible ya que su cerebro le impedía que dijera lo que él quería.

-"Ri…ku" titubeo, su amigo le sonrió y fue hasta donde él estaba.

-"Qué pasa, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma" respondió, sin previo aviso sintió como Sora se aferraba de él.

-"¿Sora?" dice Riku en voz baja, confundido por su extraña actitud.

-"Riku…eres tu, en verdad eres tú" decía con lagrimas en sus ojos; él no pudo evitar sonreír y darle unas leves palmadas en su espalda para calmarlo. Syaoran, el rey, Donald, Goofy, Brick junto con sus hermanos y Ven, y los amigos de Riku estaban felices por ellos.

-"Así que en realidad no estabas bajo la influencia de Maléfica" le pregunto Sora a su amigo mientras ambos se encaminaban por los alrededores de Monte Ballesta.

-"No volveré a caer en la oscuridad otra vez, no después de lo que hice la última vez" dijo con su mano como puño, en ese momento todos los recuerdos de la vez en que dejo que Xehanort corrompiera su corazón pasaron por su mente (**kh1**). Sin previo aviso sintió como una mano se ponía en su hombro, él vio a su compañero a la cara.

-"Todo está en el olvido, nadie te culpa por lo que paso" responde muy sonriente.

-"Si" dijo con una sonrisa.

-Brick junto con Ven y sus hermanos daban un paseo por todo el lugar. "Estoy feliz de que Sora se encuentre bien" dice Boomer.

-"Yo también" respondió Ven.

-Brick en cambio había caído nuevamente en sus lagunas mentales, pensando todas las cosas que les habían pasado a sus hermanos, desde el ataque a su hogar hasta las extrañas palabras del misterioso hombre. Parecía como si hubiera una parte de su historia que fue borrada, por así decirlo, completamente. Butch notó su comportamiento y trato de hablarle, pero no pudo porque alguien más lo había llamado.

-"Hey chicos por aquí" los llamo Zidane. Brick despertó de su trance y aumento el paso igual que Boomer y Ven, Butch no corrió en ese momento, observaba su hermano muy extrañado y después fue que los siguió.

-"Cómo está Sora" pregunto Mondo.

-"Él está bien, ya se está recuperando…por cierto a dónde se habían metido" pregunto Brick.

-"Decidimos revisar las ruinas del castillo un poco y encontramos algunos objetos que podrían sernos útiles" respondió Sync.

-"¡De verás! déjame ver" dice Boomer muy curioso abalanzándose sobre él.

-"Boomer ten cuidado" dice Ven tratando de evitar que rompiera algo con la emoción.

-"Sabes…" dice Butch llamando la atención de su hermano Brick, "Ven no es del todo malo una vez que lo conoces".

-"Je, tienes razón".

-"Desde que lo conocimos siempre nos ha protegido, en especial a Boomer" decía al mismo tiempo que los veían reírse.

-"Si" murmuro.

-"Y al menos podemos confiar en él porque no guarda secretos como cierta persona que conozco" dice sarcásticamente, Brick se exalto y velozmente lo miro. "Así es Brick, sé que nos estás ocultando algo por qué no lo sé…acaso temes que algo malo pase si nos los dices" le pregunto.

-"La verdad es q…"

-"¡Es qué que! será mejor que dejes esa personalidad protectora tuya, desde siempre nos has visto a Boomer y a mí como niños a los que tienes que cuidar" le reclama en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás mientras que Brick veía a su pequeño hermano, "sé que te preocupas por la seguridad de todos nosotros pero en algunos casos tienes que aceptar que cualquiera, sea Boomer o yo, daríamos nuestras vidas para que estés a salvo".

-_"Pero no es el trabajo del líder proteger a su equipo"_ pensó Brick, recordando una anécdota de su pasado.

Flashback

-_"Así es hijo, pero como todo buen equipo los miembros siempre estarán listos para resguardar a su líder aún si deben sacrificar su propia vida" _le decía su padre a un Brick de apenas cuatro años que estaba en su regazo viendo como sus hermanos, que tenían la misma edad que él se peleaban por un camión de juguete color rojo.

-_"Pero para qué, si el líder es inteligente y fuerte, por qué los que no lo son darían su vida para salvarlo, si él solo podría encargarse de todo"_ en ese momento se escucho un pequeño alboroto y ambos vieron que Butch le quito el camión a Boomer haciendo que se pusiera a llorar.

-_"Eso lo descubrirás por ti mismo"_ decía su padre cargándolo y poniéndolo en el sillón, luego fue a consolar a su pequeño hijo rubio.

-_"¿Cuando?"_ pregunto confundido

-_"Cuando llegue el momento"_ respondió

Fin del flashback

-"Oye Brick, oye… ¡hermano reacciona!" exclamo haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-"Qué, qué paso" pregunto alarmado.

-"Otra vez te quedaste en tus lagunas mentales".

-"En serio, de verás lo siento" respondió riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Butch sólo dio un suspiro molesto.

-"Que diablos, no sé para que me preocupo".

-"Pero tienes razón en algo" dijo llamando su atención, "un equipo necesita a un líder, como un líder necesita a un equipo, ambos…unidos pueden lograr lo que sea. Gracias Butch te debo una" dice sonriente poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-"Uhhh...claro" respondió confundido.

-"¡Oigan chicos!" exclamo Brick llamando la atención de todos.

-"Qué pasa hermano" pregunto Boomer.

-"Hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes" dijo seriamente.

-Afuera de la caverna, Sora y Riku caminaban por los alrededores viendo como varios de sus amigos como Hikaru, Sam y Pit se aseguraban de haber rescatado a todos los prisioneros y atender a los que estaban heridos antes de enviarlos a sus hogares.

-"Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad" decía Sora sorprendido.

-"Y esperemos que siga así" respondió Riku.

-"Si tienes razón".

-"**Jutsu clones de sombra**" exclamo una voz que llamo la atención de Sora.

-"Será posible…" murmuro. De repente se escucha como varios materiales pesados cayeron al suelo.

-"Hey mocoso ten más cuidado, podrías matar a alguien" reclamo enojada una voz peculiar.

-"Pues si tanto te molesta, por qué no simplemente usas tus poderes de fantasma y las levantas".

-"No seas tonto, soy un cegador no un fantasma".

-"Si me preguntas no le veo mucha diferencia" dice otra voz.

-"La hay enano".

-"¡Queeé! ¡a quién le llamaste tan pequeño como un grano de arroz!".

-"Chicos por favor cálmense" dice una muy calmada

-"¡Si son ellos!" exclamo muy feliz y se alejo de Riku.

-"Oye Sora" dice tratando de detenerlo, pero ya se había ido.

-Sora corrió y corrió, siguiendo el ruido de los molestos comentarios, dobló en una esquina y los miro. Naruto y Ed peleando con Ichigo mientras que Lyserg trataba de hacer que se calmaran.

-"¡Naruto, Ed, Lyserg, Ichigo!" grito, los cuatro dejaron de discutir y miraron al que los estaba llamando, en ese momento todos sonrieron.

-"¡Sora!" exclamo Naruto corriendo hacia él, Ed y los otros lo siguieron. "Veo que ya estás en perfectas condiciones" dijo Naruto muy sonriente con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Si, mejor que nunca" respondió.

-"Nos tenías muy preocupados" dice Ed sonriendo.

-"Lo siento chicos".

-"No tienes porque disculparte" dijo Ichigo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, "hiciste lo que tenías que hacer" dice con una sonrisa.

-"De verás lo crees".

-"Si" asintió Lyserg, "nosotros confiamos en ti y fueron esos deseos de nuestros corazones los que te ayudaron en todo momento".

-"Si, lo he escuchado muchas veces. Oigan por qué no vienen conmigo, tengo muchas cosas que contarles antes de que tengan que irse qué dicen".

-"Por mí esta bien" responde Ed. Lyserg asintió.

-"Esto será divertido" dice Naruto todavía riéndose.

-"Buena idea" respondió Ichigo.

-Todos ellos hablaban al mismo tiempo que la esfera holográfica los grababa, mostrando cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que se apago. Los nega sombras superiores aprovecharon la oportunidad para hablar entre ellos.

-"No es lindo, el elegido ya tiene nuevos amigos y parece que disfrutan mucho estar juntos" dice sarcásticamente la nega sombra de coletas naranja.

-"Jamás creí que pudieran reunir un ejercito en tan poco tiempo" dijo el nega sombra de cabello morado.

-"La victoria no fue por el minúsculo ejercito, ellos perdieron porque creyeron vagamente que eran los reyes de la oscuridad cuando en verdad eran solo simples novatos" dice uno cuya chaqueta blanca era más ancha por poseer un cuerpo musculoso.

-"Aún así, no podemos simplemente obviar el hecho de que su número de camaradas puede aumentar" dice el nega sombra de contenedor de agua por cabeza.

-"Sino te conociera Lachist diría que estás asustado de ese chico" responde Spiral en tono de burla.

-"Preferiría el termino precavido, pero claro no puedo esperar que alguien como tú lo entienda".

-"Tch" dice molesto.

-"No tenemos de que preocuparnos" dice el nega sombra líder llamando la atención de todos los miembros mientras giraba la cadena dorada del collar con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, cuando le dio otra vuelta atrapo la forma de corazón antes de que completara el giro, después se la mostró al resto de los miembros.

-"Con esto ni siquiera el más poderoso y numeroso ejercito podrá arruinar nuestros planes".

-La escena pronto cambio al casino de Ruby Heart, en especifico en la sala secreta donde estudiaban al extraño chico de cabello tricolor.

-"Restauración de memoria 99%" dijo una computadora.

-"Sin importar cuántas veces intentemos, su memoria no llega al 100%" dice uno de los empleados cuyo trabajo era cuidar al joven al quien le suministraban la información de sus recuerdos.

-"Tenemos que seguir intentándolo" dijo seriamente la mujer de largo cabello dorado. "Debemos regresarlo a la vida por el bien de todos" decía al mismo tiempo que en otra parte, en un desierto, un joven moreno de ojos azules caminaba en el caluroso lugar cubierto con una capa marrón. Él veía hacia el horizonte, sin importarle que no hubiera rastro de civilización adonde se dirigía.

-Nuevamente la escena cambio, esta vez mostrando a Nexus quien se encontraba solo en la sala de reuniones, su mirada se dirigió al collar que recién había obtenido y comenzó a recordar cierta anécdota del pasado.

-"No eres más que un traidor para nuestra causa por lo tanto debes ser eliminado a toda costa".

-Hyosuke también se encontraba solo en una especie de templo recordando ciertos recuerdos de algo que ocurrió hace ya dos años. "Todo ser existente en el universo esta sujeto a las leyes del tiempo. Mientras que los superiores se estancan, los inferiores comienzan progresar hasta el punto que son más poderosos que sus líderes"

-Los dos levantaron sus miradas molestas y parecía como si ambos se estuvieran viendo la cara a pesar de que se encontrarán en lugares muy apartados. "Yo seré quien creara el nuevo orden" pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Su nombre es Nexus?" pregunto Sora.

-"Si" respondió Riku, "ese es el nombre de la persona con quien te enfrentaste, él es el líder de todos los nega sombras, que no te engañe su apariencia de buena persona pues en el fondo sólo es pura maldad".

-"Pero qué es lo que quiere" pregunto Brick.

-"Según lo que me dijo Hyosuke su plan consiste en poblar todos los reinos del universo con sincorazones". Todos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho.

-"Eso es terrible" dice Boomer preocupado.

-"¡Si!" dijo Donald

-"Oye y es que no existe una manera para detenerlo" le pregunto Naruto a Riku.

-"La hay pero es más complicado de lo que crees, tendríamos que descubrir donde es su escondite y atacarlos, lo cual sería muy peligroso".

-"Pero son sólo los que visten chaquetas blancas con capucha no es verdad" pregunto Ed.

-"No del todo" dijo una voz entrando a la conversación que tenían.

-"Spider-sensei" dice Brick.

-"Ellos son más de los que ustedes creen, los que usan las chaquetas blancas son solamente unos pocos".

-"Hmmm" dice el rey pensando un poco con sus brazos cruzados.

-"Pasa algo malo su majestad" pregunto Goofy.

-"No estoy seguro…pero si es cierto que esos nega sombras son sincorazones con formas humanas, no podrían estar relacionados con el sincorazon de Xehanort" pregunto en voz alta.

-"Se lo pregunte, pero me respondió que no conocía a alguien con ese nombre que estuviera implicado con ellos".

-"Aún así deberíamos ir a Radiant Garden y revisar un poco toda la investigación de Ansem (**kh2**)**,** tal vez encontremos algo".

-"Tampoco olviden que ellos no son nuestros únicos enemigos" dijo Esteban captando su atención, "tenemos que lidiar contra Hyosuke también antes de que logre conquistar otros reinos".

-"Estoy de acuerdo" responde Riku.

-"Bueno ya esta decidido" dijo Sora, "derrotaremos a Hyosuke y luego iremos tras los nega sombra y rescataremos a Kairi y Sakura, te parece" le pregunto a Syaoran quien le asintió.

-"Buena idea Sora" dice Goofy.

-"Si, iremos contigo también" dice Donald.

-"Lo siento chicos, pero temo que ustedes tendrán que venir conmigo está vez" dijo el rey, "hay muchas cosas que debemos arreglar en nuestro reino y temo que necesitaré de su ayuda, además…Sora está en buenas manos" decía viendo a Syaoran con una sonrisa y a Esteban muy serio.

-"Pero..." dice Donald triste, en eso Goofy le da una palmada en la espalda.

-"A-Hyuck, tiene toda la razón su majestad" responde muy sonriente.

-"Por qué tú" dice Donald enojado.

-"Si ya se decidieron entonces nosotros también" dice Ichigo con Rukia a su lado, "oye robot puedes enviarnos a casa".

-"Por supuesto, es por eso que estoy aquí" respondió.

-"Casa" murmuro Sora, después se exalto por completo, estaba tan concentrado en su viaje que se le olvido por completo que su hogar fue absorbido por la oscuridad gracias a Maléfica; de qué le serviría rescatar a Kairi si no tenían lugar adonde volver. "¡Es cierto! acaso Destiny Island seguirá perdida en la oscuridad".

-"Relájate, acabo de hablar con Yuuko-san y me dijo que todos los mundos que fueron absorbidos por su poder regresaron adonde pertenecían" responde Spider, Sora suspiro aliviado.

-"Es bueno oír eso" dijo.

-"Sora" lo llamo Brick por detrás, él lo miro a la cara. "Nosotros también nos iremos, hay algo que mis hermanos y yo debemos hacer" decía mirándolos.

-"Quieres decir que esto es un adiós". Brick sonrió.

-"No es un adiós, eso te lo puedo asegurar" después vio a Sora a la cara, "porque nos volveremos a ver cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos contra los nega sombras". Sora le asintió seriamente.

-"Temo que yo también tomaré un rumbo diferente" dice Riku.

-"¡Qué! acabamos de encontrarnos y ya nos vamos a separar nuevamente" exclamo Sora.

-"Si" responde seriamente, "si tú vas tras Hyosuke, lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de encontrar información sobre el paradero de los nega sombra".

-"Lo harás solo".

-"No, tengo un equipo ya listo" responde mirando a Sakurako y Tsuna. "Sólo déjalo en mis manos ¿si?" dice extendiendo su mano.

-"De acuerdo" asintió con una sonrisa y se la estrecho con mucho ánimo.

* * *

**Fin de la primera temporada.**

**Ahora solo faltan los tan esperados Avances ^-^**


	30. Preview

Avances

**Segunda temporada "Eterna Rivalidad"**

Escena 1 (**Mundo desconocido**): Sora, Syaoran y Esteban llegan a un tenebroso reino al que Esteban se refiere como "Su Hogar".

Escena 2 (**Fortaleza de los nega sombras**): Nexus le da el collar corazón a Kairi y le dice que recuerde lo olvidado.

Escena 3 (**Zona montañosa**): Riku y su grupo llegan a una instalación oculta, la cual es dirigida por Ansem el Sabio (**kh2**).

Escena 4 (**Columna Lanza**): Hyosuke les ordena a Ganondorf, Bowser y Ridley que le traigan corazones para que pueda regresar a su forma nega sombra.

Escena 5 (**Mundo desconocido**): Sora y sus amigos se enfrentan contra varios soldados de la nación del fuego.

Escena 6 (**Mundo desconocido**): Se ve a Riku hablando con Kite y Blackrose (**hack**).

Escena 7 (**Tierra-año 220x**): Sora y sus amigos conocen a Lan Hikari (**Megaman Exe**) y Geo Stelar (**Megaman Starforce**).

Escena 8 (**Mundo desconocido**): Aparece un nuevo elegido: Ohanzee

Escena 9 **(Mundo desconocido):** Se ve a Riku y a Kirito (**Sword art online**) luchando contra unos sincorazones.

Escena 10 (**Mundo desconocido**): Sora y Sasha (**seikon no qwaser**) se enfrentan contra Dingodile.

Escena 11 (**Instalación secreta**): Near (**death note**) le cuenta a Riku sobre su pasado.

Escena 12 (**Mundo desconocido**): Maléfica y Pedro encuentran a la persona capaz de reparar el cetro, quien es nada menos que el "Espejo Mágico" (Blancanieves).

Escena 13 (**Mente de Sora**): Sora y Roxas se enfrentan a anti-Sora.

Escena 14 **(Mundo desconocido):** Sora, Yugi (**Yugioh**) Syaoran y Esteban llegan a un gremio llamado "Fairy Tail". Conocen a Haru Glory (**Rave Master**)

Escena 15 (**Fortaleza de los nega sombras-mirador**): Nexus está hablando con el viajero del tiempo "Aeon" (**castlevania judgment**) y le dice que vigile a Riku y los otros.

Escena 16 (**Mundo de los dragones**): Sora y sus amigos conocen a Spyro y Sparx, también se les puede ver en sus formas dragones.

Escena 17 **(Mundo desconocido):** Riku, Tsuna y Layle (**final fantasy crystal chronicles crystal bearers**) conocen Yusei (**Yugioh 5ds**).

Escena 18 (**Mundo desconocido**): El equipo de Sora conoce a Noctis Caelum (**final fantasy XIII versus**) también conocido como "El Príncipe de la ciudad".

Escena 19 **(Inframundo):** Sora, Yami (**Yugioh**), Luffy (**one piece**) y Syaoran se enfrentan contra Hades

Escena 20 **(Dominio Encantado):** Riku y sus amigos se enfrentan contra los nega sombras que amenazan el castillo para robar la energía de Aurora **(la bella durmiente**)

* * *

**Ahora si, oficialmente éste fic ha llegado a su fin, spero q sigan en contacto con la siguiente temporada.**


End file.
